7 dias de la semana
by NaYmCo
Summary: Todo para poder volver a ver esos ojos carmesí, brillando por mí.Fate-chan… ¿qué puedo hacer? / NanoFate.
1. El Diario

Bueno... pese a que tengo otro fic conjunto con Tamayo T. Inverse, anoche me salto una de mis chispas locas. todos ya las conoceis. y bueno para no olvidar mi idea empece a escribir, de tal modo que acabo convirtiendose en un capitulo. y para no tenerlo en mi pc y para que todos puedan disfrutarlo aqui os lo subo. pretento, o intento que este fic sea o se convierta en el mas largo que he escrito. asi que si mirais mis fics vereis que por el momento el mas largo tiene 12 capitulos. no dira mas, pero es evidente que intentare hacerlo bien largo, pues creo que suelen gustar mucho mas. y otra cosa. el titulo se lo debo a alguien con quien hable anoche, etto ella sabe quien es y seguro que nada mas leerlo recordara el porque del titulo. que curiosamente me viene bien al fic. asi que sin mas...

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Mou… maldita Fate-mama siempre me tiene que ganar en las apuestas. Pero juro que la próxima me las pagara… pero que se supone que debería apostar ¿eh? Tengo que pensarlo.

**7 días de la semana.**

**Capitulo 1. El diario.**

Mi nombre es Vivio Takamachi, etto… debería añadir mis otros dos apellidos más, pero es que últimamente no puedo ver a mi madre Fate. Y es simplemente por esa manía de apostar conmigo cosas donde, yo no sé cómo me las arreglo, siempre acabo perdiendo. Como le digo siempre a mi Nanoha-mama 'mou ¿cómo la has aguantado tantos años?' ella solo se ríe y me dice que la mire. Me hace ver cómo mi madre llega al salón de mi casa con un libro en la mano y se siente en el sofá encogiendo las piernas. Todos los días hace lo mismo, desde que dejo de ser la 'súper Enforcer' para convertirse en la comandante de los enforcers, ahora trabaja mucho menos y esta mucho tiempo más en casa, al igual que mi Nanoha-mama ya no es instructora, ahora también es comandante y lleva papeleos en un despacho. Aunque Nanoha-mama siempre será Nanoha-mama y jamás se pierde ir a luchar un rato contra los malos. Si es que de igual modo Fate-mama hace lo mismo. Y luego por otro lado tengo que aguantar desde hace ya más de 10 años los cariñitos y mimitos entre ellas. Mou... me encanta verlas amorosas pero es que es todo el tiempo. Y si, ahora Vivio Takamachi T. Harlaown tiene 17 años, y he tenido que aguantar esto durante años y años.

Pero lo peor no es eso, no. Lo peor son las famosísimas apuestas que tengo con mi Fate-mama, estúpidas apuestas… por su culpa estoy haciendo el trabajo que le debería tocar a ella y no a mí. No es justo. Mou. Aun me acuerdo de eso. Me propuso a ver quién comía más verduras, claro sabiendo que yo las detesto, toda mi vida fue así. Lo curioso es que Fate-mama también las detesta, aun así no se cómo se las arreglo, pero perdí contra ella. Nanoha-mama nos lleno un plato entero de verduras ante sus carcajadas porque le encanta vernos picadas, si picadas. Mou. Siempre están igual ahora que lo pienso. El caso es que al final ella me gano terminando con su plato antes que yo. Y luego me soltó 'ahora tu castigo será limpiar la buhardilla' yo me reí fuertemente no pensé que hablara en serio. Pero no. Me equivoque, hablaba totalmente en serio, solo había que ver su cara sensata mientras lo decía, y claro escuchando de fondo las risitas de mi otra madre, que reía por lo bajo. Imaginaos la situación, las tres sentadas en la mesa del comedor, Fate-mama en la cabecera de esta como siempre. Nanoha-mama a su izquierda y yo a su derecha, quedando yo frente a la famosísima experta entre expertas. Mou. Me lamente mil veces cuando Fate- mama me dijo cual sería ese castigo.

Total que aquí estoy más enfadada que un pato con hambre, limpiando este sitio que ahora que lo miro no tiene sino recuerdos. Pero recuerdos impresionantes. De pequeña me gustaba venir aquí a jugar, haciendo cómo que yo era Enforcer y estaba en una investigación. Me reía al recordar eso, siempre lo llame el lugar de mis tesoros. Y siempre encontraba algo genial con lo que divertirme. Así que allí estaba yo, colocando cajas que podrían tener más de mil años de polvo y libros de magia, novelas, álbumes de fotos, más fotografías, condecoraciones, no, si había muchas cosas allí. Mou esto es horrible, le tocaba hacerlo a ella, pero no aquí esta su hija para estas cosas, y ella estará ahora en el sofá cómo siempre leyendo alguno de sus libros. O tonteando con mi otra madre. Siempre están igual. Rodando cajas y colocando algo llamo mi atención. Algo que había caído al suelo. Lo recogí, era cómo un libro y ponía algo así cómo 'Diario de Fate T. Harlaown' "¡oh!" exclame, es el diario de Fate-mama, ese diario que Nanoha-mama tanto quería leer o eso me contaba, aunque nunca la dejo.

Me pregunto qué cosas pondrá aquí. Demonios tiene un candadito. ¿Dónde se supone que tendrá la llave? Con tantas cosas aquí dudo mucho que este entre estas cajas, conociéndola lo tendrá en algún sitio escondido. Bueno si uso un poco de magia no creo que se de cuenta ¿no? Al fin y al cabo soy maga también, aunque aun no termine mis estudios. Pero aun así soy maga ¿no? Podría abrirlo. Pero el caso es que si Fate-mama se entera me cuelga. Y eso que ella era siempre la cariñosa y dulce y Nanoha-mama la estricta. Claro que eso fue hasta cierta edad. Luego las cosas cambiaron y la estricta era la famosa enforcer. Mou. No sé qué hacer, tengo que pensar. ¡Anda…! y si… pero igual pierdo. Pero no. ¿Y si hago una apuesta contra Fate-mama y este es mi premio? ¿que ella me lo lea y cuente todo lo que hay aquí dentro? Pero claro debo pensar que tipo de apuesta puedo hacer contra ella. Tiene que ser algo en lo que yo sepa que voy a ganar y ella que pueda perder.

Mou… pero estamos hablando de la persona más perspicaz y mejor investigadora que hay sobre el planeta, aunque muchas veces es bastante densa. Reí al pensar aquello. Veamos algo a lo que Fate-mama se le dé mal. Seguía yo allí pensando mientras deje aquel diario sobre una estantería para recordar bien el lugar. Seguía moviendo cajas y cajas ordenando cosas. Sin que se me ocurriera nada para poder apostar con ella. Porque claro no podía apostar algo así cómo volar, ella me ganaría es la más rápida de toda la TSAB, aun teniendo ya sus años. Tampoco podía apostar a una carrera corriendo. Me ganaría. Una apuesta de ¿Quién come mas chocolate? No creo que el mes pasado ya me gano en eso. Ponía un dedo en mi barbilla y seguía pensando entre cajas y polvo. La luz del sol entraba fuertemente por un pequeño ventanuco, y bueno aquello era una buhardilla cómo cualquier otra, no pequeña, pero si llena de polvo. Seguía con mi trabajo y no me salía la apuesta.

"¡Oh! ¿Comiendo pizza?" mencione en voz alta. No, eso es una idea estúpida, la semana pasada también me gano a eso. Mou… no se puede con esta mujer. Frustrada volví a mirar el diario, con la idea de romper aquel maldito candado. Pero no, creo que si lo hacia Fate-mama se enfadaría mucho conmigo. Debía ganármelo a pulso, debía hacerlo con su consentimiento. Además siempre me resulto divertido cómo ella cuenta ciertas cosas y se sonroja por ello. Creo que es algo que le gusta a todo el mundo de ella, la tía Hayate por ejemplo no para de meterse con ella y ponerla roja porque le divierte. Oh… a lo mejor la tía Hayate me podría ayudar, es tan picara que seguro sabe algún modo de poder ganarle. Fijo que conoce sus defectos mejor que nadie. Porque está claro que para Nanoha-mama, ella es perfecta. Y jamás me diría que defectos tiene, esta tan enamorada de Fate-mama que creo que no se los ve. Aunque yo tampoco se los veo, y es que no puedo evitarlo amo a mi madre Fate mas que a nada en el mundo, ella junto con mi otra madre son las personas que más adoro en todo el universo. Bueno me dejare de poner tonta, porque ahora la verdad, saldría corriendo a abrazarla y que me acaricie la cabeza cómo hace siempre mientras siento su suave voz. Mou… no lo pude evitar, sin pensarlo baje corriendo a hacer justo lo que había imaginado. No podía soportarlo, como Fate-mama me mimaba no lo hacía nadie, solo ella y Nanoha-mama sabían cómo hacerlo. Y allí en el salón estaba. Sentada con las piernas subidas al sofá con uno de sus libros. Me tire al suelo delante de ella, me regalo una de sus sonrisas y puse mi cabeza en su regazo como hacia siempre.

Ella cariñosamente la acaricio "¿pasa algo Vivio?" me dijo con ese suave tono de voz que podía relajar a la más feroz fiera. "umm" negué con mi cabeza. No sabía porque de repente quería que ella me mimara. Siempre me pasaba igual, solo pensar en su presencia me hacia reaccionar así. Es que muchas veces no me podía enfadar con ella de lo dulce que siempre era conmigo. Con razón Nanoha-mama me decía que siempre le podía en todo. Claro es que con esa sonrisa y esa manera de ser cualquiera no se rinde a sus pies. Mou. Me daba rabia admitirlo después de tantos años. Pero la quería tanto que daría mi vida por ella y por mi otra mama. Eran tan dulces y maravillosas que, jamás podría haber tenido mejor familia. En serio que no. Solo por verlas hacer el tonto en días cómo este me llenaba de felicidad. Pensando en eso llego mi otra mama que se tumbo al lado de Fate-mama. "eh… ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Es momento de que Fate os mime a las dos?" ni Nanoha-mama ni yo dijimos nada, solo reímos al tiempo, cómo afirmando. "mou… cómo se nota que sois madre e hija. Mas iguales no podríais ser" la mire cómo volvía a sonreír y soltaba el libro, aun seguirá acariciando mi cabeza y con su otro brazo rodeo a Nanoha-mama apretándola contra ella y esta apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de esa persona de ojos carmesí que tanto parecido tenían con uno de los míos.

Solo por eso… solo por estar así, era la persona más feliz del planeta. Pero me di cuenta en un momento, ahora ya sabía que apuesta hacer. Y estaba segura de que si que la ganaría. Y conseguiría que Fate-mama me leyera su diario, y así enterarme de las cosas que hacía y pensaba cuando era pequeña y de cómo acabo junto con mí otra mama. Ya que siempre que le pregunto se pone roja cómo un tomate y se va. Solo sé lo que pensaba Nanoha-mama, pero nunca supe que cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza a Fate-mama, quería y tenía curiosidad por saberlas. Y tal vez ese diario sí que podría hacer que yo supiera su pasado al lado de mi otra madre.

Y la apuesta será…

* * *

espero que os haya gustado, advierto que por motivos de trabajo, del otro fic y de algo que llevo en los foros no se cuando subire el siguiente capi. pero conociendome no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo. asi que nada mas, hasta el proximo capi y no dejen de pasarse por el otro fic que aunque sea un HayaFate, creo que la historia en si esta quedando bastante original y bonita. saludos...


	2. La Apuesta

pues el segundo capitulo, cual sera esa apuesta ¿eh? nyahahaha...

sin mas...

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Si… y la apuesta es…

* * *

**7 días de la semana.**

**Capitulo 2. La apuesta.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Vivio debería seguir con su deber de limpieza de la buhardilla ¿no es así?" ¿Cómo? Yo aquí pidiéndole mimos a mi madre y ella me rompe los esquemas con lo de la maldita buhardilla. Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? "mouu Fate-mama podría ayudarme aunque sea. Ya podría apiadarse de mí, hay cajas muy pesadas" la mire con el ceño fruncido y ella me sonrió como solo ella sabe acariciando mi cabeza. Su mirada cálida conquistaría a cualquiera en ese momento, todo el mundo menos a mi claro, que yo seguía mirándola con cara de enfado, aunque reconozco que no era real. Desvié mi mirada para que notara bien la molestia que yo tenía, pero creo que me conocía demasiado. "Vivio deja de fingir enfado para que te ayude, si me lo pides sabes que no me negaré" la volví a mirar de nuevo cambiando mi cara de molesta por una sonrisilla de ganadora. Había ganado a mi Fate-mama y ahora al menos no tendría que limpiar aquel lugar yo sola. Miré a Nanoha-mama que se tapaba la boca con la mano para que no se le viera esa risa suya que siempre yo no sé cómo me ganaba "Nanoha-mama siempre igual" baje mi cabeza y me levanté del suelo.

Miré aun cabizbaja de reojo a mis dos madres haciendo el tonto cómo siempre decía yo. Se estaban dando un beso y yo me puse roja cómo siempre que las veía así. No es que me moleste, para nada. Solo es que podrían cortarse a veces delante de mí. Con lo mal que lo pasé de pequeña en las noches cuando oía ruiditos raros. Claro era muy peque, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía, hasta que una maldita noche se me ocurrió, tonta de mí, acercarme a la habitación de mis madres siguiendo aquellos ruiditos. Pegué mi orejita a la puerta y se podía oír la voz de Nanoha-mama perfectamente, no os contare lo que decía porque creo que sería una falta de respeto ahora mismo contra mi pobre cerebro. Pero desde luego no hablaban normal, ya que estaba gimiendo cómo posesa, asustándome más, porque creía que Fate-mama le estaba haciendo algo. Me reí en ese momento ante la mirada curiosa de mis dos madres. "errrr… es que me acababa de acordar de algo del pasado" las dos rieron y se levantaron. La 'súper enforcer' rodeo mi hombro con su brazo y me dio un beso en la cabeza "Vivio vamos a ver esa buhardilla. Aunque era tu castigo por perder la apuesta" yo sonreí, si. Me había salido con la mía. Puse cara de pena para terminar de convencerla "Vivio-chan, Nanoha-mama también quiere ayudar" la miré aun mas ilusionada. Mis dos madres me ayudarían a limpiar. ¡PREMIO!

Alegremente me encaminé, junto con mis dos madres a la buhardilla. Al entrar allí me puse con las cajas de nuevo. Por otro lado Fate-mama se acercó a mí al ver un álbum de fotografías y con una sonrisa cariñosa lo abrió. "Eh… Nanoha mira. Esta foto es del primer día de instituto ¿te acuerdas? "yo me acerqué curiosa a ver "cómo olvidarlo Fate-chan, mira que cara tenias. Estabas irresistible ¿lo sabías?" ¿Irresistible? Realmente era cierto mi madre Fate era guapísima, aunque lo seguía siendo, claro que su mirada entonces parecía mas interesante "¿en esa época Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama ya estaban juntas?" ambas me miraron y como era lógico Fate-mama se puso colorada y bajo la cabeza disimuladamente. Y Nanoha-mama sonrió mirándome "no. Aquí aun no lo estábamos Vivio-chan" cada vez sentía más curiosidad de su pasado no sabía por qué. Pero desde luego quería saber que era lo que pensaban ambas en esa época. "pero… ¿Nanoha-mama ya sentía algo por Fate-mama?" mas color a las mejillas de mi rubia madre. Y una sonrisa más dulce se formo en el rostro de mi otra mama.

"Vivio-chan esta curiosa hoy ¿eh? Te responderé" la miré expectante esperando sus palabras "Nanoha-mama estaba muy enamorada de Fate-mama en esta época. Creo que, desde que la conocí algo dentro de mí se movió. Pero no fue hasta esta época que no me di cuenta" me quedé pensando intentando formar en mi mente las palabras exactas para la pregunta que quería mencionar "pensé que… esas cosas se sabían desde el principio ¿no?" bueno no era una pregunta exactamente, pero ellas me entendieron "Vivio-chan a veces no se sabe, aunque se esté completamente enamorada, no se sabe. Además yo era muy pequeña, así que creí que era amistad" sonreí al ver a Fate-mama cerrar de golpe aquel álbum, totalmente nerviosa "bu…bueno va…vamos a limpiar" mi otra madre y yo reímos a carcajada ante semejantes nervios, mirando a Fate-mama caminar de un lado a otro con aquel álbum en la mano sin saber qué hacer.

Así que, al final me había salido con la mía, y ahora estaba limpiando esa habitación junto con mis dos mamas. Todo iba a las mil maravillas, habíamos colocado las cajas en su sitio y ya no había polvo. Concentrada mirando el contenido de una de las cajas escuche a Nanoha-mama pegar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, haciendo que nuestras miradas fueran hacia donde ella estaba. ¡Oh! No lo podía creer, estaba mirando la estantería y se me había olvidado por completo la maldita apuesta. Mi pelirroja madre tenía entre sus manos el diario de Fate-mama, se giró con una sonrisa mirándonos y automáticamente la súper enforcer salió corriendo en busca de aquel preciado libro. Yo me empecé a reír a carcajada viendo cómo Nanoha-mama no le dejaba cogerlo. Así que al final Fate-mama acabó dándole besos en el cuello haciéndola reír y soltando aquel cuaderno. Y fue entonces cuando hablé "Fate-mama… ¡te reto a una apuesta!" ella me miró sorprendida. Más que nada porque yo llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y el cepillo de barrer el suelo entre mis manos. Vamos que parecía la típica ama de casa. Encima saliendo con semejante proposición "¿Vivio no se cansa de perder?" me dijo con una sonrisa casi empezando a reír. Yo me puse muy seria soltando la escoba y acercándome a ella para señalarla de cerca con mi dedo índice "quiero apostar por ese diario" su cara cambió a sorpresa.

"¿Co…Cómo has dicho?" se podía hasta notar el nerviosismo en su voz. "Lo que oíste, te reto a una apuesta. Y si gano mi premio será que me leas y me expliques el contenido de ese diario" la cara de Nanoha-mama parecía acompañar a mis palabras, pues quitando el asombro en sus ojos, parecía que me gritaran algo así cómo '¡Vivio-chan tu puedes!' solo faltaba los pompones, pues me daba la sensación de que Nanoha-mama llevaba mucho tiempo tras ese librito. La curiosidad de saber que había allí escrito me estaba matando a mí, que solo hacia unas horas que lo había visto por primera vez, no podría imaginar la curiosidad que tendría en ese entonces mi pelirroja madre llevando ya mucho tiempo detrás de él. "va…vale pero ¿Cuál es la apuesta?" sonreí, había aceptado mi proposición. Lo había aceptado y ahora tendría aunque fuera una oportunidad de… "pero espera un momento… si yo gano…la apuesta… mi querida hija… tendrá que lavarme el coche durante un año, lavar mi uniforme durante un año, cuidar más de mi dándome mimitos. Y nada de protestar mis órdenes o castigos nunca más" mi cara de alegría paso a una algo así cómo 'Horror no… no puede ser. Más me vale ganar' imaginaos las carcajadas de Nanoha-mama. A saber qué pensaría "Vivio-chan no te preocupes no dejare que Fate-chan haga tales cosas contigo" se acercó a ella y le dio un beso cerca del oído susurrando algo que… Me lo reservo.

No lo escuche pero me lo podía imaginar, nada más ver la cara que se le quedo a Fate-mama ante semejante o supuesta oferta. Volví a sonreír mirándolas. La verdad siempre fueron una pareja que llamaba la atención a mucha gente. Aún recuerdo el día de su boda. Yo era muy peque, pero si me acuerdo de llevar el traje de Nanoha-mama por un pasillo lleno de sakuras. La gente que las miraba cuando se tomaron de las manos y decían sus votos era de una alegría que no se podría describir. Incluso a más de uno le daría envidia de una pareja tan bonita cómo siempre formaron. Nanoha-mama no pudo encontrar a nadie mejor para ella, ni siquiera yo podría encontrar a unas madres mejores que ellas. Volví a ser descubierta, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en mi cara, por mis madres. Noté la mano de mi rubia madre acariciar mi cabeza "¿Qué estará pensando esa cabecita?" me dijo y yo la miré ¿Qué demonios tenia ella que siempre me ganaba la batalla de sentimientos? No podía tener una madre más adorable. La abracé y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho "mou… Vivio ¿qué te pasa hoy? ¿eh?" no podía evitarlo, sentir su calor siempre me dio seguridad. A la vez ella abrazo a mi otra madre. "oh… abrazo colectivo nyahaha" esa risa de Nanoha-mama era tan dulce siempre. "os quiero mucho a las dos" levante un poco mi cabeza para mirar cómo Nanoha-mama estaba totalmente perdida en los ojos carmesí de mi otra madre.

No podía ser ¿Cómo era posible? Que aun y después de tantos años Nanoha-mama siguiera tan enamorada de ella… aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es de extrañar, para mi Fate-mama siempre fue alguien muy importante, que me hacia feliz solo con su sonrisa. Sus cuidados, siempre protegiéndonos de todo. Aquella promesa que me hizo cuando la conocí diciéndome que ella sería mi Fate-mama. Siempre la cumplió. Apreté mas a mis dos madres sintiendo cómo acariciaban mi espalda y un beso de mi rubia madre en la cabeza me hacia volar en ternura. "Vivio yo también te quiero muchísimo… pero ¿Cuál es la apuesta?" levanté el rostro con una sonrisa de oreja a otra. Allí las dos abrazadas a mi expectantes de lo que yo dijera.

"Fate-mama… la apuesta consistirá en lo siguiente. Ninguna de las dos podrá pronunciar palabra alguna. Es decir. No podemos hablar, la primera que hable en presencia de la otra perderá. Así que si hablas de aquí en adelante me tendrás que leer ese diario entero y no solo eso sino que además, me tendrás que explicar cada detalle y cada sentimiento que este grabado en él" dicho esto y ante la cara de asombro de las dos empecé a reír fuertemente separándome del abrazo y dejando a Fate-mama totalmente perpleja. Ahora sabía que podría perder. Ya que yo, había días que con algún tipo de enfado podría pasarme horas y horas sin pronunciar una sola palabra, e incluso días. Así que le iba a costar bastante vencerme esta vez. Y ella era una persona que siempre tenía que hablar por un motivo u otro. Y además estaba la parte de que era 'densa' o sea que, igual en algún momento se le olvidaba y soltaría alguna frasecilla, y yo me llevaría la recompensa. Pensando en todo esto escuche la risa de Nanoha-mama, y entre risas me dijo "Vivio suerte. Yo estoy de tu lado. A ver si consigo saber lo que pone ese diario, que tantos años me ha estado martirizando" reímos las dos ante un notable sonrojo de Fate-mama que se soltó del abrazo de mi otra madre agachando la cabeza y claro, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Y como siempre con ese nerviosismo suyo empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin saber siquiera que hacer.

Sin duda mi Fate-mama no solo me protegía y me quería...

También era tan adorable que me era imposible pelearme con ella. Ahora comienza la apuesta…

A ver quién de las dos se hace con el premio…

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado. aqui empieza realmente la historia a la que iba desde un principio. y vamos esa apuesta de Vivio... jajaja quien ganara??? lo vereis pronto. saludos y hasta el proximo capi.


	3. Premio

y con este van 3 xdddd espero que os guste. etto, bueno como vereis he cambiado la redaccion un poco, porque del otro modo me parecia mas pesado leerlo. espero que os guste mas asi. y que os sea mas comodo a fin de que disfruteis mas del capi. asi que sin mas.

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Así que Fate-mama acepto mi apuesta… ¿Quién ganara? Hare todo lo posible porque no me gane, lo juro. Vera lo que es perder….mou… se va a enterar…

* * *

**7 días de la semana.**

**Capitulo 3. Premio.**

**

* * *

Día 2.**

**

* * *

  
**

Dos días me había pasado sin hablar con nadie. ¿Qué cómo lo hice? Pues no lo sé. Evidentemente la apuesta no vale una vez que pise el instituto de magos.

Al igual Fate-mama en su trabajo también puede hablar. Pero delante de mí, o en casa, no. No se puede hablar. Nanoha-mama no hacía sino apoyarme. Todo el tiempo me preguntaba cosas de modo que solo tuviera que mover mi cabeza de manera positiva o negativa. ¿Qué cómo se que me ayudaba? Pues porque a mi rubia madre le hacía siempre preguntas para que le contestara con palabras. Una de las veces casi cae. Pero os contaré lo de ese día.

Uno en particular que me llamo mucho la atención.

Pues eso. Llevábamos dos días sin pronunciar palabra para nada. El acostumbrado 'estoy en casa' de Fate-mama ya no sonaba cuando llegaba, pero si me regalaba una de sus sonrisas. Yo como era habitual desde pequeña y por costumbre, corría hasta la puerta para recibirla. A veces creo que me he quedado en la edad de 6 años. Porque la sigo saludando del mismo modo.

Ella llegaba como cada día con ese maletín lleno de papeles y un chaquetón, ya que estábamos en invierno. Yo sencillamente me paraba frente a ella y esperaba a que se quitara el abrigo mientras ella me daba su maletín. Lo colocaba cuidadosamente en uno de los casilleros de la entrada para bolsos y mochilas. Y ella después de quitarse esa ropa me miraba y como siempre abría sus brazos para mí. Solo para mí. Era estupendo sentir ese calor que despedía Fate-mama. Era un calor especial. Algo que no podría compararse con ningún otro. Me encantaba colgarme de su cuello.

A veces pasaba horas y horas así mientras ella me leila libros. Eso me hace recordar que antes lo hacíamos mucho. Ella se sentaba en el sofá y yo me tiraba casi que encima de ella. Cogida de su brazo. Dejándome dormir por su melodiosa voz, que me contaba la historia de libros que normalmente yo elegía. A ella le encanto siempre. Desde pequeña adoraba que me contara ella los cuentos.

Aunque era una pena porque a menudo, su trabajo la hacía llegar muy cansada y muchas veces y aun así, ella leía esas historias para mí. Hasta yo quedarme dormida profundamente. Era otra de las cosas que jamás se me habían olvidado y era una costumbre quedarme atontada mientras su voz me adormitaba por completo. Si. Mi Fate-mama era especial al igual que mi Nanoha-mama. Esto me hace gracia porque la gente decía que yo quería siempre más a mi Nanoha-mama. Claro que, nunca se pasaban por mi casa y me veían en esas situaciones, colgada de su cuello escuchando su voz y dejándome dormir con su cálido cuerpo. Era tan agradable para mí que no quería que eso jamás cambiara.

Y eso que habíamos tenido muchas discusiones.

Demasiadas pero, con ella es casi imposible enfadarse. Nanoha-mama siempre me dice que la tiene a su merced. Que le es imposible discutir con una persona que te habla cómo ella, desde el corazón y con el mismo tono de voz siempre. Cuando Fate-mama se pone así no hay manera posible de que nadie la contradiga aun teniendo tú la verdad en las manos.

Es irresistible…

Lo es en serio. Pero a lo que iba que me estoy saliendo de tema por completo. Después de colocar su maletín cómo cada día abre sus brazos y yo me acurruco en ellos saludándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Nanoha-mama siempre queda un poco más para atrás con las manos a la espalda y una sonrisa mirando la escena supongo.

Luego de saludarla me voy al salón se que toca saludo con Nanoha-mama y ahí es algo mucho más personal, pues muchas veces los besos son bastantes 'apasionados' Y como dije no me molesta para nada. Solo es que creo que en esos momentos necesitan su intimidad.

Que yo ya no soy una niña. Ahora soy casi adulta y sé lo que es ese amor que sienten entre ellas. Aunque yo aun jamás me haya enamorado. Sí que me gusta alguien. Pero ese es otro tema.

El caso es que aquel día después de tanto saludar juraría que escuche a Fate-mama susurrarle algo a Nanoha-mama. Eso me hizo dar un respingo en el sofá y quedarme pegada a su lado. Ella me miró con sorpresa y yo me quede atenta a ver qué era lo que le había dicho.

Vaya… pensé que Nanoha-mama estaba de mi lado. Pero no, ahora me daba cuenta de que no.

"Etto… Vivio-chan, solo fue una cosa importante la que me dijo. No la tomes en cuenta" yo puse cara de enfado y por poco suelto un grito allí mismo de 'esto es injusto' pero no, me pude contener. No quería a fastidiarlo más.

Me cruce de brazos totalmente indignada y Fate-mama me acaricio la cabeza con una de sus sonrisas. Desvié la mirada y me fui de nuevo al sofá. Y allí me quedé con mis brazos de aquel mismo modo. Cuando note que alguien me rodeaba el cuello con la mano y me daba un beso en la mejilla. Era Fate-mama y su maldita dulzura por la que no podía enfadarme y desarmaba cualquier muro, por duro que fuera.

Siempre ella y ese maldito poder que podría conquistar a la más terrible fiera. Gire mi cara.

De nuevo me había vuelto a vencer. De nuevo ella, esa cálida mirada y esa sonrisa. Así que no me quedó mas remedio. Miré hacia ella y sonreí.

Nanoha-mama nos llamo para cenar. Nos sentamos a la mesa y yo me había quedado pensando en aquel susurro que le dijo mi rubia madre a mi otra madre. ¿Cuánto de importante seria cómo para que Fate-mama rompiera su apuesta en ese momento? Aquello me dejó preocupada. Pero no parecían inquietadas así que, simplemente terminamos de cenar y me fui a ver un rato la tele. Desde el otro sofá ahí estaba Fate-mama leyendo cómo hacia muchas veces. Así pasaron las horas.

Era aburrido no oír su voz, me puse triste porque realmente la echaba de menos. Tenía ganas de oírla, siempre me calmaba y me parecía una melodía. Pero no. Tenía que ser fuerte. Quería saber que había en ese diario, si. Yo soy fuerte y podre vencer esta apuesta. Con la misma apreté uno de mis puños en señal de vencedora. Cuando miré a mi madre que me observaba con cara extrañada aún con aquel libro entre sus manos.

Yo me la quedé mirando con cara de idiota y ella con una mano tapo su boca para reír como hacia siempre. Puse cara infantil de niña pequeña. Recuerdo que siempre me decía que me parecía a Nanoha-mama cuando ponía esas caras y aquello la hizo reír más. Mou.

Me levanté y le di un beso en la cabeza a modo de darle las buenas noches. Era horrible no poder decirle que la quería como hacia siempre. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a eso.

¿Debería ser más rebelde?

No. ¿Para qué? No serviría de nada teniendo esas dos madres, que siempre me habían cuidado bien, a veces hasta casi dando sus vidas por mí. Les debía mucho, no podría ser ahora esa típica niña rebelde sin más, que paga las injusticias de la sociedad con su familia. No soy así. No va conmigo. Llegué a mi cama y me deje caer. No hablar sinceramente era duro. Demasiado duro. Y encima al día siguiente no tendría clases y mis dos madres no trabajaban.

Será horrible… ese fue el último pensamiento que me llego aquella noche. Lo siguiente que recuerdo era abrir de nuevo mis ojos. Oh… otra vez los ruiditos… sonreí y me gire para dormirme otra vez.

**Día 3.**

Ese fue el peor día de todos desde que comenzó la apuesta. Por dios… no me lo podía creer.

Bajé aún con el pijama al salón, se notaba el frio de la mañana golpeando mi cuerpo y haciéndolo temblar. Llegué a la cocina y me empecé a calentar un té. Té calentito eso si era una maravilla para mi cuerpo congelado. ¿Por qué no me habré quedado en la cama? Mis pensamientos fueron rotos al ver entrar en la cocina a Nanoha-mama con cara de felicidad.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Claro cómo no. Con los ruiditos de anoche es lógico que hoy esté feliz. Casi me empiezo a reír "Vivio-chan parece de buen humor hoy ¿no?" yo solo me reí y afirmé con mi cabeza mientras agarraba la taza entre mis manos calentando al tiempo mis dedos. No cabía duda de que mi familia era única. Quería preguntarle por Fate-mama pero preferí correr hasta la habitación y tirarme sobre ella cómo ya hacia también desde pequeña. Sobre todo, los días libres. Esos eran siempre especiales.

La verdad me apetecía salir con mis madres a algún lugar, pero no sabía dónde y por otro lado no podría hablar. Este pensamiento se desvaneció al sentir que mi rubia madre me estaba haciendo cosquillas y yo no podía parar de reír. Ahí fue cuando paso "¡BASTA! Fate-mama ¡no!" puse mis manos corriendo en mi boca. ¡NO! ¿Que había hecho…?

¡NO! Había hablado… mou… no… había perdido tontamente. Y entonces "Vivio has perdido ¿sabes? Ahora te diré tu castigo. Pero antes y menos mal que ya puedo hablar, me iré a dar una ducha" me dejo allí sentada en la cama totalmente perpleja.

¿Había perdido? No había premio. No. Mou. No podía ser. Había perdido incluso en mi terreno. Yo había hablado, no podía creerlo.

Me dio tanta rabia que me bajé de la cama refunfuñando escaleras abajo. Nanoha-mama se me quedo mirando con cara triste "pensé Vivio-chan podría ganar" me dijo muy seria mientras yo no podía creer que hasta en eso perdiera. "encima me castigara…" mencioné a mi pelirroja madre que me sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza, mientras bebía su café mañanero. "mou Nanoha-mama… ¿Cómo se las arregla siempre para ganar eh?" no podía creerlo encima había tomado la famosa pose de Vita-chan, los brazos cruzados de medio lado, con la cabeza alzada y los ojos cerrados.

Mou… había perdido.

Después de un rato ya sentada en el sofá y muerta de miedo, mi rubia madre bajo de su baño y acaricio mi cabeza "Vivio no te enfades. Has aguantado cómo una campeona. Sé que solo se te escapo, pero esta apuesta iba de eso ¿no?" se sentó a mi lado.

"Y ahora… tu castigo" premio para ella. Tendría que aguantar algún absurdo castigo de suyos. Me miró y me sonrió con ese rostro vencedor. "¡Vendetta!" chillé desesperada frunciendo el ceño y arrancándoles una carcajada a mis dos madres que se me habían quedado mirando.

No si… hasta ganas de llorar me dieron. Ahora jamás sabría lo que diría aquel maldito diario. Todo por no soportar las endemoniadas cosquillas del mal.

Cuando me dio por mirar a mi rubia madre. Ella sacaba una pequeña llave y abría el diario. Mi cara asombrada. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo.

"este será tu castigo Vivio Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown" escuchar mi nombre completo de su voz me puso los pelos de punta "tu castigo será que de todos modos, yo ya había decidido leerte este diario y explicaros a las dos lo que paso conmigo en esa época. Pues a tu Nanoha-mama apenas pude decirle mis sentimientos. Y preferí siempre demostrárselos. Ahora las dos sabréis lo que paso por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos."

Al final alcé mis manos gritando aquella palabra "¡PREMIO!"

* * *

jejeje lo siento pero no podia permitir que ganara Vivio aun asi Fate es demasiado buena y ya habia tomado esa decision o eso parece. wiiii nada nada, espero que os haya gustado. saludos y hasta el proximo capi.


	4. I

Bueno posiblemente este sea uno de los capítulos más largos escritos por mí. Y es que he sentido que siempre son muy cortos. Así que os diré que a partir de ahora los capítulos serán bien largos, pues creo que tengo bastante que añadir. Etto nada mas espero que os guste y que sintáis esas letras cómo a mi me gusto escribirlas. Esta vez la narración es por parte de Fate. Ya que preferí que ya que es ella la que tiene que leer el 'diario del mal' cómo lo llama ella, lo mejor era también saber sus pensamientos ante todo eso. Así que y sin más. Me despido aquí hasta el próximo capítulo. Pues he decidido no poner nada al final. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y bla bla bla, lo que siempre se dicen en estos casos.

Enjoy.

ni mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Mi hija era una autentica luchadora. Si puede que perdiera esa apuesta, pero debo reconocer que hice un poco de trampas, sabía que las cosquillas no las soportarían y acabaría chillándome. Lo sé pero… ella se lo busco, cada mañana tiene la misma manía de tirarse encima de mí. Así que tampoco lo hice a posta, solo me salió cómo siempre acostumbro a hacer. Mas los días libres. Esos son siempre especiales. Esos son los más bonitos recuerdos que tengo. Desde siempre. Lo fueron…

* * *

_**7 días de la semana.**_

_**I**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Y allí estaban. Las dos totalmente pendientes de lo que yo iba a hacer. Ya que iba a leer aquel diario del mal, debía al menos tener algo consistente en el estomago. Pero antes de pronunciar palabra Nanoha ya se había levantado y me traía un café en mi taza favorita. Si era mi taza favorita porque tenía motivos rosas. No era mi color lo sé. Pero es que me la regalo ella misma, alegando aquel día que así no me olvidaría de ella. Sonreí porque recuerdo que en ese momento pensé 'es que jamás podría dejar de pensar en Nanoha. No sé de dónde saca esa idea de que la voy a olvidar' sé que luego de eso siempre hubo muchas misiones que nos separaron por mucho tiempo, pero ciertamente ella siempre estuvo en mi cabeza. Si. Jamás pude dejar de pensar en ella, desde que la conocí, mi cerebro se dividió en varias partes. Estaba Nanoha y luego los demás. Parte de mi cerebro o una gran parte era solo de ella. Otra pequeña parte eran los demás. El resto era de mi madre biológica a la que si me preguntan aun la quiero. Lo sé. Sé que ella no tuvo perdón, pero aun así ella era mi madre y nada mas por el hecho de ser creada, fuera como fuera, tuve el privilegio de poder tener hoy la vida que llevo junto a la familia y amigos que están siempre a mi lado. Solo por eso ya estoy agradecida.

No se puede ser más feliz en ese sentido. Y mientras bebía mi café con aquel diario en mi regazo notaba la mirada de mi hija observándome con emoción. Sus ojitos bicolor con esa inocencia que siempre tuvieron de pequeña me observaban sin perder detalle de todo lo que yo hacía. Así que, para darle un poquito de rabia, bebía mi café lentamente. De reojo y con una media sonrisa miraba a Nanoha que me contemplaba también expectante. Ambas parecían que querían que acabara con aquel café y abriera aquel librillo. Que por cierto era muy grueso. Y que yo llene hasta la última página. Toda mi vida en el instituto estaba allí escrita. Con detalle. Pensamientos. Casi parecía una historia más que un diario. Pues cuando la empecé a escribir creí mas conveniente que para cuando lo leyera más adelante me encantaría recordar las cosas con cada mínimo dato. Y así lo escribí. Con toda referencia disponible y sentimientos, que en aquel momento a mi me parecían un mundo. En realidad pese a que mi hija me pidió que le explicara cada cosa de ese diario, no lo creía conveniente.

"os aclarare a ambas, que cuando lo empiece a leer, no habrá necesidad de explicar nada" les comente mientras sus miradas exploraban cada uno de mis movimientos.

Se las veía realmente preciosas a las dos. Vivio con su cola cómo la de su madre a un lado y aquel jersey negro que yo le regale hace tiempo. Su mirada curiosa y sus manos agarrando un cojín mientras tenía sus piernas encogidas sobre el sofá. Y por otro lado Nanoha sentada en el reposabrazo del sofá de enfrente quedando así mas cerca. Sonreí de nuevo pues sabía que mi querida esposa no aguantaría mucho tiempo en esa posición y acabaría, casi que tirándose encima de mí para seguir escuchando lo que yo tuviera que leer de aquel libro. Así que, cuidadosamente deje mi taza de café en la mesita que tenía delante de mí. Me acomode en aquel sofá, y me puse mis gafas de leer. Si, Nanoha decía que cuando más sexy estaba era cuando por la noche íbamos a dormir y me encontraba leyendo alguna cosa con aquellas gafas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que las tenía. Bueno tanto tampoco, pero no es que estuviera cegata o algo así, es que las necesitaba para leer. Y últimamente desde hacía ya años leía siempre mucho. Ya no solo las cosas del trabajo, también en casa prefería siempre leer un libro a ver televisión. O cualquier otra cosa. Se de buena tinta que a Vivio le encanta que le lea. Siempre se queda adormitada mientras le recito. Ahora que lo pienso hace ya tiempo que no lo hago. Ella siempre escogía un libro y me lo traía, y con esa carita y esos ojitos brillante me preguntaba si se lo leía. Yo sonreía y cogía el libro. Luego ella se acomodaba a mi lado. Muchas veces acostaba su cabeza en mi regazo y yo, acariciaba su cabeza mientras. Poco a poco se iba quedando dormida.

Aun recuerdo hace 3 años que siempre quedaba profundamente dormida y la tenía que subir a la cama en brazos. Era tan bonita. Qué pena que ahora haya crecido tanto y casi que sea una mujer adulta. Pero bueno en el fondo me queda la alegría de que Nanoha y yo la hemos criado bien. Ahora ha resultado ser tan dulce, cariñosa y alegre que la gente a veces la confunde con mi mujer. Hasta tiene su misma risa. Y es cómo tener dos Nanohas en casa. La verdad es que es maravilloso. Y ahora que lo pienso tan orgullosa cómo su madre.

"deja ya de pensar y lee Fate-chan" empecé a reír al ver la cara desesperada de Nanoha que me miraba ya con deseos de que abriera aquel libro.

"está bien… tranquila… ya leo." Abrí aquel cuaderno. Y sin más empecé a leer.

* * *

'Aquí empieza mi diario, lo voy a basar mas en una historia que en un diario. Pues me resultaría curioso el poder leer esto años más adelante y sonreír por lo que quiera que escriba aquí.

Así que cómo casi será cómo un libro, primero me presentare.

Mi nombre es Fate T. Harlaown. Actualmente tengo quince años y mañana comienza el instituto. Algo completamente nuevo para mí. Si. Bueno en general cada cosa que hago cada día pretendo que sea nueva. Ya que del modo en el que yo nací y me crie, no vi opción a llevar este tipo de vida. Ya que en realidad mi vida le pertenecería sin duda a mi hermana Alicia. Persona que amo al igual que mi madre biológica. A ella no pude conocerla, pues me crearon a causa de su muerte. Un reemplazo. Eso era. Nada más que eso a los ojos de mi madre. Yo no vivía sino por ella. Vivía por hacerla feliz, por ver su sonrisa de nuevo. Luche y luche por solo una vez, aunque fuera por un segundo de mi vida, me sonriera cómo tengo aun en mis recuerdos.

Si lo sé, mis recuerdos no son reales, ni tan siquiera son míos. Pero aunque fueran de mi hermana, los siento así. Y no podre jamás olvidarlos. Aunque no me pertenezcan los llevo dentro de mí y ahí se quedaran hasta que mi vida termine.

No sé cuánto tiempo viviré, ni si tendré una vida feliz. Pero lo más cercano a la felicidad fue conocer a Nanoha. Si, Nanoha era la persona más alegre, cariñosa y dulce que jamás había conocido. Y creo que después de conocer mucha cantidad de gente diferente, después de las múltiples misiones en las que he estado sigue siendo eso. La persona que con solo mirarme me hace sentir tremendamente feliz. Si la felicidad la pudiera definir con solo una palabra seria con esa. Su nombre. Nanoha.

Pero por desgracia no todo en mi vida era felicidad, yo pese a cómo quería a mis amigos. Hayate, sus guardianes. A la persona que luego me educo y me dio todo el cariño que me hacía falta. Lindy-san, pese a todo eso mi persona especial siempre fue ella. Esa pelirroja con coletas. Que luego creció junto a mí. Y que mañana empezara conmigo en el instituto. Ella junto con Hayate.

Las dos son mis mejores amigas pero he de reconocer que algo siempre pasa por mi mente cuando veo a Nanoha. Su mirada, su manera de hablarme es algo muy especial para mí. Es como si realmente solo me hablara a mí así. A veces es cómo si no existiera nada más. Nadie más. Es como si se parara el tiempo. Pero no sabía porque me ocurría todo aquello nada más que con ella. Así que de momento estoy desechando ideas para poder llegar a lo que siento realmente.

Cómo si de un libro se tratara, esto digamos que sería cómo un prologo o algo así. Presentándome y comentando lo que mueve mi corazón y despliega mi alma.'

* * *

Sonreí mirando la cara perpleja que se les había quedado a ambas.

"¿ocurre algo?" pregunte aun con el diario abierto.

"n…no e…es qu…que pase algo Fate-chan… es solo que, nunca pensé que me verías así" dijo totalmente atónita por mis palabras impresas en aquel cuaderno.

"ya te dije que eran mis sentimientos más profundos. Nada que ver con todo lo que hemos vivido. Aquí están las cosas más intimas que he escrito en la vida." La miraba fijamente mientras veía sus ojos más brillantes que nunca.

Y… lo sabia Nanoha no aguantaría mucho tiempo sentada de ese modo. Así que ahora tenía a mis dos amores, uno a cada lado. Vivio ya se había acomodado cómo hacia siempre. Con sus manos rodeo mi brazo y apoyo su cabeza en el, solo sonreía totalmente satisfecha de lo que yo le estaba leyendo y no hablaba. Sabía que no hablaría y que la que más curiosidad tendría era Nanoha.

"etto… puedes seguir leyendo ¿eh? Ya no te interrumpo mas" sentada a mi lado con una pierna encogida y la otra apoyada en el suelo. La mire y supe en ese momento que era mentira.

"mentirosa. Me interrumpirás mil veces. Lo sé yo" le dije con una de mis sonrisas.

"nyahahaha… Fate-chan me conoce demasiado ¿verdad?" claro que la conocía. Cómo que me había casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Y la amaba tanto que a veces… Mou… cuanto la amaba no me había dado cuenta hasta el punto que sentía por ella.

La mire y le sonreí para luego dirigir mis ojos a aquel libro. Y seguí leyendo…

* * *

'18 de septiembre.

Mi querido diario, ahora mismo es de noche. He acabado con mis tareas. Y estoy sola en casa. Hoy mi madre ha tenido más trabajo y Chrono está en la flota interestelar, cómo hace ya algunos días. Mi día ha sido algo raro. Extraño. Pero nuevo. Cada vez voy desechando más la idea de que mis sentimientos por Nanoha son solo de amistad. Creo que y me da miedo decirlo, lo que siento va más allá que todo sentimiento amistoso. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Pues fácil. No siento lo mismo cuando ella me mira, que cuando me mira Hayate por ejemplo. A esa castaña que tanto le gusta picarme la veo realmente cómo una buena amiga, a la que quiero mucho y que aunque siempre me está incitando y siempre o casi siempre se ríe de mí, cuando de un asunto serio se trata, es la primera en escucharme. Ahora que lo pienso desde tercero en el colegio, siempre fue así. Todas mis dudas y mis temores en aquel entonces por la vida, ella sin pensarlo me ayudo a resolverlos.

Pero Nanoha… con ella era siempre diferente y cada segundo, minuto, hora, tiempo que pasaba a su lado, más segura tenía que aquello era diferente. Lo sabía, sabía que lo que tenía dentro de mi corazón, no era solo amistad. Cada día que pasaba lo tenía más que claro. Pero la pregunta, mi gran pregunta que me estaba haciendo desde hoy nada más verla era esa, ¿a ella le pasaría igual que a mí? Y si era así. Si ella sentía lo que yo… entonces… entonces que se supone que era aquello, ¿cómo lo definiría?

No tenía ni idea de lo que era. ¿Era otro modo de querer? Era extraño, la vi con aquel uniforme esperándome cerca de aquel cerezo, que ahora mismo no tenia flores. Pero aun así se la veía tan maravillosa. Tan hermosa. Mi corazón centelleaba al verla. Mis ojos se convirtieron en los suyos. Y mi cuerpo temblaba. Ella me miro y era como si estuviera en una nube. Hasta sentí mis mejillas arder. La vergüenza de sentir aquello al verla, no se a que se debía. Pero tenía miedo de que ella pudiera saber lo que yo estaba pensando. O sintiendo. Así que mejor agache mi cabeza.

Apenas si hablamos de camino a la escuela. Por el camino llego Hayate y las demás. Todas hablaban alegremente entre ellas, sobre las clases. Y los profesores que nos tocarían. Sobre las asignaturas. Y las clases de apoyo. Todo era nuevo para nosotras. Pero yo simplemente llevaba mi cartera con ambas manos y caminaba despacio y en silencio. Intentaba valorar la situación. Saber que era lo que me había pasado al verla. Y porque demonios me había parecido preciosa al contemplarla. No hacia tanto que no nos veíamos. Solo una semana.

Si, recuerdo que ella fue de vacaciones una semana con su familia. Me invitaron pero en la administración espacio-tiempo me necesitaban. Así que no pude acudir. La eche de menos. Claro que sí. La extrañe cada día. Y al verla por la mañana allí parada de aquel modo. Mirándome. Se me ponían los pelos de punta nada más recordándolo. Era cómo una chispa dentro de mí, algo se había prendido interiormente y por mucha agua que echara aquello no se apagaría. Ya no. No. Y así continuo mi día de instituto. Mi primer día. De la primera semana de clases.

Tuvimos mucha suerte, nos pusieron a todas en la misma aula. Y me pase el resto del día sin tener ni idea de lo que los profesores decían. Solo la miraba. Ella se sentó más al frente. Yo estaba cerca de uno de los enormes ventanales. Y ella casi que por el centro de aquella gran habitación. La observaba desde atrás e intentaba imaginar su cara, fijando su vista hacia el profesor…'

* * *

"no lo hacía…" la mire un momento. Notando que Vivio se incorporaba ante aquellas palabras.

"¿Cómo?" pregunte más que extrañada, mientras ella sonreía.

"no lo hacía… no estaba escuchando tampoco al profesor. Y sabía que me mirabas. ¿No lo recuerdas? Más de una vez te pillaba observándome. Te ponías roja y desviabas la mirada disimuladamente. Yo tampoco escuchaba al sensei porque estaba en la misma situación que tu" sonreí pues era cierto. Más de una vez me pillaba mirándola. Y yo me ponía cómo un tomate y bajaba mi cabeza a los libros intentando disimular. Y pensaba lo hermosa que era.

"mou Fate-mama… sigue leyendo" mire a mi hija que volvía a dejarse caer en mi brazo. Y continúe leyendo.

* * *

'cuando terminaron las clases, todas salimos del mismo modo cómo habíamos llegado. Aunque Arisa y Suzuka fueron a sus ya conocidas clases de música. Hayate por su lado se fue a la biblioteca. Esa niña vivía para los libros. Nos despidió diciendo que había quedado allí con Shamal. Así que casi todo el camino íbamos Nanoha y yo a solas. Unos nervios extraños recorrían mi cuerpo, era cómo un asalto. Me había quedado sin palabras. Y sinceramente aunque las tuviera no sabía bien si las podría pronunciar. De repente me había quedado totalmente en blanco. Sin saber que hacer o decir. Ella sin embargo, estaba muy feliz. Hablaba de las cosas que tenía pendientes en la TSAB. De lo bien que se lo estaba pasando siendo instructora. De lo mucho que le gustaba enseñar.

Era la mejor. Eso no cabía duda. Y así de ese modo llegamos de nuevo a aquel cerezo. Y ahí fue donde me sorprendió. Me dijo que me había extrañado mucho. Y yo sin más palabras. No pude decirle cuanto la eche de menos. Cómo siempre me moría de la vergüenza. Y solo pude sonreírle. No era capaz de decirle que la había extrañado tanto. Que mientras no estuvo conmigo parecía cómo si arrastrara mi cuerpo simplemente. Y que cuando la vi esa misma mañana era cómo si me hubieran inyectado vida. Si. Vida. Eso hacia ella conmigo. Me envolvía en su aroma y me levantaba del suelo. Solo con verla. Solo con eso.

Hoy he comprendido que nada mas estar a su lado ya era feliz. Solo por poder verla era cómo nadar en un mundo sin ahogarme nunca. Era tan fácil estar en simple silencio con ella. Todo parecía tan diferente. Y mi sonrisa tonta la despidió. La vi alejarse y yo allí parada. Veía el atardecer con ella de fondo. Que se giro para decirme adiós con la mano. Yo imite el saludo.

Y ahora son las 10:30 de la noche y me ha llegado un mensaje al móvil. Me ha preguntado si mañana podría dormir en mi casa. Ya que le preocupa que yo esté sola. Otra sonrisa tonta en mis labios leyendo aquel mensaje. Simplemente le conteste con un ·si· lo sé. Demasiado seco. Y frio. Tal vez ese sea uno de mis grandes errores. No poder decirle que me hacia feliz que viniera. Y pasar la noche a su lado. Tal vez algún día lograre que eso cambie.

Mi querido diario, solo dos días y ya te he cogido cariño. Gracias por al menos dejarme llenar tus páginas de palabras y secretos escondidos en mi corazón. Expresados de este modo. Libero mi alma de sentimientos que me arroyan al verla. ¿Estaré enamorada?

¿Será eso?'

* * *

"Fate-chan… no tenía ni idea de que todo eso era lo que pasaba por tu cabeza" cerré el libro. Y la rodee con mi brazo.

"ahora sé que he podido cambiar. Y que lo que siento por ti lo puedo expresar. Te amo Nanoha" le sonreí viendo cómo se sonrojaba.

Note un gruñido de Vivio. Me la quede mirando. Se había quedado dormida. Reí suavemente. Siempre pasaba igual con esa niña. No había manera de acabar un capitulo con ella. Nunca se enteraba del final y luego no hacía sino preguntarme. Nanoha se quedo mirando el diario. Había visto algo en el. Lo mire y vi que sobresalía una hoja y la mire sonriente.

"si… es una carta. Y ahora que Vivio duerme si quieres la leeré solo para ti." Me miro afirmando con la cabeza.

Abrí de nuevo el diario y saque aquel folio doblado, que llevaría ahí muchos años. Le aclare que era una carta que le escribí en una de las guardias aburridas. Eso no tenía nada que ver con el diario. Bueno si que tenía que ver. Era una carta que le escribí. Quería confesarle mis sentimientos pero jamás me arme de valor para entregársela. Así que al final paso lo que pasó y se me olvido decirle lo que había allí escrito. Así que lo desdoble. Ella miro curiosa.

"la escritura de Fate-chan siempre me gusto. Tan ordenada y limpia." Acaricio una de mis manos mientras esperaba a que yo le leyera aquel papel. Y así empecé a leer…

* * *

'mi querida Nanoha,

Quisiera poder decirte tantas cosas cuando estoy a tu lado. Junto a ti. Pero simplemente tu belleza me condena a no poder soltar una sola palabra. Tanto es el efecto que produces en mí, que con solo tu mirada las silabas se ahogan incesantemente en mi garganta. Tanto es ese efecto, que he decidido escribirte esta carta, pues no encuentro modo alguno de expresarlo con vocablos cómo es debido. Creo que por estas causas podría considerarme una cobarde.

En todo caso aquí estoy, decidida a mostrarte mis sentimientos de un modo u otro. Tarde mucho tiempo en poder armar este puzle a falta solo de una pieza. Un rompecabezas que intentaba constantemente terminar, sin saber que esa pieza que me faltaba, era la pieza más importante de todas. Tarde mucho tiempo pero al final esa parte que me faltaba apareció. Más bien diría que siempre estuvo ahí, pero yo no quise verla o darme cuenta.

Mi querida Nanoha. Siempre querida. Siempre amada. Si, ya no puedo negar algo que para mí es tan evidente. Tan obvio es, que tiemblo al pensar en que cara pondrás cuando leas esto. No sé si me aceptaras o me negaras. Después de tantas veces darle vueltas a mi cabeza intentando expresar estas emociones, me vi atrapada en un millón de sentimientos que por mucho que deseaba, por mucho que quería, me era imposible de definirlo solo con simples frases.

Hasta que un día me vinieron dos palabras a la cabeza. Dos justas palabras dueñas de todos mis sentidos. Dueñas de todo lo que debía decirte en solo eso. En solo tres silabas te diría todo lo que lleva dentro grabado mi corazón y mi alma. Esos vocablos impronunciables ojala los pueda lograr decir algún día. Que dejen de una vez mis labios. Que dejen de una vez salir desde dentro de ese condenado baúl en las que las llevo encerradas mucho tiempo.

Nanoha te amo. Si te amo. Y esas palabras son las únicas que definen mi interior. Son las únicas que te puedo decir. Solo quiero saber si tú me aceptarías con ellas. Con todo lo que soy. Con todo lo que tengo. Mi deber ahora ya no sería solo el de protegerte. Mi deber a partir de que tú me aceptaras seria hacerte feliz. Por ese y muchos otros motivos me gustaría saber.

Pero reconozco que por otro lado el miedo me inunda. Por otro lado si tú te desplazaras solo por mi causa. Me mataría. Me mataría perderte solo por mi egoísmo. Solo por sentir algo así. Aunque yo no tenga la maldita culpa de sentir eso. Si es así. Si no puedes estar conmigo. Perdóname. Por amarte tanto. Espero una respuesta. Que sea buena o mala me da ya lo mismo. Solo quiero saber. Y saber que está pasando.

Con cariño…

Fate.'

* * *

La mire. Me miro. Su cara de asombro ante tal carta, no cabía en sentimientos representados en sus ojos. Ellos me lo decían todo. Su brillo. Su color. Hasta los notaba temblar de la emoción. Me beso. Con esos maravillosos labios me beso. Y yo profundice ese beso. Para separarnos suavemente mientras notaba sus caricias en mi nuca. Ambas sonreímos al percibir a nuestra hija que seguía refunfuñando algo entre sueños. Me gire hacia ella y acaricie su cabello.

"a que es preciosa Nanoha." La observe un momento.

"lo es. Y lo más increíble es que sea tan cálida y dulce cómo tu Fate-chan." Su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de maravillosa cómo el primer día de instituto.

Bajo aquel cerezo.

Era la misma.

Era la misma persona amada por mí.

Mi persona importante.

Mi querida Nanoha.


	5. II

Si. Aún me acuerdo de cuándo y por qué escribí en este diario. Quería tener cada detalle de mi vida en estas páginas. Y esas páginas en ese diario. Y así poder tener mi vida de nuevo entre mis manos. Anoté cada referencia. Cada mensaje. Cada sentimiento. Yo y mi manía de ordenarlo siempre a modo de poner recuperarlo con facilidad. Pero si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento es de llenar este libro de este modo. Así sabría que algún día lo leería. Y fuera cual fuera mi situación, me alegraría poder volver a memorizar cada encuentro hasta tal punto, de poder percibir el aroma de la brisa cuando divisaba cada mañana a la mujer de mi vida...

"Vivio… te contaremos nuestra historia" comenté a mi hija que se había despertado expectante. Miré a mi esposa y entre ambas decidimos contar la historia de nuestras vidas juntas. Así que abrí de nuevo aquel librillo y…

* * *

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**II**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

'Jueves, 19 de septiembre.

Mi querido diario, mí día a día. Mi corazón perdido en un mar de emociones solo con verla. Segundo día de instituto y se podría decir que estaba temblando nada mas por saber que la vería. Y no solo eso. No solo la vería sino que además ella esta noche la pasara en mi casa. Me he acercado a ti, querido diario, pues nada más abrir los ojos, he notado la necesidad de escribir de nuevo en esas hojas en blanco, que me provocan ansiedad de soltar tal cual mis sentimientos.

Anoche soñé con ella. Soñé que me saludaba. Soñé que me abrazaba. Estaré... ¿estaré volviéndome loca acaso? No lo sé. Pero ya ni en sueño puedo descansar de estos sentimientos que me están atrapando cada vez más. Me hunden y me levantan. Me llevan y me traen siempre a su merced. Cómo una marioneta sin hilos pero igualmente marioneta… querido diario yo se que tú me comprendes. Yo se que tú eres el único que sabe esto. Y que moriré sin causa sino acabo de una vez de alimentar mis sueños con su nombre. De nuevo apresada en detalles tan pequeños que me hacen pensar que algo pasa sin duda. Algo pasa aquí dentro.'

* * *

_15 años atrás…_

Termine de ponerme los zapatos.

El lazo de mi pelo.

Mirarme al espejo.

Vi mi cara de sueño.

Mala noche Fate, me dije mientras cogía mi cartera y metía los libros. Baje por el ascensor y eche a correr. Ni había desayudado ese día, pero me daba igual. No quería esperar más. Necesitaba verla. Quería ver a la hermosa Nanoha parada bajo aquel cerezo. Esa noche dormiría en mi casa. Conmigo. No podía creerlo. Cómo tampoco podía creer por qué demonios me sentía tan feliz. Pero iba corriendo camino al lugar de encuentro con Nanoha, y no podía dejar de sonreír cómo una tonta.

Llegando la vi. Con ese maravilloso uniforme y que bien le quedaba. Estaba de espaldas. Su coleta caía por su espalda y empezaba a danzar con la brisa de la mañana. Pronto empezaría el frio y la época de lluvias. Quise darle una sorpresa pues se la veía distraída, aun de espaldas a mi, me acerque silenciosamente por detrás.

"Nanoha…" le susurre cerca de su oído. Se giro de golpe y frunció el ceño.

"Fate-chan… no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida…" me quede con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente pasmada.

"¿o…ocurre algo?" di un paso para atrás pues mi corazón empezó a traicionarme por la cercanía que había.

"na…nada solo me asustaste, mou…" y entonces sonrió haciendo que campanas sonaran dentro de mi cabeza. Me quede de nuevo con una sonrisa tonta y las mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿y a ti? ¿Te sucede algo?" desperté de aquel momento de felicidad con sus palabras.

"eh…n... no, no, perdona. Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde." Me miro para luego girar y comenzar a caminar.

"Vamos… ¿Qué estas esperando?" yo solo afirme indecisa y me puse a su altura.

Caminábamos despacio después de todo. Yo un poco arrepentida de aquel susto que le di. Aunque no sé por qué se asusto, si en realidad estaba allí esperándome. La mire mientras ella iba más seria de lo normal. No sabía si pasaba algo. Y me daba miedo preguntar. Pero tenía que saber si todo iba bien, me preocupaba su silencio. Y más conmigo, ella siempre me estaba hablando. Aunque fueran cosas tontas como ella las llamaba. Pero cuando iba a pronunciar vocablo ella cambio su cara por una sonrisa. Contemplaba un punto en el horizonte en concreto y yo seguí su mirada para ver que era. Se acercaba corriendo una Hayate agitada.

"eh chicas perdonad. Se supone que tenía que esperaros donde siempre, pero me acerque temprano a la biblioteca y vengo de camino." Nos miraba… bueno más bien me miraba a mí y se le puso esa maldita cara de picarona.

"deja de inventar Hayate. Ya sé por dónde vas" le dije antes de que mencionara nada. Cosa inútil.

"Fate-chan esta sonrojada hoy… me pregunto ¿Por qué será?" desvié mi mirada mientras ella se ponía a mi altura y me observaba de reojo esperando una respuesta.

"oh… pues no me había fijado. Es cierto Fate-chan esta roja." Era genial. Ni se había percatado. Ni se había dado cuenta. Lo cual quiere decir que ni me había mirado.

"no es nada…" dije frunciendo el ceño. Baje mi cabeza y acelere un poco el paso para adelantarlas. Notaba la risa infame de Hayate tras de mí.

Mientras nos encaminábamos al instituto llegaron también Arisa y Suzuka. Así que pude disimular. Y así de ese modo llegamos al lugar de nuestro destino, el instituto. Segundo día de clase. Y mi corazón que palpitaba por verla esa mañana, se sentía cómo si un puñal lo hubiera atravesado. Sentía una punzada dentro de él. Un dolor extraño que no me dejaba respirar. Y unos nervios en el estomago que no podía comprender. Mi cara debía de parecer un cuadro mal hecho. Pero yo intentaba disimular como si nada pasara. Llegamos a las taquillas. Y al abrirlo me encontre lo que ya me había encontrado muchas veces en el colegio. Sobre todo en el último año. Suspire profundamente. Otra carta de otro admirador y solo era el segundo día de clases.

Note que Nanoha me miraba seria. Demasiado para mi gusto. Aunque en realidad no me miraba a mí sino a mi casillero, donde se encontraba aquella carta. La cogí mirándola. La letra no me era conocida. Claro seré densa si solo es el segundo día de clases, cómo iba a saber de quién era. Además estaba el hecho de que si era anónima no me pondría el nombre de su autor. Simplemente no la abrí. La deje ahí para cuando me fuera recogerla y leerla en casa con tranquilidad. En el colegio me pasaba casi cada día. Y por desgracia no solo me encontraba una. Algunas veces me pasaba horas leyendo lo mismo. De varios admiradores. Era un sentimiento extraño pensar que había gente que se enamorara de mí así, de ese modo.

Me quede pensando que en realidad tenían suerte. Pues ellos si sabían bien lo que sentían. En cambio yo estaba tan perdida. Tan agobiada por lo que me gritaba el corazón que no entendía lo que me decía. ¿Estaba enamorada? Esa era mi pregunta. Y ante todo. Si lo estaba ¿por qué de una chica? Lo normal es que fuera de un chico ¿no? De todos modos amor era amor y no creo que esas cosas tengan sexo o motivo para sentirlo. Termine de cambiarme los zapatos y subí a mi aula. Con tanto pensar se me había olvidado de que Nanoha hacía rato ya se había ido.

Estaba tan extraña desde esa mañana. Aun en mi memoria podía recordar hasta la expresión de su cara. Seguia pensando si realmente la había asustado. Si realmente fue por ese motivo que me hablo así. No lo entendía. Solo fui escaleras arriba hasta llegar a mi destino. Y allí volvía a estar ella con cara de seria. Era tan raro verla así. Siempre era la alegría en vida. Siempre estaba feliz. O al menos positiva. Ella era el ánimo en vida. Siempre conseguía animar hasta una piedra. Y yo sabía que había algo que la preocupaba y mucho. Pues esa cara no era normal en ella. De nuevo quise acercarme a preguntar, pero otra vez fui interrumpida y simplemente quede frente a ella de pie mirándola. Y ella mirándome seria. Mientras Arisa le decía algo a lo que ella contestaba sin dejar mis ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? No lo entendía. Si ayer estaba perfectamente. Se despidió de mí y estaba feliz. Hasta luego por la noche nos estuvimos mensajeando con el móvil. Y parecía la de siempre. La Nanoha de habitual ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No lo comprendía. Así que simplemente decidí que lo mejor era tomar asiento y concentrarme en las clases. Ella volvió a sonreírle a las demás, ¿por qué no me dejaba a mí ver esa sonrisa? Apoye mis codos en la mesa, mientras aguantaba mi cabeza con las manos. Otro suspiro más y ese dolor en el pecho. Cada mirada suya dolía más, pero ahora era de un modo distinto. Ahora dolía. Dolía mucho.

* * *

Desde anoche sentí que algo dentro de mí se movía. Un dolor tan extraño para mí que sin embargo, llevo tiempo portando conmigo a cada lugar. A cada sitio. Siempre estuvo ahí y lo más raro es que no me hubiera dado cuenta de que, cada vez que la veía acercarse a mí ese dolor aumentaba. Pero no me parecía un dolor malo. Era cómo un pinchazo que al oír el sonido de su voz se iba relajando y acompasando a su melodía al hablar. Aun así, anoche fue extraño. Después de hablar con ella por la tarde y despedirme. No fue capaz de decir absolutamente nada. Le dije que la había extrañado y en mis ojos se tenía que ver lo desesperado de mi llamado. Tendría que haber notado aunque fuera, que me moría por oírla decir que ella también así lo sentía.

Pero como si de cuchillas se tratara. Note cómo mi corazón desangraba dolorosamente ante su sonrisa. Ante su mirada. No pronuncio ni una sola palabra. Yo fingí que todo estaba bien. Que no pasaba nada. Pero por dentro me iba muriendo a cada paso que daba alejándome de ella. Me gire para verla. Levante mi mano para saludar y ella imito el saludo. Me maldije hasta llegar a mi casa. ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no me extraño ni un poco? ¿Y qué entonces? ¿Qué hare con esto que siento?

Y ahora aquí en el instituto intentando quitar de mi mente el momento en el que me saludo de aquel modo esta mañana. Se acercó a mi oído y un enorme escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir esa voz tan cerca, me puse tan nerviosa que tuve que disimular diciéndole que solo había sido un susto. Luego pasamos el resto del camino sin pronunciar palabra. Y cuando llegamos a clases y abrió su maldita taquilla para ver, desde ya el segundo día de clases, que tiene admiradores. Y eso me mata por dentro. Siento tanto miedo de que acepte a alguno de ellos. Que un día llegue y me diga que esta con alguien. No creo poder saber fingir algo así. ¿Cómo podría soltar una sonrisa felicitándola si así fuera? Y encima ni se ha dado cuenta de que hoy estoy más seria que nunca. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que, anoche le dije que quería quedarme con ella en su casa.

Cada vez vas a peor Nanoha. Me dije. Sonreí mientras el profesor seguía explicando no se qué cosas. Yo ni me enteraba. Estaba totalmente inmersa en mis pensamientos. Si ella supiera. Sin tan solo supiera que con solo mirarme. Que con solo acariciarme. Que con solo observarla. Me hace sentir algo tan imposible de describir que me entran ganas de llorar por tener estos sentimientos tan fuertes dentro. Que me ahogan. Que me atrapan. Que matan mi ser ante cualquiera de sus frías y distantes respuestas a mis preguntas.

Fate-chan si tú supieras. Si lo imaginaras aunque sea. Que desde que te conocí morí por ti. Deseé estar a tu lado siempre. Y sin darme cuenta todo aquello como si fuera una niebla se disipo. Aquella densa niebla que forraba mi corazón se esclareció. Y ahora sabía lo que sentía. Si. Era eso. Yo Takamachi Nanoha, estaba total y locamente enamorada de mi mejor amiga. ¿Era acaso una traición de mi propio corazón? Si… Eso era.

Salimos de clase. Era la hora de comer. Y creo que llevaba rato mirándome. Parecía que me quería preguntar algo. Si. La conozco. Tal vez quería saber por qué estaba tan seria con ella. Solo con ella. Y creo que lo había notado. Y sus ojos parecían abordarme a preguntas. Todas hablaban animadamente. Sobre todo Hayate. Ella solo guardaba ese silencio que era tan atrayente. Tan encantador. Pero por dios. Yo no podía estar sintiendo esto por mi mejor amiga. Ella me odiaría. Me dejaría de hablar. Se apartaría de mí. Y eso si que no lo podría soportar… no… fruncí el ceño sin darme cuenta que todas me miraban.

"¿Nanoha-chan?" me llamo la atención Suzuka-chan. Mire a todas que me habían visto de aquel modo. Y de nuevo una falsa sonrisa.

"nyahahaha… perdonad se me olvido algo y me acabo de acordar." Salí de allí. Estábamos fuera del instituto en los jardines sentadas comiendo. Me levante cogiendo el resto de mi comida y como si de algo urgente se tratara camine hasta entrar en nuestra clase.

Maldita sea. Detesto sentir esto. Y ya son años de este modo. Y nunca había pensado que era por amor que me encontraba así. Nunca creí que era esa la causa. Y justamente ahora. En este mismo instante. Me daba cuenta de ello. Entre al baño. Hasta que no entre al edificio no deje de notar las miradas extrañadas de mis amigas. Lo sé a veces hago cosas raras. Pero es que verla ahí. Sentada de ese modo. Tan callada. Verla como come. Siempre de ese modo tan despacio. Sin prisas. Calmadamente cómo es su carácter. Era tan arrolladora de ese modo. Lo único que me hacia seguir, pese a este dolor. Pese a todo, en el fondo seguía por verla un día más. Por sentir su cálida sonrisa. Por saber que siempre estaba ahí. Si a pesar de todo ella seguía ahí.

Me olvidaría de todo. Tenía que verla cómo una amiga o si no me volvería mas que loca. Tenía que hacer lo posible por encontrar algún modo de no sentir esto por ella. Esto que eran cómo mil cuchillos atravesando mi alma sin piedad. Entrando hasta lo más profundo de mí ser sin permiso… sin llamar… cómo ella entro una vez. Y ahora ¿quién la va a poder sacar…? ¿Quién…?

* * *

Y se fue. Se fue y me partió el corazón una vez más. Y ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Eso era nuevo. El dolor en mi pecho se apretaba a cada uno de sus movimientos. Era tan agotador. Tan agobiante. Me ahogaba en un lago de dolor sin saber por qué. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Nanoha? Si en realidad yo... yo… ¿Qué siento maldita sea? ¿Qué es esta angustia dentro? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle ni siquiera a mi corazón lo que le pasa? Necesitaba saber ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Realmente era amor? ¿Y si lo era?… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Sonreí irónicamente. Hasta la comida con la que llevaba rato jugando me estaba sentando mal. Las chicas seguían animadas hablando pese a que Nanoha se fue. Me levante decidida. Recogí lo que quedaba de comida. Que en realidad era casi que toda. Con tantos nervios ni pude probar bocado. Con tanta angustia en mi pecho ni podía pensar. Ni respirar. Y cuando ella se alejaba aun era peor. Y esa noche se suponía que iría a dormir a mi casa. Pero ahora ni estaba segura. Ya que en realidad apenas si habíamos hablado. Por no decir que ni casi palabras habíamos cruzado. Por no decir que casi ni miradas nos habíamos dado.

Camine hasta la clase y me senté en mi mesa. Aquello estaba como debía en ese momento. Todo el mundo aun disfrutaba de su comida. Así que aquella sala estaba vacía. Solitaria. Algo desordenada. E inclusive con las ventanas cerradas. Era curioso. Yo. mi yo interno. Estaba como ese sitio. Como ese lugar. Como en esos momentos. Totalmente perdida. Sin sentimiento alguno. O tal vez desbordada de ellos. Mi vista se fijo en la puerta que se abría despacio. Para ver justo a la persona que llenaba mis pensamientos.

Me miro. La mire. Y sin pronunciar palabra se sentó en su mesa. Lejos de mí. Apartada me dejaba. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? No había ni expresión en su cara. Sé que yo no era la más cariñosa pero ella no era así. Ese brillo en sus ojos no estaba. Algo estaba fallando. Algo que debía obligatoriamente saber. Me levante decidida. Y me puse frete a ella de pie.

"Nanoha, ¿Qué te pasa?" la mire fijamente decidida a saber.

"nyahahaha… no me pasa nada Fate-chan" esquiva. Orgullosa.

"¿cómo es que no te ocurre nada? ¿Cuándo claramente lo veo en tus ojos Nanoha?" me apoye con las manos en su mesa acercándome así mas a ella. Me miro y juraría que, sus ojos se… Estaban ¿llenando de lágrimas? "Na…Nanoha… no me preocupes mas por favor. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te sucede eh?" Y así se quedo. La pregunta en el aire quedo.

Cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza negando con ella. Y justo entraros varios compañeros de clases, no pudimos decir más. No respondió a mis preguntas. No dijo nada. Solo negó creyendo que así no le insistiría. Creyendo que de ese modo iba a dejarla en paz. Y no. No sería así. Nada más salir del instituto y quedarnos de camino a casa solas de nuevo. Agarre su mano para frenarla y así, me puse delante de ella. Aquella pregunta volvió de nuevo a mi boca y cuando iba a soltarla ella me hablo.

"Fate-chan, recordé que hoy tengo algo importante que hacer. Así que no podre ir a tu casa. Lo siento" y con la misma su cálida mano me soltó y comenzó a correr. Corrió tan rápido que cuando quise reaccionar. Ya se había ido. Dejándome con las palabras en la garganta. Dejándome allí sin siquiera esperar una despedida. Pero ¿que era todo aquello?

Me fui a mi casa caminando despacio. Después de ver aquella escena delante de mis narices. Pero intentaría saber de cualquier modo que era lo que le pasaba a Nanoha. Haría lo posible por saberlo. Me senté en el suelo pensando. Y fue cuando recordé la carta de aquel admirador. Mire en mi cartera y la saque. Cuidadosamente la abrí. Saque el folio de dentro y lo desdoble teniendo delante de mis ojos varias palabras. Frases. Oraciones que para mi carecían de sentido. Yo no quería eso. Yo quería que esa carta no fuera anónima. Quería que esa carta fuera de ella. Fuera de Nanoha. Pero… ¿Por qué? Eso es lo que quería saber. Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué me dolía tanto el pecho…?

* * *

"etto… Fate-mama, nunca imagine que te sentías así. Al igual que Nanoha-mama. Vais a conseguir que llore… mou" decía mi hija con los ojos aguados.

Al final más que un diario le estábamos contando a Vivio las dos partes de la moneda. Fate-chan estaba contando su parte y yo sin querer fui contando la mía. Al final aquel diario sirvió no solo para sorprenderme de lo que Fate-chan pensaba por aquella época. Sino para saber que lo que yo sentía no era cosa de poder olvidar. Qué curioso recordar todo aquello gracias al diario de mi esposa. Y pensar en todo lo mal que lo pase en aquellos momentos. Todo por no acercarme a ella y decirle lo que sentía.

"ne… Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama ahora quiero saber más. Seguidme contando que esta interesante saber" nos miraba con aquellos brillantes ojos. Y yo mire a Fate-chan que me devolvió la mirada. Empezando a leer de nuevo. Por la página siguiente.

* * *

'Viernes, 20 de septiembre.

Mi querido diario, después de pasarnos media noche mandándonos mensajes al móvil, me levante esta mañana más alegre. Tercer día de instituto. El primero no sabría definir cómo fue. Pero ayer fue horrible. Pero menos mal que con los mensajes al móvil parece que pude solucionar algo. O al menos conseguí que no estuviera tan seria. Nos hablamos mucho y al final después del último mensaje que le envié me quede dormida. Supongo que el día había sido bastante duro y mi cuerpo no lo soporto más. Así que me puse en pie. Esa noche había conseguido que Nanoha viniera a dormir. Esperaba que hoy no pasara nada. Al parecer he sido bastante fría con ella y sin darme cuenta le he estado haciendo daño.'

* * *

Esto pensaba mientras me hacia el lazo de mi uniforme. Y terminaba de preparar mi comida. Salí corriendo de nuevo cómo días anteriores. Volví a sentir aquella necesidad dentro de mí de poder verla. Si y cuando llegue no se me ocurrirá hacer lo del día anterior por si las moscas. Me miro y esta vez sí que tenía una clara sonrisa. Que hizo saltar mi corazón en alegría y jubilo, dejándome casi rozar con los dedos el techo del universo. Su mirada me llevo volando no se a que ciudad de qué país y de que planeta. Pero me sentía flotar en el aire solo con verla de nuevo contemplándome de ese modo. Acariciando mi retina con su belleza, que cada vez me parecía más sublime.

Comenzamos a caminar despacio. Yo con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios agarraba mi cartera con las dos manos. Y ella de igual modo pero a la espalda. No hablábamos solo notábamos la brisa ya fresca. El otoño se acercaba y se ponía ver los arboles dorando sus hojas al sol. Nuestras compañeras en ese momento solo eran nuestras sombras. Y sin decir nada seguimos caminando. Y al rato…

"Fate-chan parece feliz hoy" la mire sin borrar aquella sonrisa tonta de mis labios.

"es porque Nanoha no se comporta conmigo cómo ayer" me devolvió la sonrisa.

"es porque Fate-chan a veces es una obstinada" note un rubor en mis mejillas y desvié la mirada.

"es porque Nanoha es una orgullosa" dejo de mirarme también alzando la cabeza.

"es porque Fate-chan es reservada" así que esas teníamos.

"es porque Nanoha siempre se lo guarda todo" si, puso cara de no rendirse.

"es por…" nuestra extraña conversación fue rota por el griterío de una Hayate que llegaba corriendo.

"eh ¿no os disteis cuenta o qué?" ambas la observamos deteniendo el paso y viendo cómo apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas para terminar de respirar agitada. "llevo un rato llamándoos"

"oh…" eso fue todo lo que salió de mis labios.

"nada de 'oh' ¿es que no os disteis cuenta que seguisteis de largo y sin esperarme?"

Miramos para atrás dándonos cuenta de que nos habíamos pasado un buen trozo del sitio donde normalmente Hayate nos esperaba, justo por ir haciendo el tonto de esa manera. Pero es que con Nanoha casi siempre, por no decir siempre, era igual. Nos poníamos a hacer el tonto de mala manera hasta empezar a reírnos. Pero no dejábamos nuestra cabezonería. Así hasta el infinito o hasta que alguien nos cortara. Que era lo que casi siempre pasaba porque no parábamos.

* * *

"etto… pero Fate-mama, ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquella noche? Digo ¿con los mensajes?" la mire extrañada esperando una respuesta. Simplemente me sonrió.

"no quieras adelantar las cosas Vivio. Yo te contare lo que ponían mis mensajes. Los apunte esa noche en el diario. Y también apunte los que me envió Nanoha. Siempre lo hacia" la mire aun con cara más extraña.

Si que realmente quería tener cada detalle de lo que pasaba en su vida. Hasta el punto de apuntar esas pequeñas cosas. Que mientras yo sonreí felizmente, me alegraba de que lo hiciera. Fate-mama siempre tan cuidadosa con todo. Y yo a veces tan densa de no preguntar antes… mou. Pronto siguió leyendo y comentando cada vez más detalladamente la historia. A la que a veces se unía Nanoha-mama a añadir más datos de esta, que cada vez me fascinaba más. Era increíble la vida que llevaban ellas dos. Y la de sentimientos que tenían dentro. Y de cómo soportaban lo que fuera por tal de estar cerca de la otra. Realmente no quería que esa historia acabara. Sin darme cuenta que desde hacía diez años yo misma la estaba viviendo con ellas. Seré boba. Mi madre seguía leyendo y yo cómo tonta pensando en lo que no tenía que pensar. Volví a prestar atención a sus palabras.

* * *

El camino al instituto fue más divertido que el día anterior. Incluso la hora de la comida Nanoha y yo la pasamos riendo de tonterías cómo hacíamos siempre. Era curioso cómo a veces y sin darme cuenta me perdía por completo en su mirada. Y no solo yo me quedaba de ese modo, ella también se quedaba así mirándome. Era tan raro lo que me hacía sentir. El día anterior era como si llevara una enorme piedra pesada en mi pecho. Y hoy sentía cómo mariposas en mi estomago me llevaban danzando por los aires a compas de su mirada y de su sonrisa. Simplemente era tan maravilloso compartir momentos tan simples a su lado que, decidí tomar una decisión, guardaría todos esos momentos en mi diario. Lo más calcado a la realidad posible. Y aunque también los guardaría en mi corazón y en mi alma. Impresos en el papel de aquel librillo quedarían más expuestos a poder volver a memorizar cada segundo junto a ella. Hasta el punto de poder no solo regresar de nuevo a ese momento, sino que también se podía hasta sentir el aroma de la brisa. El tacto de su mano cuando cogía la mía llamándome para contarme algo. Hasta el estremecimiento que me producía su mirada. Todo copiado de tal modo en aquellas páginas. Pues sabía que no me arrepentiría nunca de encontrarme ese cuaderno un día y volver a leerlo de nuevo, rememorando cada mínimo detalle a la perfección, como si de una película en mi mente se tratara.

Así que esa tarde al término de las clases, y después de despedirnos de las demás ella y yo nos dirigimos a su casa primero, Nanoha quería recoger algunas cosas antes de ir a la mía.

"ho…hola. Perdón por molestar" dije tímidamente cómo siempre que entraba a esa casa.

"ara Fate-chan. Bienvenida. ¿Qué tal te va todo?" me pregunto la madre de Nanoha mientras ella subía a su habitación.

"oh. Bien gracias Momoko-san" No sabía porque siempre me daba vergüenza ver a alguien de la familia de Nanoha.

"¿y qué tal el instituto?" me miro sonriente. No cabía duda de que la sonrisa de Nanoha había salido a la de su madre.

"si… bueno estamos empezando pero de momento van muy bien" le conteste lo mejor que supe. Siempre en casa de Nanoha me ponía realmente nerviosa.

"Fate-chan ya lo tengo todo. Mama esta noche me quedare a dormir con Fate-chan que lleva la semana entera sola" y otra sonrisa mas. Solo que la de Nanoha me robaba los suspiros.

"oh… Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan id con cuidado." Nos dijo su madre antes de.

"si mama. Nos vamos… "

Salimos casi que corriendo. Yo baje la cabeza sonrojada porque Nanoha agarraba mi mano. Mientras, corríamos por aquella calle en dirección a mi casa. Llegamos a mi edificio y entramos. Nada más llegar dejamos los zapatos en el recibidor como de costumbre. Y Nanoha se sentó en la mesa del salón. Como hacia continuamente se dejo caer en el suelo sobre un cojín. Me miro sonriente mientras sacaba algunos libros de su cartera. Debíamos hacer las tareas antes de nada. Y en el instituto les encantaba llenarnos de ellas. Pese a que llevábamos poco tiempo ya teníamos mucho trabajo para el fin de semana. Y mañana sábado no tendríamos clases. Así que aprovecharíamos que estábamos juntas para hacerlas y así tener el resto del tiempo libre. Además sabía que Hayate nos llamaría, seguro que tenía algo planeado para el fin de semana como casi siempre. Aunque según mi madre, no me lo había asegurado, pero era posible que la administración hiciera algún tipo de reunión ese fin de semana. Hacía tiempo que no nos juntábamos todos, así que si al final lo hacían me encantaría poder verlos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Mientras Nanoha se entretenía con los libros yo me fui a la cocina a preparar té. Siempre nos gustaba tomar algo mientras nos rompíamos la cabeza intentando averiguar los problemas que nos ponían en clases. Y claro ahora en el instituto eso era más complicado. Así que nos rebanaríamos los sesos intentando investigar que se les habrían pasado esta vez a los profesores por la cabeza.

* * *

La mire entrar en la cocina. Saque algunos libros para comenzar a hacer los deberes que nos habían mandado en el instituto. Pero no pude evitar ver sobre la mesa aquella misma carta de aquel mismo admirador del día anterior. La curiosidad me estaba matando aunque por otro lado me podía hacer una idea de lo que ponía. Así que solo espere a que se me acercara. Venía con la típica bandeja de siempre entre sus manos. Con dos tazas de té y algunas galletas. Sabía que me encantaban las galletas. La verdad, siempre me cuidaba y era maravillosa. En cuanto a detalles nadie le podía ganar.

"Fate-chan… t... tu admirador… ¿Qué te escribió?" la mire curiosa esperando una respuesta. Ella se sentó a mi lado en el suelo como yo, dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

"oh… nada lo de siempre" me sonrió cálidamente.

"oh… comprendo… me… ¿me dejas leerla? Antes siempre me dejabas" me miro algo sorprendida. Lo sé, pero me volvía loca pensar que a ella le gustara alguien. Y no sabía cómo preguntar.

"Claro cómo siempre ¿no?" me volvió a sonreír. Su sonrisa era tan especial que hacia mi corazón volar en milésimas de segundos. Me quedaba mirándola totalmente atontada.

"bien la leeré…"

Cogí el sobre entre mis manos y saque la carta… la leí… y volví a colocarla en su sitio.

* * *

"Nanoha-mama ¿que ponía esa carta…?" la mire ansiosa por saber. Habían cosas que me estaban ocultando creo yo. No sabía por qué no me decían nada. Igual los mensajes al móvil tampoco terminaban de decirme. Mou yo quería saberlo todo. Esta curiosidad podía conmigo en serio.

"Vivio-chan no seas impaciente. Todo a su momento" me sonrió haciéndome callar. No quise insistir supongo que ellas sabrían como iría todo este tema. Pero al igual esas cosas sí que no las tenían apuntadas. No lo creo. Así que solo seguí escuchando la historia, continuó mi pelirroja madre contándome.

* * *

"Fate-chan ¿Qué le vas a contestar a tu 'admirador'?" lo quería saber. Ese admirador le había dejado un día y una hora para verse con ella. Y quería saber que le diría.

"pues la verdad es que ni sé quién es. Pero si que tengo curiosidad de saber" baje mi cabeza apenada. Sentía curiosidad. Eso no era bueno. No. No lo era.

"pe…pero ¿piensas aceptarle?" seguí preguntando sin mirarla. Miraba la libreta que tenía delante de mi abierta. Disimulaba. O eso intentaba.

"pues ya te digo que no sé quién es. Así que me gustaría conocerle, igual podríamos ser amigos. No lo sé aun Nanoha. ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas? nunca antes te habías puesto así, ¿sucede algo?" la mire de reojo.

"nyahaha…no… en realidad no. Solo tenía curiosidad." La mire mientras pase mi mano por la nuca. Y reí falsamente otra vez.

"bueno que tal si empezamos con las tareas ¿eh?" sonrió mientras ella saco también sus libros.

"cla…claro nyahahaha…" esta vez reí más bien nerviosa. Se la veía preciosa de ese modo tan adorable que tenia de ser.

La miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Concentrada en lo que hacía, me preguntaba qué pasaría por esa cabeza. Se me ocurrió hasta el pensar, si alguna vez su memoria tendría en algún momento mi nombre. Y me sonroje, que tonta era por dios. Me sonroje solo de que ella pudiera pensar en mí. Era tan especial. Y esos mensajes en el móvil eran la prueba. Ella siempre solía ser distante o fría. Pero la verdad es que conmigo desde esta mañana parece otra. Como si fuera feliz. O mejor dicho como si yo la hiciera feliz. Sonreí tontamente mientras tenía mi bolígrafo en la boca.

"¿Nanoha?" me sorprendió mirándola de ese modo.

"oh… nyahahaha estaba pensando en un problema de estos" intentaba disimular. Pero no sabía si lo conseguiría.

"¿Cuál es el problema? yo casi que he acabado con los de matemáticas, te podría ayudar si quieres." Mire mi libreta y estaba en blanco. Que tonta soy, intentando hacer que no pasaba nada voy y me meto en otro lio. Mou Nanoha nunca aprendes.

"oh… no, no. No es nada" tape corriendo mi libreta antes de que ella pudiera mirar. Le sonreí y pareció que había funcionado.

Solo sonrió y volvió la vista a sus cosas. Cogí una de las tazas de té y bebí un poco. Necesitaba calmar mis nervios. Pero casi me ahogo al pensar que esa noche dormiríamos juntas en la misma habitación. Por dios… ¿que pasara esta noche?

* * *

_Mensajes de móvil:_

Fate.

19 de septiembre. Jueves. 23:30.

Nanoha… no me rendiré hasta que me digas que es lo que ha pasado hoy. ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¿Huh? Siempre haces estas cosas. Escondes lo que tienes que decir para no preocupar a los demás. Y lo que haces es justo lo contrario ¿lo sabías? :(

Nanoha.

19 de septiembre. Jueves. 23:35

Ne… Fate-chan no debe preocuparse. Solo es que me olvide de algo. Nada más, no tienes de que inquietarte. Mañana ya hablamos ;)

Fate.

19 de septiembre. Jueves. 23:39

Nanoha, bien pues entonces dime qué era eso tan importante, como para decírmelo a última hora que no venias.

Nanoha.

19 de septiembre. Jueves. 23:44

Etto… pues solo era algo que había olvidado hacer. No es nada malo, solo era importante para mí, no debes preocuparte Fate-chan. Deja de ser obstinada.

Fate.

19 de septiembre. Jueves. 23:49

¡No soy obstinada!. Y no voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti. ¿Lo entiendes? Eres mi mejor amiga. Se supone que deberías confiar en mí y decirme estas cosas. No insistiré más, pero dime si mañana por la noche vendrás a dormir a mi casa. Además viene el fin de semana y me gustaría estar contigo un rato. La…la semana pasada me sentí muy sola.

Nanoha.

19 de septiembre. Jueves. 23:55

¿En serio? Te… ¿te sentiste sola? Yo pensé que no era así. La verdad es que ayer cuando te dije aquello y no me contestaste, pareció que no me habías extrañado. :(

Fate.

19 de septiembre. Jueves. 23:59

¡No es cierto! No lo es. Claro que te extrañe. Pero yo… etto… bueno sabes cómo soy, no soy de las que dicen esas cosas. Pero no quiere decir que no te echara de menos. Si fue así y mucho, te lo aseguro.

Nanoha.

20 de septiembre. Viernes. 00:05

A veces necesito saber esas cosas. Sé cómo eres pero pensé que estas cosas conmigo no seguirían siendo así. Últimamente me solías decir lo que sentías. De repente es cómo volver tres pasos atrás.

Fate.

20 de septiembre. Viernes. 00:09

Lo sé. Y lo entiendo. Intento que eso no pase, en serio. Comprendo que a veces te parezca fría. Pero déjame recompensarte. Me gustaría que vinieras mañana…bueno hoy ya que es 20, he he, a dormir a mi casa. Y así podríamos recuperar algo de tiempo y me cuentas cosas de esas vacaciones. :)

Nanoha.

20 de septiembre. Viernes. 00:15

Ok. Iré. Y me tendrás que compensar bien. Me harás la cena y me ayudaras en los deberes del insti. No te libraras de mi castigo tan fácilmente. Oh y es tarde así que me despido. Buena noche obstinada. Que descanses.

Fate.

20 de septiembre. Viernes. 00:19

¿Obstinada? Y tú una orgullosa. Bien aceptare el castigo. Buenas noches orgullosa. Que descanses tú también. :)

* * *

_Carta del admirador._

Querida Harlaown-san,

Sé que apenas ha empezado el instituto. Pero yo te conozco desde hace tiempo. Y querría indicarte aquí mis sentimientos, que llevo concibiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Siento que cuando te veo mi corazón palpita, mi alma se rompe y mi aliento se corta. Siempre estás en mis sueños, en mi imaginación. Y por ello decidí escribir esto. Quisiera armarme de valor y contarte todo personalmente. Soy una persona algo tímida y por ese motivo decidí escribir esta carta. Ya que creo que es mucho más sencillo para mi contarlo de este modo. Ahora que lo has recibido espero por lo menos que desees conocerme. Y también espero que podamos vernos. Quisiera poder quedar contigo. Así que me llenare de valor para ese día. Te esperare el sábado que viene 28 de septiembre, en las escaleras del templo que hay en esta misma ciudad, cerca de los bosques Uminari, a las cuatro de la tarde.

Espero puedas asistir.

Con cariño,

Un admirador.

* * *

Bueno capitulo extra largo. Sinceramente me costó mucho escribirlo. Ya que quería poner cosas sin que nada se me olvidara. Así que a cada rato iba añadiendo y añadiendo cosas, y lo que pensé seria parecido al capítulo anterior acabo siendo este, totalmente largo para disfrute de vosotros. Espero que no os aburra. Porque sinceramente me he esforzado muchísimo y sigo haciéndolo para que os llegue a todos las cosas locas que se me pasan por la cabeza. Esta cabecita loca mía, cómo siempre me digo. Pues nada espero os haya gustado un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. III

Me comía las uñas nada mas pensando que cuando llegue Fate-mama continuaran con la historia. Pero además creo que fue capaz de pedir vacaciones. Bueno también las merece. Lleva mucho tiempo sin descanso y aprovecha que Nanoha-mama empieza hoy también esos merecidos días libres. Ambas son muy trabajadoras. Pensando en esto la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Corrí hasta allí para saludar a mi rubia madre que venía con cara de feliz. Comentando que legalmente estaba de vacaciones dos semanas. Me abrazo fuerte, dándome un beso en la cabeza cómo ya era costumbre. Yo me aferre a su cuerpo. Y Nanoha-mama después de saludarla también, nos dijo que la cena ya estaba lista.

Después de esa estupenda cena, más que nada porque esta vez no hubo verduras, nos sentamos en los sofás a que Fate-mama abriera de nuevo aquel diario.

"nos habíamos quedado en la tarde del 20 de septiembre ¿no?" comento ella más que feliz, mientras mi otra madre y yo nos acomodábamos en el sofá junto a ella y una manta. Me tape bien pues quería pasar o al menos intentar aguantar todo lo posible esa noche. Abrió aquel libro y…

* * *

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**III**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Apuntes. Y más apuntes. Estos profesores no se cansaban de que a solo 3 días de clases y en el primer fin de semana que teníamos ya podría decirse que, debíamos escribir una biblia en deberes. Mire a Nanoha, parecía algo pensativa. Tenía el bolígrafo aun en la boca y lo mordía. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, pero no sabía el motivo de sus nervios. Aunque baje mi cabeza a aquel libro de historia, donde salían algunas fotografías de las pirámides egipcias, pero eso era lo de menos, justo en ese momento recordé que pasaríamos la noche juntas. Y que estaría bien ir a alquilar algunas pelis para ver esa noche. Seguro que a Nanoha le gustaría la idea. Siempre veíamos películas los fines de semana ella y yo y nos poníamos a comentarlas y a reírnos de los fallos. Sobre todo eso. Pese a que éramos magas, diría que llevábamos una vida bastante normal de chicas de 15 años.

"Nanoha… etto… ¿Qué tal si después de que acabemos con esto, vamos a alquilar algunas pelis?" le comente lo que pensaba y ella me miro sonriente.

"Fate-chan siempre sabe cómo complacerme" le devolví la sonrisa del mismo modo que ella.

"es que conozco bien a Nanoha supongo." Bajo la cabeza y sonó su particular risa.

"de acuerdo… ¿en qué película pensabas?" puse mi boli en la boca pensativa.

"no sé ¿qué tal alguna de aventuras? O ¿de acción?" ni la mire, sabía lo que me diría. A ella le gustan más las películas romanticonas. Y si, no están mal, pero es que a mí una de acción me alegraba y me despejaba.

"Fate-chan siempre tan guerrera, ¿no podríamos ver algo mas romántico?" lo sabía, sabía que no colaría.

"etto… Nanoha… es que siempre es igual, yo quiero un poco de acción" la mire con cara apenada a ver si esta vez ganaba yo. Siempre era ella la que se salía con la suya.

"pero es que ya tienes mucha acción cuando hacemos misiones, ¿no te basta con eso?" oh… esto acabaría en ¿discusión?

"em… Pe…pero yo quiero… una de acción Nanoha" no, esta vez no cedería. Al menos debía luchar.

"y yo una romántica… bueno a ver, podríamos hacer una cosa" la mire esperanzada, aunque no sabía porque motivo me diría de buscar alguna de acción y romance y esas igualmente eran un pastel.

"¿Qué tal si buscamos una de acción y romance?" lo sabía. Creo que lloraría.

"siempre hacemos lo mismo y acabamos alquilando la que más te gusta a ti. O sea, romance solo" fruncí el ceño, no me dejaría vencer esta vez.

"Fate-chan es lo que yo decía, eres una obstinada" la mire seria.

"¡no soy obstinada Nanoha…! y tú… tú eres una ¡orgullosa!" ella desvió la cara y yo la señalaba con el dedo.

"vaya… que decepción ¿no?" pero… ¿por qué siempre teníamos que acabar igual?, no señor esta vez no cedería.

"acción, quiero acción…" me miro muy seria, pero no sabría definir lo que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza esta vez.

"está bien" dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, ¿había ganado? Alcé mis manos en señal de vencedora, "pero…" así mismo me quede, mirándola con las manos levantadas. "pero podríamos alquilar dos películas, una de acción y otra de romance." Genial entonces la de romance no la vería "ah… y Fate-chan vera la de romance conmigo y no se dormirá cómo hace siempre" baje mis brazos en clara imagen de derrota. Era horrible.

"pero eso no es justo… seguro que tu pasas de ver la de acción" cruce mis brazos y desvié mi mirada.

"prometo ver la de acción si tu prometes ver la de romance… ¿vale?" bueno parecía un trato justo.

"de acuerdo. Pero veremos la de acción primero" si así podría tener la excusa perfecta si me dormía.

"de eso nada que si no tienes la excusa perfecta para dormirte" de nuevo puse cara molesta. Definitivamente esta chica me conocía demasiado bien.

"no eso no es justo, porque sino la tendrás tu." Nada ahora de nuevo teníamos un problema.

"prometí verla así que tendrás que confiar en mi palabra." Baje la cabeza pensando. Bueno vemos el pastel primero y luego la de acción, seguramente no ¿querrá que me duerma? Por… ¿por algún…?

"¿por algún motivo en especial?" pregunte curiosa.

"¿eh? No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?" oh di por hecho que me entendería.

"quiero decir que… bu…bueno ¿que si hay algún motivo por el cual no quieres que me duerma?" se quedo con la cara alzada mirando el techo.

"pues… si… hay uno" la mire curiosa. Esperaba que me lo dijera pero no. Así que nada, tendría que preguntar.

"¿Cuál?" de ese modo no había perdida.

"que veas la de romance nyahahaha…" esta pelirroja tramposa.

"está bien…" termine y metí la cabeza en aquellos libros. Mientras el sol comenzó a ponerse por el horizonte, llenando de rojo el salón de mi casa.

Una hora después por fin habíamos acabado los deberes. Y nos dirigíamos al videoclub para mirar las pelis. Después de media hora por fin salíamos de allí. Nanoha no se terminaba de decidir entre dos nuevas que al parecer eran muy buenas. Yo enseguida elegí, pero ella no. Y eso si me puso de los nervios. Se ponía a decir 'es que esta es muy bonita pero me han hablado bien de esta otra' imaginaos así 30 minutos. Que indecisa es a veces. Luego dice que si yo. Si hubiéramos estado en una batalla no tardaría tanto. Es mas ni se lo pensaría. Aunque reconozco que verla así me hacía verla mas adorable de lo que ya me parecía, y me daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla. Protegerla ante todo y todos. Repentinamente y sin ningún motivo note su cálida mano coger la mía, mientras íbamos en dirección a mi casa.

"si quieres la suelto. No parece que te guste este tipo de demostraciones de cariño Fate-chan. Siempre pareces forzada para complacerme." La mire con sorpresa, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Sé que yo nunca lo hacía pero no quería decir que no me gustara ese tipo de trato por su parte.

"no es… no es eso Nanoha… es solo que no lo esperaba" baje mi cabeza totalmente sonrojada. Maldita timidez.

"nunca te lo esperas entonces…" y así después de ese comentario soltó el agarre, dejándome asombrada ante ese acto.

"no... no tienes porque soltarla Nanoha" le replique.

"claro que sí. Fate-chan no esta cómoda conmigo a veces. Lo entiendo" ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba de repente?

"no es cierto… tu... etto…yo… me… me gus... gustan estas cosas" se paró en seco haciéndome frenar a mí. Y me miro a los ojos fijamente.

"Fate-chan, ¿quieres decir que te gusta que te coja de la mano?" baje de nuevo mi cabeza. Por dios ¿Por qué siempre me ponía en esos aprietos?

"etto…yo….em… Na…Nanoha… u…um" afirme finalmente hecha un manojo de nervios y totalmente ruborizada, cosa que no paso inadvertida para ella.

"nunca entenderé por que Fate-chan se pone siempre tan roja con estas cosas" y sin más volvió a tomarme de la mano y emprendió el camino casi que tirando de mí que me había quedado paralizada.

Llegamos a casa dejando los zapatos como siempre en la entrada. Nanoha se fue corriendo a la cocina y empezó a trastear allí. Yo la seguí para quedarme tras la barra observando lo que hacía.

"¿Qué buscas Nanoha?" la mire curiosa.

"pues que va a ser, eso…" cada vez miraba en más sitios.

"¿eso?" ahora sí que estaba curiosa. "¿Qué es 'eso'?"

"pues que va a ser Fate-chan. Mou, que densa…" cada vez me asombraba mas.

"na…nada de densa, solo quería saber…" fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

"palomitas Fate-chan, eso busco" no si siempre conseguía sorprenderme.

"ah… eso…"

Me acerque a donde ella y abrí una de las puertas de los estantes de la cocina indicándole donde estaban, se quedo mirando con los ojos iluminados. Y cuando fue a cogerlas también lo hice yo pensando que me dejaría agarrarlas a mí. Nuestras manos se tocaron y aunque todo el camino de vuelta fue así, no sé porque motivo ella se sonrojo y retiro la mano rápidamente agachando su cabeza.

"s... si cógelas tú… eres más alta" fue extraño, jamás la había visto sonrojarse por algo así. ¿Qué le pasaría?

"¿ocurre algo Nanoha?" le mire y no me devolvía la mirada cómo siempre.

"nada…no pasa nada" y de ese mismo modo se encamino al salón.

Jamás en la vida desde que la conocí había tenido una reacción tan rara conmigo. Cogí un recipiente e hice las palomitas. Ella ya estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el sofá y con un cojín entre sus manos abrazándolo. Me hizo gracia, era siempre la misma pose para ver películas. Deje el recipiente en la mesita. El olor a mantequilla de las palomitas era irresistible para ella, automáticamente comenzó a comer. Y yo reí suavemente tapando mi boca. Sin duda era adorable y tierna. Mi Nanoha… suspire… si ella supiera lo que significa compartir conmigo momentos así...

* * *

No sé porque me puse de aquel modo. Nunca antes me había avergonzado así delante de ella, y menos cogiendo su mano tan a menudo, cómo hacia siempre. Pero es que ese roce tan repentino no lo esperaba y reconozco que su mano es tan suave y cálida, que no pude evitar imaginar en decimas de segundo que me acariciara con ellas. Esta imaginación mía cada día toma la delantera y me hace pasar malos ratos como ese. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Salir de allí era lo mejor. Me deje caer en el suelo agarrando un cojín, cuando ella llego con lo que se suponía yo buscaba y por lo que yo me ruborice tanto. Sin embargo ella no dijo nada, solo se limito a cogerlas. Y ahora las ponía sobre la mesa. No me resistí a coger algunas. El olor a mantequilla siempre me gusto. Supongo que ese era el mismo aroma que desprendía los pasteles de la cafetería de mi familia. Se acerco a la televisión insertando la película de romance. No sé por qué motivo me interesaba ver esa primero.

Quería que Fate-chan viera una película de esas hasta el final. Aunque a ella le aburrieran. No si… parecía que romántica no era. En ese instante una mala imagen paso por mi mente. Ella… ella algún día se enamoraría y entonces… entonces yo… baje mi cabeza entristecida. Sé que me había prometido no volver a tener esa cara frente a ella. Pero aquella imagen de aquel admirador que ella tenía interés en conocer me había llamado demasiado la atención. Y si se enamoraba de él. Entonces se apartaría de mi, y todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas posiblemente se fuera acortando poco a poco hasta que dejáramos de vernos. Esos pensamientos no desaparecían de mi cabeza y me estaban traicionando. Maldita sea Nanoha deja de pensar en esas cosas. Si, ella se enamoraría algún día y tendría que hacer su vida.

Y yo… yo debía olvidar este sentimiento por ella. Debía controlarlo a como diera lugar. No podía permitir un error. No podía permitir seguir de este modo, sabía que sería mucho peor. Mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos cómo el cristal. O peor me sentiría que me atravesaban con esos mismos cristales cada vez que la viera cogida de la mano de algún chico, o besarle… dios no podía imaginar esas cosas, no ahora. No en este momento. Ella se daría cuenta. Ya está Nanoha cálmate. Deja de imaginar cosas raras. Todo esto se me fue en decimas de segundo cuando note su calor junto a mí. La mire de reojo. Era realmente preciosa. Con esos ojos que era un delito no mirar. Con esa acogedora expresión que era mi condena. Y sin más paso su brazo por detrás de mí.

Pero aquello no me incomodo y a medida que la película avanzaba yo sin darme cuenta me iba acurrucando más y más en ella. Hasta poder sentir el aroma de su piel, su cuerpo me llamaba a gritos y no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que se sentía tenerla tan cerca. Y menos mal que no me veía la cara porque ahora sí que estaba realmente sonrojada. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue notar su brazo rodearme apretándome hacia ella. Demonios ni me estaba enterando de la película. Solo cerré los ojos y quise olvidarlo todo. Solo quería seguir sintiendo ese calor que era cómo un veneno, cómo una droga de la que no quería escapar.

Y sin darme cuenta, sin pensarlo me quede dormida entre sus brazos. Y aunque la posición no fuera la más cómoda, sentirla a ella de ese modo me lleno de tanta paz, de tanta calma que mi corazón dejo de gritar, dejo de llamar su nombre. Para sentir ese cariño que me procesaba el estar en esos momentos a su lado. Ya no quería que acabara. Quería que el tiempo muriera ahí, en sus brazos…

* * *

Mire curiosa ya que notaba que cada vez estaba más acurrucada en mí. La contemple para darme cuenta de que se había quedado dormida o al menos eso parecía. Era extraño porque ella rara vez se quedaba así con una película y menos si era de esas que a ella le gustaban tanto. Pero se la veía tan frágil de ese modo que no pude evitar apretarla contra mi pecho. No podría describir con palabras lógicas algo así. No creo que hubiera vocablo para expresar ese momento. Solo desee…no, quise que aquello no acabara. Que ese corto tiempo no pasara. Que no terminara nunca. Aparte varios mechones de su cara y ella frunció levemente el ceño. Para relajarlo de nuevo y así dejarme ver el precioso sonrojo que tenían sus mejillas.

No podía apartar mi vista de ella, me sentía cómo hipnotizada, perdida en los rasgos de su piel que me provocaban robarle un beso a esos labios tan dulces, que tendrían que ser como tomar la miel más apetecible existente. Y en ese momento un chispazo en mi cabeza me saco de todos esos pensamientos. Un momento. ¿Me apetecía besarla? Oh dios mío. Realmente la quería besar, sentía ese deseo imborrable en mi corazón y mi pecho y su respirar se acelero de tal modo que ella se movió ligeramente, para volver a abrir los ojos pero quedándose en la misma posición. Mi corazón palpitaba de tal manera que creía que se me saldría por la boca. Notaba cómo la sangre era bombeada por él a toda prisa, perdiendo el ritmo normal y un ardor en mis mejillas hicieron que apartara la vista de ella.

"¿Fate-chan?" sin mirarla sin moverme, solo respondí.

"¿huh…?" musite.

"alguna vez te he dicho que… yo… em… Na…nada olvídalo" alguna vez ella ¿Qué?

"um…" que cobarde era, ni fui capaz de replicarle. Soy un desastre.

Si… más que desastre soy cobarde. Por miedo. Miedo a que me dijera algo que no quería oír. Algo que consumiera mas este dolor que sentía. Por fuera la cara de siempre y por dentro hecha un mar de dudas. Pero resulto que gracias a esos pinchazos. A ese dolor que parecían puñales, me di cuenta de que no cabía duda, estaba enamorada. Estaba totalmente loca de amor por ella. Si, eso era. Mis pensamientos se ahogaban en mi cabeza por querer salir. Por querer llevarlos a mi boca y susurrárselos a ella. Pero que cobarde eres Fate. Puedo ser la mejor en batalla que en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere soy de lo peor.

No era capaz de decirle un simple 'te echo de menos' como voy a ser capaz de decirle algo así a Nanoha. Algo que quebraba mi alma y que ahora tenía claro. Mi interior lloraba desesperado por no poder formar las palabras en mis labios. ¿Cómo haría para decirle que lo que me pasaba realmente era eso? Amor… enamorada… no tenía ya ninguna duda de ello. Pero baje mi cabeza y suspire tan profundo que pareció más un lamento. Nanoha levanto su rostro para mirarme y descubrir el mío totalmente abatido.

"mou, ¿Fate-chan ya tiene sueño?" me sonrió y yo imite su expresión falsamente en mis labios.

"n…no… bueno si un poco" mejor mentir, era mejor. Decirle como me sentía en esos momentos sería una locura.

No argumento más palabras. Se limito a mirar de nuevo la pantalla que reflejaba a una pareja besándose apasionadamente. Y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Por un momento imagine que esa pareja éramos nosotras, y un sonrojo más que notable llego a mis mejillas, que a la vez, reflejaba palidez al pensar en algo así. Note el temblor en mis manos. Y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, disimule un poco más.

"Nanoha se me están durmiendo las piernas. ¿Podemos cambiar de posición?" dije sin mirarla siquiera, como intentando parecer que me interesaba una película de la cual ni me había enterado.

"oh… lo…lo siento" mas lo sentía yo, volver a mentirle de ese modo tan cruel, más que nada porque realmente no quería que aquel sentimiento de calidez que me proporcionaba su cuerpo cambiara. Pero debía hacerlo. Me empecé a plantear más cosas mientras dio término aquella película y comienzo la otra. Era la de acción, y tampoco la estaba viendo, no hacía sino pensar. Al final después de cuatro horas de películas torturándome, llegue a la determinación de que me olvidaría de ese sentimiento por ella, de que debía de verla como amiga. Me costase lo que me costase, debía hacerlo.

Pero esta vez sí que mis pensamientos fueron rotos por completo. Nanoha se había quedado dormida en mi regazo, ahora sí que dormía profundamente. Y desee de nuevo besarla. No Fate, eso no es buena idea. Más vale que la despiertes y nos vayamos a dormir. Así que, la desperté. Ella abrió un poco los ojos, con mucha cara de sueño, preciosa diría yo. Se levanto lentamente y la acompañe a la cama, pero ocurrió algo muy curioso. La deje en habitación y yo fui al baño, cuando volví se había cambiado de ropa y ahora estaba en mi cama dormida. Esta Nanoha, bueno supongo que no me importara dormir yo en el futón. Al sacarlo ella me miro, pero ¿no estaba dormida?

"Fate-chan no…" la mire extrañada.

"¿Cómo?" me quede parada un momento con aquello en mis manos.

"duerme conmigo por favor…" dormir... ¿dormir con ella? Por dios no… eso si que no…

"pe…pero Na…Nanoha…" no podía, si dormía con ella no… es que además hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos.

"Fate-chan no seas tonta, durmamos juntas" extendió su mano mirándome con esa cara infantil a la que jamás he podido negarme.

"Nanoha estarás más cómoda ahí. La cama es pequeña para las dos." Dejo caer su mano y se dio la vuelta.

No dijo nada más. La mire y estaba con los ojos cerrados. ¿Aquello lo había dicho en serio? ¿O es que estaba dormida? no lo sé… mejor terminaba de colocar el futón y me acostaba él. Si eso era lo mejor al fin y al cabo. Dormir.

* * *

Decía su nombre en sueños. La llamaba desesperadamente mientras la veía desaparecer, estiraba mi mano para intentar alcanzarla pero era inútil. No podía llegar a ella, chillaba su nombre, gritaba con todas mis fueras, pero ella no me oía. Tan desesperante me parecía que me desperté a mitad de la noche, con un sudor frio en mi frente. Me gire para verla y allí estaba. Parecía dormir profundamente, siempre en esa posición encogida y abrazada a la almohada. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y se la veía tan hermosa. No puede ser Nanoha olvida eso, no debes verla así, debes verla cómo tu mejor amiga, no busques mas, no le des más vueltas no tiene sentido. Pensando en esto y mientras la miraba, el peso de mis parpados fue cediendo, hasta quedar de nuevo dormida.

* * *

"pues vaya par de tontas, las dos pensabais igual" dije con el ceño fruncido sorprendiendo a mis dos madres, que me miraron sonrientes.

"Vivio-chan debería tener más paciencia, aun estamos casi al principio de la historia." Si lo sabía, pero era desesperante ver tanto amor entre ellas y por no hablar lo estaban pasando mal. Supongo que tenían miedo de estropear la amistad de algún modo, mas sin saber si la otra sentía lo mismo. Mou. Pero realmente me parecía una historia cada vez más adictiva. Era casi como estar escuchando un cuento. Cómo esos que me contaba Fate-mama de pequeña. Aunque casi muna sabia el final, porque me quedaba dormida. Nanoha-mama continuo hablando, así que puse de nuevo y una vez más toda mi atención.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos debido a la claridad de la luz, me había quedado en la misma posición en la que me quede después de la extraña pesadilla. Y lo primero que observé era el futón donde se suponía que Fate-chan descansaba. Pero ya no estaba allí. Me incorpore despacio frotando mis ojos para ver si lo que había contemplado era cierto. Y así era. Me levante de la cama y empecé a caminar por la casa. No había… ¿nadie? Mire para el recibidor, solo estaban mis zapatos. ¿Dónde se había ido Fate-chan? Me senté en una banqueta de la barra, intentando asimilar que ella no estuviera allí.

De repente la puerta de la calle se abría y allí estaba la rubia más hermosa que jamás había visto. Esa mañana estaba realmente preciosa. Llevaba un jersey negro de cuello alto, y unos vaqueros. Iba bastante simple, pero esa simpleza la hacía parecer más atractiva que nunca. Llevaba algo en las manos que no podía ver porque no dejaba de mirar sus preciosos ojos. Me estaba hablando y no sé si es que seguía dormida, pero debía de tener la sonrisa más tonta de mi vida.

"¿Nanoha?" ni me estaba enterando hasta que me toco y reaccione.

"perdón Fate-chan aun estoy algo dormida" disimule agachando mi cabeza y pasando las manos por la cara.

"he traído algo para desayunar, ¿tienes hambre?" si tenía un hambre extraña. Hambre de ella… un momento que demonios estoy pensando. Afirme con la cabeza para disimular.

Me había quedado totalmente perpleja y roja cómo un tomate cuando esa idea se me había pasado por el cerebro. No podía ser, que demonios… maldita sea. Todo lo que me había propuesto había quedado en simples pensamientos. No Nanoha ahora lo que te faltaba era que encima la desearas. Mas roja me puse cuando claramente rememore esa palabra ante pensamientos que no vienen al caso. Pero por dios, ella estaba dentro de la cocina preparando el desayuno y a mí lo único que me apetecía era abrazarla por detrás y pegar mi cara a su espalda. ¿Y si lo hacía…? tampoco podía ser tan malo ¿no? Pero ella pensara que estoy loca o peor, que soy rarita. Mejor estarme quieta. Pero la veía de ese modo y realmente… ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía borrar esas imágenes de ella y de mí besándonos? Por dios no…

Me había quedado mirándola como una boba y ella devolviéndome la hermosura de sus ojos con una preciosa sonrisa. No pude mas no lo soportaba.

"etto… me… me voy a dar un baño" sin esperar respuesta salí de allí.

Creo que me dijo algo pero ni entendí lo que era. No podía ser, ya no solo estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga, ahora resulta que tenia eso también… y a eso me refiero a que la deseaba, si maldita sea, la deseaba y deseaba que me hiciera suya. Tape mi boca con las manos como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta mientras me detenía en seco con mis ojos totalmente abiertos. Realmente esto no me estaba gustando nada. ¿Que era aquel cosquilleo dentro de mí? ¿Y esas ganas de probar sus labios? y lo peor, ¿esas ganas de que esos labios me probaran y yo averiguar a qué sabia su piel? Me estaba volviendo loca. Lo mejor era terminar el baño, desayunar e irme a mi casa, si. Eso era lo mejor y así lo hice. No podía estar demasiado tiempo junto a ella… pero ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

* * *

'Domingo, 22 de septiembre.

Mi querido diario, este fin de semana no he podido escribir. Tal vez o simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Llevo estos dos días algo deprimida. No sé qué fue lo que hice mal, pero Nanoha el sábado por la mañana se desvaneció y no la he vuelto a ver. Le he enviado mensajes al móvil y hasta la he llamado. Pero no lo coge y realmente me tiene preocupada. He estado pensando que a lo mejor tendría alguna guardia en la TSAB. Pero según mi madre no es así. Ninguna de las tres ases tiene trabajo estas dos semanas. O algo así me dijo, y era cierto. He estado hablando con Hayate por mensajes también y ella me ha dicho que no, que Nanoha no tenia guardias. Lo peor es que con ella sí que había hablado. ¿Qué le pasara ahora? Y ¿qué excusa me pondrá esta vez? Mañana vuelven a empezar las clases, así que lo mejor será irme a la cama. Buenas noches querido diario.'

* * *

De nuevo la voz de Bardiche me despertaba como cada mañana. Otra vez y otro día mas, desde la semana pasada empezó mi rutina de instituto, pero lo peor era lo mal que me iba sintiendo a cada segundo de mi vida. Mire la hora. Demonios ¿le dije a Bardiche la hora mal y me ha despertado casi una hora antes? ¿Tan tonta estoy? Pero un ruido en el salón llamo mi atención, tal vez no me despertó porque yo se lo dijera mal, igual pasaba algo en la casa. Lo tome en mis manos y me levante rápidamente. Camine despacio por el pasillo para mirar el salón de casa. Oh… el perfume de mi madre era indescriptible.

"Fate-chan… que madrugadora… ¿has venido a saludar a tu madre?" me dijo con su imborrable sonrisa.

"¡mama…!" exclame, no sabía porque motivo me alegre de verla. Simplemente corrí a abrazarla sorprendiéndola.

"¿paso algo Fate?" me decía asustada. Mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

"en realidad no." Me sentí protegida en esos momentos. Tenia y sentía tanto dolor amargo dentro que aquel abrazo me tranquilizaba.

"Fate-chan… ¿estás segura? Nunca me has saludado así…" me separo un poco para mirarme a los ojos. "vamos... dime, ¿Qué te pasa?" me miraba fijamente.

"yo… no pasa nada mama de veras. No te esperaba eso es todo" desvié la mirada para que no viera mis ojos tristes y apagados. Me conocía bien y sabia que algo me pasaba, pero yo fingiría que no.

"no me gusta que Fate-chan me mienta. Comprendo que no me lo quieras contar, pero no me digas que no es nada cuando claramente se ve en tu expresión que algo ocurre Fate." Frunció un poco el ceño para volver a abrazarme. Yo solo hundí mi cara en su pecho, queriendo así olvidarlo todo. En realidad la había echado mucho de menos.

Finalmente me preparo el desayuno. Ella tampoco tenía buena cara, se la veía bastante cansada.

"¿mucho trabajo por la Administración mama?" me miro y sonrió suavemente mientras se servía su famoso té.

"oh… bueno lo de siempre, papeles misiones, tu hermano que anda como loco. Lo normal" sonreí al oír la expresión de que mi hermano va como loco.

"¿pasa algo con el capitán Harlaown?" reí suavemente para luego beber de mi taza.

"bueno, parece que al final se ha decidido, y le ha pedido a Amy que sea su novia" me quede asombrada. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

"¡oh! Que sorpresa. Y ¿Qué dijo ella?" la mire curiosa.

"acepto. El muy tonto lleva tantos años tras de ella sin saber que ella sentía lo mismo. Ya ves. Todo por no hablar las cosas claras." En ese momento el nombre de una persona como un rayo, cruzo mi pensamiento. Baje la cabeza pues aquello parecía haberme derrumbado.

Mi madre solo me miro con cara triste. Pero no dijo nada, ella sabía que lo que me pasara se lo acabaría contando. Siempre fue así, ella era mi apoyo continuo, y la mejor consejera que alguien como yo podría tener. Pero no pude evitar sentirme fatal por saber, el valor que tuvo mi hermano de decirle a Amy lo que sentía. En realidad comprendía bien lo que le pasaba. En mi caso seguramente Nanoha no aceptaría, sino todo lo contrario. Seguro que se alejaría poco a poco de mí, hasta quedar en el olvido. Y eso para mí era peor que sufrir todas aquellas consecuencias. Así que me levante del taburete para prepararme, ya era hora de ir al instituto. Otra vez la condena de verla y no poder respirar estando a su lado.

* * *

Pesadamente y como ya empezó a ser, me levante por la mañana, me vestí y llegue a la cocina.

"buenos días Signum" salude a una de mis guardianas que tenía una taza de café en la mano.

"oh... ama buenos días." Me respondió tan educadamente cómo siem…

* * *

"Ehh… un momento… la tía Hayate?" mire a la puerta del salón y allí estaba ella con su mirada picara.

"buenas noches familia feliz" sonrió mientras se acercaba.

"Hayate ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Fate-mama con cara de sorpresa.

"Fate-chan la invite yo, le dije que viniera. Parece que las tres nos pusimos de acuerdo en coger días libres" sonrió Nanoha-mama contestando a la pregunta de mi rubia madre. Yo la verdad no comprendía nada.

"así es… Nanoha-chan me dijo que viniera esta noche, porque había algo que contarle a Vivio." Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza a modo de saludo. Sonreí pensando que ahora si se ponía más interesante la historia.

"nyahaha… Fate-chan necesitamos que Hayate le cuente a Vivio como veía ella la situación desde su punto de vista." Esa risa de mi madre. Tan contagiosa como siempre.

"oh… pues adelante Hayate. Cuenta tu parte entonces" replico Fate-mama con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

"de acuerdo. Pues continuo entonces." Dijo mientras se acomodaba también en el sofá a mi lado. Y así empezó a hablar…

* * *

El caso es que salí de mi casa esa mañana, llegue al lugar de siempre donde Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan pasarían, esperaba que esta vez sí se enteraran de que yo estaba allí. Últimamente se las veía demasiado distraídas. Yo diría que algo les pasa a ambas, así que pondré toda la carne en el asador para poder sacar tajada de esto. Vamos aunque estaba algo dormida mi mente perspicaz jamás me abandonaba. Y haría lo posible por saber que les estaba pasando. Sonreí para mí mientras levantaba una de mis manos en forma de puño, a modo de animarme a descubrir. Si, era buena investigando así que estas cosas no se me pasarían. Mas después de los extraños mensajes que me envió Fate-chan anoche al móvil. Por otro lado los de Nanoha-chan, no si aquello tenía pinta de algo. Estaba completamente segura de que a esas dos les pasaba algo.

Y pensando en mis cosas llegaron las nombradas.

"¡eh! Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan… "exclame, mientras corría como siempre y saludaba con mi mano.

"oh… Hayate-chan buenos días, que animada." Me miro con una sonrisa, que yo diría algo triste. Y la cara de Fate-chan parecía un mapa. Realmente estaba muy pálida.

"buenos días a las dos." Me puse a su altura entre ambas.

"buenos días Hayate" me dijo Fate-chan que parecía cargar con algo muy pesado. Qué extraño…

Llegamos de ese modo a clases, hablando animadamente con las demás, y sin embargo, ellas dos parecían totalmente en otro mundo. Es que era tan raro… ni se miraban y recordé que el viernes pasado había sido todo lo contrario. Me pregunto ¿Que les pasaba a estas dos? Normalmente siempre estarían hablando y comentando cosas del fin de semana. Aunque según los mensajes Fate-chan llevaba intentando hablar con Nanoha-chan y ella no le contestaba. Al final parecía yo una mediadora. Les contestaba a ambas según me decía la otra. Y en clases más de lo mismo.

"oh… Fate-chan ya es cada vez más famosa, y no llevamos ni una semana en el instituto." Le dije mientras ella al abrir la taquilla tenia la carta de un admirador.

"um…" se limito a afirmar de ese modo triste que a veces sin querer me rompía el alma.

"Fate-chan ¿pasa algo?" le dije más seria.

"n…no nada Hayate. No te preocupes" me sonrió pesadamente, mientras recogía aquella carta de la taquilla y la guardaba en su cartera.

"si necesitas hablar sabes que aquí estoy" me miro fijamente.

"me gustaría almorzar solo contigo hoy." Solo ¿conmigo?¿Querría contarme algo?

"de acuerdo. Ya me inventare algo para escabullirme. Te esperare en la azotea como hacíamos en el colegio." Ella solo afirmo y se fue escaleras arriba.

En el colegio siempre hacíamos algo parecido, a veces solo comíamos ella y yo porque le apetecía contarme sus cosas. No sé porque motivo y después de ser siempre tan picara con ella, resultaba que siempre me acababa confiando sus problemas. Pero Fate-chan y yo éramos así. No importaba las veces que nos enfadáramos, bueno las veces que ella se enfadara conmigo. En el fondo sabía que era mi modo de expresar el cariño que sentía por ella y las demás. Pero realmente me quede bastante preocupada, Fate-chan nunca había tenido esa cara. Jamás la había visto de ese modo, y es evidente que tiene que ver con Nanoha-chan, solo hay que mirarlas un poco. No sé que les pasara, pero lo descubriré. Pese a todo intentare ayudar a Fate-chan, me gustaría poder hacer algo por ella.

* * *

_Mensajes a móviles: Fate/Hayate._

Fate.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:03.

Hayate… por casualidad ¿sabes algo de Nanoha? No hay modo alguno de que coja mis llamadas, y menos contestar a mis mensajes. No sé cuantos les habré enviado pero me dejare los ahorros del mes en saldo. : (

Hayate.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:09

¡Oh! Fate-chan me estoy mensajeando con ella ahora mismo. Pero no se qué os está pasando. En serio estáis muy raritas las dos.

Fate.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:14.

Etto… ¿sabes cómo se encuentra ella? Al menos es lo que me gustaría saber ya que no me contesta. No sé lo que le pasó para que este de repente así conmigo, en serio ni idea de lo que hice esta vez.

Hayate.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:20.

Vaya… así que parece que ¿está enfadada contigo? ¿Te comento algo? Yo la noto cómo siempre, bueno también me ha preguntado por ti. Pero no me ha dicho nada de que no quiera hablar contigo. Insistiré ¿ok? No te preocupes.

Fate.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:25.

Gracias Hayate. En caso de que te dijera algo me gustaría estar al tanto, al menos para saber que hice mal y así poder resolverlo. Aunque si ella no quiere contestarme yo no sé como hacer.

Hayate.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:31.

Intentare hacer lo posible porque me diga. Además mañana hay clases así que si no me dice a mí de todos modos podrías intentar preguntarle. Así que deja de amargarte Fate-chan, seguro que no es nada. Te tendré informada de todos modos. Buenas noches de todas formas.

Fate.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:37.

De nuevo gracias, yo estaré leyendo y me acostare dentro de un rato. Así que estaré esperando por cualquier cosa. De todos modos buenas noches para ti también Hayate.

* * *

_Mensaje a móviles: Hayate/Nanoha_.

Hayate.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:01.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que os pasa Nanoha? ¿Por qué os estáis comportando así? El viernes estabais bien ¿no? Que fue lo que paso el sábado para que ahora estés así de deprimida. Y ¿Por qué no le contestas?

Nanoha.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:05.

Bueno… sí que ocurrió algo, pero no es culpa de ella, sino mía. Soy una tonta. Y lo peor es que conociéndola lo más seguro es que si que se eche la culpa.

Hayate.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:13.

Pues sí, ahora mismo hablo con ella también y dice que se siente fatal, que no sabe lo que hizo. Así que si, se siente bastante culpable, todo porque las dos sois unas cabezotas.

Nanoha.

22 de septiembre. Domingo 22:18.

Es posible… y ahora que se supone que debo hacer ¿eh? No se te ocurra decirle que estoy mal, por si ella pregunta dile que estoy como siempre. No quiero que se sienta peor. Aunque después de no contestar ni a sus mensajes no se que pensara.

Hayate.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:23.

Si no me dices lo que te pasa, poco podre ayudarte Nanoha-chan. Sé que hay algo que está fallando entre las dos. ¿No será que te gusta Fate-chan de otro modo que no sea amistad? ; )

Nanoha.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:34.

¡Ehhhhh! No es cierto ¡Eso no es verdad! Ella…ella… mou… da igual Hayate-chan, da lo mismo ¿sabes? Ya lo solucionare por mi cuenta.

Hayate.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:40.

Es que no se puede ser más cabezota. Ella me ha pedido que intente saber lo que te pasa. Esta muy preocupara por ti. Y no deja de culparse. Así que más te vale que lo arregles, por tu cuenta o no, me da igual, no me gusta veros así. Y me voy ya a la cama, mañana nos vemos en clases. Estaré en el sitio de siempre, para que no se os olvide de nuevo. : ) Buenas noches.

Nanoha.

22 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:45.

Buenas noches Hayate-chan, que descanses.

* * *

_Carta Nº2 de un admirador._

Querida Harlaown-san,

Sé que dije de quedar contigo el sábado que viene, aun así me gustaría seguir escribiéndote hasta entonces. Y contarte que mis sentimientos por ti siempre estuvieron ahí presentes. Cada día eran más fuertes. Cada día eran más notables. Pero en realidad hace poco que supe que lo que me ocurría es que este amor crecía imparablemente, y lo peor, es esa sensación de pérdida y derrota que siento últimamente cuando te veo. Estoy más cerca de ti de lo que crees. No sé cuando leerás esto. Yo lo he dejado a primera hora de este lunes. Imagino que lo leerás o estarás leyéndolo el mismo día. Según vayan pasando los días iré aclarando mis sentimientos contigo.

No obstante, espero que no te cause molestias que yo utilice este método de declaración tan cobarde. A veces creo que ni tropezando contigo te darías cuenta de que soy yo, la persona que escribe estas cartas. Lo siento soy un ser con demasiados errores, para decir estas cosas a la cara, mas después de descubrir estos sentimientos que cada día que pasa se convierten en mi condena. Así que no alargo más esta carta y me despido.

Con cariño,

Un admirador.

* * *

N/A: Bueno pues este ha sido el capitulo 6, parece que cada vez y sin darme cuenta se me alargan mas. Os daré un pequeño previo o avance, en el siguiente capítulo sabremos quién es ese admirador especial que tiene Fate. No diré mas, hay gente que especula sobre que podría ser Hayate. Yo no digo nada. Ni afirmo ni niego. Pero lo que si sé, es que este admirador, parece que está llamando la atención de nuestra queridísima rubia ¿no creéis? Hehehe. Pues nada, eso ha sido todo por hoy. No sé si pueda seguir con este ritmo. Mañana igual tengo muchas cosas que hacer, aun así intentare que este puntualmente como cada día. Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. IV

"Ese admirador… ¿Quién era?" pregunte directamente a Fate-mama que se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa. Me fije también en Nanoha-mama y la tía Hayate, creo que la pregunta era tontería hacerla. No me lo dirían. Fruncí el ceño y refunfuñe.

"Vivio-chan, ya te lo dije, no quieras saber las cosas antes de tiempo." Me replico mi pelirroja madre, mientras yo volvía a la pose de 'Vita'. Esa que ya dije en una anterior ocasión. Todas sabemos cuál es.

"Vivio-chan creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con mí guardiana" comento la tía Hayate con su provocadora sonrisa mientras me guiñaba un ojo en señal de picardía. Mou…

Levante una ceja y volví a mirar a mí rubia madre. Que continúo esta vez ella…

* * *

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**IV**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

De nuevo ese admirador, el mismo. Esta vez no espere a llegar a casa a leer aquella carta. Me intrigaba ya demasiado. Y su modo de escribir no sabía por qué motivo me fascinaba. Decía las cosas de un modo demasiado hermoso como para que fuera un chico. Debía intentar descubrir algún modo de averiguar quién era. Pero el problema es que la carta estaba escrita por medio de un ordenador. Así que pensando llegue a la conclusión. Era evidente de que según me menciono puso la carta ahí esta mañana a primera hora. Así que no pudo escribirla en la biblioteca del instituto. Por otro lado, comento que estaba más cerca de mí de lo que parecía. Por lo que deduje que estaría en mí misma aula. Bueno eso reducía bastante el número de personas. Luego lo de la cita. Había quedado en un lugar bastante lejano de la ciudad, en la entrada del tembló que está en los bosques Uminari. Esa zona es más cercana a mí barrio. Así que no creo que fuera una persona que le apeteciera recorrer media ciudad para quedar justo en ese sitio. Por lo que debía vivir en mí barrio o en los alrededores.

Así que antes de que empezaran las clases fui a preguntarle a Arisa, ella siempre estaba enterada de donde vivía la gente de nuestra aula. Si, en cierta manera era como Hayate. Una cotilla. Eran tal para cual y juntas eran un verdadero peligro. Así que justo pensando en eso me la encontré en el pasillo frente a nuestra aula.

"eh… Arisa…" me miro poniendo esa típica cara de persona importante.

"dime Fate, ¿Qué querías?" la mire mientras me acerque a ella.

"veras, tengo una duda, me gustaría saber si conoces a la gente de nuestra aula, aunque acabemos de empezar las clases. ¿Sabrías decirme quien vive en mí barrio?" la mire curiosa expectante de una respuesta.

"pues… ahora mismo diría que cinco personas son de tu barrio y del de Nanoha. Contando con ella seis." Me comento con los brazos cruzados y una mano en la barbilla pensativa. "déjame que te lo confirme" con la misma entro en el aula.

Mire el reloj que había en la pared, entre tras ella y me senté en mí mesa. Nanoha parecía entretenida hablando con un compañero. Un momento… ¿con un compañero? ¿Y ese quién era? ¿Y por qué hablaban tan amigablemente? Apreté mis puños fuertemente mientras observaba la escena. Rotura de pensamientos con la cara de Arisa delante de mí mirándome.

"¿ocurre algo Fate?" mire desconcertada. ¿Habría notado como miraba a Nanoha?

"n…no, no…" volvió a mirarme interesada.

"bien confirmado solo seis personas contando a Nanoha, viven en tu mismo barrio. Pero ¿Por qué querías saberlo?" me miro con curiosidad. Lo imaginaba, esta chica era demasiado cotilla. Pero ahora quería saber quiénes eran. Y según lo escrito estaba prácticamente segura de que era una chica.

"gracias Arisa. Oye otra pregunta, ¿Quiénes son?" ella me sonrió, creo que me quería chantajear. Así que debía inventar una excusa. "es para una investigación que hago. Para conocer la gente de mí barrio" creo que fue una excusa estúpida. Pero no sé cómo ni por qué, ella pareció creerlo.

Así que me señalo disimuladamente a las seis personas. De las cuales cuatro eran chicos. Y las restantes, o sea, dos eran chicas. A una la eliminaba lógicamente por razones obvias. Y es que esa era Nanoha. La otra chica no la conocía. Así que la estaría vigilando. De todas formas recordaría la cara de cada uno de ellos e intentaría tenerlos vigilados para saber que hacían. Arisa se había sentado delante de mí así que aproveche para sacar conversación.

"Etto… y la chica aquella ¿de que la conoces?" pregunte intentando guardar las apariencias de nuevo.

"oh… ella está en la academia de música donde vamos Suzuka y yo. Toca el piano" oh… una chica musical.

"vaya y ¿toca bien?" mire mi cartera y empecé a sacar unos bolígrafos haciéndome la distraída.

"sí, bastante bien. El otro chico que está a su lado, que también está en esos seis de tu barrio, es su novio parece ser." ¿Novio? Entonces no podía ser ella. Si tenía novio se supone que, no se pondría a mandarme cartitas de amor y menos quedar conmigo, eso era absurdo. Así que la opción de que fuera una chica de mí barrio de momento quedaba descalificada.

"y sabes si alguno de ellos ¿escribe poesía o algo así?" bueno estaba poniendo todas mis dotes de investigadora en práctica, no cabía duda.

"que va, ninguno de ellos tiene tanto cerebro como para algo así" cogía uno de mis bolígrafos y jugaba con él.

"y ¿sabes si alguno de ellos sabe algo de informática?" puso un pie sobre la misma silla en la que estaba sentada, cerrando la falda con su mano para que no se le viera nada.

"pues no. Ya te digo que son bastante tontitos, ¿no te has fijado como actúan? La chica es la única que escapa la verdad." ciertamente se los veía algo tontos, no hacían sino hablar de una revista que tenía uno de ellos sobre anime.

Así que después de toda aquella estupenda información, la única persona que yo podría afirmar que era mi admirador era… ¿Nanoha? La tenía frente a mí mirándome seriamente.

"¿Nanoha…?" la mire extrañada.

"Fate-chan… me gustaría hablar contigo luego. A la hora de comer." Oh… pero yo había quedado con Hayate. Pero parecía que quería contarme algo importante.

"u…um…" pronuncie mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Mire a Hayate que me contemplaba en ese momento e hizo una especie de reverencia indicándome que lo había entendido. Arisa que no comprendía nada me miro.

"Fate… ¿en serio no te pasa nada? Nanoha y tú lleváis un día bastante extraños, diría yo." Negué con la cabeza con la típica expresión de 'te equivocas' mentira, claro. Pero la conocía y si no le había contado nada a mí madre menos le iba a contar a ella.

No es que no confiara, pero era realmente cotilla y por otro lado, no me gustaba preocupar a nadie, así que lo mejor era no decir nada y mentir piadosamente. Total, lo había hecho ya con la persona que llevaba en el corazón, así que no diría ahora toda esa verdad. Sería una locura. Nerviosa por las palabras de Nanoha, eso de que quisiera hablar conmigo, no hizo sino rondar mi cabeza durante toda la maldita clase. Los minutos eran interminables. Y cuando sonó la campana para la hora del almuerzo, vi como Hayate entretenía a Suzuka y Arisa llevándolas a comer. Quedando la clase totalmente vacía a solo dos personas. Nanoha lentamente se levantó y saco su recipiente con la comida y se acercó a mí mesa.

"Fate-chan vamos a comer juntas, necesito contarte eso" no sabía por qué aquello me acelero el corazón. Me puse muy nerviosa y mi sonrojo fue más que evidente. Pero no era precisamente una confesión de amor hacia a mí. De lo que tenía miedo es que me dijera algo sobre aquel chico con el que hablaba por la mañana. ¿Y si le había pedido salir con ella? Y lo peor, ¿y si había aceptado? No podía pensar con claridad y me sudaban hasta las manos. Ella se encaminó hasta la puerta y yo cogí mi bento para seguirla. Subimos a la azotea, allí no había nadie. Solo nosotras dos y un almuerzo juntas nos esperaba.

"Fate-chan hay algo de lo que te quería hablar" dijo mientras abría su recipiente y partía sus palillos.

"t... tú dirás Nanoha" mire con cara de asustada, mientras ella se llevaba una porción de arroz a la boca.

"me han llamado de Mid-childa…" oh… así que era eso.

"¿Qué querían?" pregunte curiosa.

"pues al parecer harán una especie de entrenamientos para instructores, así que no estaré a partir del jueves, saldré el miércoles por la noche." se iba… baje mi cabeza apenada.

"¿por cuánto tiempo?" dije sin mirarla, no quería que viera que mi respiración se había parado.

"pues volvería el domingo por la noche" creo que pude escuchar el preciso instante en el que mi corazón se partió.

"oh… e…espero que aprendas mucho allí, Nanoha." Más sonrisas falsas y lo único que me apetecía era llorar.

De nuevo varios días sin verla. De nuevo esa extraña soledad como la que sentí cuando se fue de vacaciones. Y otra vez este distanciamiento entre nosotras. La cosa no podía ser peor.

* * *

Lo que estaba era loca, por intentar decirle que me había enamorado de ella. Que no podía respirar sino la tenía cerca. Que nada tiene sentido sino esta a mí lado. Lo que quería era pasar un rato disfrutando de su compañía a solas las dos. Pero debía contarle lo del entrenamiento para instructores. Sentía que moriría por volverme a ir todos esos días, sabía que no hablaríamos ya que gracias a mis tonterías me estaba alejando de ella sin querer. La mire de reojo, se la veía tan guapa, sentada de ese modo, con la espalda apoyada a la pared, y esos ojos carmesí mirando su comida. Siempre en calma. Pero maldita sea, ni siquiera fue capaz de decirme que me echaría de menos. Pero no me extraña después del modo en el que la estoy tratando. Y ese silencio que me estaba desgarrando por dentro. Me dolía más de lo que aparentaba.

Así que el miércoles por la noche me alejaría de ella, a lo mejor me vendría bien para lo que me está pasando. Salir de esta angustia que siento cada vez que la veo. Por otro lado, era tan extraño, me sentía drogadicta y sabia que el alejarme me haría más daño que tenerla cerca. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo me pedía las dos cosas al tiempo. Bueno mi corazón me pedía quedarme, mi mente pedía marcharse. Y era una lucha constante con mi pecho a cada instante, tenía que hacerle creer lo que debía ser. Que no la podía amar, ella solo era mi mejor amiga y así me convenía. Tenía que seguir siendo así por su bien, pero más que nada por el mío. Imaginarme cosas como que ella se va con algún chico de la mano me mataría. Me arruinaría la vida y antes de que eso ocurriera debía reaccionar. No podía dejar ganar esta batalla.

Alejarme de ella seguramente me vendría bien. Aunque me hiciera daño al principio estaba segura de que era lo mejor. Pero mientras comíamos en total silencio eso no era lo que me decía su cara. Juraría que, sus ojos… me querían decir algo aunque no me mirasen. Sus manos querían expresar cosas aunque estuvieran ocupadas. Su rostro parecía mencionar en susurros cosas que jamás su boca pronunciaba. De algún modo me sentía en una extraña situación. Tan extraña que en un solo segundo dude, sí, dude de lo que ella sentía. Nunca lo pensé pero ¿y si ella se sintiera como yo? ¿Si tuviera mis mismos sentimientos por alguien? Me enloquecía pensar en eso y no podía creer que fueran por mí. Eso sí que eran tonterías Nanoha. Deja de imaginar cosas que no son. Aun recuerdo aquel viernes por la noche.

Estuve a punto de decirle que la quería. Pero calle. No sé por qué… pero no pude seguir con la frase. Me arme de valor y en un solo segundo imaginar su cara después de mencionar tal cosa me venció. Como detestaba sentirme así maldita sea. Y las malas reacciones que me hacían ser de este modo. Tratándola de esa manera para ella seguramente sería totalmente desconcertante.

"Nanoha…" la mire fragmentando mis pensamientos.

"¿sí?" volví la mirada a mi comida que apenas había probado.

"¿Por qué no me contestaste a las llamadas?" creo que un derrumbe emocional llegó a mi cabeza en ese momento.

"yo… tenía muchas cosas que hacer Fate-chan. No debes preocuparte." Intentaba convencerla de algo que no me creería ni yo.

"no devolviste mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. ¿Por qué?" me quede totalmente en blanco. Era cierto. Y además no podía explicarle que lo que me paso era que, me estaba destrozando el alma verla y no poder sentirla del modo en el que mi empeñado corazón deseaba.

"Fate-chan… yo un día te lo contaré. Pero te aseguro que no fue por tu causa." Aun tenía sus palillos en la boca, bajo su cabeza. Creo que la decepcione. Sí. Eso era…

"comprendo. Cuando desees, sabes que aquí estoy. Esperaré a que algún día me lo cuentes." Abrí mis ojos al completo. Note como mis pupilas se humedecían. Como mis manos la llamaban, como mi cuerpo me pedía sus caricias. Y como quería llorar en su hombro. No.

"Fa….Fate-chan yo… tengo que ir a hablar con un profesor, nyahaha… se me había olvidado. Lo siento ya nos vemos en clase." Y salí de allí como si fuera a caer una bomba y tuviera que salvar mi vida. Y así era.

La bomba se llamaba lágrimas. Se llamaba te amo Fate-chan y no puedo vivir sin sentirte. La bomba se llamaba cúmulo de sentimientos erróneos que debía evitar a toda costa. Que no podía. Que no quería. Que no sabía… pero… me volvería loca. Y mientras la dejaba allí sorprendida bajaba las escaleras, de nuevo esquivando que alguien me viera. A mi escondite de la última vez. El baño. Me metí en uno de los habitáculos y golpee con fuerza la pared. No podía soportarlo. Me senté encima del inodoro y deje que mis lágrimas se ahogaran en mis ojos. Llore como una niña desesperada. No quería guardar mas lagrimas. Quería soltarlo todo allí en ese momento. Pero tuve que silenciar el llanto cuando sentí entrar a alguien.

"¿Nanoha-chan?" no… Hayate-chan ¿estaba allí?

"…" creo que hasta deje de respirar en ese momento mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

"Nanoha-chan te vi entrar, sé que estas aquí. No sé qué te ha pasado. Pero si necesitas apoyo… yo estaré aquí esperando a que salgas.

"nyahahaha… Hayate-chan no te preocupes. Me entro un retortijón. Solo eso." Por dios que me crea… por favor.

"lo siento pero te conozco. La cara que llevabas era de llorar. Nanoha-chan respeto que no quieras contarme lo que te pasa. Pero si necesitas un hombro en el que lamentarte aquí tienes el mío. Te prometo que no preguntaré nada." El asombro de aquellas palabras no cabía en mi cuerpo. Sin más abrí la puerta de aquel pequeño lugar y ella entró.

Se agachó poniéndose a mi altura, yo estaba con la cabeza inclinada. Y note su abrazo. No pude más. Llore tan desesperadamente. Tan amargamente, como jamás lo había hecho. Ella solo apretó el abrazo y acariciaba mi cabeza consolándome. Mis ojos apretados y cerrados y un completo arroyo de lágrimas imparables caían en su camisa empapándola en llanto. Y me lamentaba en susurros. Sabía que ella estaba realmente preocupada por mí. Pero aun así respeto su promesa. No pregunto, ni quiso saber. Solo se quedó ahí hasta que ya no salieron mas lagrimas. Hasta que mis ojos quedaron desérticos de ellas. Ese sabor salado y amargo dejo de llegar a mis labios. Y allí en aquel pequeño lugar a escondidas del mundo desahogue todo mi ser en dolor. Mientras Hayate-chan me rodeaba con sus brazos.

* * *

"mou… Nanoha-mama realmente lo estaba pasando mal" la mire que me seguía sonriendo. Como era posible que después de contarme algo así, me sonriera como si nada. Sé que ahora todo es distinto entre ellas. Pero no sé, parecía que lo pasaron bastante mal.

"Vivio, amar y sufrir van siempre de la mano." Me dijo mi rubia madre, con aquella mirada llena de calma y sosiego.

"ya… imagino pero todo era por no hablar." Baje la cabeza entristecida. Era una lástima que sufrieran así.

"ya verás que en algún momento de la historia todo cambia Vivio-chan" me dijo una Hayate que me volvía a guiñar un ojo. Mou. Estas tres siempre eran igual. Esta vez era Hayate la que retomaba la historia…

* * *

No podía creer lo que tenía entre mis brazos. Una Nanoha-chan totalmente abatida. Y el problema es que ni sabía por qué. Pero fuera lo que fuera estaba dañando muchísimo más de lo que pensé a mi mejor amiga. Jamás la había visto de ese modo. Nunca la había visto llorar y menos de aquella manera. Sé que no era que no llorara, pero Nanoha-chan eran muy suya, si era un asunto importante lo intentaría resolver por su cuenta. Jamás me lo contaría. No al menos hasta que pasara. Pero verla así no lo podía soportar. Y ya no solo eso, la cara de Fate-chan durante todo el día era casi que parecida. Cuando estábamos en las taquillas aun recuerdo que antes de irse me miro y parecía que la mirada se le iba a romper. Y como ya le había dicho a Nanoha-chan eso era algo que no soportaba. Ver a mis dos mejores amigas en aquel estado emocional no era normal.

Estaba segura de que algo había pasado entre ellas. Y ninguna me lo quería contar. Aunque Fate-chan tal vez si lo termine haciendo. Pero por otro lado sabía que ella primero se lo diría a su madre antes que a mí. Pues para ella era mucho más importante los consejos de la persona que más admiraba, que de su compañera de lucha y batalla.

"Nanoha-chan… ¿te encuentras un poco mejor?" le intente sonreír lo mejor que supe dada la situación.

"um…" susurro mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Levanto su rostro para mirarme. Sus ojos totalmente rojos y con la marca de las lágrimas en las mejillas.

"será mejor que te refresques la cara con agua." La ayude a levantarse para dirigirnos al lavabo.

"Hayate-chan gracias… sobre todo por no preguntar." Abrió el grifo y empezó a lavarse la cara.

"no tienes que agradecer nada Nanoha-chan. Sé cómo eres y también sé que esto es algo grave. Jamás te había visto así" le pase una toalla de papel para que se secara.

"aun así… aun viéndome de esta manera, te ruego, que no lo comentes con nadie." Eso quería decir más bien que ni se me ocurriera decírselo a Fate-chan.

"de acuerdo. Dije que respetaría lo que me dijeras. Y así será" decía yo mientras me apoyaba en la pared con las manos a la espalda sin dejar de mirarla.

"gracias de nuevo Hayate-chan… nyahahaha deberíamos volver a clases." Comento mientras volvía a mirar sus ojos en el espejo. Esos ojos tristes que ya parecía algo común desde esta mañana.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra aula. Y yo me senté en mi lugar. Tenía a Fate-chan a mi izquierda a mi altura. La mire y ella me devolvía esa mirada. También triste. Me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ellas, para que Nanoha-chan estuviera en ese estado. Era tan amargo verlas así. Ellas jamás se enfadaban y siempre estaban hablando y sonriendo. El que las veía decía siempre que esas si eran verdaderas amigas. Su amor era incondicional y por eso me costaba creer que ahora les pasara algo. Pero sabía que no era algo que ocurriera desde ese día. Ya llevaban un tiempo así de extrañas, solo que últimamente parecían mucho más distantes. Más que nunca diría yo.

* * *

Nanoha… eso era lo único que entraba en mi cabeza. El único nombre que tenía en mente. La única persona en la que podía pensar en estos momentos. Mi mundo cayó por un desfiladero al verla entrar a clases acompañada de Hayate. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? La cara de Nanoha era aun peor que cuando prácticamente huyo de mi lado en la azotea. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Y ese modo de hablar diciéndome que algún día me diría lo que le pasaba. No lo entendía, Nanoha jamás fue así conmigo. Sé que ella es una persona que guarda sus cosas celosamente para no preocupar a nadie. Pero a mí siempre acababa contándomelo. Sin embargo, ella callaba. Guardaba un silencio poco común que hacía que mi inquietud creciera a cada instante. Y al término de las clases fue mucho peor. Nada más salir ella dijo que tenía prisa.

Al parecer debía atender algo en la cafetería de su familia y se fue corriendo. Yo solo sonreí irónicamente mientras baje mi cabeza. Y después de despedirme de las demás, comencé a caminar sin rumbo. Llegue bordeando la costa y me apoye en la barandilla que allí había. El sol comenzaba a ponerse despacio llenando el cielo de rojos, naranjas y azules. Quería que mis pensamientos y preocupaciones por ella murieran con aquella puesta tan hermosa. Las cosas con ella cada vez empeoraban más. Y lo peor era que ni sabía por qué. Y eso sí que me estaba matando lentamente y poco a poco. Pese a lo que yo sintiera por ella, lo único que deseaba era verla feliz. Aunque solo pudiéramos ser amigas, no me importaba nada más.

Y así… sin más la tarde acabo dando paso a las primeras estrellas. Llegue y salude a mi madre pesadamente que estaba en la cocina preparando algo para cenar. Me miro apenada. Si lo sabía, ella también estaba preocupada por mí. Por mi cara, por mi modo de llegar y soltar de cualquier manera los zapatos en la entrada, con lo ordenada que yo era. Y sobre todo por encerrarme en mi cuarto tirando la cartera del colegio sobre la mesa y dejándome caer en la cama. No podía más, mis ojos en un instante se llenaron de lágrimas y por cada una que caía, era un susurro de su nombre. Ya no me importaba nada. Solo ella. Solo saber que le ocurría. Y mientras lloraba sabia que eso jamás me lo contaría. Y encima se iría de nuevo, y aunque solo eran unos días, que se separara de mí sin poder solucionar nada me estaba destruyendo. Caía como un edificio mal fabricado. Desplomándome lentamente hasta romperme en pedazos contra el suelo.

Sequé mis lágrimas rápidamente al notar golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto.

"Fate, la cena esta lista" me miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta, mientras agarraba el pomo.

"um…" murmure, mientras me incorporaba, y me levantaba.

"deberías darte un baño después, pareces cansada hija." Volví a afirmar pero esta vez solo con la cabeza.

Casi sentándonos en la mesa tocaron a la puerta. Las dos sorprendidas nos miramos y mi madre fue a ver quién era.

"Chrono, Amy… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?" la voz de mi hermano hizo que me levantara en un instante. Me acerque para saludarles. Iban cogidos de la mano y con cara de felicidad. La misión en la que estaban ambos había terminado dándoles unos días de descanso. Bueno al menos la casa no se sentiría vacía. Así que añadí dos platos más a la mesa. En aquel momento me vino a la mente recuerdos de cuando Chrono y yo aun éramos más pequeños. Y después de resolver lo del libro de las tinieblas, compartíamos todo como buenos hermanos. Aquello me alivio un poco haciéndome sonreír. Después de una animada cena con mi familia, Amy fue a dormir, parecía bastante cansada, y mi madre, Chrono y yo nos quedamos en el salón conversando sobre la misión.

"ah... Fate, esto estaba en el buzón, sobresalía y lo mire, esta a tu nombre, pero no pone remite que raro." Me dio una carta. No. ¿Otra vez? Aquel admirador sabía hasta donde yo vivía.

"gracias Chrono." Musite mientras la sostuve en mis manos. Mi madre seguía charlando con mi hermano. Y yo hacia lo posible por escuchar. Hasta que oí su nombre "¿Nanoha?"

"sí, parece que harán un entrenamiento especial a los instructores, y el mejor de todos se llevara la condecoración al mejor instructor de la TSAB" me quede sorprendida. Eso era como un encuentro. Como una competición.

"pero… ¿eso no es como una competición que hacen cada año?" pregunte curiosa.

"así es… ¿es que ella no te invito a ir?" mi cara de asombro era más que notable, pero la cambie intentando disimular.

"ah… sí, si… pero no sé si podre acudir." Baje la cabeza intentando parecer que no pasaba nada.

"oh pero si es el sábado por la mañana la ceremonia del premio ¿no Chrono?" menciono mi madre, que para mi sorpresa creía que era el domingo.

"sí, la ceremonia es el sábado por la mañana, así que si nuestra Nanoha gana lo podríamos celebrar aquí en casa, o en la de Hayate, ¿Qué te parece mama?" yo no salía de mi asombro. Entonces ella me había mentido. Me había dicho que volvería el domingo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mintió? Con cada palabra de esa conversación peor me sentía. Es más, ni siquiera comento que era para llevarse el premio de esa competición. Y encima regresaría el sábado por la mañana. Así que disculpándome con ellos me levante y me fui a dar una ducha. Me metí en la cama y leí aquella carta.

Cuando un mensaje al móvil me sorprendió. Ni ganas de escribir o contestar tenia. Pero debía hacerlo. Hayate no tenía la culpa y por otro lado quería saber si ella sabía lo de esa competición. Así que pase un buen rato mensajeándome con ella. Luego me quede dormida supongo…

* * *

"Nanoha-mama, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le mentiste?" pregunte más que interesada por la historia.

"nyahaha…tenía que disimular Vivio-chan" me miro con una sonrisa de esas que pone cuando Fate-mama le replica algo.

"¿disimular? ¿De qué hablas?" la mire, no sabía de qué demonios hablaba, no ¿a causa de que venía aquel comentario?

"lo sabes Vivio. Más adelante te enteraras de todo." Dijo mi rubia madre. Mientras tomaba algo de té que había hecho la tía Hayate.

Continúo de nuevo Fate-mama leyendo esta vez el diario…

* * *

'Martes, 24 de septiembre.

Querido diario,

Siento no haber escrito en estas páginas ayer, pero no me sentía con ganas de nada cuando llegue a casa. He de decir que hoy estoy totalmente destrozada. Mi vida ahora se había convertido en un cúmulo de mentiras y cosas ocultas por parte de Nanoha, que ahora encima que había aclarado mis sentimientos, no podía ni acercarme casi a ella, sin recibir disculpas porque siempre tiene algo más importante que hacer. Ayer en el almuerzo huyo de mí como si hubiera dicho algo que le molestara, cuando claramente la molesta tendría que ser yo debido a sus mentiras.

Si me mintió, dijo que se iba a Mid-childa el miércoles y vendría el domingo, cuando en realidad venia el sábado por la mañana, después de esa competición de instructores. Encima ni me había invitado. Siempre me decía a mi primero que a nadie las cosas, sobretodo cosas de ese tipo. Más que nada porque me sentía muy orgullosa de los premios y cosas que solía ganar. Igualmente pasaba conmigo cuando tenía que hacer algún entrenamiento especial. Pero ella no. Esta vez no. Y cada vez entendía menos la situación y a que se debía todo aquello. Querido diario, hoy no soy yo. Hoy estoy demasiado perdida. Aun así tengo que armarme de valor para volver a verla. Esta noche supongo que seguiré escribiendo.'

* * *

Hoy no me apetecía ver a nadie, pero aun así debía ir al instituto. Así que se me ocurrió la genial idea de irme sola. No fui a buscar a Nanoha ni a las demás. Decidí ir por otro camino dando un paseo y despejando mis pulmones con el aire frío de la mañana. Ni siquiera pude pegar ojo y tenía una cara horrible, pase casi toda la noche llorando. Muriendo por aquel maldito dolor que sentía en mi pecho, era como una soga al cuello que cada día se iba apretando más y más sin permitirme respirar, hasta que llegara el momento en el que moriría. Todo esto pensaba mientras paseaba por un parque solitario, parecía tan triste y abandonado. Hasta lo arboles lo acompañaban, encima era un día gris. Y posiblemente empezaría a llover dentro de poco. Y yo sin paraguas me dije con una sonrisa irónica.

Cuando llegue al instituto suspire aliviada, no había carta de ese admirador, y por otro lado las chicas no habían llegado. La verdad es que casi que no había gente por allí. Aun así me cambie los zapatos y subí lentamente a mi clase. Me senté en mi mesa y saque los libros de las asignaturas que tocarían a primera hora. Al mirar en mi cartera vi un libro que Hayate me había prestado hacia unas semanas cuando Nanoha se fue. No sé por qué lo metí ahí, pero era buena idea leer un poco para distraerme. Así que me lo había prestado y yo ni lo había abierto aun, me fui a la primera pagina para encontrarme una dedicatoria de Hayate, bastante llamativa. Sonreí porque la verdad me hizo gracia. Pero continué para comenzar a leerlo.

Comenzaron a entrar compañeros en el aula, no dejándome concentrar en aquel libro. Y vi a la chica aquella que me había comentado Arisa el día anterior, me quede pensando de nuevo en ese admirador. En que sabia donde vivía y que parecía que quería que le descubriera antes del sábado. Ahora caía que había dicho este sábado. Y que a lo mejor con la fiesta de Nanoha, que seguramente y conociendo a mi madre fijo que la haría en mi casa, no podría ir. Y no sabría quién era. Aun así intentaría escaparme. Pero también deseaba que excusa me daría Nanoha al verse pillada en su propia mentira por lo de venir el sábado y no el domingo como me dijo, ya que ella debería saber que yo soy de las primeras que de un modo u otro me enteraría de esas cosas.

Pensando en esto la puerta se abrió y entro la persona en la que recapacitaba. Su cara de sorpresa por verme allí lo decía todo. Y de nuevo ese silencio entre las dos. Ni un triste saludo me dio. Ni se acercó a preguntar por qué esta mañana no la fui a buscar. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo Nanoha y yo éramos así? Cada segundo entendía menos. Fije mi vista de nuevo a esa puerta, para dar paso a las demás. Hayate se aproximó a mí con cara asustada.

"pero… Fate-chan ¿se puede saber dónde te metiste esta mañana?" me pregunto apoyando las manos en la mesa.

"oh… pues salí temprano así que creí que no estaríais en el lugar de siempre y vine directamente" otra mentira pero, ya me daba igual.

"que excusa más tonta Fate-chan" me miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿A qué venía aquello ahora?

"Hayate y qué más da ¿eh? ¿A quién le importa?" la mire desganada.

"a mí me importa, soy tu amiga, y a Nanoha-chan también le importa." Me miraba mientras daba golpecitos con su dedo en la mesa.

"si le importo tanto que mi me miro al entrar." Volví a fijar mi vista en el libro pasando páginas como si lo leyera.

"Fate-chan de veras… no sé qué os pasa pero, os ruego que habléis y lo solucionéis" realmente su cara se entristeció con ese comentario. Luego simplemente se sentó al lado de Nanoha y se puso a hablar con ella.

La cara de Nanoha era muy triste. Demasiado para mi gusto. Pero si no me quería contar lo que le ocurría, ¿qué demonios podría hacer yo? ¿Eh? Y la situación empeoraba por segundos. Nanoha se levantó de la mesa bruscamente golpeándola y saliendo de allí. Aquello me hizo poner en pie mientras ella salía por la puerta. ¿Pero a donde iba ahora? ¿Qué había pasado? Mire para Hayate que tenía cara de no comprender nada. Y si ella no lo entendía yo… menos.

"Fate-chan ve a por ella… hazme caso… síguela" solo asentí con la cabeza y Salí corriendo notando las miradas de todos.

Pero me daba igual, no me importaba. Corría por los pasillos buscándola. Con la misma encontré a uno de los compañeros de clase por allí, le pregunte por ella señalándome que había subido por las escaleras. Automáticamente supe que se había ido a la azotea. Llegue respirando agitadamente. Abrí la puerta despacio y allí estaba, apoyada en la pared con las manos a la espalda y la cabeza agachada que levanto al verme. Sus ojos me observaban, y a mi retina llegaba la imagen de tristeza que había en ellos.

Simplemente me aproxime a ella y sin dejar de mirarnos se me echo encima. Me abrazo abatida tensando mi cuerpo inesperadamente. Reaccione al instante rodeándola con mis brazos. No dijo nada solo la apreté tan fuerte como pude contra mí. Mientras notaba como lloraba descorazonadamente. Escondió su cara en mi cuello y así nos quedamos. Y pese a la tristeza que sentía verla así, aquello llenó de paz mi corazón. Volverla a notar de este modo entre mis brazos no tenia precio. Sus lágrimas empañaban mi chaqueta del uniforme. Su cuerpo temblaba y lo sentía mío por completo. Bese su cabeza. Hice todo lo posible porque ella supiera que yo estaba allí.

"Fate-chan…" susurro entre sollozos.

"Nanoha… sino me dices que te ocurre no te podre ayudar. Comprende que me tienes muy preocupada. Te ruego que me digas que ocurrió, para que salieras así de clase." Murmure cerca de su oído y aquello logro acelerar mi corazón. Sentí deseos de depositar un beso en él. Pero tuve que contenerme.

"se me pasara… te prometo que todo volverá…a ser igual que antes" cerré mis ojos pensando en lo cabezota que era.

"orgullosa. Nanoha tonta." La separe para mirarla a los ojos. Acaricie su cara para retirar esas lágrimas. Se la veía tan preciosa de ese modo.

Después de todo aquello me sentía un poco mejor, no supe que le pasaba pero al menos si contaba conmigo. Después de salir de clases ese día nos despedimos y la vi alejarse. Poco a poco sentía la necesidad de correr tras ella y robarle un beso. De nuevo tuve que contener mis ganas y lo peor era que ese deseo se iba haciendo cada día más notable. No sabía que haría. Pero tenía que conseguir que me dijera lo que había pasado. Esa noche estuve un rato hablando con ella por mensajes. Por fin los contestaba. Así que otro día más. Otra noche más. Y mañana ella se iría.

* * *

Miércoles, 25 de septiembre.

Querido diario,

Al final no pude escribir anoche como debía. Más bien no tuve ganas, así que imagino que depende de cómo me encuentre hoy, escribiré de nuevo o no. Nanoha se va hoy, y aún no he logrado saber que pasa. Después de mensajearnos durante un rato no logre sacarle nada. Hayate vino anoche a casa a entregarme unos apuntes que me había pedido, y tampoco me quiso decir. Cada vez me pierdo más en lo que está ocurriendo. Y sé de sobra que entre ellas dos hay algo oculto. Algo que ha pasado y no me quieren contar. Y luego se acerca el día en el que se supone ese admirador quedó conmigo. No sé si quiero ir, no me apetece realmente, pero si quiero saber quién es, y decirle que no puedo sentir nada por él o ella, porque ahora sí que sigo perdida. Después de indagar y con la ayuda de Arisa, he llegado a la conclusión de que no sé quién es. He estado observando de cerca a esas personas, pero ninguno me cuadra.

Así que de momento sin nada más que contar. Me despido querido diario. Posiblemente hasta la noche.'

* * *

"Nanoha-chan… es hora de levantarte cariño" abrí mis ojos subiendo mis mantas para tapar mi cabeza. No quería levantarme y encima hoy me iría. Me… iría…

"ummmm" refunfuñe para sacar la cabeza de entre las sabanas y ver a mi madre con una de sus sonrisas.

"es hora de que te levantes, se te hará tarde hoy. Recuerda pedirle a Fate-chan que te guarde los apuntes. Por cierto ¿la invitaste a ir a verte el sábado?" era cierto, le mentí… le había mentido.

"no hagas tantas preguntas cuando aun estoy dormida mama." Me incorpore lentamente.

Otro día más. Sin duda desde el sábado pasado había tenido los peores días de mi vida. Pero ayer cuando Fate-chan me abrazo, ella… me abrazo, y que bien se sentía aquello. Su olor, ese tan característico, tan dulce, tan especial, lleno mis pulmones de su aroma. Y lo único que mi cuerpo me pedía era perderme en ella en aquel momento. Solo quería besarla, por eso no fui capaz de levantar mi cara para verla. Pese a que luego ella lo hizo, y la tentación me hizo mirar aquellos labios que me estaban incitando. Me provocaba besarlos y no sabía si resistirá más. Pero ciertamente se la veía muy preocupada por mí, y no me extraña. Hayate-chan no debió de haber insistido tanto. Después de pasar más de diez minutos esperando por Fate-chan ayer, decidí comenzar a caminar por mi cuenta. No iba a llegar tarde por ella, pero me inquietaba que no viniera. Y luego Hayate-chan no sé si hizo aposta aquello de que Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan iban de camino por otro lado, o ella misma le había enviado algún mensaje para poder hablar conmigo a solas.

Demonios Hayate-chan, esa conversación estuvo de más. Me había prometido que no intentaría saber el porqué había estado llorando el lunes en los baños. Pero insistió tanto que, cuando estábamos en clases creí que no seguiría, y siguió. Sé de sobra que ella también está preocupada, pero intentar averiguarlo de ese modo no era el correcto. Por eso me fui, necesitaba aire, sentí tanto agobio que no podía ni respirar. Tenía que huir, últimamente lo hago demasiado. Yo la gran instructora Takamachi Nanoha huyendo como cobarde por culpa de que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga. Y justo por eso, justo ahora… y ese era el gran problema. No quería amarla, no quería dañarme, no quería que se alejara si se lo decía. Eran tanto el dolor que sentía en mi pecho que, cada día que pasaba me daba más miedo salir de casa, por culpa de la reacción de las demás. No quería que supieran como me sentía. Lo más grave era esa manía mía de no saber ocultar mis problemas tan bien.

Cuantas cosas puedo pensar en solo media hora. Y ahora estoy aquí parada esperando como cada día a Fate-chan, deseando verla, y deseando no verla. Quiero y no quiero. Es horrible sentirme así a cada segundo. Me gire y venia corriendo. Allí estaba, tan preciosa como siempre y todo lo que pensaba se me olvida nada más verla.

"Nanoha buenos días." Me dijo con una bonita sonrisa.

"bu…buenos días Fate-chan" salude nerviosa y ni sabía por qué.

"esta tarde…bu…bueno me gustaría poder estar un rato contigo…an... antes de que te vayas." La mire sorprendida, igual tenía algo que contarme.

"¿tienes algo que contarme?" sonreí tristemente.

"Etto… bueno en realidad solo quería despedirme." Bajo la cabeza con un bonito sonrojo. Era tan adorable que aquello hizo que me pusiera aun más triste.

No hablamos más y llegamos a nuestra clase como cada día. Sé que me había prometido alejarme de ella, y no querer sentir esto, pero hoy… hoy no podía hacerlo, había algo que me atraía hasta ella sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba estar a su lado por lo menos ese día. Intentaría que fuera lo más agradable posible para ella, y así a lo mejor quién sabe, igual conseguía que me dijera que me echaría de menos. Porque a pesar de que no me lo dice sé que si lo siente.

* * *

Me costó un poco pero conseguí decirle que quería estar con ella esa tarde, al menos intentaría animarla antes de que se fuera. En clases no pasó nada fuera de lo común, ella habló con los profesores comentándoles que estaría fuera unos días, pero que el lunes volvería como siempre. La espere en la puerta. Hayate y las demás ya se habían marchado. Y nos dirigimos a su casa. Y por el camino comenzó a llover, menos mal que esta vez sí traje paraguas, ella también.

"Fate-chan, con uno tenemos, vayamos en el mío" me decía mientras lo abría. Ese paraguas tan particular como ella.

"de…de acuerdo" dije mientras lo sujetaba con mi mano, baje la cabeza sonrojada. La lluvia podía también ser un motivo para unir a las personas. En mi caso ir las dos bajo un paraguas mientras la lluvia apretaba. Para luego comenzar a correr mientras reíamos. Me parecía mentira que el día anterior llorara en mis brazos y hoy riera conmigo.

Llegamos a su casa, menos mal que íbamos con el paraguas, aun así me moje el pelo. Así que después de saludar a su madre amablemente, subimos a su habitación, y me senté sobre un cojín frente a su cama donde se sentó ella, mientras me tiraba una toalla a la cara. Me la puse en la cabeza secándome el pelo mientras ella imitaba lo que yo hacía.

"mou, Fate-chan la semana que viene tendremos un examen" bufo con una de sus caras infantiles.

"um… apenas hemos empezado y ya hay pruebas de esas." Sonreí ante esa carita.

"espero que no nos lo pongan difícil, siempre están igual." Retiro su toalla de la cabeza. Mientras me miraba fijamente.

"Nanoha... ¿Por qué me mentiste?" se notó su cara de asombro acompañado de movimientos nerviosos con aquella toalla. Luego pareció derrumbarse.

"lo siento mucho Fate-chan…" dijo bajando la cabeza apenada.

"dime… ¿Por qué?" la seguía mirando fijamente, esperando la respuesta.

"pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?" siempre hacia igual, evitando las preguntas.

"me entere por mi hermano. Y ahora contéstame Nanoha… tú no eres así, a que vino esa mentira ¿huh?" me eche un poco para delante, para verla más de cerca. Con el ceño fruncido.

Ella intentando evitar esa pregunta, pego un respingo en la cama y al empezar a caminar tropezó con mi pierna y yo, al ver que iba a caer me eche hacia atrás para que no se diera en el suelo. Cayendo por completo encima de mí. Nuestras caras lo decían todo. Nos sonrojamos las dos notablemente, y nuestras bocas quedaros a pocos centímetros, mis ojos se reflejaban en los de ella, que brillaban como nunca había visto, sin poder evitarlo me fui acercando ante esa mirada, no podía controlarme, no podía, y apenas a unos milímetros tocaron a la puerta. Nanoha se levantó al instante, y yo casi que me quede tumbada aun procesando lo que había pasado en décimas de segundo.

No podía creerlo, he estado a punto de besarla. Pero ¿es que estoy loca? Me había quedado totalmente perpleja ante mis propios actos, si llego hacerlo… si llego a besarla. Lo hubiera perdido todo… todo. Sin esperar nada, me levante lo más deprisa que mi cuerpo temblando me dejaba.

"Na…Nanoha… em… yo debo irme ya" cogí mi cartera del instituto y mi paraguas.

"¿Fate-…chan…?" me miraba asombrada por el modo en el que me movía nerviosa cogiendo mis cosas.

"Etto… yo... bu... bueno que tengas suerte y todo eso… y que nos vemos el sábado o el domingo o… cuando sea" me salió todo atropelladamente. Y con la misma sin esperar respuesta abandone aquella casa.

Eres una idiota Fate. Me repetía una y otra vez. Menuda manera de despedirla. Menudo modo de fastidiarla, seguro que se había dado cuenta. Estoy segura de que se había enterado de lo que iba a hacer. Y ahora… ahora yo… caminada velozmente hecha un manojo de nervios. Era horrible. Aquel sentimiento que llevaba dentro era lo más terrible que jamás había sentido. Y lo peor, ese modo de huir, de escapar, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice? Debí haber enfrentado la situación. Lo más grave era que no la vería hasta el sábado. Y ahora… si lo pasaría mal. Definitivamente era una idiota.

* * *

"pero ¿por qué? Que ganas de hacerme sufrir Fate-mama. Mou" protestaba mientras cruzaba mis brazos y todas reían.

"Vivio así es como paso todo. No me estoy inventando nada." La mire de reojo mientras ella seguía riendo.

"mou… y lo del admirador ese… no vais a decírmelo ¿verdad?" replique molesta.

"Vivio-chan debe tener más paciencia." Mencionaba mi pelirroja madre aun con aquella sonrisa.

De nuevo sentí a la tía Hayate acariciar mi cabeza. Mientras Fate-mama continuó leyendo el diario…

* * *

'Miércoles, 25 de septiembre.

Querido diario,

Hoy cometí el error más grave de mi vida. ¿Cómo se me ocurre hacer algo así? ¿Cómo se me paso por la cabeza intentar besarla? Seguro que ella lo había notado. Ahora ya tiene que estar en Mid-childa. Y no podre ni disculparme. Y no sé por qué estoy escribiendo, estoy tan cansada de darle vueltas a lo mismo, que escribirlo no me hará olvidarlo. La tuve tan cerca, sentía el calor de su aliento, sus pupilas reflejaban las mías, su sonrojo por la situación violenta. Esto es una locura. ¿Qué le diré el sábado cuando la vea? ¿Qué haré? Me volveré loca. Y no sé siquiera como reaccionara ella cuando me vea. Seguro hecha a correr y luego se alejara de mí. Dejara de hablarme y yo… moriré sin ella…sin ella nada tiene sentido…porque yo… yo la amo... si… amo a Nanoha con toda mi alma y mis fuerzas. Nanoha… te amo…'

* * *

Las miraba con cara de desesperada. Sin poder evitarlo.

"Fate-mama te lo ruego, quiero que me contéis ese sábado, por favor, ¿hay algún modo de que os saltéis los demás días? Prometo hacer lo que sea, te lavaré el coche, lavaré tu ropa y la plancharé. Hare la cena. Lo que sea. Pero, por favor, saltaos esos días." Dije mientras unía mis manos como si estuviera rezando. Ante las miradas de mis madres y la tía Hayate.

"de acuerdo Vivio… leeré el sábado ya que después de irse Nanoha no paso nada especial, solo que casi muero de lo mucho que la eche de menos" el alivio que sentí ante aquellas palabras de mi rubia madre, me hizo tensarme por querer saber quién era. Y comenzó a hablar de nuevo…

* * *

Extraño… desperté aquel sábado, después de días sin Nanoha. Y era extraño sentir aquel cosquilleo porque sabía que la vería. Casi no había pasado nada en esos días que ella no estuvo. Hayate intentaba saber que me ocurría, pero yo solo le decía que cuando Nanoha no estaba todo era diferente. Así era el único modo de conseguir que me dejara tranquila. Pero mis nervios a flor de piel, tan nerviosa que mis manos temblaban. No era capaz de dejar de pensar en cómo me recibiría ella. No podía evitarlo. Al final aquel sábado iba a ser bastante raro. Iba a ser un sábado poco común.

Levantándome ya empecé a recibir malas noticias, Bardiche me pasó una llamada de mi madre. Se la veía con cara de cansada como ya era habitual últimamente. Y me dio una noticia que, bueno no era mala, pero para mí en cierto modo sí. Me comento que Nanoha se había puesto en contacto con ella, para decirle que no volvería hasta la noche. Que se había llevado la condecoración, y que no me preocupara que todo había ido bien. Después de colgar se me vino el mundo encima. Al final ni fiesta, ni Nanoha vendría. Y tendría que esperar al domingo, para verla. Me desplome en la cama de nuevo. No podía creerlo. Ahora a seguir con esa incertidumbre dentro de mi.

Y así paso el día. Y llego el momento de conocer a ese admirador. Sinceramente me puse nerviosa. Después de todas las investigaciones que hice no llegue a ninguna resolución. Y la última carta que recibí fue el lunes. Era raro según me escribía me dijo que seguiría haciéndolo durante toda la semana. Pero el caso es que no fue así. Y pensando todo esto me encontré delante de un motón de escaleras. Y arriba del todo estaba la entrada a ese templo. Mientras subía recordé que un poco más arriba ya en la zona del parque mirador, era donde Nanoha subía cada mañana a entrenar. Cuantos recuerdos tenia de ese lugar. Mientras me aproximaba mas al final de aquella escalera vi la figura de una persona de espaldas. Y me quede totalmente paralizada. Un sudor frío bajo por mi frente. Mi cuerpo temblaba. Y mi estomago se llenó de más nervios. Mi corazón palpitaba tanto que era lo único que oía. Mi respiración se aceleró aun más de lo que ya estaba… Era…

* * *

_Mensajes a móvil: Hayate/Fate._

Hayate.

23 de septiembre. Lunes. 23:06.

Fate-chan, dime ¿Qué ocurrió hoy cuando comiste con Nanoha-chan?

Fate.

23 de septiembre. Lunes. 23:08.

¿Qué se supone que iba a ocurrir? En realidad no paso nada. Ella me contó que debía ir a Mid-childa. A un entrenamiento especial. Luego por medio de mi hermano me entere que era más como una competición. ¿Tú lo sabías verdad?

Hayate.

23 de septiembre. Lunes. 23:11.

Bueno… si algo me comento. Pero me dijo que tú lo sabías. Pensé que te lo había dicho. Y que te invitaría a ir el sábado para verla.

Fate.

23 de septiembre. Lunes. 23:15.

No. No me invito, solo me dijo eso. Que era un entrenamiento. Y luego me dijo que tenía que irse a hablar con un profesor. Pero parecía más bien que estaba huyendo por algún motivo que desconozco.

Hayate.

23 de septiembre. Lunes. 23:18.

Comprendo. Así que te dijo eso…

Fate.

23 de septiembre. Lunes. 23:20.

Si me dijo eso... ¿ocurre algo Hayate? Dímelo, por favor, si sabes lo que le pasa dímelo de una vez. Te lo ruego.

Hayate.

23 de septiembre. Lunes. 23:26.

Si… ocurrió algo pero no puedo decírtelo. Se lo prometí. Supongo que ella te lo dirá en algún momento. Pasó algo pero no me dijo el porqué. Pero le prometí que no te diría nada.

Fate.

23 de septiembre. Lunes. 23:29.

Está bien… no insistiré más. Me iré a dormir no puedo más, lo siento estoy cansada de todo esto. Buenas noches.

Hayate.

23 de septiembre. Lunes. 23:33.

Que descanses Fate-chan y perdóname. Buenas noches.

* * *

_Mensajes a móvil: Fate/Nanoha. _

Fate.

24 de septiembre. Martes. 22:10.

Lo que paso hoy en la azotea fue muy extraño para mí. Solo quería que supieras que cuando quieras contármelo te estaré esperando. Sé cómo eres Nanoha, demasiado orgullosa.

Nanoha.

24 de septiembre. Martes. 22:14.

Si… es posible. Te lo contaré. Algún día te lo prometo Fate-chan. Buenas noches, obstinada. : )

Fate.

24 de septiembre. Martes. 22:28.

O sea, que me lo dirás, ya que me lo has prometido. Me veo de viejecita con canas y bastón, sentada en un banco tirando pan a las palomas mientras tú llegas y me lo cuentas. Nanoha no soy tonta. Dime al menos que cuando pase me lo contaras.

Nanoha.

24 de septiembre. Martes. 22:36.

Si pasa, te lo contaré. Lo prometo. Pero por el momento no podrá ser así. Por lo menos no hoy, ni mañana. Lo siento. Buenas noches, obstinada ;)

Fate.

24 de septiembre. Martes. 22:40.

Es una promesa. Ojalá que pase pronto. Y lo soluciones. Buenas noches, orgullosa.

* * *

_Dedicatoria del libro de Hayate para Fate._

Eh… recuerda que tienes que leerlo antes de que venga Nanoha. Porque sino llamare a Reinforce 2 y te meteré un diabolic emision. Recuerda que a distancia soy la mejor, mi queridísima investigadora especial.

Tu amada amiga…

Hayate. :D

* * *

_Carta N. º 3 de un admirador. _

Querida Harlaown-san,

Sí. Sé dónde vives. Perdona por ser una persona tan atrevida. Por presentarme delante de tu edificio y dejarte esta cobarde carta en el buzón. Pero quería escribirte y no había encontrado tiempo. Necesitaba escribirte la verdad. Quería decirte que normalmente no soy una persona nerviosa, pero en estos casos y acercándose la fecha de nuestro encuentro reconozco que lo estoy. Por si no me aceptaras cuando llegue el momento, quería decirte que muero por ti a cada segundo. Y que muero por sentir un abrazo tuyo. Y no puedo negar que me enloquecería besar tus labios. Ese pensamiento hace temblar todo mi ser. Cuando te veo llegar cada mañana, mis ojos no pueden parar de mirarte. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Hasta el punto de que, se me nota casi en la cara que me destroza pensar que puedas amar a otra persona. Aun así y como ya dije en anteriores cartas, este es el único modo cobarde de decirte mis sentimientos. Harlaown-san pase lo que pase yo te amo. Y aunque no me aceptes y luego no quieras saber de mí, solo quería que lo supieras por si estas palabras no me salen en su momento. Sin más…

Y con cariño…

Un admirador.

* * *

N/A: solo deciros que…. NO ME MATEISSSSSS…. Pero era demasiado tentador… Lo sientoooooo T_T se que prometí que lo sabríais aquí, pero es que ya había escrito tanto que no valía la pena seguir con el capitulo. Así que un poco de suspense no viene mal ¿eh? Bueno me retiro estoy agotada. No sé si habrá mañana capitulo… Perdonadme pero llevo el día desde ayer por la noche sin parar de pensar escribir corregir estoy hasta las naricessss por diosssss maldita inspiración xdddd nada que un saludo y no hay previo muajajajaja… hasta el próximo capi.


	8. V

"¡EHHHH!" vociferé, al saber el nombre de la persona que le escribía las cartas a mi rubia madre. No podía creerlo, puse cara de niña infantil.

"Vivio-chan... es que si te lo contábamos de otro modo, ibas a saber quién era y perdía la gracia." Comento Nanoha-mama con una sonrisa mientras yo desviaba la mirada ¿Cómo era posible que me engañaran de ese modo tan tonto?

"Vivio… de veras que solo nos inventamos ese poquito para que no lo supieras hasta ahora." Nada otra sonrisa y mi cara de enfado, no tenia precio. Les encantaba verme totalmente pegada a su historia. Pero ahora que lo pienso es cierto, no hubiera sido tan emocionante de haberlo sabido antes. Esa admiradora, no era nada más y nada menos que…

* * *

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**V**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Mis manos temblaban, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, me había quedado a solo tres pasos de terminar aquella escalera cuando aquellos ojos me observaban temerosos. Su pupila azul clavándose en la mía, notaba como temblaban y su expresión iba cambiando poco a poco de nerviosa a asustada. Cerré los puños de mis manos. Baje mi cabeza y no hacían sino pasar las mismas palabras por ella todo el tiempo. No puede ser… no puede ser…

"Fate-chan…" su voz llamó a mi oído haciéndome reaccionar levantando la cabeza para mirarla. "Antes veníamos mucho aquí… ¿recuerdas?" como podía estar tan tranquila. ¿No tenía nada mejor que decirme?

"dame una explicación…" ahora era ella quien bajaba la cabeza. Mientras su sonrojo se situaba notablemente en sus mejillas.

"Antes de que digas nada. Antes de que te alejes de mí. Solo quería arriesgarme a decirte que…yo… Fate-chan… yo…" ¿ella qué…? ¿Qué?

"tu... ¿tú qué? ¿Eh?" esto tenía que ser una broma. Me había estado tomando el pelo todo este tiempo.

"te amo" si claro y ahora me lo iba a creer. Después de sus mentiras y sus múltiples huidas ahora resulta… resulta… qu….que ¿me ama?

"Na…Nanoha…" aquello que había dicho creo que no lo comprendí bien.

"Sé que no debí… no, es más, jamás tuve que haberte mandado ni la primera maldita carta. Y fingir que no pasaba nada, hacer que la leía para que no pensaras que no me preocupaba. Y ni te diste cuenta de cómo me temblaban las manos cuando la cogí" seguía con la cabeza agachada y comenzaba a levantar la voz, se la notaba tan nerviosa y tan frágil. Pero yo estaba paralizada y no podía moverme siquiera.

"Nanoha… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" parecía que las ordenes de mi cerebro para hacer funcionar mis piernas comenzaba a hacer efecto.

"soy una cobarde… ¡lo soy!" levanto la cabeza y sus ojos derramaban lagrimas desesperadas. Y en un intento de irse corriendo agarre su brazo tirando de ella y pegándola a mí, la rodee con mis manos, mientras ella me miraba más que sorprendida.

"no lo seas más. No huyas de mí. No intentes escapar, no. Ya no más Nanoha. Ya se acabó. Si era todo esto lo que te pasaba… si era esto yo…" en un intento de decir, note mis palabras ahogadas en mi garganta y algo tibio bajando por mis mejillas. La termine de abrazar, quedando así mi boca cerca de su oído. "yo también te amo Nanoha…" me salió solo sin pensar y sin saber cómo había salido mi voz.

Ella se tensó, pero a los pocos segundos note como se iba relajando en mis brazos. La persona que yo tanto amaba, con la que tanto soñaba, mi amiga y compañera de batallas, esa que me salvo una vez y extendió su mano para ayudarme, esa que me dijo que la llamara por su nombre siempre. Ella… me amaba… decir felicidad era poco para lo que yo sentía. Decir contenta o alegre era una tontería para definir como estaba yo en esos momentos. Decir que mis piernas en cualquier momento no me aguantarían era verdad. Era cierto. Era como un sueño. Era como estar en el cielo.

"Fate-…chan…" se aferró a mí fuertemente mientras yo la sostenía. Acariciaba su cabeza mientras la seguía abrazando. Mientras la continuaba sintiendo. Y aquel lazo creado en solo cinco minutos era algo que jamás había sentido. No había vocablos, ni silabas, ni frases, ni oraciones. No. No las había. Si el tiempo se hubiera parado ni me hubiera dado cuenta, cuando nos separamos levemente para mirarnos a los ojos. Ahora si deseaba dejarme llevar y perderme en ellos. Perderme en ese mar azul tan profundo del que no quería salir. Del que no quería escapar jamás. Y note de nuevo sus lágrimas inagotables bajando por su rostro. Puse mis manos para sacarlas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ese temblor en sus pupilas, ese brillo en la mirada me advertían de que lo hiciera, que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo.

Y allí en aquel lugar, rodeadas de hermosos y frondosos árboles, de pequeños jardines, de escaleras que mientras sostenía su cara en mis manos termine de subir. Aquella entrada del templo con aquel marco de fondo parecido a una postal, fue testigo de aquel acercamiento inevitable de nuestros labios. Y la bese, bajo aquel particular toori de madera color rojizo, hice míos sus labios. Perdiéndome sedientamente en ellos, como si de una náufraga de sentimientos perdida en una playa sin escapatoria avistando la salida, se tratara. Gritaba su nombre mientras recorría su boca suave y lentamente. Notando sus manos aún aferradas a mí aflojarse para sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo en ellas. Mi corazón y mi respiración se habían parado con aquel beso. Miles de emociones y palabras acalladas con un solo rumbo. Un solo nombre en todas ellas. Nanoha.

Aunque no lo deseaba aquel beso se fue rompiendo lentamente, mientras la brisa acariciaba suavemente el ambiente, haciendo volar sentimientos y quedando mirándonos a los ojos. Con una leve sonrisa en nuestros labios y yo aún acariciando su carita que bajo, mientras la acercaba a mí de nuevo escondiéndola así en mi pecho mientras yo depositaba tiernos besos en su cabeza sin soltarla. Cerrando los ojos y pensando si aquello era real. Si de verdad aquello estaba pasando. Sí, ciertamente estaba allí. La sentía, su calor, su piel.

"Fate-chan… me acabo de acordar… que de veras eres una obstinada" sonreí ante aquella risa contagiosa rodeándola con mis brazos fundiéndonos así en un abrazo tan suave y dulce como ella. Todo aquel dolor y desesperación en mi pecho murió con solo sentirla. Con solo verla. Y ahora… ahora era todo diferente. Aquel cosquilleo hermoso que sentía y esa felicidad dentro de mí se abrían paso poco a poco reflejándose en mi cara. En mis ojos. En mi mirada. De igual modo a ella también se le notaba igual que a mí. Nos amábamos. Sí. Eso. Nos amábamos y yo aún ni lo podía creer. Desde que descubrí lo que me pasaba, lo había pensado y soñado tantas y tantas veces que, quería pellizcarme a ver si realmente todo aquello era cierto. Lo… ¿lo era? Si… lo era…

* * *

No pude evitar secar algunas lágrimas de emoción mientras Fate-mama contaba cómo se sintió con aquel primer beso de Nanoha-mama y ella. Fue algo que desee celosamente sentir yo también algún día. Y mientras sonreían ante aquella rebelde agua salada de mis ojos mi rubia madre me rodeo con sus brazos para consolarme.

"mou… Fate-mama, es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo pudiste callar algo así?" pregunte mientras hundía mi cara en su pecho ante la visión de Nanoha-mama y la tía Hayate.

"ya ves que a veces los sentimientos ahogan a las personas, no dejándonos decir con palabras lo que acabamos haciendo con actos Vivio." Soltó una leve risa suave de las de ella.

"eh… pero ¿luego que paso? ¿Todo acaba ahí?" me miraron alegres las tres.

"En realidad aquí fue donde comenzó todo Vivio-chan. Después de ese primer beso comenzaron a pasar más cosas. Sobre todo la parte de mis miedos tontos. En ese sentido Fate-mama si lo tenía más claro. Pero yo no tanto" me sorprendió aquello ya que ella siempre supo más firmemente lo que sentía por mí otra madre. Y así Fate-mama empezó a contarme más sobre lo que pasaría después de ese primer beso empezando de nuevo a leer el diario…

* * *

'Sábado, 28 de septiembre.

Querido diario,

No tengo palabras para describir lo que me ocurrió hoy. Ella era mi admiradora y no solo eso, me había escrito las cartas más hermosas que había leído jamás. Después de aquel nuestro primer beso me quede con ganas de probar más. Después de aquellos susurros de 'te amo' que nos dijimos mi cuerpo deseaba más. Estuvimos hablando bastante después de todo aquello. Me dijo que sus lágrimas y todo lo que le pasaba era porque tenía miedo a decirme lo que sentía por mí. Miedo a perderme si yo no la aceptaba. Qué curioso que yo pensaba exactamente igual a ella. Todo por no hablar antes, la de sufrimiento que nos hubiéramos ahorrado. Nos lo dijimos todo esta tarde, y vimos anochecer en aquel solitario templo. Luego fuimos a su casa para enseñarme la condecoración. También me explico lo de mi madre, que le dijo que era una sorpresa para mí, lo de que viniera hoy, así que mi madre colaboró encantada. Conociéndola no sé ni porque no me extraño. Aun estoy temblando y no me lo creo. Y mañana seguro será un día especial, le dije de ir a algún lado. Bueno de tener una cita conmigo. Pero no sé dónde iremos, en todo caso me da lo mismo siempre que sea con ella, yo seré feliz. Mientras esté a mi lado nada más importara. Porque ahora puedo decir que, la amo… si la amo con toda mi alma y no me lo creo… estoy tan feliz que no me lo creo. ¿Cuantas vueltas podrá dar mi vida a partir de ahora…? mi preciado diario volveré a escribir cuando pueda.

* * *

Me desperece en la cama sintiendo el suave olor de la mañana y la luz del so,l entrando por mi ventana, me saludaba ese domingo tan especial para mí. Mi primera cita con Nanoha. No podía creerlo, sonreí tontamente mientras acariciaba mis labios con uno de mis dedos recordando aquel beso, que parecía haberse impregnado en mi boca de modo imborrable. Su sabor ahora lo tenía grabado en ella. Mi sonrisa aún se amplió al recordar sus ojos y su felicidad. Yo Fate T. Harlaown había logrado hacer feliz a Takamachi Nanoha de una vez por todas y no solo eso, con aquellos actos del día anterior yo ya era suya. Definitivamente las cosas siempre pueden cambiar de un día para el otro. Termine de incorporarme pensando en si mi madre habría llegado del trabajo. Me levante y fui a mirar si estaría en la cocina como siempre preparando su té.

Y así era, mi cara de felicidad creo que se notaba a kilómetros porque nada más verme me pregunto.

"Fate… ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?" dijo mientras yo me sentaba en la butaca apoyando mis brazos en la barra.

"oh… por nada en particular." Sonreí ampliamente devolviéndome ella del mismo modo esa sonrisa, pero con picardía.

"¿tiene que ver el nombre de cierta persona instructora en eso?" murmuro mientras servía su té, para luego servirme uno a mí.

"etto… mama…yo…de…debería contarte algo" baje mi cabeza sonrojada dirigiendo mi vista a aquella taza de liquido caliente.

"oh… tú dirás Fate-chan soy toda oídos" apoyo sus codos sosteniendo el recipiente que contenía el té que iba llevando lentamente a sus labios para darle un sorbo.

"ve…veras es que… na…Nanoha y yo… etto…" pase una mano por mi nuca intentando así aflojar la tensión de mi cuerpo y el nerviosismo "es…estamos saliendo" termine de decir casi en un susurro, acompañado de un suspiro por recordar de nuevo aquel beso.

"¿sabes Fate-chan?" dijo mirándome seriamente. "tu madre no es tonta… y desde hace tiempo que se lo imaginaba" abrí mis ojos completamente.

"¿co…como lo sabías mama?" ¿Tanto se me notaba? Pero si yo hacía poco que me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía… ¿Cómo era posible?

"Pese a todo soy tu madre y además, os conozco bien a las dos. Si al final no puedes ser más parecida a tu hermano Chrono" volvió a darle otro sorbo al té mientras sonreía. Por un lado sentí alivio.

"y… ¿Qué o…opinas de nuestra relación?" la mire nerviosa, pues no sabía que podría estar pensando.

"si tú eres feliz, ¿qué más da lo que opinen los demás Fate?" puso la taza sobre la barra con otra de sus picaronas sonrisas, haciéndome sonrojar más de la cuenta.

"sé que igual esperabas que yo…pues estuviera con algún chi…" me corto drásticamente.

"no hay nadie mejor para ti que ella… eso que te quede claro Fate T. Harlaown." Más asombro por mi parte. No solo aceptaba nuestra relación, sino que además, me apoyaba por completo. Mi madre es genial, sonreí mientras lo pensaba.

"de acuerdo pues…etto… hoy tengo una cita" aquello fue como si una chispa le hubiera saltado, sus ojos parecían estrellas iluminadas.

"oh Fate por dios ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Es tu primera cita…" caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro con aquella taza en las manos sin saber qué hacer, con palabras como 'mi hija' 'cita' 'felicidad' y cosas así. Que decía sin sentido.

"mama... tampoco es para ponerse así." Sonreí levemente, su modo de actuar me estaba inquietando cada vez más.

"no, no. Pero ¿Qué te vas a poner? ¿Dónde la llevaras? ¿Has pensado lo que a ella le gusta? Debería ser un sitio romántico ¿no?" seguía preguntando y preguntando dejándome con la boca abierta.

"mama, por dios tranquilízate que soy yo la de la cita." Gesticulaba con mis manos a modo de calmarla. Pero ella no paraba de seguir haciendo preguntas, una tras otra sin escucharme. Acaba sonriendo y pensando que mi madre realmente es única.

Había quedado en recogerla por la tarde y después de pensarlo mucho, supe qué tipo de cita quería tener. La llevaría a un sitio especial, pero no era un sitio desconocido. Aun así sería diferente. Así que me termine de vestir, despedí a mi madre que me había dicho mil cosas antes de salir de casa y me encamine en busca del amor de mi vida, Nanoha. Iba totalmente feliz caminando por las calles y después de un rato llegue a su puerta. Como siempre aquella casa me ponía algo nerviosa, pero toque y me abrió su hermana a la que salude amablemente. Me comento de entrar pero le dije que la esperaba allí. Hacia un día realmente esplendido, nada que ver con días anteriores en los que había estado nublado. Era todo un domingo. Un perfecto día para compartir con la persona de mi corazón. Y allí estaba, en la puerta mirándome, me gire para verla bien, y nos sonreímos.

"ho…hola Nanoha" la salude y un sonrojo nació en mis mejillas. Realmente iba preciosa, llevaba un jersey de cuello alto, blanco, y una de esas faldas cortas que ella le encanta, color negra.

"hola Fate-chan" me sonrió y esos ojos brillaban como nunca. Y la pose que normalmente ponía cuando estaba nerviosa, las manos a la espalda y bastante ruborizada. Se me quedo mirando lo que llevaba en las manos.

"oh… es pa…para nu…nuestra cita…" sonreí ampliamente y nos comenzamos a encaminar al lugar.

"¿Dónde me llevara Fate-chan?" la mire un momento. Otra vez aquellas mariposas en el estómago.

"es una sorpresa" seguíamos andando y note como ella cogía mi mano con las dos suyas, acercando su cara a mi hombro. Yo baje la cabeza totalmente roja. Aquel calor que desprendía su piel me encantaba. Y pensar que íbamos así por la calle, cogiendome tan suavemente.

Caminamos un buen rato, sin que ella parara de decir que parecía que fuéramos a un sitio que conocía. Yo le decía que era un sitio que frecuentaba bastante, pero que nunca había ido a esas horas a contemplar lo que le quería enseñar. Se pegó más a mí hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Y allí estábamos, el parque mirador, donde a Nanoha le encantaba entrenar cada mañana. Pero estaba atardeciendo y desde allí la vista era muy hermosa. Así que puse una cesta que había llevado conmigo todo el tiempo en el suelo. Y la abrí para sacar una manta. Ella se quedo mirando curiosa. Se acercó a la cesta y miro dentro. Me la quede observando mientras me arrodillaba en la manta, se puso a mirar lo que había.

"Fate-chan siempre fue muy ordenada" me miro mientras sacaba una tableta de chocolate con los ojos iluminados.

"golosa… nos quedaremos aquí para ver las estrellas y mientras hablamos, podemos comer también. ¿Qué te parece?" esto último lo dije casi en un susurro mientras agachaba mi cabeza avergonzada.

"siempre pensé que Fate-chan no era romántica pero creo que me equivoque." Se reía de ese modo tan atrayente mientras se sentaba a mi lado encogiendo las piernas.

"que no me gusten las películas románticas no quiere decir que…" ni me dejo terminar la frase, me sorprendió de nuevo con un beso en los labios. Dejándome totalmente roja, mientras ella se separó y agacho la cabeza completamente ruborizada.

"l…lo siento Fate-chan… ne... necesitaba saber si esto no era un sueño." Me pareció tan bonita que la rodee con mi brazo y la pegue a mí. Quedándonos así por un rato. Después de comer casi todo lo que había en aquella cesta, estire mis piernas y apoye mis manos en el suelo tras de mí, quedando así más cómoda, y ella se recostó en mi regazo, mientras las primeras estrellas hicieron aparición.

"no tienes que disculparte Nanoha." Dije yo después de un buen rato, en el que mientras comíamos me había quedado muda por completo.

"Fate-chan ¿Qué te parece si nos tumbamos?" la mire y afirme con la cabeza.

Era maravilloso poder rodearla con mis brazos mientras sentía el aroma de su pelo. Ella se había echado en mi hombro y empezó a señalar estrellas y haciendo dibujos con mano. Y luego fue cuando escribió en el aire las dos palabras que me había dicho tantas veces con la mirada, tantas veces sin yo saberlo, tantas veces en sus cartas y por fin en su boca. 'te amo' lo escribió con los dedos logrando que yo sonriera. La apreté más contra mí y le di un dulce beso en la cabeza.

"Fate-chan… ¿te gustaría que nos escribiéramos cartas?" no entendí bien que quiso decir.

"¿eh? Explica eso..." mencione mientras acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

"pues que nos escribamos cartas, y nos las dejemos en las taquillas. ¿Qué te parece?" reí suavemente, tapando mi boca con la mano.

"de acuerdo, hagámoslo." Dije sin pensar, la verdad me hacía ilusión seguir recibiendo ese tipo de cartas.

"empezaré yo. Mañana te la encontraras en la taquilla. Por cierto, me gustaría que nadie se entere aún de lo nuestro…" aquello si no me lo esperaba, Nanoha era siempre muy liberal para esas cosas.

"¿por qué no?" pregunte por curiosidad.

"bu... bueno me da un poco de miedo, por lo que dirán." Medio me incorpore, ¿era solo yo la que tenía ganas de que el mundo lo supiera?

"¿miedo? Nanoha… no digas tonterías." Se sentó de nuevo mirándome seriamente.

"solo necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea. ¿Vale?" me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y la acariciaba.

"de…de acuerdo." Yo aún no salía de mi asombro. Eso jamás lo espere de ella, pero si quería tiempo tendría todo el que quisiera.

Finalmente, se había hecho bastante tarde, así que recogimos las cosas y nos encaminamos, al día siguiente tendríamos clases, así que mejor era dormir temprano. Acompañe a Nanoha hasta su casa y después de sentir aquellos labios en los míos de nuevo, llegue a la mía. Mi madre me había dejado una nota en la barra. Vaya ella y el trabajo, ni en un domingo descansa. Mama tonta. Yo que le tenía que contar un montón de cosas… me quede pensando, Nanoha me había dicho que no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero mi madre si lo sabía. Bueno pero no creo que le importe, ya que mi madre parece que lo esperaba. Sonreí y después de rato me fui a la cama. Nanoha me sorprendió con mensajes en el móvil, así que estuvimos un rato hablando, hasta que me quede dormida y paso aquel maravilloso domingo.

* * *

La bese porque en serio que no sabía si estaba viviendo el más hermoso de los sueños en ese momento. Después de despedirme de ella con otro beso poniendo mis pelos de punta, entre a mi casa más feliz que nunca, despertando la curiosidad en mi familia que me miraban embobados por mi modo tan cariñoso de actuar con ellos. Más tarde subí a mi habitación. Mañana empezarían las clases de nuevo pero me parecía maravilloso poder verla, aunque no sabía por qué motivo sentía miedo a que los demás se enteraran. Como le dije a Fate-chan necesitaba mi tiempo para asimilar todo lo que me estaba pasando, pase del mayor y peor sufrimiento a lo más hermoso que jamás había vivido. Sé que podríamos disimular bien que no ocurría nada. Aunque Hayate seguro que sospecharía e intentaría sacarnos información.

Sonreí como tonta recordando sus labios en mí, y una imagen de Fate-chan haciendo algo más que besarme pasó por mi mente. Me golpee la cabeza mientras me terminaba de poner el pijama. Nanoha eres tonta deja de pensar en esas cosas. Nos empezamos a mandar mensajes con el móvil hasta que me quede dormida, deseando que fuera de día de nuevo para volver a verla. Pero parecía que el tiempo no acompañaba ese día, nada más abrir mis ojos, mire para la ventana, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Bufe en modo de queja, con lo bonito que había estado el día anterior. Y hoy llueve. Pero me sonroje notablemente al pensar en ir con Fate-chan bajo el mismo paraguas.

Termine de vestirme y salí de mi casa para llegar al sitio donde normalmente la esperaba, pero el caso es que al llegar, ella ya estaba allí. Revolucionando mi corazón por no esperarlo, corrí hasta llegar a su lado. Nos quedamos mirando y yo baje mi paraguas metiéndome bajo el suyo. Sonreí igual que ella a mí, y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo un beso en mi cabeza.

"Fate-chan, haga el frío que haga siempre es cálida." Dije mientras cerré los ojos y sentí que con uno de sus brazos me rodeaba para pegarme más a ella.

"buenos días Nanoha." Reí suavemente mientras aquella dulce voz me hablaba.

"buenos días Fate-chan." Acaricio mi cabeza para luego comenzar a caminar.

Cerré mi paraguas y me pegue más a ella para agarrarla del brazo que sostenía aquel artilugio para el agua. Y así continuamos hasta llegar al instituto. Sé que dije que no quería que nadie se enterara, pero realmente estando ella a mi lado nada me importaba. Bajo las miradas de las demás amigas, sobretodo Hayate, entramos al edificio. Recuerdo esperar disimuladamente por Fate-chan y en un momento de distracción de ella cambiándose los zapatos, cole una carta en su taquilla.

"vaya… Fate-chan y sus admiradores…" dije mientras reía por dentro y ella me miraba.

"oh… ¿en serio?" me siguió el juego haciendo la que no sabía nada. O eso o realmente estaba densa.

"sí si… oh parece de amor." A esto se acercó Hayate curiosa.

"oh… Fate-chan ¿de nuevo otra carta?" ella agachó la cabeza y yo diría que estaba roja, me encantaba cuando se ponía así, simplemente era tan adorable que la abrazaría y no la soltaría nunca.

"bueno… ya esta ¿eh?" dijo mi rubia novia. No lo había pensado pero ahora Fate-chan era mi….novia… pensar esto hizo que mis mejillas ardieran llamando la atención a mí picara amiga.

"oh... Nanoha-chan ¿Qué te pasa?" yo solo me gire disimuladamente.

"na…nada Hayate-chan, no sé de qué me hablas." Hasta a mí me estaba costando disimular, ¿cómo seria para Fate-chan?

* * *

"Nanoha-mama, ¿Por qué no querías que nadie lo supiera?" pregunte curiosamente.

"bueno… como ya dije no me sentía preparada." No sabía por qué pero creo que si me estaban ocultando algo.

"Vivio-chan no te preocupes, además hay partes que tus mamas no te pueden contar." Me sonreía la tía Hayate, dejándome sin saber que decir.

"¿partes que no me pueden contar? ¿Qué quieres decir tía Hayate?" bueno ahora me lo tenían que aclarar. Sino no haber dicho eso.

"errrr… bu…bueno Vivio es que….hehehe" de repente mi rubia madre se había puesto realmente nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Vivio-chan es que… em bueno ¿tus mamas no te han hablado de eso?" ¿Eso? ¿Qué era eso? ¿De qué hablaban?

"no te entiendo tía Hayate… ¿Qué es eso?" la mire confusa.

"bueno Vivio-chan, eso es amor. Emm… sentir a la otra persona" me reí a carcajadas ante las miradas de las tres ases.

"si os referís a los ruiditos que montáis a cada rato en vuestra habitación, no me asusta, ya mis profesores me han hablado de sexo" más asombradas no las pude dejar a las tres. Mou, ¿se pensarían que soy tonta? ¿o qué?

"em… Vi…Vivio cariño nunca me dijiste nada. ¿Ti…tienes dudas al respecto?" ahora si me había perdido.

"Fate-mama yo no tengo ninguna duda de ese tipo, mis profesores lo han explicado bien." Y entonces fue cuando caí. "ah, entonces esas eran las dudas de Nanoha-mama ¿no?" la mire fijamente mientras ella había tomado un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

"si….si Vivio-chan, ese era mi verdadero miedo." Paso una mano por su nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

"pues no tenéis que tener miedo por contarme esa parte. Yo ya sé cómo van esas cosas." Me hice la adulta delante de ellas tres que aún seguían con cara de 'no me lo puedo creer.'

"de todas formas Vivio, ya sería buena hora para que se fuera a dormir. Mañana continuaremos con la historia." No. Yo quería que me contaran esa parte. Seguro que no lo harían. Estaba segura de que se la saltarían. Estas madres. Mou.

"yo quería que me lo contarais mou…" cruce mis brazos y cerré los ojos, desviando mi cabeza.

"Vivio-chan debe descansar para que mañana le terminemos de contar la historia. Y luego nos iremos a la playa toda la semana ¿ne?" playa. Sí. Mou pero eso era chantaje, estaba segura de que ahora no lo contarían. Bueno de todas formas esas cosas suelen ser bastante intimas era lógico. Así que me despedí de mis madres y de la tía Hayate. Y me fui a dormir. O eso era lo que ellas creían. Sabía que ellas seguirían hablando, y sabia que Fate-mama le seguiría contando a Nanoha-mama. Así que me escondí cerca de las escaleras para poder seguir escuchando a Fate-mama que comenzó a hablar…

* * *

Ella… me había escrito una carta. Y mientras Hayate no hacía sino decirle cosas aproveche para guardarla en mi cartera. La mire disimuladamente mientras ella se había puesto roja. Sonreí levemente y la agarre de la mano para subir a clases. El día paso lo más tranquilo del mundo, ahora ya no sentía ese dolor, y cuando miraba para verla desde atrás me hacia sonreír tontamente pensando en sus labios. A la hora del almuerzo nos escabullimos y subimos a comer a la azotea, nos pusimos bajo uno de los tejados que sobresalían, aunque había dejado de llover, el suelo estaba mojado, así que nos sentamos en aquel lugar seco. Y fue entonces cuando algo se cruzó en mi cabeza. Al mirarla allí sonriéndome, no solo me apetecía besarla, me daban ganas de to… ¿tocarla? Por dios Fate, como se te ocurre pensar en esas cosas. Mi sonrojo tuvo que ser evidente porque Nanoha empezó a reír mientras yo agachaba la cabeza totalmente avergonzada. Además, aún era muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas, apenas habíamos empezado a… ¿salir? Nanoha… era mi... ¿novia? otro sonrojo más y más risas de parte de Nanoha que luego cariñosamente me acaricio la mejilla.

"Fate-chan dime ¿Qué te pasa eh?" me pregunto aún medio riendo.

"etto…na…nada hehehe" hice como que miraba mi comida.

"¿en serio? ¿No te pasa nada?" a veces creo que llevo las cosas escritas en la cara. O eso o notaba la voz de Nanoha demasiado sensual para mi gusto. Y consiguió que de nuevo mi tono de mejillas volviera a subir.

"en…en serio…" la verdad es que no pude evitar ponerme realmente nerviosa. ¿A qué venía aquel modo de hablarme? Ni los palillos pude coger de lo que me temblaban las manos.

"Fate-chan de verdad, estás muy roja. ¿Hice algo mal?" me pregunto apenada.

"no…no hiciste nada ma...malo. Eso no es así…yo…so... solo es que yo…" la mire fijamente para quedarme sin palabras ante su mirada. Era preciosa y yo me había quedado muda otra vez.

"tú solo… ¿Qué?" me miraba curiosa esperando una respuesta.

"yo…so…solo ima…imagine cosas…" dije casi en un susurro, y de nuevo mi vista fue a parar a la comida.

"¿cosas?" se acercó a mí poniéndome más nerviosa aún.

"s…si co…cosas…" cada vez la notaba más cerca y me costaría controlarme.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" había retirado la comía de delante de mí, y me había quitado los palillos de la mano y ahora apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro haciéndome esa pregunta al oído en un susurro, tensando mi cuerpo.

"Na…Nanoha… es…es que so... son cosas que... etto…" notaba su respiración en mi cuello y su mano acariciar mi mejilla.

"que… ¿Qué Fate-chan?" cogió una de mis manos y la beso sintiendo aquel calor de sus labios en ella.

"que yo… pu... pues que imagine co…cosas nada más, no…no le des más vueltas." Agitada y nerviosa suspire profundamente "Nanoha… sin darme cuenta he pensado en lo mucho que te…te deseo…" la mire de reojo y solo llegaba a ver sus labios que parecían llamarme y me estaban volviendo loca.

"Fate-…chan…" repentinamente se separó de mí notándola bastante inquieta mientras se puso a cerrar el recipiente de su comida para guardarlo.

"Na…Nanoha…lo…lo siento yo…no…no debí…" no. No debí, pero me estaba provocando y luego de golpe y sin más se había separado y ahora se había quedado seria.

"Fate-chan yo… e…eso bueno… necesito mi tiempo ya te dije" lo imaginaba. Además, era todo demasiado rápido apenas si empezábamos a estar juntas, era lógico.

"tranquila Nanoha… yo… lo respeto de veras, cre…creo que me he precipitado." Reí nerviosa mientras también terminaba de recoger mi comida y me levantaba rápidamente para bajar al aula. Ella fue tras de mí y yo no volví a comentar nada más del asunto.

Pero no negaré que, si realmente no quería aún, cosa que era bastante normal, ¿por qué me provoco de aquel modo? me incito hablándome así. O a lo mejor eran cosas mías. Igual solo me lo imagine. Así que paso el día le dije a Nanoha de venir a mi casa para hacer los deberes del instituto y empezar a preparar el examen que tendríamos el viernes. Nada más entrar corrió a sentarse donde siempre, simplemente era adorable. Y me fui a por nuestro típico té con galletas que tomábamos siempre cuando íbamos a estudiar. Así que abrimos los libros y empezamos a hacer las tareas.

"Nanoha… se me olvido comentarte algo" dije mientras seguía escribiendo la solución a un problema.

"oh... dime Fate-chan" me miro y me sonrió.

"veras… mi madre sa…sabe lo nuestro" note que se había callado y la mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

"pe…pero…" creo que se había quedado sin palabras. Con aquel bolígrafo rosa que le había regalado para uno de sus cumpleaños.

"no te preocupes. Se volvió loca al saberlo. Me dijo que no había nadie mejor para mí" esto último lo solté en un susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza. Cuando note la cálida mano de Nanoha acariciar la mía.

"Fate-chan…" la mire un momento a los ojos para ver aquel precioso brillo en ellos. Y me acerque despacio a sus labios, quedando a pocos centímetros.

Ella termino de aproximarse para saborear mi boca igual que yo la de ella. Profundizando cada vez más el beso y logrando que me pegara más y más… y sin darme cuenta había roto el beso y estaba bajando por su cuello.

"Fa…Fate-chan pa…para por…por favor…" me detuve en seco. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo se me ocurre hacer algo así después de ella pedirme que le diera tiempo? Sin más. Sin esperarlo ella se levantó totalmente roja.

"Na…Nanoha perdóname, por favor." Levante mi mano para intentar llegar a ella pero era inútil. Estaba muy sofocada y su respiración era agitada.

"Fa…Fate-chan… per…perdóname tu…" volvió a sentarse abrazándome fuertemente. Correspondiéndolo y pidiéndole perdón mil veces al oído. Me sentía fatal por aquello.

"Nanoha de verdad lo siento mucho." Cerré y apreté mis ojos deseando que no lo tomara en cuenta.

"si Fate-chan quiere algo más que besarme puede hacerlo…pe…pero no… demasiado… " De nuevo aquel color rosado tomaba forma en nuestras mejillas.

No tuve más que decir, solo afirme con la cabeza. Pero estaba claro que de momento me contendría. Así que sin más termino pasando nuestra tarde juntas. Luego nos despedimos y poco después llego mi madre. Me pillo a mí preparando la cena esta vez.

"Fate parece que ha aprendido a cocinar muy bien. Así podrás sorprender a Nanoha cuando desees." Me soltó aquello mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

"mama… demonios deja de decirme esas cosas" dije sonrojada mientras terminaba la cena y la ayudaba a poner los cubiertos.

"Fate-chan ¿ha pasado algo hija?" no sé de verdad como lo hacía, pero esta mujer cada vez me asombraba más. Sin decirle absolutamente nada ya sabía que me ocurría algo.

"pues… es que…" me senté cuidadosamente en la silla mientras ella servía la comida.

"la timidez de mi hija no tiene precio. Fate-chan sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que sea, o contarme lo que quieras." La mire totalmente avergonzada.

"es que… es un poco embarazoso mama…" suspire agobiada por lo que quería decirle.

"vamos… ¿Nanoha y tu aún no os habéis dado un beso?" me miro pícaramente.

"¡Ma…Mama! No…no es eso…" dije atropelladamente.

"entonces ya eso pasó. Oh… quieres saber lo que viene después ¿no es así?" me hablo más seria mientras tomaba asiento y juntaba sus manos esperando una respuesta.

"u…um" dije sin mirarla con la cabeza agachada." Hoy sentí… ga…ganas de… e…eso" no podía estar más nerviosa.

"no debe darte miedo ni vergüenza preguntarme esas cosas Fate-chan" dijo sonriéndome "es algo natural lo que te está pasando. Pero antes debes saber si ella está preparada aún o no."

"yo… bueno me dijo que no se sentía aún así. Y que quería que esperáramos." Tome un bocado de comida. Masticando lentamente.

"pues si la quieres debes esperarla. Sé que esas cosas a veces cuestan. Pero no debes preocuparte. No hay prisa. Y la primera vez debe ser hermosa y especial." Volvió a sonreír mientras seguía comiendo. No podía creer que hablara de ese tema tan normalmente.

"si… eso lo sé… pe…pero es que yo… demonios es que…" no podía decir esa maldita palabra. No podía.

"la deseas ¿no?" definitivamente me sentía como un libro abierto ante aquella mujer.

"u... um" volví a afirmar con mi cabeza y otro trozo más de comida a mi boca.

"bueno si Nanoha aún no se siente preparada hay muchos modos de poder evitarlo." Y lo decía con tanta naturalidad que asustaba, dejándome de piedra.

"¿Cómo cual?" pregunte. Y si en esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad y estaba algo densa.

"oh vamos, Fate-chan no me digas que tu no… ¿no? No puede ser, pero si tienes casi dieciséis años. Esas cosas las pide el cuerpo y son naturales." No sé de qué demonios me estaba hablando mi madre, a veces creo que me hablaba en otro idioma. Y mi cara creo que lo decía todo. Con los palillos de camino a mi boca me había quedado mirándola totalmente blanca.

"mama… ¿de qué me estás hablando?" no entendía nada. Mientras ella empezó a reír ruidosamente.

"bueno. Parece que no lo has hecho nunca realmente. Bueno un buen modo de bajar esa sensación es dándote una buena ducha fría." Empezó a reír ahora a carcajada. ¿Se reía de mí? Demonios…

"a mí no me hace gracia. Eso haría que pillara un resfriado ¿sabes?" la mire totalmente pálida.

"Fate-chan, hablaré ahora en serio. Sé que tú y yo no hemos hablado nunca de sexo. Pero creo que sería buen momento de comentarte algunas cosas sobre el tema." Me atragante y empecé a toser atropelladamente, mientras mi madre seguía con aquella sonrisa y se levantaba a darme algunos golpecitos en la espalda.

"Ma…Mama…" me había quedado totalmente perpleja.

"a ver Fate-chan, cuando una chica siente ese deseo, hay varios modos de poder aliviarlo. Uno es con la ducha fría y otro pues… vamos, consolarte tu misma." ¿Co…consolándome? ¿Qué demonios era eso?

"¿co…como que consolándome?" no entendía nada y hasta las ganas de comer se me habían pasado.

"vaya, es peor que cuando se lo explique a tu hermano. Consolárdote Fate-chan, es tocarse íntimamente." Algo se me trabo de nuevo en la garganta y me quede sin palabras, totalmente desencajada.

"que… ¿Qué me toque?" mi expresión debía de ser de una loca o algo así porque mi madre no paraba de reír.

Después de un rato de explicaciones sin sentido por fin me lo aclaro, dejándome más que tonta. Realmente si sabía lo que era, pero ciertamente nunca había sentido esa necesidad. Todo iba últimamente tan rápido dentro de mi corazón que, aquello parecía acelerarse por segundos. Al terminar la cena me fui a mi habitación. Y mientras leía y contestaba a la carta de Nanoha, me puse a pensar en toda la conversación con mi madre. No si realmente tenía razón, pero claro eso no era algo que yo hiciera. O más bien nunca lo había hecho. Pero la verdad es que desde ese día me empezaba a sentir bastante rara. Termine de escribir la carta. Y me metí en la cama, sin aún quitarme de la cabeza aquellas palabras de mi madre.

¿Y si lo intentaba?, no creo que perdiera nada. Y realmente tenía una sensación dentro que me pedía hacer algo y sentía mucho calor. Pero por otro lado era cierto que jamás lo había hecho. Pero esa necesidad de pensar en el momento en que bese el cuello de Nanoha me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y un estremecimiento que, sin darme cuenta mi mano había sido más curiosa que yo. Y mientras comencé a respirar agitadamente, no hacían sino venirme imágenes de Nanoha y de mí tocándola. Haciéndola mía muy lentamente. Y sin darme cuenta aquello me estaba volviendo loca. Acelerando mi mano, comencé a sentir que el corazón se me iba a salir, y mis gemidos los tuve que acallar mordiéndome el labio. Agitadamente mi otra mano fue a parar a uno de mis pechos imaginando que realmente no eran las mías sino las de Nanoha y con aquello me basto para llegar a una sensación única jamás sentida, susurrando su nombre. Algo que me hizo estallar en placer inesperadamente y hacer descubrir más mi propio cuerpo. Para acabar agotada y respirando rápidamente, quedándome así al poco tiempo dormida.

* * *

'Martes, 1 de octubre.

Querido diario,

Ayer estaba tan cansada que al final no escribir. Pero sí que le conteste a la carta de Nanoha. Soy muy feliz pero, la verdad ese deseo dentro de mí, después de aquello que hice anoche, creí que se calmaría, pero la verdad es que me he levantado casi que igual. Aun de ese modo, no puedo creer que algo así se pueda sentir solo imaginándome con ella. No puedo negar que tendré que aprender a contenerme. No quiero fastidiarlo. Y tampoco quiero parecer de esos típicos chicos que van siempre intentando esas cosas por placer. Yo no soy así, pero es que esto que siento por Nanoha cada segundo que pasa se hace más y más fuerte, hasta el punto de enloquecer con solo besarla. Espero no haber medito la pata por intentar algo más que un simple beso. Pese a que ella me dijo que podía hacerlo su primera reacción ante ello fue alejarse de mí. Me sentí fatal porque no quiero que se vea obligada a algo así y por otro lado, aún es demasiado pronto. Creo que estaría bien que me lo tomara con más calma. Y ahora me tengo que dar prisa que si no se me hace tarde, espero poder escribir nuevamente esta noche…'

* * *

Y otro día más, que al verla llegar para ir al instituto, me pareció como otro más de mis sueños. No sé que tenía esa mañana pero se la veía realmente preciosa. Y verla corriendo hacia a mí, era algo increíble, sobretodo porque parecía que iba a cámara lenta mientras llegaba y me cogía de la mano. Para luego tímidamente hacer suyo de nuevo mis labios. Sentir ese calor hacia estremecerme de felicidad. No podía aún creer que ella estuviera conmigo y yo con ella. La felicidad no cabía en mí. Y así marchamos a clases. De nuevo nuestras amigas no hacían sino preguntarnos a que se debía tanta felicidad y nosotras simplemente nos hacíamos las tontas. Me hacía gracia sobretodo ver la cara de Hayate, que parecía picarle más de lo normal. Pero por otro lado era bastante lógico. Hacia una semana me desplome en sus brazos llorando amargamente.

Así que para no preocuparla había tomado la decisión de que ese día nos reuniríamos todas en la azotea a comer, y allí les diríamos a las tres lo que pasaba. Así que llegamos a las taquillas cuando Fate-chan me dejo más que sorprendida, dejándome una carta en la taquilla y mirándome de reojo con una de sus cálidas sonrisas. En aquel momento mi corazón estalló de alegría al saber que me había contestado. Pese a lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, con eso de que Fate-chan llenara mi cuello de besos, francamente mi reacción fue de lo peor, y la verdad para ser sincera, sí que me apetecía que siguiera. Me estaba haciendo sentir realmente bien sus labios ahí. Pero por otro lado un miedo enorme me lleno por dentro. Aun no me veía capaz y sin embargo, le dije que podría hacerlo pero no hasta el final. No sé siquiera si estaré preparada para algo más que un beso. Pero de momento debo pensar bien en esto, porque ciertamente podría hacerle daño a ella y a mí. Así que debo evitar esas reacciones sino la hare sentir muy culpable.

Y llego la hora del almuerzo donde todas estábamos sentadas por el suelo. A mi lado Fate-chan y frente a nosotras dos Hayate-chan, Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan. Que se me quedaron mirando expectantes porque yo les hacia dicho que quería hablar con ellas.

"chicas… pues veréis tengo que contaros algo" todas me miraban a la espera de eso que debía decir, hasta Fate-chan me miraba. Claro si ni le comente nada.

"tú dirás Nanoha-chan" me contesto Hayate-chan que parecía impaciente.

"pues os daré la noticia lo mejor que pueda. Fate-chan y yo… estamos saliendo" dije sin pensarlo demasiado por si mis nervios me traicionaban. La reacción no fue para nada la que yo suponía. Hayate se quedó tal cual, supongo que ella si lo esperaba y Suzuka-chan se puso roja. Pero la reacción de Arisa-chan si parecía la más inesperada. Se levantó de golpe mirando a Fate-chan con rabia y salió de allí sin esperar siquiera. No pensé que Arisa-chan reaccionara de aquel modo. Pero luego me quede mirando a Suzuka-chan esperando que me dijera algo, pero ella solo agacho la cabeza.

"bueno… chicas para mí siempre seréis mis dos mejores amigas y de alguna manera lo presentía." Menciono Hayate mientras se rascaba con un dedo la cara. Y Suzuka-chan seguía sin decir palabra.

"yo… felicidades chicas… etto… mejor voy a ver que le paso a Arisa-chan. Nos vemos luego." Con la misma se despidió y salió de allí casi que huyendo. Mire a Fate-chan que me había agarrado la mano con cara triste. Las dos amigas de mi infancia no parecían contestan por mi decisión. Y ahora ¿Qué se supone que pasaría…? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo…? debía descubrir aquella reacción de Arisa-chan sin duda…

* * *

_Mensajes a móvil: _

Nanoha.

29 de septiembre. Domingo. 23:45.

Fate-chan... yo… se me olvido decirte algo hoy... y es que… tus besos me volvieron loca y no me dejaron decirte lo que llevaba todo el día pensando en hacer.

Fate.

29 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:49.

Tú dirás Nanoha… yo… también quería decirte algo pe…pero bueno, mejor di tu primero ¿Qué me querías decir?

Nanoha.

29 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:55.

Pues bueno parece que las dos teníamos algo que decir y no pudimos. Pero di tu primero, no me importa puedo esperar.

Fate.

29 de septiembre. Domingo. 22:59.

No… dilo tu primero que empezaste a decirlo tú.

Nanoha.

30 de septiembre. Lunes. 00:03.

Etto… pues es que es algo tonto ¿sabes? Nyahaha… y aunque te lo he dicho el sábado, me quede con ganas de mencionarlo hoy.

Fate.

30 de septiembre. Lunes. 00:06.

Dime Nanoha. ¿Qué es eso que parece importante? No me asustes por dios.

Nanoha.

30 de septiembre. Lunes. 00:10.

No es eso… no es nada para que te asustes es…es algo bueno. Y aunque preferiría hacerlo en persona yo… pues quiero decírtelo aunque sea de este modo tan impersonal.

Fate.

30 de septiembre. Lunes. 00:14.

Bueno me lo piensas decir o ¿no? Me estás empezando a preocupar. Mou mira que eres orgullosa.

Nanoha.

30 de septiembre. Lunes. 00:17.

Te amo Fate-chan. : )

Fate.

30 de septiembre. Lunes. 00:19.

Nanoha… yo también te a…amo… y es lo que quería decirte.

Nanoha.

30 de septiembre. Lunes. 00:22.

Nyahaha somos tontas. Bueno… que descanses Fate-chan. Buenas noches, obstinada.

Fate.

30 de septiembre. Lunes. 00:25.

Descansa tú también. Ya tengo ganas de verte mañana. Buenas noches, orgullosa. : )

* * *

_Nota de Lindy-san para Fate:_

Fate, ha salido algo urgente y he tenido que ir corriendo, pero no te libraras de que te haga un primer grado de preguntas. Tú encantadora, maravillosa, estupenda, formal, respetuosa, guapa y preciosa madre.

* * *

_Cartas:_

Querida Harlaown-san,

Nyahaha… no puedo evitarlo me gustaba ponértelo así en las otras cartas y creí que estaría bien que siguiera ese ritmo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso igual me gusta más llamarte obstinada como hago con los mensajes. Bueno, en realidad te escribo porque aparte de prometérnoslo, me apetecía mucho seguir haciéndolo. Me encantara ver tu carita cuando lo veas en tu taquilla. Aunque ya sepas quien es tu admiradora. Pero bueno aún así me sigue haciendo ilusión escribirte. Ya que sé que fue cobarde hacerlo de este modo. Disimulando delante de ti como si no pasara nada. Cuando en realidad me estaba muriendo por dentro, lo único que si me hubiera gustado, era ver tu cara cuando las leías. No pudo ser. Y ahora si las lees delante de mí me moriría de la vergüenza. Así que casi que prefiero que la leas a solas en tu habitación. Y aunque tampoco te este contando nada fuera de lo común, me gustaría que me contestaras de igual modo. La verdad es que no hay mucho que decir. Solo que cada día que pasaba me volvía más loca por ti y no podía parar de llorar.

Te prometí que cuando esto pasara te lo contaría y aquí está. Lo pase muy mal Fate-chan. Creí que te podría perder. Y eso me dolía más que el hecho de amarte de este modo. Me ponía nerviosa estando a tu lado y muchas veces no podía controlarme. Por ese motivo siempre acababa huyendo como una cobarde. Si una cobarde. Lo reconozco. Lo era. Y lo sigo siendo porque de este modo decidí contarte y hacerse saber de mis sentimientos. El dolor que me causaba y las peleas entre mi mente y mi corazón eran demasiado fuertes como para soportarlas estando a tu lado. Me tentaba la idea de robarte un beso. Pero luego pensaba que realmente era una locura hacerlo. Ya que si perdía tu amistad, que era lo único que me quedaba de ti, podría haber muerto. Y aún así ya ves que me arriesgue. La cosa también pudo salir mal y de haber pasado lo anterior dicho, solo me ayudaba el hecho de que supieras que yo te amaba con locura desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora ya sabes algo más. Así que aquí te lo dejo esperando una contestación.

Con cariño y con amor.

Tu admiradora secreta.

* * *

Querida admiradora secreta,

No tienes que pensar esas cosas sobre ti. Ya que si tú eres cobarde conmigo no habría ninguna definición al respecto. Tú de algún modo te llenaste de valentía en escribirme aquella primera carta y decidiendo quedar conmigo pese a lo que tu cabeza te dijera. Te dejaste llevar por el corazón y eso es justamente lo que debías hacer. Yo también te amaba en secreto pero aún ni me lo había planteado. Cuando realmente sentí que me moría sin ti fue, el día que te fuiste de vacaciones con tu familia. Sentía un vacío dentro de mí y aunque estaba acompañada me sentía tremendamente sola. Pese a estar con Hayate o las chicas, o con mi madre o mi hermano. Seguía sintiéndome así. De ese modo fue que comencé a plantearme mis sentimientos. Empezando por ir separándolos poco a poco.

El día que volviste y te vi allí bajo aquel cerezo sentí que las fuerzas me fallaban. No conseguía que mis pulmones se llenaran suficientemente de aire y mi corazón latía demasiado deprisa. Sentí que me iba muriendo de deseos por abrazarte a cada paso que daba mientras me iba acercando a ti. Y lo siguiente que me paso fue avergonzarme por completo al reflejarme en esos profundos ojos azules que tienes. Nanoha, jamás había sentido por nadie algo tan grande y maravilloso. Tan contradictorio de desearte y estar a tu lado y a la vez, querer alejarme porque creía que si te demostraba algún tipo de sentimiento, sabrías que me volvías loca. Cuando te vi aquel sábado creí que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto. Pero después de oírte decir esas palabras de tu boca y del modo en que lo dijiste, el peso que llevaba cargando desde hacia tiempo se liberó de tal modo que jamás pensé que me sentiría tan bien. Así que ya sabes un poco más de cómo me sentí. Por no decir que tus labios me provocan desearlos cada vez más y más. Así que esperaré paciente otra de tus cartas mi querida admiradora.

Con cariño y amor.

Tu obstinada.

* * *

N/A: bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Otro más de esos largos que espero no os haya aburrido. Y ya que estoy, que será lo que le paso a Arisa para salir de ese modo xdddd lo veréis en el próximo capi, supongo xdddddddd ah y Fate es una niña muy ardiente y además lo que hizo es algo muy natural, quien no lo haya hecho alguna vez que levante la mano y esa o ese será una monja o un cura, pero me da que hasta ellos en su intimidad lo suelen hacer, así que aquí no se libra nadie de eso. Y nada más después de mis múltiples tontas bromas un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	9. VI

Bueno… ahora que lo pensaba era cierto. Creo que de mis dos madres la más fogosa sin duda era Fate-mama. No me extraña nada lo que está contando sobre sus intimidades y tampoco me extraña que quisiera que me fuera a la cama. Aunque tampoco veo por qué tienen que armar tanto jaleo. En verdad esas cosas son imaginables. Yo tengo ya diecisiete años no soy una niña pequeña sé muy bien de estas cosas… bueno a ver no es que yo lo haya hecho nunca… em creo que dejaré esta conversación. Bueno a lo que iba, que mi rubia madre se le notaba bastante, lo de que siempre fue ardiente. Mientras veía como se despedían de mi tía Hayate, Nanoha-mama cogió la mano de mi otra madre llevándola de nuevo al sofá. Miedo me da, espero que no empiecen con los ruiditos. Y la verdad tengo bastante sueño. Creo que sería mejor irme a la cama. Y daré por hecho que la historia para mí acabó aquí. Mou, pero eso es lo que ellas se piensan, las seguiré espiando mañana a ver que más cuentan.

Oh… Fate-mama le está contando ahora más cosas a Nanoha-mama, creo que eso de dormir se quedara pendiente… vaya ¿Qué la tía Arisa qué?

* * *

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**VI**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Y ni tiempo nos dios a frenar aquella reacción de Arisa por lo que Nanoha les había contado. Al final no la volvimos a ver hasta que fuimos a clases. Por otro lado, Hayate parecía que lo esperaba o algo así. Y la verdad también debo decir que me sorprendió que Nanoha tomara la decisión de contárselo a ellas, después de decirme que le daba miedo. Aun así ella seguía manteniendo su cabeza bien en alto. Así que aquello empezó a hacerme pensar que era realmente a lo que tenía miedo. Lo que más recuerdo ese día al terminar las clases era la cara de Arisa mirándome. Parecía que le debía algo, así que afloje un poco el paso y me puse a su altura, dejando a las demás más adelante. Nanoha me miro para seguir a lo suyo. Había un atisbo en aquel asunto que me inquietaba y desde luego al tener esa reacción más.

"¿Cómo paso?" me pregunto nada más acercarme a ella.

"pu…pues ¿recuerdas aquellas preguntas sobre la gente de clase y lo de mi barrio y eso?" dije mientras miraba hacia delante.

"si… y aquella excusa tonta que por supuesto no me creí" la verdad es que se la veía bastante molesta.

"pues en realidad era para averiguar algo sobre alguien que me estaba enviando cartas" me miro un momento con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"pero a ti siempre te están enviando cartitas, no veo la diferencia." Dijo en un tono de irritación.

"ya… pero es que estas eran especiales. No eran las típicas cartas." Sonreí nerviosa mientras ella seguía mirando al frente.

"bueno ¿y qué pasa con eso?" la mire y parecía nerviosa.

"bueno que esas cartas eran de Nanoha." Paró en seco y se me quedo mirando asombrada.

"eso no puede ser… ella... ella no…" bajo la cabeza, no sé qué le ocurría pero era la primera vez que la veía así.

"¿Por qué te incomoda tanto Arisa?" quise ir directa al grano, creo que era lo mejor.

"eso no te importa Fate." Continuo la marcha un poco más deprisa.

"Sí que me importa. Quiero saber, ¿Qué ha pasado?" aceleraba el ritmo cada vez más.

"ya te lo he dicho, ¡eso no te importa!" me vocifero dejándome clavada en el suelo. Con los ojos abiertos y mirándonos seriamente a los ojos, llamando la atención de las demás que también habían parado al oír sus gritos.

Miro a las demás, desconcertada y con la misma comenzó a correr dejándome con la palabra en la boca y más pálida que una pared. Nanoha la llamo pero hizo caso omiso y Suzuka automáticamente se fue corriendo tras ella. Se fueron dejándonos allí con la boca abierta y totalmente asombradas. Nanoha se me acerco a preguntar qué había pasado. Le comente la conversación delante de Hayate también. Esta puso cara seria. Demasiada para mi gusto, más conociéndola. Me dio la sensación de que ella sabía algo.

"Hayate… ¿tienes algo que contarnos?" desvió la mirada intentando disimular.

"etto… bueno ciertamente si hay algo pero prometí callar y guardar el secreto, así que no puedo decir nada. Pero no debéis preocuparos ya sabéis como es Arisa-chan." Nos sonrió nerviosamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza.

Volvimos a caminar, esta vez solo las tres, y al poco rato despedimos a Hayate. Quedando solo Nanoha y yo. La verdad es que la reacción de Arisa me tenia triste y confundida. ¿Qué era aquello que no me podía decir? Además, quiso saber cómo había pasado y al nombrarle a Nanoha le cambio hasta el color de la cara.

"¿Fate-chan?" Nanoha rompía mis pensamientos. "¿estás bien?" me limite a afirmar con mi cabeza.

"En realidad me preocupa esa reacción tan rara. Arisa es muy suya pero jamás me había levantado la voz." Note como cogía mi mano y entrelazaba los dedos.

"supongo que nos lo acabara contando." Le sonreí levemente mientras apreté su mano con cariño.

"¿Por qué decidiste contarlo? Creí que te daba miedo." Bajo la cabeza. Mientras cruzábamos la calle.

"bueno… la semana pasada paso algo y Hayate estuvo muy preocupada por las dos. Así que pensé que no era justo tenerlas tan extrañadas." La mire y pare. Dándome cuenta de que estábamos frente a la puerta de su casa.

"etto… sin darme cuenta llegamos aquí." Baje mi cabeza sonrojada. Y ella imitó mis movimientos.

"um…" note que su mano temblaba aún agarrada de la mía.

"Nanoha…" ella levantó la cara perdiéndome en esos profundos ojos azules y mirando su cara sonrojada. La abracé fuertemente y le di un beso en la mejilla. Quería algo más pero sabía que tenía que contenerme.

"oh… Fate-chan este fin de semana tenemos una reunión, en Mid-childa. Supongo que lo sabías ¿no?" afirme con una sonrisa.

"mi madre me lo comento. Pero no sabía si era el pasado fin de semana o este. Al final es este. Así que yo…" agache la cabeza avergonzada. "me…me gustaría saber si…Nanoha… etto… querría ir con... conmigo." dije mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos, nerviosa.

"claro que sí." Y sin esperarlo me dio un suave beso en los labios. Para entrar en su casa.

Dejándome totalmente colorada allí en su puerta con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Suspire profundamente, mientras me encaminaba a mi edificio, pasando nuevamente mis dedos por los labios y recordando aquel suave y fugaz beso, aún con esa sonrisa tonta. Llegue a mi casa y allí estaba mi madre y su té. En realidad sí que estaba preocupada, por lo que sucedía con Arisa, no hacía sino pensar en aquella reacción. Y claro mi madre como me veía como un libro abierto me miro un momento e hizo su típica pregunta.

"¿Fate-chan está preocupada por algo?" decía mientras se servía su té.

"no…no es nada no te preocupes, mama" sonreí falsamente y además no sabía para que lo hacía si ella ya sabía que algo ocurría.

"¿paso algo hoy con Nanoha?" me miro con cierto tono de inquietud.

"no, no, con Nanoha no paso nada." Si soy densa y casi le estaba diciendo que si pasaba algo.

"entonces sí que paso algo ¿no?" me miro mientras puso la taza en su boca para beber.

"bueno… es…es que…" desvié la mirada, aquel modo de actuar de mi madre me estaba matando.

"soy toda oídos Fate-chan" me miraba con aquella sonrisa. Qué le vamos a hacer, igual ella podría saber que estaba pasando.

"veras es que, Nanoha le dijo hoy a las chicas que…bu…bueno que estábamos saliendo y la reacción no fue la esperada." Bebió otro sorbo de té mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

"¿Cuál fue la reacción? Miraba expectante la respuesta.

"pues Arisa se lo tomo algo mal, se levantó de golpe y se fue y me miro con rabia, luego quise saber pero pareció que se enfadaba más conmigo." Su cara se tornó sorprendida.

"vaya no pensé eso de Arisa. Sé que tiene su carácter pero no creí que reaccionaria así."

"um" afirme. "parecía bastante molesta, sobre todo cuando le mencioné a Nanoha" mire a mi madre que me servía una taza de té también a mí.

"comprendo" miraba el líquido caliente, pensativa.

"¿ocurre algo mama?" paso una mano por su barbilla repasando.

"Fate, creo que lo que le pasa a Arisa es algo…como te lo diría… creo que Arisa está enamorada de Nanoha." Yo reí fuertemente negando con la cabeza, imaginando que era una broma, cuando mire la cara seria de mi madre, la risa se me detuvo en seco.

"ma…mama ¿hablas en serio?" me quede totalmente perpleja al ver como afirmaba con la cabeza.

"totalmente Fate-chan…" baje mi vista a aquel té, acariciando la taza con mis dedos.

"¿Qué debería hacer?" la mire tímidamente.

"primero descubrir si es cierto que Arisa siente algo por Nanoha. Y en ese caso Nanoha debería hablar con ella supongo." Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

"bueno, supongo que estas cosas son inevitables." Mencione apenada, notando la mano de mi madre acariciar la mí.

"estas cosas no se pueden controlar, al igual que no es culpa de nadie Fate-chan." Mire a mi madre que me brindaba su apoyo cariñosamente.

"supongo que no. Bueno… debería ir a hacer mis deberes." Terminé diciendo mientras sostenía la taza y caminaba a mi habitación.

* * *

Llegue a mi casa después de despedir a Fate-chan con un beso. El rubor y los nervios, creo que aún los siento dentro de mí. Era maravilloso saber que mis sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos. Pero sí que había algo que llevaba molestándome desde que les comente a todas que Fate-chan y yo éramos algo más que amigas y era, la reacción de Arisa-chan, no hacía sino darle vueltas y por otro lado no me extrañaba que Fate estuviera tan preocupada por ello. Solo esperaba que lo que le ocurriera no fuera grave y que pronto volviéramos a ser las que éramos antes junto con Suzuka-chan. Pensando en esto mi móvil comenzó a sonar. El nombre de la persona en la que estaba pensando en cuestión apareció en la pantalla.

'Arisa-chan dime.' Conteste con una sonrisa aunque ella no me viera.

'Nanoha, ¿podríamos vernos dentro de media hora en el parque que hay cerca de tu casa?' me quede con cara de sorpresa.

'cla…claro… ¿ocurre algo?' notaba su voz más seria de lo normal.

'de acuerdo, no pasa nada solo debo hablar contigo' y sin dejarme despedir colgó.

Aparte el auricular y cerré mi móvil. Lo mejor sería cambiarme e ir, la curiosidad comenzó a caminar por mi cabeza. ¿Qué seria eso tan importante que no podría esperar al día siguiente? Sin más me termine de cambiar y salí corriendo en busca del lugar. Cuando llegue allí Arisa-chan me estaba esperando en un banco sentada. Aun llevaba el uniforme de clase, lo que me hace suponer que aún ni había pasado por su casa.

"Arisa-chan…" la salude mientras me acercaba, ella levantó la mirada para verme.

"Nanoha…" se puso de pie y sin yo esperarlo, me cogió de la mano y empezó a llevarme a un sitio más apartado.

"Arisa-chan pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" paramos bajo un árbol y ella aún de espaldas a mí.

"tenía que contarte algo Nanoha…yo…" puse toda mi atención pero ella apenas susurraba, me extraño porque Arisa nunca había sido vacilante en ninguna situación.

"dime Arisa, mírame a la cara aunque sea." Se giró de golpe y pude comprobar que estaba sonrojada, dejándome estupefacta.

"Nanoha… no puedes estar con Fate…" la mire desconcertada.

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?" en sus ojos se denotaba rabia y a la vez dolor.

"no puedes… yo…" agacho la cabeza impacientándome.

"Arisa-chan dime ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando." La mano que me había soltado me la volvió a coger sonrojándome. No era algo que ella hiciera normalmente.

"Yo te quiero Nanoha…es…estoy enamorada de ti y por eso no puedes estar con Fate." Sonreí pensando que era una broma. Pero su cara no era de gracia precisamente.

"¿Qué?" me salió no solo asombrada, sino secamente aquella palabra. No lo entendía.

"que estoy enamorada de ti… " Apartó la mirada más roja todavía notando como su mano temblaba.

"pe…pero Arisa-chan yo… lo siento mucho, te quiero y me gustas. Pero solo como amiga…" ella me miro con rabia de nuevo.

"claro… Fate… ¿no? Siempre es Fate. Fate por aquí y por allá. Nunca pensaste en mí para nada después de la de años que me conoces." Su mirada se tornó totalmente triste rompiéndome el corazón.

"Arisa-chan yo... de verdad, no puedo corresponderte. Lo sient…" y sin yo esperarlo me estaba ¿besando? Por dios no… la aparte violentamente "¡¿estás loca?!" ella me miro confusa y asustada.

"Na…Nanoha perdóname, por favor,…yo…lo siento…" se alejaba de mí mientras aquellas temblorosas palabras salían de sus labios. "Lo sie…nto" Se giró rápidamente y empezó a correr alejándose de mí y dejándome boquiabierta.

Dios mío me había besado. Pero… ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¿Qué pretendía? Y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?, encima le había hecho daño pero... que le podía decir yo… estoy loca por Fate-chan no puedo corresponderla. Encima me había besado sin mi consentimiento ¿Por qué hizo algo así? Esto no podía estar pasando. Y ahora comprendía su reacción, debí hacerle mucho daño cuando le conté que salía con Fate-chan. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? Ahora muchas de las cosas me encajaban. Ahora comprendo por qué siempre era así conmigo y me daba esa extraña sensación de que no le caía bien Fate-chan. Siempre que la nombraba, ella intentaba cambiar la conversación. Y esa manera de enfadarse conmigo cuando le contaba a Fate-chan primero las cosas. Creía que solo eran celos de amistad. Pero no… resulta que no era eso, sino algo mucho peor. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado así? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Arisa-chan siempre estuvo a mi lado y yo muchas veces la distanciaba de mí.

Cerré mis ojos y pase mis manos por la cara. Ahora le debía contar a Fate-chan lo ocurrido. Pero ¿Cómo le diría que Arisa-chan me había besado? Igualmente no fue mi culpa me pillo desprevenida. Hablaría con mi novia al día siguiente. Intentaría contárselo de algún modo para que no se enfadara. Tampoco sabía si Fate-chan era celosa, no tenía ni idea. Y por otro lado me temía que el trato entre ellas cambiaria drásticamente. Me dirigí de nuevo a mi casa mientras el sol de la tarde iba muriendo dentro del mar y las primeras luces aparecían en las calles. Ya en mi habitación no paraba de darle vueltas a todo no dejándome concentrar en mis tareas de clase. Tenía que pensar no solo en cómo decirle todo esto a Fate-chan sino intentar que esta relación de amistad entre ellas y conmigo, no se fuera al traste. Mou. Que complicadas son estas cosas.

Después de cenar, seguía con todo aquello en mi cabeza. Había tomado una decisión, de momento no le contaría lo del beso a Fate-chan, sinceramente tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que pensara que me gusto y por otra parte, si Fate-chan era celosa no sé por qué motivo me la imaginaba peleándose con Arisa-chan. Sabía que eso era imposible Fate no era así pero esa imagen no quería borrarse de mi cabeza. Me daba miedo. Y también me daba mucha tristeza, tenía que encontrar el modo de hablar con Arisa-chan. Debía solucionar esto cuanto antes. Me deje caer en la cama, después de contestar a la carta de mi novia, con el pijama ya puesto. Cuando un mensaje me llamo la atención. Era Fate-chan deseándome buenas noches. Estuvimos un rato mensajeándonos. Y así, acabe quedándome dormida. Sin saber muy bien que pasaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Martes, 1 de octubre.

Querido diario,

Sin duda ha sido un día bastante extraño. Primero Nanoha no quería contar lo nuestro pero luego tomo la decisión de al menos, decírselo a nuestras tres amigas. Pero la reacción no fue la esperada, sobre todo por parte de Arisa. Dejándonos pálidas mientras huía del lugar. Aquello no hacía sino darme vueltas en la cabeza y la verdad, aunque Nanoha me dijo que no me preocupara, yo no pude evitar conversarlo con mi madre. Ella llegó a la conclusión que lo que le pasaba a nuestra amiga era que estaba enamorada de Nanoha y por ese motivo reacciono de ese modo. Aun así estaré pendiente de lo que pase con ella. No me gusta verla de ese modo. También se ha convertido en muy buena amiga pese a lo cotilla que me pareció siempre. Y la verdad es que jamás sospecharía de ella de ese modo. Pero mi madre por lo que me comento, me está haciendo dudar. Intentaré nuevamente hablar con ella mañana. Y en cuanto a Nanoha… bueno no puedo evitar ponerme roja cuando me besa y siento esos labios. La verdad es que intento controlarme pero no sé por qué motivo con solo besarla me siento altera y excitada. Aun así tendré que seguir con esos métodos de consolación. No me desagradó del todo el día anterior. No voy a negarlo imaginar que eran sus manos me tentó demasiado como para no seguir. Y ahora siento que estoy del mismo modo que anoche. Espero que esto se me pase y me calme un poco. Así que sin más me iré a dormir. Buenas noches mí querido diario.

* * *

Otro día más…

Abrí los ojos para que lo primera que pasara por mi mente fuera ella, no lo podía evitar, nada más imaginar estar a su lado, me ponía realmente nerviosa. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero justo en ese momento una sensación repetida en mi cuerpo hizo que mis manos tomaran posesión de él. Ya aquello no era curiosidad, pero el deseo de que un día pudiera hacerla mía, me excitaba más de lo normal. Y de vuelta mi imaginación voló, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y pensar que mis manos eran las de ella recorriendo mi cuerpo. Lo sé, vaya un modo de despertarme. Pero es que había cosas que aún no comprendía bien de mi cuerpo y aquello parecía que me lo estaba pidiendo desde la noche anterior. Pude contenerlo quedándome dormida, pero había soñado algunas cosas que tampoco se pueden controlar creo. Sin darme cuenta mí respiración empezó a agitarse y su nombre entre susurros salía de mis labios mientras notaba aquel éxtasis que invadía todo mi cuerpo de plenitud. Un mar de sensaciones de nuevo lo hicieron estremecer. Acabando acaloradamente pero notando una sensación de tranquilidad luego.

Aun Bardiche no me había avisado y mire el reloj de mi mesita. Aun faltaba media hora, así que solo me acurruque imaginando que mi almohada era ella, mientras aún notaba mi cuerpo excitado. Vaya esto de tocarme funcionaba pero me estaba empezando a plantear una necesidad en mí. Y a veces queriendo realmente que mis manos fueran las de ella. No lo podía negar, la necesitaba, pero seguiría controlándome. Lo tenía que hacer por ella. No quería estropear nada y menos ahora que todo iba tan bien. Finalmente, aquel pequeño tiempo que tenía termino y Bardiche me dio los buenos días haciendo levantarme. Y la verdad sí que eran buenos, aquel relajamiento jamás lo había sentido antes. Pero sabría que nuevamente volvería la alteración a mí. Bueno al menos mientras pudiera resistir de ese modo todo iría bien.

De nuevo y después de prepararme, llegue a aquel cerezo que seguía sin flores, ya habíamos entrado en el otoño así que hasta dentro de unos meses no lo vería florecido. Nanoha parecía no haber llegado aun, así que me detuve a ver la calle bastante solitaria. Demonios hacia mucho frío ya y yo sin coger ni una bufanda. Encima y como siempre debido a mi densidad, el cielo se estaba nublando y yo no había traído un paraguas. La figura de una hermosa chica pelirroja corriendo hacia mí, hizo olvido a todo aquello, quedándome como tonta mirándola mientras se acercaba. Lo curioso o más bien extraño, fue que en un intento de darle un beso en los labios ella me puso la mejilla. Me extraño pero no le di importancia.

"buenos días Nanoha…" le sonreí cariñosamente y ella me devolvió una sonrisa algo forzada diría yo. "¿Ocurre algo?" la mire confusa.

"Fate-chan hay algo que tengo que contarte." Comenzamos a caminar.

"tú dirás Nanoha." Cogí su mano para que sintiera mi apoyo pues parecía bastante preocupada.

"ayer me llamo Arisa-chan después de todo lo que paso…y…" callo un momento como pensando.

"¿Y?" intentaba ayudarla a seguir.

"me dijo que lo que le había pasado era que… es…está enamorada de mí." Me detuve en seco mirándola perpleja. Mi madre sin duda tenía toda la razón.

"y… ¿Qué vas a hacer?" el cuerpo se me lleno de miedo y dudas en ese instante.

"yo le dije que no podía quererla de ese modo." Agacho la cabeza apenada.

"comprendo, ¿y qué paso?" no sabía por qué motivo una especie de rabia por dentro hizo aparición, dejándome totalmente seria.

"ella… parece que no se lo tomo del todo bien." Aquella molestia dentro de mí comenzó a aumentar a medida que Nanoha me contaba.

"¿Qué harás?" dije ya en un tono demasiado irritado, haciéndose notar, sin quererlo.

"intentaré hablar con ella. Debo al menos intentar que esto se solucione" me miro y yo la mire fríamente. Lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar. ¿Qué era eso que se me movía por dentro?

"supongo que será lo mejor." Mi tono de voz empezó a convertirse en algo distante y Nanoha se dio cuenta de ello.

"Fate-chan…" me miro cogiendo mi mano para que la mirara.

"¿es por eso por lo que vacilaste y me negaste los labios? ¿Hay algo más que debas contarme Nanoha?" la mire con el semblante serio.

"n…no Fate-chan eso…eso es todo." Su cara se entristeció y no hablamos más durante todo el camino.

Llegaron las demás y entre ellas una Arisa, bastante callada a la que sin querer miraba con cierta rabia. Estaba segura de que algo había pasado. Conocía bien a Nanoha y su cara no era solo por lo que Arisa le dijera. Sabía que algo más había pasado, más que nada porque Arisa me miraba del mismo modo que yo. Y en ese momento me entraron ganas de hablarle, pero sabía que sería peor y debía pensar también en las demás. No era lugar para hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que hablaría con ella. Y mejor si estábamos solas, así nadie nos molestaría en nuestra conversación. Por culpa de aquello pasamos el día más silencioso y tirante que había vivido hasta la fecha. Hayate y Suzuka, intentaban aliviar el ambiente cuando fuimos a comer, pero realmente aquella carga en él se podía notar a kilómetros. Sobre todo las miradas que ya no solo me echaba a mí Arisa, sino las que le echaba a mi novia. Me sentí realmente mal por tener esa rabia dentro. No quería sentir algo así por alguien como ella, demonios era mi amiga. Y con todo aquello hasta se me había olvidado leer la carta que Nanoha me había dejado en la taquilla, hasta el punto de dejarla allí.

Cuando fuimos a salir la recogí, pero Nanoha creo que se dio cuenta de que no la había leído aun y ya no solo eso, sin quererlo mi trato con ella había cambiado. Aquella pequeña rabia que sentí por la mañana había estado creciendo durante todo el día. E incluso hasta el punto de que cuando nos despedimos, apenas alcance a decirle un simple adiós y con la misma emprendí mi camino a casa, dejándola como una piedra. Pero no lo podía negar esa sensación era más fuerte que yo y estaba segura de que entre ella y Arisa había pasado algo más que palabras. Llamémoslo palpito o presentimiento. Era una voz que hizo aparición en mí y que jamás antes había sentido. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Celos? ¿Rabia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Supongo que lo que más me dolía era saber que algo más había pasado y que no me lo contara.

Y era raro porque yo normalmente con lo distraída que era no solía darme cuenta de ese tipo de cosas. Pero con aquello, una inseguridad me había invadido y ahora no podía pararla. Al llegar a casa me encontré sola. Genial miércoles, sola y otra nota de mi madre. Parecía que el mundo había cambiado en décimas de segundo. Con lo bien que me había levantado y ahora sería capaz de irme a una misión y acabar con los malos de un solo golpe. No pudiendo evitarlo más, cogí una de mis barras de metal y subí a la azotea del edificio, iba a entrenarme un poco. Tal vez así liberara ese estrés o rabia que sentía. Pero lo peor era que cuantos más golpes daba más ganas tenia de seguir. Y lo más problemático era que a cada uno de mis movimientos imaginaba a Arisa y a mi novia abrazadas y aquello me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

No podía ser yo jamás había sido celosa y menos, tenía por qué serlo en este momento. Ahora que sabía que Nanoha era solo para mí, no tendría que sentir esas cosas. Antes cuando alguien se le acercaba sí que sentía un poco de celos pero no de ese modo. Creo que pase horas allí, porque sin darme cuenta ya era de noche cuando baje a mi casa. Sentía el cuerpo agotado pero aun mantenía aquella rabia dentro. Lo mejor sería darme un buen baño, es posible que así me relaje. El agua muy caliente consiguió aliviarme bastante. Llegue a mi habitación y al abrir la cartera para sacar los libros y ponerme a estudiar cayó al suelo la carta de Nanoha. Un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió. Sé que a lo mejor ella me ocultaba algo, pero igual no sabía cómo decírmelo. Si era algo malo como que a ella también le gusta, tendría que aceptarlo y seguiría protegiéndola y apoyándola. Al fin y al cabo la amaba más que a mi propia vida y lo haría todo por ella. Así que cariñosamente cogí aquella carta que tenía muchos corazones dibujados y la abrí para leerla.

No pude soportarlo, mire la hora. Solo eran las siete y media. Me puse un abrigo y empecé a correr evitando a la gente que paseaba por mi camino. Tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible, tenía que llegar hasta ella. La necesitaba. Quería verla. Y así llegue a la puerta de su casa. Me agache un momento apoyando mis manos en las rodillas para coger mejor el aire. Cuando un sonido en el dojo del padre de Nanoha me llamo la atención. Me acerque para ver y allí estaba ella. Sentada en el suelo con las piernas encogidas perfectamente, como se debe estar en un sitio así. Entre sus manos un resplandor rosado y ella con los ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente concentrada. Así que me quede allí esperando a que terminara. Pero creo que noto mi presencia y me descubrió poniéndome totalmente roja.

"¿Fate-chan?" me miro sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie.

"Na…Nanoha…" se acercó a mí y me acaricio la mejilla.

Aquel acto de ternura despertó en mí unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, y no querer separarme de ella. Y así lo hice. Quería sentirla. Su calor. Su respiración en mi cuello. Los susurros de un te amo se me escapo de los labios tensando su cuerpo y apretándolo más contra el mío. Notaba su mano acariciando suavemente mi nuca perdiéndome por completo con aquel acto. Para luego lentamente separarnos y quedarnos mirando a los ojos. Era tan hermosa. Increíble. Lo que ella lograba en mí. Simplemente increíble. Y allí en las puertas de aquel lugar hice mío sus labios de nuevo. Pero este beso fue muy apasionado. Muy profundo, tanto que, erizo absolutamente toda la piel y por desgracia, me empezó a arder y a costarme reaccionar para pararlo, lentamente nos separamos y casi que la empuje dentro de la enorme habitación, volviendo a besarla mientras entrelazaba ambas manos a las de ella, para volver a romperlo y empezar a bajar por su cuello. El problema comenzó cuando ella soltó un gemido en mi oído y ahora sí que no sabría si podría parar, empecé a besar el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sentía como se iba estremeciendo, pero luego sus manos me soltaron para ponerlas en mis hombros y separarme.

"Fa…Fate-chan lo…lo siento pe…pero no pue…puedo." Me dijo totalmente roja y con la cabeza agachada.

"Na…Nanoha perdóname, lo siento me deje llevar." Me miro y me volvió a abrazar.

"Fate-chan es muy ardiente. Y me ha sorprendido que viniera." De nuevo me rodeaba por el cuello y acariciaba mi nuca y mi pelo.

"yo… siento si te he sido inapropiada al venir Nanoha." Sonrió mientras me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Fate-chan nunca es inapropiada. Al contrario después de lo que paso hoy me sentí muy feliz. Sé que te ha molestado lo que ocurrió." Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y sentí un húmedo beso en él.

"Na…Nanoha…" me aparte rápidamente, no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo. "pe…perdona por mi comportamiento de hoy… yo…" me miro aun estando sonrojada y su risa maravillosa apareció llenando mis oídos de esa suave melodía.

"no pasa nada Fate-chan, yo… te…tengo algo que contarte." La mire extrañada, sabía que había algo más.

"tú dirás" cogí su mano suavemente.

"veras es…es que… no sé cómo te lo tomaras… pero ayer cuando Arisa-chan y yo, hablamos… ella me cogió desprevenida y... bu... bueno… y…" se calló, agachando la cabeza y dejándome a la expectativa.

"¿y qué Nanoha?" puse mi mano en su barbilla levantando su rostro para que me mirara.

"nada…solo que me afecto la cara que puso, pareció que le había roto el corazón y me sentí realmente mal" la sonreí dulcemente, aunque había algo dentro de mí que me decía que no era aquello lo que quería decirme. Pero comprendí que al igual a ella le costaba hacerlo. Así que esperaría.

"seguro que encontramos una solución, no debes preocuparte." La abrace de nuevo sintiendo su calor y otra vez aquella necesidad de hacerla mía surgió.

Me separe de ella más que sonrojada y después de hablar poco más decidí irme a casa. No quise volver a besarla, parecía que tenía las hormonas algo revolucionadas y preferí contenerme. Por el camino pensé que lo mejor era seguir intentando no acercarme tanto, ciertamente parecía que tenía mucho miedo. Y por otro lado cuando la besaba me estaba empezando a costar controlarme. Así que llegue a casa mucho mejor que como había pasado mi día y decidí después de hacer los deberes, cenar y escribirle la respuesta a su carta. Era lo mejor, por lo menos por aquel día. Aquella noche no pude contenerlo y tuve que volver a 'consolarme'. Cada vez parecía que me costaba más no hacerlo. Y la verdad no pensé nunca que yo fuera así, de ese modo. Empecé a preguntarme qué pasaría ese fin de semana, cuando fuéramos a esa reunión.

Ella dijo que me acompañaría. Y seguramente allí estarían todos. Imaginaba que no le contaría lo nuestro a nadie, por lo que solo lo sabría Hayate y mi madre, que suponía estaría allí. Después de 'eso' sin darme cuenta pasaba otro día. Otra noche deseando su cuerpo, y cada vez me costaría retenerlo más. Y por otro lado aquellos celos durante todo el día y mis primeras dudas. Soy una tonta. No debería dudar de ella. Intentaría olvidar esas estúpidas incertidumbres. Era lo mejor. Y así me fui quedando dormida. Mañana seria un nuevo día.

* * *

Miércoles, 2 de octubre.

Querido diario,

Hoy me he levantado mucho mejor de lo que me acosté anoche. Aunque aun me preocupa lo de Arisa, quiero confiar plenamente en Nanoha y en que no me oculta nada. Y si es así, igual necesita tiempo para decirme lo que pasa. Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme algo inquieta. Esta tarde seguramente vendrá a casa porque debemos estudiar para el examen, que al final nos lo han adelantado para mañana jueves. Vaya estos profesores son muy exigentes, pero me da igual al menos podremos estar un buen rato juntas y a solas, ya que mi madre según la nota que me dejo no la vería hasta el sábado en la reunión. Estoy algo nerviosa por eso, me arme de valor e invite a Nanoha para que fuera conmigo. No sé ni que ponerme pero seguramente iré de negro como casi siempre. Espero que hoy no sea como ayer, aunque nada más abrir mis ojos he mirado por la ventana y no para de llover. Se nota ya que la temperatura comienza a bajar un poco, así que al menos hoy no olvidaré el paraguas. Hoy le daré a Nanoha la carta que le escribí. Espero que le guste. Sin más que decir me despido querido diario.

* * *

La lluvia golpeando en mi ventana me despertó aquella mañana. Me quede pensativa por el día anterior. Y lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue aquel escalofrío en mi cuerpo al sentir los labios de Fate-chan en mi cuello. Y que casi estuve a punto de no poder pararme. Ese maldito miedo no me deja que ella siga, a pesar de que la deseo muchísimo. Siempre que noto que va a pasar algo más no puedo evitar ponerme demasiado nerviosa y negarme asustada. Es algo que no puedo controlar. Y debería ir pensando realmente el porqué de ese problema. La verdad es que si quiero estar con ella de ese modo, pero hay algo que me asusta. No sé lo que será, pero cuando me está besando el cuello siento verdadero pánico. Y no puedo evitar intentar apartarla. Es más poderoso que yo. Espero que pronto se me pase, a ella se la ve mucho más segura en ese tema, y a ciencia cierta se dejaría llevar si yo la dejara. Acaricie mi cuello suavemente recordando esos labios y esa lengua acariciarlo y me puse muy roja y muy nerviosa por esa sensación al recordarlo.

De nuevo con el paraguas allí esperando por Fate-chan, que la verdad llegó antes de su hora. Seguro que pensaba mejor esperar ella antes que yo. Qué tonta es, muchas veces ha pillado resfriados por esos mismos motivos. Y al verla bajo aquella espesa lluvia, con el paraguas en mano acercándose a mí, me pareció tan hermosa, tan guapa que al llegar a mi lado empecé a desear sus labios, mi corazón palpitaba más de lo normal y me vino una imagen fugaz de la semana anterior cuando la vi en su casa, con aquel jersey negro. Ahora llevaba el chaquetón del colegio, que era marrón, pero es que a ella siempre le quedan bien ese tipo de colores, sin saber por qué algo dentro de mí se agitó al sentir como cogía mi mano. Y desee que esa mano recorriera mi cuerpo. Baje mi cabeza totalmente roja ante su mirada curiosa.

"Nanoha ¿ocurre algo?" no podía ni mirarla, al sentir aquel calor dentro de mi expandirse en segundos. Por dios me estaba enloqueciendo y ni la estaba mirando.

"n…no, estoy bien nyahahaha." No… bien no estaba, lo que estaba era fatal, aunque no en el mal sentido. No sé qué demonios era aquel arrebato tan de repente pero la hubiera cogido de la mano y me la hubiera llevado a su casa de vuelta.

Quería que me hiciera suya…Nanoha deja de pensar en esas cosas. Debes concentrarte en hablar normalmente, debes poner todas tus fuerzas en que no note que te has alterado tanto… que estas ¿excitada? Por favor ¿cómo había ocurrido? Además, estábamos ya llegando al instituto y ni me había enterado de la presencia de las demás, para mí estábamos ella y yo a solas. Y entonces fue cuando recordé que seguramente y con motivo del examen ella me diría de ir a su casa. No sabría si estaría su madre, pero me daría igual, creo que ahora me sentía más preparada. Aunque luego cuando ya empezaron las clases, me abordaron de nuevo las dudas. Yo jamás había estado con nadie y suponía, que aquellos arrebatos eran normales. Pero lo que no sabía era si ese miedo era lógico.

Comencé a pensar en quien podría sacarme de la incertidumbre. Evidentemente, no se lo diría a mi madre. Qué suerte tenía Fate-chan en eso, su madre era la persona más liberal que jamás había conocido, a lo mejor podría hablar con Lindy-san, pero al igual pensara que estoy loca o algo. Mire hacia atrás y allí estaba tomando apuntes del profesor, siempre tan atenta y estudiosa. En ese momento me sentía muy orgullosa de ella. Sabía que era la persona perfecta para estar conmigo. Y de nuevo mire sus labios que entreabría para depositar en ellos de vez en cuando el bolígrafo. En ese momento desee ser el bolígrafo de Fate-chan, un calor estaba comenzando a afectarme de nuevo y mis mejillas me quemaban. Ponía mis manos, que estaban más frías, sobre ellas para aliviar aquel calor. Pero era imposible. Repentinamente varias imágenes de Fate-chan besándome comenzaron a surgir en mi cabeza. Sintiendo aun más calor. Por favor ¿qué era aquello? parecía una menopáusica con quince años dios.

El día transcurrió normalmente, bueno, todo lo normal que se podría, entre mis calores y las malas caras de Arisa mirando a Fate-chan, para luego sentir como me observaba a mí, no podía ser muy normal y la verdad me incomodaba la situación. Y quería hablar con ella pero no sabría que decirle. A parte que no he sido capaz de decirle lo del beso a mi novia. Ayer estuve a punto de hacerlo pero a la hora de la verdad las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta. Me siento fatal por ello. El problema es que Fate-chan no es tonta y es posible que se haya dado cuenta que le escondo algo. Pero el miedo de pensar en cómo se comportaría con Arisa-chan es mayor que el miedo a contárselo. Ciertamente lo que me asusta es la reacción de ellas dos. Y por lo que paso ayer yo diría que mi rubia novia es celosa. Aunque no parezca demostrarlo. Y venir ayer sin más a besarme de ese modo que… de esa manera que… me puso todos los pelos de punta e hizo que mi corazón se quisiera salir del pecho. Fue tan maravilloso que me quede sin palabras y a su total merced.

Pero luego, mi reacción hacia ella fue lo que no me gusto, pero que lo hago sin querer. El modo de separarla me duele, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y así las clases acabaron y después de que Arisa se fuera por su lado ella sola dejándonos de nuevo desencajadas, nos despedimos de Hayate-chan y Suzuka-chan, que esta última, por cierto, me miro también con mala cara. Ahora resulta que Fate-chan y yo éramos las malas, ella siempre había sido muy tímida y cariñosa, pero desde luego con lo de Arisa-chan no se qué es lo que le está pasando, se ha vuelto más fría y apenas si habla conmigo. Jamás pensé que decir algo así produciría esta situación, si lo llego a saber me hubiera callado y solo se lo hubiera dicho a Hayate-chan que parecía ser la única que no tenía nada en nuestra contra. Pensando en esto sentí la mano de Fate-chan coger la mía.

"se me había olvidado dártela antes…" puso una carta en mi mano, haciéndome sonreír. "Pero ni se te ocurra leerla delante de mí." Pase mi mano por su cintura y me pegue a ella haciéndola parar.

"Fate-chan…" mencione con una sonrisa mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

"Nanoha… vamos que tenemos que estudiar." Acaricio mi cara y la levanto para que la mirara. Y esos ojos carmesí que eran mi delirio, lograron perderme en ellos.

Al final paso lo que yo ya sabía y era que, Fate-chan me invitaría a estudiar en su casa. Pero claro estaba la cosa de si su madre estaría o no. Pero Nanoha ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando? Lo que más miedo me daba era empezar y tener que cortarlo porque me diera miedo y eso, haría daño a mi preciosa novia. Me miraba feliz todo el camino. Era tan bonita, que cuando subimos al ascensor no pude evitarlo y me acerque a ella para besarla. A medida que me acercaba notaba que el rubor en nuestras mejillas que se iba haciendo cada vez más notable. Pero justo cuando estaba rozando sus labios el timbre del ascensor sonó abriendo sus puertas. Demonios. Entramos a su casa y para mi sorpresa no había nadie.

"oh… mi madre no estará hasta el sábado, parece que tiene unos asuntos que solucionar." Me dijo con cara nerviosa.

"bueno, supongo que así podremos estudiar en la sala ¿no?" le sonreí haciendo que sus nervios se ablandaran.

"um" afirmo alegre con la cabeza.

Era genial estar con ella allí a solas. No sé si pasaría algo pero lo que si sabía era que estar con ella me hacia la persona más feliz de la tierra y del universo.

* * *

_Mensajes al móvil:_

Fate.

30 de septiembre. Lunes. 23:50.

Nanoha, solo te escribí para desearte buenas noches. Y bueno espero que mi carta te haya gustado. Etto, parece que el jueves o el viernes tendremos examen así que habrá que estudiar. Y mañana intentaré hablar con Arisa.

Nanoha.

30 de septiembre. Lunes. 23:58.

Fate-chan me ha sorprendido, no esperaba que me escribieras algo tan bonito. Y en cuanto al examen, si, son unos pesados. No sé si debieras hablar con Arisa, igual habrá que esperar a que se le pase.

Fate.

1 de octubre. Martes. 00:04.

No lo sé Nanoha, realmente su reacción me sorprendió mucho, solo espero que no sea nada grave. El comportamiento de Suzuka también me llamo la atención.

Nanoha.

1 de octubre. Martes. 00:09.

Um… lo más seguro es que no entendieran lo nuestro, supongo que habrá que darles tiempo. Estoy segura de que lo comprenderán. Y ahora te deseo buenas noches mi encantadora obstinada.

Fate.

Si yo también espero que lo comprendan. Y también te deseo hermosos sueños y que descanses mucho mi preciosa admiradora secreta : D

* * *

_Nota de Lindy-san a Fate:_

Fate, me han salido más asuntos pendientes, así que nos veremos el sábado en la reunión, que más que reunión será algo así como una fiesta. ¡Ah…! recuerda llevar a Nanoha ¿eh? Oh y ¿qué ropa te pondrás? ¡Ah! te he dejado dinero donde siempre, para que compres comida, y no comas guarrerías de esas simples. Come verduras que sé que las odias. Bueno hasta el sábado hija y no hagas cosas demasiado malas ¿eh? Tú ya me entiendes…

Tú increíble, hermosa, preciosa, respetada y encantadora madre.

* * *

_Cartas:_

Querida obstinada,

Es maravilloso poder leer algo tuyo, realmente nunca pensé que Fate-chan escribiera tan bien y de un modo tan romántico. Como jamás te gustaron ese tipo de películas pensé que no lo eras, pero al igual resulta que eres tan romántica que no necesitas ver algo así. La cita del domingo fue para mí muy especial, jamás había ido a ese lugar a esas horas. Las estrellas eran preciosas, y el chocolate estaba muy bueno. Pero lo más hermoso que había allí aquella noche eras tú con esa mirada y esa sonrisa. No pensé nunca que un sueño como ese se me cumpliera. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando estar contigo a solas de ese modo. Mas del que crees, pero siempre creí que sería solo eso… un sueño. Parece que no solo no lo fue, sino que ahora lo podre vivir cada vez que queramos.

Me han comentado en Mid-childa sobre una reunión este fin de semana que viene. Allí creo que irán todos, yo diría que más que una reunión será una fiesta, porque hace tiempo que no nos vemos todos, entre eso y conociéndonos será inevitable. Espero que no tengamos una semana muy dura. Y por cierto Fate-chan yo… no hay día que pase que no piense en ti, lo hago a todas horas, al despertar y al acostarme y mi corazón palpita solo con verte llegar por las mañanas, pierdo todos los sentidos solo con verte y hasta el tiempo pareciera que se parara. Y cuando me besas yo… no puedo evitar derretirme. En realidad no sé si sabes el gran efecto que tienes sobre mí, pero te diré que soy toda tuya. Mañana nos veremos en clases y ya lo estoy deseando. Así que espero tu respuesta a esta carta que te la entregaré en tu taquilla como siempre.

Con cariño y amor

Tu admiradora secreta.

* * *

Querida admiradora secreta,

Anoche cuando leí tu carta mi cuerpo se estremeció. Sé que mi comportamiento durante todo el día ha sido horrible y te pido mil disculpas por ello. Pero cuando me mencionaste lo de que Arisa estaba enamorada de ti, una rabia que no comprendía se apoderó de mí. Lo siento mucho Nanoha, no lo pude evitar. Yo jamás me había sentido de este modo, nunca antes había tenido celos. Supongo que mi manera de ser es así y no pude evitar actuar contigo tan fríamente. Hace un rato fui a tu casa por ese motivo. Estaba muy enfadada y al sacar los libros para estudiar tu carta cayó al suelo. Perdóname porque aun ni la había leído. Nada más ver tu letra escrita en el sobre con varios corazones dibujados, el mío propio comenzó a palpitar.

Así que la abrí y empecé a leer tus hermosas palabras que llenaron mi alma de arrepentimiento y felicidad. Sin poder soportarlo tuve que ir en tu busca, porque si no me volvería loca al pensar el modo tan nefasto en el que te trate hoy. Quería que me perdonaras por ello y no podía aguantar al día siguiente. Quería besarte y abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Lo malo es que a veces me cuesta controlarme y por ese motivo quisiera pedirte perdón. Parece que es algo mucho más fuerte que yo y no puedo evitar dejarme llevar. Pero siento que me enredo en tus labios y como si fuera una condena la quiero cumplir, pero cumplirla felizmente, porque es la mejor que me puedan dar y a la vez, lo es porque no puedo evitar querer perderme en tu cuerpo y hacerte mía. Perdóname por hablarte de este modo, pero no encuentro palabras más suaves para expresarte como me siento cuando te beso. O cuando te toco. Aun así seguiré esperándote, así que no te preocupes por mí que yo seguiré aquí para cuando te sientas preparada. Sin más y esperando otra de tus cartas…

Con cariño y amor.

Tu obstinada.

* * *

N/A: bueno pues hasta aquí llego el capitulo 9, pero… ¿Qué pasara en esa casa con ellas dos solitas? Xddddddd nada, nada, lo sabréis en el siguiente capi. Y la verdad que Fate, es muy fogosa, os lo digo porque yo siempre la he visto así, solo hay que ver como lucha, y entre eso y lo obstinada que es no es raro que tenga ese tipo de pensamientos con Nanoha. Aunque… parece ser que a Nanoha le está empezando a pasar lo mismo… xdddd bueno os lo dejo aquí hasta la próxima, no sé cuando subiré el siguiente, pero supongo que de aquí al lunes estará, no os impacientéis xddd un saludo y hasta el próximo capi.


	10. VII

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida y al final no me había enterado de nada. Lo único de lo que si me entere es de ver a Fate-mama mirándome con cara de enfado por estar sentada en la escalera, dando cabezadas. Mou. Me había pillado y ahora no sabría que excusa ponerle, sonreí inútilmente mientras ella seguía parada en la escalera mirándome con aquella cara. En realidad no creo que lo que le dijera haría que su cara cambiara, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era simplemente levantarme e irme a mi habitación. Incluso sabía lo que pasaría mañana al despertarme. Era evidente que algún tipo de castigo me tocaría por algo así. La suerte es que Nanoha-mama parecía apiadarse de mí, porque la escuchaba del otro lado del cuarto reír mientras Fate-mama le decía lo que yo había hecho.

No sé por qué no me extraño nada que luego dejaran de hablar. Pronto me gire para el otro lado porque ya sabía que aquella noche también habría 'ruiditos'. Como hacia últimamente solo sonreí. Lo último que recuerdo fue a mi pelirroja madre llamando a mi otra madre, pero no del modo normal. Bueno ya me entendéis. Luego abrí mis ojos y ya era de día. Otro día más. Y estaba lista para que me siguieran contando la historia. Pero después de lo de la noche anterior no estaba muy segura. Sin embargo, al bajar las escaleras pude ver a mi rubia madre sentada en la mesa desayunando. Me acerque a ella y la abrace por detrás depositando un beso en su cabeza, pero evidentemente se dio cuenta y me soltó algo así como 'Vivio no debería ser tan pelota' puse mi cara infantil que más gracia normalmente le hacía pero ni aún así. Estaría castigada de por vida me da…

* * *

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**VII**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Vivio debe saber que por lo de anoche estará castigada de por vida" me miro con el ceño fruncido y luego añadió "pero tiene suerte porque tu Nanoha-mama se apiadó de ti" se giró para darle un sorbo a su té. Yo me puse a saltar de alegría tras ella, en silencio para que no me oyera "y deja de dar saltos que aún me arrepiento y te castigo" pare en seco mientras ella terminaba el té y se levantaba de la mesa. Yo la miraba curiosa. Llevaba la taza a la cocina y cuando salió me volvió a mirar y sin esperarlo corrió hacia mí levantándome de la cintura y cayendo junto con ella en el sofá "¡guerra de cosquillas!" exclamo.

"¡NO! ¡¡FATE-MAMA BASTAAAA!!" grite y grite mientras no podía para de reír. Esta madre mía a veces está loca. Mou. Siempre igual, no cambiaba parecía más niña que yo.

Detrás de nosotras escuche la risa de mi otra madre, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente.

"¿Qué fue lo que escucho Vivio anoche?" me pregunto con una sonrisa.

"pues… Nanoha-mama no soy una niña y esa fogosidad de Fate-mama ya la conocía." Conteste sin pensar mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

"bueno pues a partir de ahora contaremos todo sin callar nada y lo vas a escuchar, y si dices cualquier cosa al respecto pararemos por completo y no te leeremos nada más." Bien… aunque pensándolo creo que permanecería boquiabierta toda la historia. Aun así me alegraba de que me lo quisieran contar todo. Mire a Fate-mama ruborizada y que adorable estaba cuando se ponía así. Cogió el 'diario del mal' y comenzó a contar por donde lo había dejado… o sea aquella tarde de estudio en casa de la abuela y mi rubia madre…

* * *

Llegue con la famosa bandeja, con el té y galletas que a Nanoha tanto le gustaban. Me senté a su lado mientras ella sacaba los libros pero no sé por qué motivo se la notaba muy nerviosa. Sé que estábamos en casa a solas y demás, pero no había motivo para estar así. Igual pensaría que yo intentaría buscar algo, pero ciertamente no lo haría, debía controlarme a mucho que la deseara. Aun así yo también me notaba algo nerviosa porque Nanoha de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía y yo al notarlo me ponía colorada. Mis mejillas eran como bombillas y solo ella sabia como encenderlas bien. Así que lo mejor era abrir los libros y comenzar a estudiar. Sin duda, no podía hacer otra cosa. Y además notaba tensión en el ambiente, coger un simple bolígrafo al mismo tiempo que ella tocándonos las manos ya era suficiente, para que las dos desviáramos las miradas y nos ruborizáramos. No sé qué era lo que pasaba pero a medida que pasaban las horas peor me ponía.

Y así llego un punto en el que el silencio se había apropiado de la situación, ese silencio incomodo que no me dejaba respirar y solo venían a mi cabeza imágenes de Nanoha besándome, dios no puede ser, Fate tienes que concentrarte el examen es mañana y…

"Fate-chan…" mis pelos se pusieron de punta al escuchar aquel tono de voz que Nanoha ponía a veces demasiado suave.

"¿s…sí?" las palabras se me ahogaban en la garganta, quería actuar pero debía controlarlo como fuera.

"Fate-chan…" dijo esta vez mientras suspiraba. Me estaba poniendo cardiaca y mi corazón aleteaba sus alas lejos de mí y envolviéndose con el de ella. Corazón traidor hasta tú me engañas.

"di…dime Nanoha…" la mire y ella se estaba acercando a mí demasiado. Por dios Nanoha no lo hagas que me descontrolo. Que estoy al borde de saltar sobre ti.

Inútilmente intentaba evitar algo que era evidente. Se acercó a mí y paso una mano por mi cuello, las mias temblaban y hasta el bolígrafo desapareció de mis dedos cuando escuche una palabra, que erizo mi cuerpo entero.

"tócame..." susurro y mis ojos se abrieron por completo, cuando notaba aquellas caricias con sus manos en mi cuello.

"Na…" fue lo último que me dio tiempo a decir, cuando ella ya se estaba apropiando de mi boca.

Un suave beso haciéndome probar su maravillosa lengua y que poco a poco comencé a profundizar de tal modo que notaba estremecer su cuerpo, la sujete de la cintura y la aferre más a mí, ella terminó pasando ambos brazos para juntarme más a ella y cuando me fui a dar cuenta la había sentado encima de mí. Comencé a bajar por su cuello sutilmente, disfrutando de su piel y aunque los nervios seguían ahí me iba relajando cada vez más, no tenía prisa. No la había. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido y yo llegue al lóbulo de su oreja para saborearlo, aquello realmente era maravilloso porque notaba su respiración en mi oído. Su agitada respiración. Y solté ese lazo, desabotone su camisa un poco para bajar por aquella piel hasta llegar a su torso. Sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi espalda, y las mías la rodeaban por la cintura, que luego baje a sus piernas acariciándolas suavemente.

Mientras me ponía aún más roja me separe de ella un momento para mirarla. Era preciosa, aquella mirada y aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacían más hermosa que nunca. Ella acarició mi cara para que yo continuara. Volví a acercar mis labios a su piel desabrochando más su camisa y dejando ahora sus hombros al descubierto. Avance por aquella hermosa textura lentamente y una de mis curiosas e inquietas manos, comenzó a acariciar la piel alrededor de sus pechos, bordeando aquella ropa interior. Estaba verdaderamente excitada. Absolutamente hipnotizada por su hermosura, acaricie aquel pecho por encima de esa prenda, estimulándolo con mi roce. Para sentir de nuevo en mi oído otro gemido. Pero cuando baje con mi boca hasta aquel lugar para retirar aquello que no me dejaba ver sus senos…

"Fa…Fate-chan… no…pa…para…" me detuve en seco y me la quede mirando. Respiraba fuertemente. "lo…lo siento yo…" agacho su cabeza y yo me sentí de nuevo culpable.

"Na…noha… perdóname" ella se bajó de mis piernas y se empezó a abrochar la camisa rápidamente y totalmente avergonzada. Pero más lo estaba yo.

"Fate-chan… cre….creo que será mejor que me vaya" y diciendo esto recogió sus cosas rápidamente y sin esperar una respuesta de mis labios, se fue corriendo. Dejándome allí totalmente confundida sin saber que era lo que había hecho mal. Maldita sea… soy un desastre.

Me quede mirando los libros y la mesa, pensando en la metedura de pata. Pero lo malo era que yo me había quedado con todas las ganas y esa imagen de su cuerpo me estaba volviendo loca. Por otro lado, me sentía realmente mal. No podía creer lo que había hecho y aún permanecía del mismo modo sentada en el suelo, sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo así que opte por esa ducha fría que mi madre me había mencionado. Sin más me metí en ella y después de gritar por el frío, note como me calmaba. Así que no me quedo más remedio que seguir estudiando sola, aunque no logre concentrarme para nada. Por mucho té que bebía aquellos pensamientos de la cara de Nanoha asustada no se me iban.

Mil intentos de concentración por mi parte y creí que me daría algo porque, iba a necesitar otra ducha fría nuevamente. Tanto la imagen de la mala cara de Nanoha, como lo que ocurrió pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez. Me levante y camine nerviosamente por el salón de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No podía estudiar, no podía concentrarme y todo aquello daba vueltas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y desahogarme pero no tenía idea de quien, mi madre seguramente estaría bastante ocupada y Hayate se reiría de mí, aparte de que era un poco embarazoso contárselo a ella. Así que solo me quedaba calmarme por mi cuenta y volver a sentarme. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo hablaría con Nanoha? ¿Qué sería lo que le ocurrió? ¿Creía que lo deseaba ella también?, fue ella la que me busco, fue ella la que me beso y quiso que la tocara. Me lo susurro de tal modo que no pude evitarlo. Pero fue ella la que lo dijo. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que la asusta tanto? Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto. Sería lo mejor, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

* * *

Llegue a mi casa aún temblando, no podía creer lo que había hecho. He metido la pata hasta el fondo, sin pensar siquiera en como ella se sentiría. Se habrá quedado de piedra y totalmente culpable por mi causa. Nanoha no aprendes, debiste haber pensado las cosas antes de actuar así. Debiste haber reaccionado de otro modo. ¿Por qué se supone que yo tengo miedo? ¿A que le tengo miedo? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo plantarme mañana delante de ella? No sé que voy a decirle. El problema es que yo tampoco me lo explico. Pero ¿cuál será su reacción? Subí a mi habitación y volví a sacar los libros, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no hubo modo posible de concentrarme para el examen. Su cara, su mirada, todo en ella era sentimiento, y ese modo de acariciarme, me erizo la piel, me hizo volar y caer en un instante a causa del miedo.

Todo esto no podía apartarlo de mi cabeza. El modo tan horrible en el que salí corriendo, en el que la deje allí sin más, sin una explicación, y de nuevo huyendo. Una vez más volví a hacerle lo mismo. No podía dejar de pensar en esto y decidí que mejor era renunciar a seguir intentando estudiar, no lograba centrarme. Solo me deje caer en la cama. Hundí mi cara en la almohada. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien de este tema, pero a como era yo me resultaría absolutamente imposible. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió mandarle un mensaje al móvil de Hayate, no podía más, necesitaba saber que podía hacer, pero más que nada era lo que me ocurría, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir ese miedo cada vez que Fate-chan me tocaba? Así que me quede dormida hablando con Hayate-chan.

De vuelta al instituto, y el mayor de mis miedos no era precisamente ese examen, sino que de camino al lugar Fate-chan ni siquiera me miro una sola vez. Todo el camino se notó tenso y las miradas entre Arisa-chan y ella no eran precisamente de cariño. Lo peor fue cuando mi novia se acercó a la otra rubia y cruzaros varias palabras. A lo que Arisa-chan empujo a Fate-chan y esta fue a imitarla, no tenía ni idea que era lo que estaba pasando, pero sin duda no podía permitir lo que Arisa estaba buscando. Así que me acerque corriendo junto con Hayate-chan que iba a mi lado y también tenía cara de preocupación.

"basta, por favor, dejad de pelearos" dijo Suzuka-chan que se había metido entre las dos.

"de eso nada, le estás faltando el respeto a Nanoha, y eso sí que no lo voy a permitir" pero demonios ¿qué estaba pasando?

"no le he faltado el respeto a Nanoha, eres tú la que te has pasado con lo que me dijiste" Arisa-chan iba a… dios…

"¡BASTA!" chille, mientras Fate-chan caía al suelo. Me puse entre ella y Arisa-chan y la mirada de esta última era de rabia, de dolor, sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo y no dejaba de mirar a Fate-chan, que era ayudada por Hayate a ponerse en pie.

"escúchame bien…" decía Fate-chan mientras escupía algo de sangre y se pasaba la mano por el labio, me quede impactada ante aquella escena. "¿Así es como pretendes solucionarlo Arisa?" me acerque a Fate-chan y cogí su cara entre mis manos, ella me miro con algo en sus ojos que jamás había visto, mientras Arisa seguía vociferando cosas sin sentido y Suzuka la agarraba del brazo tirando de ella para alejarla.

"Fate-chan ¿estás bien?" me miro con rabia. Y me aparto bruscamente, corrió hacia Arisa-chan empujándola y tirándola al suelo. Mi novia se le echo encima y empezaron a pegarse. Ante aquella escena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Lo peor era que se estaban pegando de verdad, Fate-chan no paraba de darle y esta hacia lo mismo mientras daban vueltas por el suelo, me quede tan impactada que no podía reaccionar. Realmente me había quedado de piedra. Hayate y Suzuka intentaron por todos los medios sepáralas. ¿Qué demonios se habían dicho para que todo acabara así? Corrí hasta ellas y agarre a Fate-chan que ahora estaba encima de Arisa. La sostuve del cuello y tire separándolas. Ella se levantó y me empujo con el labio lleno de sangre y el ceño fruncido.

"déjame en paz Nanoha… déjame… Vete con ella... ve a besarla…" y sin esperar a mi reacción echo a correr y desapareció. Arisa-chan se levantó del mismo modo.

Me miro con esa cara irritante. Podía verse claramente un ojo hinchado y también el labio roto. Paso su mano para secar la sangre mientras Suzuka se le decía cosas que yo no lograba oír. Eran tanto mis nervios que solo escuchaba mi acelerado corazón dentro de mi totalmente desconcertada. Arisa y Fate se había pegado… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Suzuka se disculpó con nosotras llevándose a Arisa-chan con ella. Quedando una Hayate totalmente descolocada y yo, que aún estaba alucinando por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hayate-chan me miro totalmente perpleja. Y después de un rato pareció que empecé a reaccionar. Simplemente me despedí de ella y me fui corriendo yo también. Debía encontrar a Fate-chan, eso era lo único que deseaba. Encontrarla.

No tenía ni idea de donde podría estar. Fui hasta su casa y estuve tocando a su puerta pero nadie me respondió, la llame mil veces al móvil pero tampoco contesto. Fui corriendo por las calles con la esperanza de dar con ella, pero fue totalmente inútil. Desesperada y sin saber que hacer, se me ocurrió que tal vez habría ido a aquel sitio donde yo me declare. Sin pensarlo más me dirigí al lugar. Y si… allí estaba, sentada en los últimos escalones con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza agachada. No podía creerlo, me puse a su altura y simplemente me senté a su lado.

"¿Por qué?" me dijo sin mirarme siquiera.

"Fate-chan no te entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir?" no la perdía de vista extrañada con la esperanza de que me devolviera la mirada.

"si… ¿Por qué la besaste? ¿Eh?" y en ese momento sus ojos carmesí se cruzaron con los míos. Me asuste. Me dio miedo. Aquella mirada, parecía un adiós. Una despedida. No podía creerlo.

"Fate-chan no… no fue como tú piensas. No ocurrió así" se levantó y al verla bien aún tenía sangre en el labio y este hinchado.

"entonces… ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿huh?" realmente su tono era muy molesto. Y solo me levante poniéndome a su altura, saque un pañuelo y al intentar pasarlo por su labio lo aparto de un golpe.

"Fate-chan… por favor… no hagas esto. Ella me cogió por sorpresa y me beso, no quise que eso ocurriera, en ningún momento pensé en ello, te lo juro." se giró dándome la espalda.

"si es así… si así fue como ocurrió… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Sabes que me has estado mintiendo...? y eso sí que no lo soporto Nanoha…" tenía razón, yo no le había dicho toda la verdad, no se lo dije pensando que era lo mejor y al final por mi culpa todo aquello había pasado.

"Fate…Fate-chan…" pase saliva por mi garganta, esperando lo peor. Y así fue… ella solo se giró y me miro…

"solo quiero que hoy no me busques. Necesito estar sola." Saco una carta de su maleta y me la dio "la escribí anoche, pensando que yo había hecho algo malo, pero creo que al final la que hizo algo mal aquí no fui yo" sostuve aquella carta en mi mano totalmente paralizada mientras ella se volvía a ir de mi lado corriendo.

No podía creerlo. Ya no solo le había dejado a mitad sino que le había estado mintiendo porque, no quería que ocurriera nada malo. Por desgracia aquello no era posible. Y finalmente el vaso se derramó, llegando la gota que lo colmo. Con la misma me volví a quedar sentada mirando aquel sobre con su letra, acariciaba aquella escritura tan preciosa de la persona que tanto amaba, con ojos tristes y algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas. Gota a gota se iba emborronando aquella maravillosas letras con mi nombre escritas en aquel sobre. Sin más decidí abrirlo y leerlo. Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos. Cuanta culpabilidad le estaba haciendo sentir por mis miedos y mentiras. Por no ser capaz de decirle la verdad, creyendo que aquello era lo mejor. Lo mejor… dije en voz alta. No, había sido justo lo contrario. Queriendo protegerla al final ocurrió lo que tanto quise evitar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase allí sentada, pero desde luego ese día no iría al instituto. Decidí quedarme allí sentada todo el día. Hasta que el sol poco a poco comenzó a ponerse. Vi aquella puesta tan hermosa. Cuanto más se ponía ese sol, peor me sentía. Baje aquellas escaleras totalmente derrumbada. Le había enviado muchos mensajes a Fate-chan pero sin recibir respuesta. No sabía cómo estaba, ni sabía que estaría pensando. Ni siquiera comunicándome con ella mentalmente me respondió. Aquello era un verdadero desastre. Y el mayor problema era que no sabía si realmente estaría bien ir a buscarla. Necesitaba por todos los medios hablar con ella y saber cómo estaba. Aquella carta simplemente me había destrozado y necesitaba verla. Pero no me atreví a acercarme a ella, no pude. Creí que mejor esperaría al día siguiente. Tal vez era lo mejor. Aun sus palabras en mi cabeza. Ella tenía razón, ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido ocultarle algo así? ¿Cómo…?

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, aún recordando las palabras de Arisa. Sonreí irónicamente, realmente la había besado, fuera del modo que fuera, eso era lo menos que me importaba. Pero lo que sí que me importaba era que si tan inesperado fue para ella, ¿Por qué me lo oculto? ¿Será que siente algo también por Arisa? Aunque en mi cabeza no cupiera, no cuadrara esa idea, ahí estaba. La dejara o la tomara el verdadero hecho era ese. Arisa había probado los labios del amor de mi vida. Y no solo eso, Nanoha volvía a mentirme. Volvía a ocultarme cosas después de preguntarle. Después de decirle que era algo que no soportaba. Que era algo que detestaba porque luego, cuando me dijera cualquier otra verdad yo no la creería. Así no se puede formar una relación. Así no se puede mantener algo como lo nuestro. No. Con mentiras no Nanoha. No hacía sino recibir llamadas y mensajes, incluso me hablaba mentalmente.

Yo no le contestaba, no quería verla. No podía mirarla. Pensar que el día anterior había estado besándola y, que esos labios habían besado a otra persona que no era yo, me estaba volviendo loca. Pero que estoy diciendo… ella se supone que no quiso besarla. Todo era culpa de Arisa, ella fue quien le dijo todo aquello y la beso. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando lo hizo? Y esa pelea… ¿Por qué me provoco? ¿Creía que se sentiría mejor peleándose conmigo? Sería mejor ir a casa y mirarme el labio, creo que aún lo tengo muy hinchado, me daré un baño y… perpleja me quede llegando a la puerta de mi casa. Allí sentara en el suelo con las piernas encogidas y abrazadas a ellas con sus brazos estaba Nanoha. Ocultaba su cara que levanto al instante comprobando que era yo la persona que estaba allí parada delante de ella.

No pensé en nada solo seguí mi camino y me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí y cruce el umbral bajo su mirada culpable. Ella se puso de pie y se me quedo mirando, esperando a que yo le diera permiso para entrar. Después de un rato mirándola fijamente me aleje de la puerta entrando y dejándola abierta. Ella permaneció parada un momento para luego pasar y cerrar tras de sí. Se quitó lentamente los zapatos como esperando a que yo le dijera algo. Sin más fui al baño y abrí el grifo del agua caliente. Necesitaba urgentemente un baño y sin importarme que ella estuviera allí, seguí haciendo mis cosas. Me mire al espejo observando aquel labio roto e hinchado que al tocármelo para curarlo me hizo soltar una lágrima del dolor. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra ella se acercó a mí y apartando mis manos de él, puso las suyas en mi cara obligándome a mirarla.

Cogió una de las gasas que tenía abiertas sobre el lavabo y la humedeció en un medicamento para pasarla por aquel labio suavemente. Haciéndome dar un respingo del pinchazo al notar aquel líquido.

"si te pierdo por esto jamás me lo perdonaré Fate-chan." Me dijo mientras seguía curando mi labio. "Lo que ocurrió con Arisa-chan no te lo conté porque creí que era mejor así. Quería ahorrarte un disgusto tonto. Yo no le di la mayor importancia porque solo te amo a ti. Y lo demás me da lo mismo." Murmuro en un susurro suavemente. Termino de curar mi labio y tiro aquella gasa a la basura.

Se acercó a la bañera y cerró el grifo. El vapor del agua inundaba por completo el baño. Se aproximó a la puerta y la cerro. Y ante mis ojos comenzó a quitarse prenda a prenda toda su ropa mientras su sonrojo subía, imitando el mío. Se quedó en ropa interior totalmente avergonzada y con la cabeza agachada esperando que yo hiciera algo. Pero en ese momento lo único que salió de mí fue acercarme a ella y abrazarla. La apreté contra mí fuertemente. No quería que pasara nada en ese momento. Extendí mi mano alcanzando así mi albornoz. Lo pase por encima de ella que me miro sorprendida.

"no quiero tu cuerpo de este modo Nanoha. Así no." La mire dulcemente para volver a abrazarla.

"fa…Fate-chan…" dijo asombrada.

"ciertamente te deseo Nanoha. Pero, no quiero que sea así. De este modo no." Susurre en su oído suavemente. "vístete te lo ruego." Me separe un poco para volver a mirarla a los ojos.

"siento lo que ocurrió ayer" desvió su mirada totalmente ruborizada. "yo… ta…también te de…deseo pe... pero es que yo…" puse un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar.

"no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo así. Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero lo que sí quiero que me prometas, es que jamás vuelvas a mentirme. Eso me hace daño" mencione ante aquella mirada que había cambiado de triste a dulce. Como siempre fue su mirada cuando se cruzaba con la mía.

"Fate-chan, jamás volveré a mentirte, te lo prometo." Me abrazo, sentí ese calor alrededor de mi cuello y ese rostro en mi pecho apoyado cálidamente, mientras el albornoz caía al suelo, quedando su esplendida figura al descubierto. Y acelerando los latidos de mi corazón.

"Nanoha…" susurre en su oído para darle luego un suave beso en él.

"Fate-chan..." me nombro de un modo suave y cariñoso mientras apretaba mas el abrazo. Yo totalmente sonrojada la rodee con mis brazos sintiendo ese cuerpo semidesnudo.

"se…será mejor que te vistas…po…por favor" se separó y me miro con deseo, para luego depositar un beso en mis labios.

"así se curaran antes" me sonrió de ese modo en el que atrapa a cualquiera y ya luego no lo suelta.

"etto… Na…Nanoha te…te lo ruego, vístete…" aparté la mirada a un lado viendo la bañera aún con ese vapor deshaciéndose con el aire.

"Fate-chan… yo… yo te deseo y quiero ser tuya…" susurro en mi oído de una manera demasiado sugerente, como para soportarlo. Sentía mi cuerpo temblar. Mis manos ardían al contacto de su piel.

Sin duda tener a Nanoha de ese modo era insoportable para mí. Y por mucho que desviara la mirada y no quisiera pensar en aquello, realmente me era imposible. Pero la notaba tan agitada como yo.

"Na…Nanoha, no estás preparada, no quiero que pase lo de ayer…" dije en un tono suave, pero ella empezó a besarme el cuello poniéndome aún más nerviosa. Sus labios suavemente se deslizaban por mi piel acelerando mis pulsaciones con cada roce de su boca.

"Fate-chan…" otro susurro entre besos, empecé a estremecerme cuando note como desataba el lazo de mi uniforme.

"Nano…ha…por favor… lu…luego…yo…tu…." No podía articular palabra. No podía. Me estaba llevando sin permiso a su terreno, sin yo poder hacer nada contra ello.

"Fate-chan sé que me desea como yo a ella." Se separó de mí cogiendo una de mis manos. Dejándome con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras besaba uno de mis dedos. Agitando y excitándome más y más.

"Nanoha… s…si yo… pe…pero esto no está bien…yo… quiero que estés segura…" mencionaba atropelladamente mientras no podía dejar de mirar como seguía dando besos a mis dedos. Suavemente uno por uno. Y me miraba fijamente esperando a que yo hiciera algo.

"Fate-chan…" y fue entonces cuando bajo mi mano poniéndola sobre uno de sus pechos, sin dejar de observarme y comprobar cómo mi rubor subía cada vez más y mis ojos se abrían totalmente. "Estoy preparada."

Aquello llegó a mis oídos como una oración. Como una plegaria. Y de ese modo me empecé a acercar a ella aún con mi mano en ese lugar. Ella tiro de mi camisa sacándola de la falda mientras seguía mirándola sin perder detalle de su cuerpo. Comencé a acariciarla y ella puso sus manos a la espalda para desabrochar esa prenda intima que tapaba el sitio donde se encontraban mis dedos. Yo aparte mi mano mientras ella la retiraba lentamente. Quedándome atontada al ver aquella hermosura. Quedándome de piedra mientras veía algo tan precioso. Sin poder apartar mi mirada de allí ella volvió a coger mi mano para colocarla en ese mismo lugar de nuevo, notando esa suavidad en ellos. Pegándola más contra a la puerta que tenía a su espalda y abalanzándome hasta su boca. Haciéndola mía mientras con mi lengua me enredaba en la de ella. Mientras acariciaba y mimaba aquel pecho. Mientras notaba sus manos desabotonar mi camisa, metiéndolas luego para acariciar mi piel, sintiendo como hacia dulces recorridos desde mi torso hasta mí estomago. Perdiéndome en esos labios y profundizando cada vez más ese beso. Bajando por su cuello mientras ella suspiraba en mi oído y la sentía gemir. Simplemente era maravilloso…simplemente en ese momento la haría mía…

* * *

_Mensajes a móvil: Nanoha/Hayate._

Nanoha.

2 de octubre. Miércoles. 22:45.

Hayate-chan… tengo un problema bastante grave y he creído que al igual tú me podrías aconsejar.

Hayate.

2 de octubre. Miércoles. 22:50.

Etto… ¿qué le pasa a Nanoha-chan? ¿Ya tuviste tu primera peleíta de pareja? ; )

Nanoha.

2 de octubre. Miércoles. 22:52.

Déjate de bromas que no la tiene. No es eso… es solo que Fate-chan y yo estábamos solas en su casa y… bueno nos besábamos y eso y… luego yo la pare en seco porque me dio miedo. Pero no sé por qué me entra ese miedo.

Hayate.

2 de octubre. Miércoles. 22:59.

Bueno, no es que yo tenga mucha experiencia este tipo de cosas pero, creo que lo del miedo es bastante normal. Solo debes seguir para poder vencerlo. No debes dejarte llevar por él sino por las manos de Fate-chan. ¿Comprendes? ; )

Nanoha.

2 de octubre. Miércoles. 23:03.

Si lo comprendo pero, es que es un miedo que jamás antes había sentido. Sin embargo, Fate-chan parece tan segura que creo que eso es lo que me asusta.

Hayate-

2 de octubre. Miércoles. 23:08.

Bueno te digo que es normal. Pero prueba esto. Si lo que te asusta es ver esa seguridad en ella, solo debes adelantarte. Algo así como que la decisión la tomes tú. Y que ella se quede sin saber qué hacer. Y por supuesto que no se pueda resistir a tus encantos. Hehehe…

Nanoha.

2 de octubre. Miércoles. 23:13.

Entiendo, según tú… debería tomar yo las riendas entonces ¿no?

Hayate.

2 de octubre. Miércoles. 23:18.

Por supuesto. Es posible que al decidir tú ese miedo poco a poco se vaya. Pero que aunque aparezca mi consejo es que continúes e intentes olvidarlo. Y así de ese modo intentes vencerlo.

Nanoha.

2 de octubre. Miércoles. 23:21.

Gracias Hayate-chan, seguiré ese consejo. Perdona por las molestias, yo ya me voy a descansar. Así que de nuevo gracias y buenas noches.

Hayate.

2 de octubre. Miércoles. 23:25.

No hay de que, Nanoha-chan. Descansa mucho y mañana vete a por ella que estoy segura de que lo está deseando. Buenas noches. ; )

* * *

_Carta:_

Querida Nanoha,

Debo disculparme por todo lo que ocurrió esta tarde. Yo, de verdad que lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía y debí figurarme que no estarías preparada aún. No sé que me paso, de repente me cegué y no podía parar. He estado pensándolo mucho y sé que puedo esperar a que tú estés preparada y te decidas. Yo te deseo a cada segundo más, pero sé que puedo aguantarme las ganas. Solo con estar a tu lado me basta para ser feliz. No me importa sí aún no hacemos nada. Con solo besarte ya puedo flotar en el aire como una simple flor de cerezo cuando cae del árbol. Y sé que puedo esperar porque yo te amo más que a mi vida. Y por ese mismo motivo, no me importa cuántas veces tengas que frenarme. Sé que yo parezco mucho más segura en todo esto.

No es que esté segura al cien por cien. Yo también me pongo muy nerviosa cuando creo que vas a ser mía. Y también me da miedo porque no deseo meter la pata. No quiero hacerte daño y no quiero obligarte. Por ello sé que tú necesitas más tiempo en esto que yo. A veces tampoco sé si estoy realmente preparada. Pero cada vez que te miro. Cada vez que te veo, hace que me olvide absolutamente de todo. Que no existe nada más, que ya no hay otras personas en esa habitación donde estamos, porque tú… tú lo iluminas todo al entrar. Haces que olvide todo y enloquezca solo con cruzarnos las miradas. Haces que mi corazón abandone mi pecho y vaya directamente al tuyo. Para fundirse con tu alma y así de este modo, te seguiré esperando. De esta manera, siempre estaré aquí. De esta forma, sé que llegara ese día. Y cuando llegue será el más especial para las dos. No debes preocuparte por mí. Así que esperando una respuesta a esta carta me despido.

Con cariño y amor,

Tu querida obstinada.

* * *

N/A: bueno, primero disculparme por tardar tanto con este capítulo, la explicación es simple, no había podido hacerlo antes y por otro lado perdí un poco mi inspiración. Aun así espero que haya vuelto ya que sino no hubiera podido acabarlo. Por otro lado me disculpo también de que este capítulo sea más corto de lo habitual, ya que creo que comenzaba a teneros acostumbrados a capítulos largos. Pero es que yo siempre prefiero dejarlo en la mejor parte y así conseguir que os quedéis pegados esperando al siguiente hehehe… si lo sé últimamente me dicen que soy mala. Espero que os haya gustado y que esperéis impacientes al próximo xdddd… así que nada sin más hasta el siguiente capi. Saludos.


	11. VIII

Como lo imaginaba, cuanto más me contaban, más me quedaba con la boca abierta. Realmente mis madres eran muy fogosas a esa edad. Yo en cambio no lo era tanto. Supongo que tampoco me ha llegado el caso. Pero la verdad es que nunca pensé que mi madre se pegara con mi tía Arisa. Con lo buenas amigas que son ahora. No lo comprendo porque inclusive, muchas veces mi madre deja a mitad el trabajo para ir a visitarla. Dejando cosas importantes. Ahora me entra mucha más la curiosidad de saber que fue lo que ocurrió para que todo aquello cambiara del modo a como están las cosas ahora. Pensando en esto sonó el timbre de la puerta y me levante entusiasmada pensando que sería de nuevo la tía Hayate. Pero al abrir me encontré con una amiga del instituto de magia al que iba, puse las manos en mi cabeza. Por dios me había olvidado del trabajo que tenía conjunto con varios magos. Le dije que esperara un momento y fui al salón donde se encontraban mis dos madres que hablaban bajito, no sé por qué, el caso es que me acerque y les comente que debía irme a causa de algo que tenía pendiente en la escuela de magia. Ellas me sonrieron y con la misma salí de casa con mi compañera. Mou, ahora no me enteraría lo que tan fogosa podrían ser mis madres.

* * *

Mire la puerta mientras Vivio salía corriendo y me acerque al oído de mi compañera para susurrarle algo.

"Fate-chan… ¿Podrías recordarme que ocurrió aquella tarde-noche?" ella me miro con cara sosegara robándome un beso y mirando el diario un momento.

"me pregunto, ¿Qué gano si te lo rememoro palabra por palabra?" decía poniendo la mano en su barbilla y mirando el techo como pensativa.

"Fate-chan pasa mucho tiempo con Hayate-chan me parece." Le sonreí dándole luego un tierno beso en su cuello y haciéndola sonrojar.

"¿A qué viene eso Nanoha?" frunció el ceño, mirándome fijamente.

"pues que esa frase es muy de Hayate-chan… bueno, ¿Me lo vas a contar?" pregunte curiosa ante su mirada y su sonrojo más que evidentes.

"etto… pe…pero bu…bueno es…está bien, pero yo quiero un premio." me aproxime nuevamente a su oído para besarlo.

"te parece bien si…" haciéndole indicaciones bajo una sonrisa picara, que ella comprendió a la perfección.

"creo que Vivio estará ocupada todo el día ¿no?" ¿Qué clase de educación le habíamos enseñado a nuestra hija con tales fogosidades por nuestra parte? Sin duda la amaba a Fate-chan, cada día más, dando igual el tiempo que pasara. Acaricie su cara dándole otro suave beso en los labios y ella comenzó a contarme…

* * *

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**VIII**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Mis labios se derretían suavemente y poco a poco en los suyos. Su boca atrapaba la mía saciando cada detalle de mi ser. Mi lengua exploraba y acariciaba cada rincón de su boca, palpando cada detalle de esta. Sostuve sus manos entre las mías entrelazando los dedos. Separando así los brazos de nuestros cuerpos que gritaban desesperadamente para fundirse con el otro. Así mismo, baje muy despacio por su cuello, revelando su piel al tiempo que ella levantaba un poco su cabeza para sentir más mis labios en él. Cambie el recorrido subiendo para llegar a su oído y susurrarle palabras como 'te amo' o 'te necesito' mientras otro gemido más agitaba todo mi ser. Susurros, palabras deshaciéndose de sus labios, penetraban sonoramente en mi alma, desplegando toda la pasión y embaucándome a seguir pendiente de cada uno de los latidos de su preciado corazón. Me separe para observarla de nuevo, era tan hermosa, tan maravillosa, tan perfecta que embriagaba mis ojos con solo con su presencia, solo con la avaricia de seguir sintiendo su cuerpo que me llamaba expandiendo mi apetito por descubrir cada tono de su piel agitada, temblorosa y sofocada. Deseándola hasta colmar todas mis ansias. Todo me estaba llamando entre susurros de sus labios.

Pase las manos aún agarradas a las de ella y las voltee en su espalda al tiempo que volvía a su boca para expresar en ella toda esa pasión y esa furia, conmoviendo y acelerando cada vez más todo mi ser, descifrándola con mi lengua. Mensajes de amor recibía mientras saboreaba esos labios que me transportaban hasta el delirio, hasta la divinidad de esa tentación, que descontrolaba y lograba desentender todo mi ser, llenando y cargando más mi exaltación al tenerla frente a mí. Nanoha parecía haber perdido todo atisbo de miedos y desconfianzas y me lo estaba demostrando besando mi cuello, soltándose las manos de las mías para retirar mi camisa lentamente y dejándola caer al suelo, saciaba la sed con su lengua muy pausadamente. Instintivamente, exploraba mi torso con sus labios y yo misma me deshacía de mi falda. Quedándome semidesnuda al igual que ella. Distinguía cada vez más su recreación en mis hombros y mi pecho con sus rosados labios, para luego apoyar su cabeza suavemente, cerrando delicadamente sus ojos y así quedarse escuchando los susurros de mi corazón.

La cerqué con mis brazos por la cintura levantándola del suelo, sujetándola bien de sus piernas, me rodeo con ellas mientras yo abría la puerta llevándomela al sofá del salón. Sentándola en él y yo poniéndome de rodillas en el suelo, colocándome entre sus muslos, sin parar de besarnos. Curando cada herida de mi boca, que se favorecía de la suya, apreciando cada uno de los movimientos de su lengua. Sintiendo esa suavidad que me hacia caer en el delirio constante de quedar naufraga de sus labios, para volver a probarlos una y otra vez. Sus brazos en mi cuello y de nuevo esas suaves caricias en mi nuca, jugando con sus dedos en mi pelo. Aun con mis manos en su cintura tire de ella hacia a mí, para tenerla más cerca, para seguir aliviando nuestras bocas ansiosas por probar ese suave y dulce liquido, esa miel que sanaba cualquiera de mis magulladuras. Acariciaba y agasajaba sus pechos suavemente percibiendo su respiración mucho más agitada. Rompíamos ese beso tan profundo para volver a dárnoslos pequeños y seguidos, fragmentos de sus labios en los míos y a la vez, estimulando más sus senos, rodeándolos y sitiándolos suavemente, arrullando su perfil con mis pulgares. Sentía como adulaba mi busto lentamente terminando en mí estómago, reparando cada estremecimiento de mi piel con su tacto y percibiendo como se iba dejando llevar cada vez más por la situación.

Yo misma me retire totalmente avergonzada la parte de arriba de mi ropa interior, mis rosadas mejillas enternecían la cara de Nanoha que me miraba con esos mares curiosos, por ver cómo me desprendía lentamente de esa prenda para que ella observara esa zona de mi cuerpo. Enmarque con mis manos su rostro agasajándolo dulcemente para volverme a perder en esos labios condenando mis pensamientos, y conmoviendo mi boca arrastrada como flores de cerezo por el viento. Amarrándome a ellos como si la vida se me fuera, durante unos instantes, a tiempo de morir y desando permanecer ahí eternamente. Mientras bajaba con mis dedos hasta su cuello, con caricias suaves, pausadas y delicadas, contorneando sus hombros, su torso, sus pechos, distinguiendo el suave tacto de sus manos en mi espalda, abasteciendo su piel con la mía, tocándome dulcemente el alma. Yo la iba recostando en el respaldar del sofá gradualmente. Me aferraba más a ella sin soltarme, subiendo sus manos hasta mi nuca de nuevo separando nuestros labios para perderme en su oído, notando como ella se refugiaba en mi cuello. La noche ya había caído y la habitación donde nos encontrábamos estaba casi a oscuras, solo la luna llena, despejada y serena nos acompañaba en esa pasión y ese fuego que nuestros cuerpos desprendían.

Mis manos acariciaban sus piernas suavemente dejando el rastro de mis caricias, sellando y obteniendo estremecimientos de las mismas, sin apartar un momento mi boca de la suya, conmoviendo y suavizando ese beso. Más y más lento, más y más apasionado, sintiendo esa fogosidad de su boca, desprendiéndome de ella para bajar con mis labios hasta esos frutos prohibidos que excitaba, exaltaba y estimulaba lenta, apacible y pausadamente. El perfil de sus preciosos senos, los iba descubriendo y debatiendo húmedamente con mi lengua. Sus caricias en mi cabeza, sus gemidos, su cuerpo arqueado, eran símbolo de que no me parara, de que siguiera. Mis manos se embarcaban en su piel lentamente, propinándola y llenándola de caricias suaves y constantes. Entre quejidos de placer, musitaba mi nombre. Erizaba mi vello al nombrarme, me volvía frenética sentirla de ese modo. Me atrapaba en una espiral de deseo que no tenía fin. Condenada a su cuerpo como vil prisionera que me detenía en cada detalle que encontraba a su paso con mi lengua, poniendo todos mis sentidos y generando nuevas sensaciones, recalcando palmo a palmo la totalidad de su busto. Me entretenía en saborearla, degustarla y paladearla, la prendía como si de una mecha de una pequeña e insignificante llama que, a cada paso de mis roces se avivaba. Confundiéndonos en aquella noche, tan oscura y pasional, tan dulce y maravillosa, como su cuerpo.

Sus manos seguían esbozando partes de mi piel cual dibujante experto e inspirado, por una nueva pintura, las mías recorrían apaciblemente el temblor de su figura, masajeándola, haciéndola más mía si cabe, descubriendo y explorando sensaciones únicas, que llegaban como impulsos electrizantes, llenos de nuevos matices y ternura por y para mí. Me separe un momento de sus pechos para mirarla, simplemente era bella, absolutamente hermosa, me cegaba ver el brillo de sus ojos ansiosos de que siguiera, de que no parara, aún así espere el permiso que necesitaba para continuar. Ella me miro con deseo, acariciando mi cara, una señal que a mí me basto para ir directamente hasta su estómago, besándolo y mimándolo palmo a palmo, centímetro a centímetro. Hasta encontrarme con esa parte de su ropa interior, que mis labios lentamente fueron retirando, levantándola un poco con mis manos para terminar de retirarla con mi boca. La volví a mirar fijamente con seguridad y firmeza, de lo que iba a hacer. Y sin esperar, sin necesitar más, mis dedos fueron a parar a ese lugar tan íntimo y húmedo, enmudeciendo otro gemido de sus labios, que acabo chillando notable al encontrarme aquellos maravillosos pliegues, que tiernamente acaricie estimulándolo suavemente, sin perderla de vista con mis carmesí que la observaban a cada una de sus reacciones.

Su espalda se curvaba en busca del placer, produciendo pequeñas convulsiones en su cuerpo, mi otra mano investigadora de sus pechos mimaban y acariciaban plenamente ese perfil endurecido de letargo. Mi boca exploradora de su cuello, examinando hallazgos de piel ardiente y fogosa, separándome de vez en cuando para observar su belleza, perdiéndome en sus movimientos acompasados con las vibraciones de mi tacto. Tan sutil, tan directo y enloquecedor para ella, deshaciéndose entre mis dedos excavadores del más dulce y esplendoroso arrebato. Descargando esas ansias y esa firmeza que combatía el deseo pleno de su néctar. Aproximándome nuevamente y muriendo mi voz en su oído. Susurrando su nombre que salía de mis labios, mientras con ellos palpaba oreja cálidamente. Su cara ocultada en mi cuello y sus manos evidentes en mi espalda, acariciándola con mesura y atrayéndome más a ella. Yo sin perder detalle de sus movimientos rítmicos, baje por su torso de nuevo a sus senos, acariciando ese perfil que embriagaba todos mis sentidos de frenesí. Donde me había extraviado y ya no quería que nadie me hallara.

Ahora era yo la que necesitaba de su espalda, así que volví a tirar de ella sentándola encima de mí, provocando más ansias en sus pechos que yo saciaba con mi lengua, degustándolos lenta y suavemente, definiendo cada vez más ese perfil lleno de un dulce y hermoso sabor, que llamaban a mis labios sin poder dejar de saborearlos. Tome sus manos haciéndola girar para que quedara espaldas a mí, me pegue contra ella sintiendo todo su calor invadiendo mis pechos, mi cuerpo, mi piel, detonando en mí besar y amar cada rincón de su cuello y sus hombros. Mientras mis dedos danzaban e indagaban acariciando suavemente esa entrepierna húmeda y cálida, retozando con sus pliegues. Percibía su peso en mí y sus caderas moverse rítmicamente con mi tacto circular y pausado. Mientras derretía mi lengua en su ardiente y febril espalda engulléndola y memorizando cada milímetro de esta. Ella sujetaba entre sus manos la mía sobrante, que pronto llevo a su boca propinándole dulces besos y pasando su lengua por ellos como si de un helado se tratara, devorándolos parsimoniosamente pero a la vez fervientemente. Yo al igual que ella tenía la respiración agitada y ofuscada. No voy a negarlo, con aquel simple e impulsivo acto, me excitaba y me hacia volar a lo más alto, cada vez más, creando ese hormigueo en mi estómago y enloqueciendo todo mi ser. Cuando sentí que se reclinaba hacia atrás apoyándose en mí como si yo fuera su silla. Escondiendo su cara en mi cuello para besarlo con sus labios y nuevamente investigarlo con su lengua, mientras llevaba mi mano a sus pechos para tentarlos briosamente.

Estos estaban cada vez más erguidos, más estimulados, mientras la apreté más contra mí para sentir fundirme junto con ella. Quería entrar dentro de su ser, sentirla dentro de mí. No podía parar de susurrarle cosas al oído, no podía dejar de sentir mi corazón palpitar a cada uno de sus gemidos. No podía. Un apetito imparable e impetuoso, me dejaba llegar a su oreja mimándola cálidamente saboreando cada uno de los detalles de esta, al mismo tiempo, mi mano en su entrepierna cambiaba de ritmo, creando pequeños círculos lentos para luego profundizarlo con mi índice, entrando dentro de ella lentamente, sintiendo ese calor interno. Apreciaba su cuerpo estremecer de placer, ella musitó que parara un momento, deteniéndome en seco, aún sentía miedo de que le pudiera hacer daño, pero acaricio mi cara dulcemente, para girarla y así encontrarme con sus labios. La bese, como nunca antes lo había hecho, como jamás imagine poder hacerlo. Probar el néctar de sus labios, acariciar su lengua, perderme acaloradamente en su boca, notando su corazón palpitar en su espalda, rodeándola con mis brazos, pegándola más a mí, sintiendo sus manos en las mías, estremeciendo todo su ser, exaltando el mío ¿Cuántas cosas se pueden sentir con un simple beso…? ¿Cuántas?

Ella se puso de pie rompiendo cualquier roce entre nosotras extendiendo su mano para que yo la acompañara, la abrace por detrás rodeándola con mis brazos, sintiendo sus manos sobre las mías y ella girando su rostro, a la vez que le propinaba dulces besos en su cuello, deslizando mi lengua sutilmente, al tiempo que caminábamos en dirección a mi habitación. Ella se recostó en la cama, yo me puse encima a indagar e investigar de nuevo partes de su piel, con calma, saciando todo mi ser, bajando lentamente y recorriéndola palmo a palmo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y perderme en ella, devorando y aplacando mi sed en su ambrosía. Nanoha sujetaba mi cabeza mientras febrilmente seguía soltando dulces gemidos y llenos de placer. Musitaba mi nombre entre ellos, sus llamadas eran más fervientes logrando más humedad en mí. Probando aquel suave y dulce mar que se percibía entre sus piernas y deleitándome con mi lengua, atrapando ese sitio también con mis dedos. Mi otra mano se entretenía con sus pechos. Ella tapaba su cara más que sonrojada con sus brazos, sintiendo esa respiración alterada y agitada. Pidiéndome que no parara, pidiéndome que la acompañara hasta el fin del mundo si era preciso. La necesitaba, pero lo hacía con calma llenando todo mi ser con su sabor, con cuidado y dulzura. La iba haciendo mía enardecidamente.

Antes de que ella llegara a la cima del placer, pare para volver a subir degustando esa piel ardiente y sudorosa, ese sabor dulcemente salado donde perdía la razón. Volví a morir en sus labios mientras ella arañaba mi espalda quemando con sus uñas cada centímetro de esta, arrullándola y girando nuestros cuerpos, debatiéndonos entre las sabanas y desordenado esa cama quedando ella sobre mí. Mis manos formaban el puzle de su cuerpo, adivinando por si solas y a ciegas caricias absorbidas por mis dedos fisgones, desprendiendo de este modo mil formas de arrumacos, dotando su figura de esas curvas desenfrenadas que comencé a recorrer sin privación alguna, avivando ese fuego e incendiando todo mi ser, advirtiendo su calor en mi piel. Sin dejar de besarnos, alcance a sus piernas suministrándome de ese tacto sedoso, cuales caricias llenas de ternura la excitaban aún más. Ella comenzó a bajar por mi cuello rozando mi piel con su lengua, llevándome con ella hasta el cielo tocando el infinito plagado de estrellas, desnudando galaxias, explorando la vía láctea, subiéndome hasta lo más recóndito del abismo de la locura. Una de sus manos juguetonas le indicaba a mi cuerpo el estado de mi entrepierna palpando y calmando ese calor enfurecido, estremeciendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, de mi piel y de mi alma.

La vi dudar, la vi perdida de no saber si lo hacía bien. Pero mis caricias y mis suspiros decían todo lo contrario. Mimaba su cabeza indicándole que no parara, los movimientos de mi cuerpo provocaba que ella, no dejara de saborearlo poco a poco y lentamente. Bajando hasta mi estómago, retirando esa prenda que aún me quedaba y perdiéndose en ese lugar lleno de sensaciones que hacían arquear mi espalda. Convulsionando todo mi ser, mientras su lengua desplegaba sus alas como abeja recogiendo el néctar de las flores. Apoye mis codos en la cama para incorporarme, necesitaba ver como lo hacía, me excitaba verlo con mis propios ojos cómo me iba haciendo suya lentamente.

Acariciaba su cabeza tiernamente con una de mis manos. Ese apetito de Nanoha por saborear cada parte de mi entrepierna me estaba enloqueciendo, me contuve y antes de llegar al clímax levante su rostro para aproximarla a mis labios y besarla. Quería invadir cada detalle de su boca con mi lengua. Quería sentirla dentro de mí y yo sentirme dentro de ella. La senté encima de mí incorporándome y quedando sentada sin dejar de besarla. Bajando mis manos y descubriendo su figura nuevamente. Llegando a su zona intima para reiteradamente jugar con esos pliegues profundizando con mis dedos. Ese fuego y esas contracciones de su cuerpo me decían a gritos que no parara, que ella estaba a punto de subir a la cima y dejarse caer suavemente. Derretía mis labios en los de ella y bajaba por su cuello, sintiendo sus jadeos y sus movimientos rítmicos. Sus manos en mi espalda de nuevo dibujaban más rasguños, su respiración entrecortada, su piel erizada, sus pechos erectos necesitados de mis labios, donde bebí de ellos desesperada cual naufrago en medio de un desierto divisando un verdadero oasis. Pasando mi lengua, arrullándolos en mi boca, sintiendo a Nanoha chillar de placer, al tiempo que mis dedos seguían ese movimiento rítmico, entregándose por completo a mí.

La volví a tumbar, esta vez de vuelta espaldas a mí, sin dejar de hacerla sentir el roce de mis dedos en su entrepierna, pero esta vez desde atrás. Mientras degustaba su espalda en su totalidad, raptando cada fragmento de su piel, pasando mi otra mano a sus pechos, sintiendo su cuerpo frenético llegar a la cima mientras ella palpaba a la vez mi entrepierna, quería llegar con ella, necesitaba fundirme y fusionarme. Sus gemidos sonoros me llenaban de deseo, de apetito por seguir raptando su piel con mi boca. Para luego volverla de nuevo frente a mí. Otra vez ella recostada y yo sobre ella y mis manos incapaces de abandonar ese lugar, al igual las de ella en el mío. Sin dejar de besarnos para llegar así al más puro éxtasis, entre susurros apasionados, gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer, dejándonos agotadas y desnudas en aquella cama. La abrace fuertemente, nuestros cuerpos temblaban y se estremecían, nuestros sentidos estaban totalmente acoplados unos en otros. Aun con la respiración agitada, no podíamos parar de darnos besos. No podía dejar de palpar su boca con mi lengua. Simplemente era maravilloso tenerla entre mis brazos. Sentirla mía. Aun lo pensaba y me volvía loca. Había hecho mía a Nanoha. Y tumbadas poco a poco el sueño nos fue invadiendo, dejando dulces besos de mi novia en mi cuello. Suspire gustosamente y eso es lo último que recuerdo.

* * *

Bueno, Fate-chan me había contado palabra por palabra lo que me había prometido, me hizo recordar parte por parte de aquella primera vez. Me quede mirando a mi esposa con una sonrisa, llamando su atención. Sus carmesí me miraban curiosos esperando alguna reacción por mi parte.

"¿Nanoha no me explicara que ocurrió esa noche?" acaricio mi mano suavemente, mientras la miraba sonriente.

"¿acaso Fate-chan quiere saber palabra por palabra lo que sucedió esa noche?" me guiñó un ojo y afirmo con su cabeza.

"um… quiero que me lo cuentes" acaricie su dulce cara quedando en total silencio y perdiéndome una vez más en sus preciosos ojos que aún después de tantos años, me seguían pareciendo misteriosos y atrayentes como la primera vez.

Mire aquel libro con los secretos más recónditos de mi esposa y comencé a relatarle lo que paso aquella noche…

* * *

No lo podía creer, abrí mis ojos en medio de la noche, agotada y quedándome dormida en brazos de Fate-chan. Di un respingo en la cama y me quede mirando el reloj de su mesita, por dios ponía que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Yo no había avisado a mis padres, nadie sabía nada de mí. Pero con suerte ni se habrían enterado de que no estaba. Con suerte. Al incorporarme vi el rostro de mi precioso amor dormido, acaricie su cara. Decidí que mejor no la despertaría, se la veía demasiado hermosa de ese modo. La tape bien con las mantas y me fui por toda la casa en busca de mi ropa, poco a poco me fui vistiendo, para volver de nuevo a la habitación de Fate-chan y verla antes de irme. No pude evitar sentarme en el borde de la cama y contemplarla durante unos instantes, sonriendo como una tonta al verla así. Aparte varios mechones de su cara y me acerque para darle un dulce y suave beso en sus labios.

Sin duda había sido el día más intenso de mi vida. Por el modo de irme preferí dejarle una pequeña carta que escribí en el escritorio de mi rubia novia. Dejándola luego en la mesita cerca de su cama. Y cogiendo mis cosas. Aquel día no había asistido a clases y para colmo había faltado al examen. Por otro lado, debía también empezar a pensar en solucionar el problema con Arisa. Aun ni sabía bien lo que había pasado, que era lo que le había dicho a Fate-chan para que reaccionara de ese modo. No tenía idea que pudo ser el detonante de aquella pelea. Y tampoco sabía cómo se encontraría ella. Pese a todo seguía siendo mi amiga y no tenía culpa de tener esos sentimientos por mí. Pensaba en todo esto mientras llamaba al ascensor. Tenía una sensación extraña en mi interior, yo siempre había sido responsable llegando puntual a mi casa. Mis padres jamás habían tenido problemas porque yo llegara a altas horas de la noche, pero ciertamente siempre que iba a llegar tarde llamaba o avisaba de algún modo a mi familia. Pero ese día no fue así. Todo lo que paso me hizo olvidarme por completo.

Sonreí mientras salía de su casa y el frío se apoderaba de mí. Mientras caminaba en silencio acaricie mis labios y pensé que ahora todo mi cuerpo le pertenecía solo a ella. Solo a Fate-chan. No solo mis labios sino ahora también todo mi ser. Mi primera vez había sido realmente maravillosa y ahora ya no tenía miedo. En cierto modo Hayate-chan tenía razón, de algún modo empecé todo aquello y sin esperarlo recibí lo más hermoso que jamás había conseguido. Ahora tenía algo más preciado. Mi cuerpo llevaba su nombre grabado. Recordando todo esto y pensando, llegue a las puertas de mi casa, todo estaba oscuro así que era posible que mis padres ni se hubieran enterado de que llegaba tan tarde. Igual tenía suerte y no me llevaría la primera bronca de mi vida. Antes de entrar me quite los zapatos para no hacer ruido en la entrada. El salón estaba totalmente a oscuras y comencé a caminar de puntillas en dirección a la escalera.

"¿Así que al final te has dignado a aparecer Takamachi Nanoha?" pare en seco sintiendo la voz de mi madre en mi espalda. No podía mentirle y decirle que había ido a alguna misión urgente. Seguro que habría llamado a Hayate-chan para enterarse.

"ma….mama… etto… yo…" me asuste tanto que me había quedado sin palabras, gire para divisarla sentada en uno de los sofás totalmente a oscuras.

"¿si Nanoha-chan? ¿Tienes algo que contarme?" respire hondo sintiendo el enfado notable de mi madre.

"mama… bueno, pasaron muchas cosas hoy y…" sinceramente no sabía cómo decirle lo que había ocurrido.

"llame a Hayate-chan, me dijo que esta mañana desapareciste sin más y no supo más de ti." Maldita Hayate-chan siempre igual, a mi madre siempre se lo suelta todo.

"yo…nyahahaha no paso nada realmente." Dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabeza.

"también me llamaron de tu instituto, diciéndome que hoy no habías asistido a clases." Abrí lo ojos por completo, por dios era cierto.

"etto… bueno sí que paso algo…" realmente no sabía que decirle.

"hasta me dijeron que faltaste a uno de los exámenes." Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado con la cabeza agachada.

"mama, ocurrió algo con Fate-chan y bueno…" junte mis manos entrelazando mis dedos, sintiendo la mirada de mi madre.

"Nanoha-chan, sé que Fate es tu mejor amiga y también sé que, se peleó con Arisa-chan. No sé cuál fue el motivo. Sé que te preocupas mucho por ella, pero faltar a clases no está bien." La mire entristecida.

"lo sé mama, pero no la podía dejar sola, ocurrió algo que…" calle, no podía contarle la verdad, no podía decirle que el motivo de su pelea había sido yo, y que luego… luego… me sonroje pensando en lo que paso después.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué te callas Nanoha-chan? Siempre igual, nunca me cuentas nada y acabas preocupándome el doble." Sentí como acariciaba una de mis manos con cariño.

"lo siento mama, te prometo que un día te contaré lo que ocurrió." La mire de nuevo y ella acarició mi cara suavemente.

"sé que eres muy responsable y se lo mucho que te importan tus amigas, pero no vuelvas a llegar a estas horas sin avisarme. Me preocupo mucho siempre, ya lo sabes." La abrace fuertemente.

"sabes que siempre acabo solucionando mis cosas sola." Dije en un susurro mientras ella correspondía el abrazo y me acariciaba la cabeza.

"si lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi hija, igual que cuando vas a alguna de esas misiones. No puedo dejar de pensar en el daño que te puedan hacer, no quiero volver a verte en silla de ruedas Nanoha-chan." Cerré los ojos un momento. Mi madre tenía razón, no podía seguir preocupándola tanto.

"lo sé mama. Perdóname por ser así." Rompí el abrazo y la mire a los ojos.

"desde hace tiempo estoy preocupada por ti, reaccionas de modo extraño y a veces incluso diría que estás triste. Aunque hoy es muy diferente. Imagino que abras solucionado algún problema ¿no?" sin duda mi madre era muy comprensiva y jamás ha querido saber más de lo que yo le cuento.

"si… he solucionado algo importante para mí." Sonreí alegremente y hasta note nuevamente el calor en mis mejillas.

"bueno… y ahora ve a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a clases, arregle las cosas con tu profesor y te hará mañana el examen. A ti y a Fate-chan." Sonreí amargamente, en lo menos que pensaba ahora mismo era en el examen. Mou. Al final no me libraría de hacerlo. Pero no me importaba.

Me despedí de mí ella y subí a mi cuarto, realmente notaba un cansancio diferente en mi cuerpo, era un cansancio con algo suave en mi pecho, algo tan dulce. Y era eso, el sabor de la piel de mi novia. Volví a sonreír mientras me ponía el pijama y me observaba atentamente, rememorando cada beso de ella en mí. Acaricie mis pechos pensando en sus manos y sin querer me volví a excitar. Pero lo mejor era irme a dormir. Me deje caer en la cama y pensando en ella me fui quedando dormida…

* * *

'Viernes, 4 de octubre.

Querido diario,

Hoy por desgracia desperté totalmente desnuda y sola en mi cama, pero al abrir los ojos lo primero que sentí, fue el aroma de la piel de mi preciosa Nanoha. Pese a dormir solo unas horas, me sentía totalmente llena, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo durmiendo y hubiera descansado por completo. Descubrí en mi mesita cerca de mi cama una carta de mi pelirroja querida, se había ido pero al leer aquella carta me dejo con una tonta sonrisa. Acaricie las sabanas recordando cada parte de su piel. Ahora nadie nos podría separar, ella y yo éramos una. Un solo ser en dos cuerpos. Ahora yo era suya y ella mía y que maravilloso fue, aún lo pienso y me sonrojo. Ya me he vestido y estoy lista para volver a verla. Me he mirado en el espejo y mi labio ya está menos hinchado, pero me pongo a pensar en cómo arreglaré las cosas con Arisa. No parecía que quisiera solucionar nada conmigo.

Desde luego lo que me dijo, era para provocarme. Decirme que había besado a Nanoha y que a ella le había gustado era solo para que ocurriera lo que paso. No lo soporte y me deje llevar por esa rabia y esos celos dentro de mí. Y por desgracia la golpee. No quise hacerle daño pero aquel sentimiento me cegó. Solo espero que esto haya servido para que Nanoha no se le ocurra volver a mentirme. Aunque sé que no lo hizo con mala intención, ya que solo me quería proteger, pero aún así creo que la verdad a la larga es mucho más poderosa. Y más que nada crea ese símbolo de confianza que una pareja necesita. No sé cuándo vuelva a escribir, esta mañana me despertó un mensaje al móvil de Nanoha diciéndome que nos harían el examen de ayer. Espero que no haya tenido muchos problemas por mi causa, al llegar tarde anoche y no ir a clases. Sin más que añadir de momento. Me despido.'

* * *

Me puse el chaquetón, abroche uno a uno cada botón, y antes de salir, mire por el ventanal de la sala. Estaba empezando a llover levemente, así que cogí mi paraguas y baje las escaleras corriendo, no necesitaba ascensor, me sentía en una nube, como cuando volaba junto a Bardiche. Al llegar al portal de mi edificio y para mi sorpresa, Nanoha estaba allí. Me contemplo con esa sonrisa que haría latir al corazón de una mismísima piedra. Me aproxime a ella y me perdí en sus labios durante un momento. Aquella boca… recordaba cada rincón de ella y un enorme calor invadió mi cuerpo. La rodee con mis brazos fuertemente. Abrí el paraguas aún ella escondida en mi pecho.

"buenos días Nanoha…" le dije mientras miraba como tenía los ojos cerrados con una preciosa sonrisa.

"buenos días Fate-chan…" acaricie su mejilla, mientras levantaba el artilugio para evitar mojarnos, y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al instituto.

"Nanoha, no sé si estaría bien quedar hoy con las demás de camino a clases." Ella sostuvo mi mano con la suya entrelazando los dedos.

"no… le dije a Hayate-chan que nosotras iríamos directas y que nos veríamos allí." Esta Nanoha siempre pensando anticipadamente. No pude evitar sonreírle mientras apretaba mi mano a la de ella.

Llegamos a clases y allí mismo ella encontró una carta contestando a su nota, esa que me dejo esa madrugada en la mesita de la cama. Sonrió, porque me vio sacarla disimuladamente y ponérsela mientras ella se cambiaba los zapatos. Me miro y miro la taquilla para reír suavemente, cogiendo ese sobre entre sus manos. Algo dentro de mí se movió. Un vuelco en el estómago al ver aquellos mares azules mirándome con deseo. Pensar que hacia unas horas la hacia mía dulcemente no tenia precio. Mientas terminábamos allí vi entrar a Arisa acompañada de una Suzuka, esta última, me miro con cierta frialdad. Me extraño mucho porque ella jamás había sido así. Eso me hizo recordar la conversación del día anterior y el porqué nos pegamos…

* * *

_Un día antes… _

Me acerque a Arisa que estaba caminando un poco más delante de mí. Nada más acercarme me observo con indiferencia y volvió a sonreírme como en días anteriores, esa sonrisa sarcástica me sacaba de quicio.

"Fate debería cuidar mejor de su novia." Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza para mirar el reloj de su muñeca.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunte extrañada, mientras esta me devolvía fijamente la mirada.

"pues eso… que cuides de tu noviecita, que se va dando besos por ahí con cualquiera." Abrí los ojos totalmente.

"habla claro Arisa." Puse la mano en su hombro deteniendo el paso.

"no me toques..." me dio un golpe apartando mi mano. "pues que tu novia y yo nos estuvimos besando el otro día." Fruncí el ceño.

"no mientas, jamás me gustaron las mentiras, Arisa." Me miro de nuevo con esa maldita sonrisa.

"pregúntale. Ve y pregúntale sino le gusto que le comiera la boca. Jajaja." Se rió en mi cara haciéndome enfadar de verdad.

Cuando iba a replicarle me acerque a ella y me empujo. Con la misma yo la imite y luego fue cuando recibí un puñetazo de su parte. Me rompió el labio y escuche chillar a alguien mientras caía al suelo. Me quede mirando con rabia mientras me levantaba ayudada por una Hayate que parecía estar desconcertada como las demás. Nanoha se puso delante de mí, apartándola bruscamente de mi lado, totalmente impotente por lo que me acababa de hacer. Me acerque a ella empujándola y diciéndole que no le permitiría que le faltara al respeto a Nanoha, a lo que ella objetó que no lo hacía y que me había pasado con lo que le dije. Que había hecho, la había llamado mentirosa. Fui contra ella empujándola y calendo las dos al suelo propinándole puñetazos. Rodando por la superficie y recibiendo varios golpes de esta. Nanoha me sujeto del cuello con su brazo levantándome y apartándome. Mi labio roto y unas ganas horribles de acabar aquella pelea a verdaderos golpes me hacia hervir la sangre. Como era posible…

* * *

Posiblemente la reacción de Suzuka se debiera evidentemente a esa pelea. Pero realmente yo no hice nada, ella aprovechó para soltar aquellas cosas que rompieron mi corazón. Y ahora no sabía si todo eso podría curarlo. Suponía que el tiempo lo calmaría, pero de lo que no estaba segura, era de si en algún momento nosotras podríamos perdonarnos y volver a hablarnos como siempre fue. Al fin y al cabo Arisa siempre fue una de mis mejores amigas. Pero jamás creí que tuviera ese modo de ser tan retorcido como para provocarme de esa manera. Subimos a la clase y después de que el profesor quedara solo con nosotras y nos echara una buena bronca nos puso a hacer el examen. La demás parte del día no fue mucho más extraña, solo que a la hora del almuerzo estábamos Nanoha y yo solas. Y que Hayate se había ido con Arisa. Últimamente notaba a Hayate también algo distante conmigo.

Sé que esa pelea no estuvo bien, pero creo que echarme a mí la culpa de ello no era del todo cierto. De algún modo aunque la culpa también fuera mía, Arisa no se libraba de ella. Y se notó mucho más al terminar las clases. Nanoha le comento de acompañarnos y ella se negó por completo. Diciendo que había quedado ya con Suzuka en ir a la biblioteca. Cosa que no era rara, pero normalmente íbamos todas juntas. Claro que después de la pelea era bastante lógico. Pero lo curioso era que solo iban ellas dos. Arisa no estaba, había salido antes, no sé por qué. Me despedí de Nanoha. Indiscutiblemente con un dulce beso. Al día siguiente seria la reunión o fiesta, como decía mi madre. Era curioso. Arisa siempre había sido muy comprensiva en todo. Hasta el día que se enteró que éramos magas, le pareció genial. Pero ahora… solo porque ella estaba enamorada de Nanoha, tenía que comportarse de ese modo.

Pero para mi sorpresa, justo llegando a casa ahí estaba mi madre. Creía que no la vería hasta el sábado. Como siempre me recibió con su mejor sonrisa, mientras tomaba su taza de té, en la barra de la cocina.

"Fate-chan tiene hoy un brillo especial en sus ojos." me dijo casi sin mirarme, dejándome parada en la entrada.

"etto… pu…pues no me había dado cuenta." Agache la cabeza sonrojada mientras me retiraba los zapatos.

"¿ha tenido que ver ese brillo con eso?" señalo con su mano el lazo que suele llevar Nanoha en su pelo.

"e…etto… ve…veras, vino a estudiar conmigo ayer y segur…seguramente se le cayó o algo, hehe" me sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a aquel líquido caliente.

"comprendo… pero creo recordar que hoy no teníais ningún examen ¿no?" ¿Por qué mi madre era siempre tan espabilada?

"oh… etto…" me puse como un verdadero tomate.

"Fate-chan no me mientras… creo que… ¿ya no hace falta que te consueles tu sola?" note una pequeña risita de su parte, mientras me acercaba a la barra y me sentaba frente a ella.

"bue…bueno yo..." no podía mirarla a los ojos, realmente estaba muy avergonzada.

"sé que esto para ti es embarazoso. Pero la próxima vez, acuérdate de vaciar la bañera de agua." rió a carcajadas, poniéndome más roja si cabe.

"bueno…" luego se me acerco y se me quedo mirando fijamente.

"¡Fate-chan! Pero… ¿Qué te paso en el labio?" me lo toque con el dedo acordándome de lo ocurrido.

"oh… e…eso…" baje de nuevo mi cabeza que fue levantada por ella con su mano en mi barbilla.

"Nanoha debe ser una fiera…" la mire ruborizada.

"¡MA…MAMA!" exclame indignada. "no fue ella…" desvié la mirada a su taza.

"de acuerdo… ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Le explique todo lo que había pasado. Todo menos mi noche de pasión desenfrenada con Nanoha. Pero creo que eso era una tontería explicarlo, ella ya se lo imaginaba. Aun así estuvimos un rato conversando del tema. Ella me aconsejo que dejara de momento las cosas como estaban y que no me acercara mucho a Arisa por si las moscas. Me dijo que ella me apoyaba y que aunque no le gustan ese tipo de peleas violentas, sabía que la que me había provocado era ella y que era lógica mi reacción. Solo afirme, pues me dolía mucho el tener que estar de este modo. Siempre habíamos sido buenas amigas. Siempre preocupándonos las unas por las otras y siempre unidas. Y que a causa de que Nanoha y yo empezáramos a salir, ocurriera todo esto. Era horrible. Dejándome caer en la cama aún se podía percibir el perfume de mi persona más importante impregnada en las sabanas. Sonreí deseando otro momento como aquel. Y sin darme cuenta me estaba volviendo a excitar nada más de pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Llegue a las puertas de mi casa, contenta y con ganas de leer aquella carta que Fate-chan había escrito para mí. Pero al llegar a la entrada extrañamente me encontré a mi madre demasiado seria y a una Arisa-chan que no entendía muy bien que hacia allí. Nada más entrar y saludar pude percibir cierta carga en el ambiente. No sabía que había pasado y con la misma y quitándome los zapatos Arisa-chan se acercó a mí.

"Nanoha… ¿no le habías contado a tu madre que eres la novia de Fate-chan?" paso su mano por mi hombro dejándome perpleja ante la mirada de mi madre.

"e…co…¿Cómo?" me paralice y en décimas de segundo mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

"si… pensé que lo sabía yo solo vine a entregarte este libro, ella me dijo que aún no habías llegado. Y yo amablemente le dije que estarías con tu novia." Sonrió de un modo horrible haciéndome sentir fatal.

"Arisa-chan… pero… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo? ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo eres así?" me miro fijamente mientras yo me acercaba a ella.

"nada… perdona por molestar, pero ya me tengo que ir." Me dio en la mano un estúpido libro que ni era mío siquiera. Dejándome como una piedra inmóvil en la puerta, bajo la aterradora mirada de una madre, que no comprendía nada.

"Na…no…ha-chan…" me dijo totalmente pálida. No podía creerlo. Arisa-chan ya no era la misma.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrió? ¿Qué?

* * *

_Carta de Nanoha para Fate:_

Querido amor mío,

Ahora mismo estás dormida y la luz de la luna aún sigue reflejando tu precioso cuerpo. Me he despertado algo inquieta, dándome cuenta de que me había quedado totalmente dormida y que ni había avisado a mi madre de que me quedaría contigo. Así que lo mejor es que vaya a casa y termine de pasar la noche allí. No puedo expresar con palabras lo que me has hecho sentir esta noche. Mi piel, mi cuerpo, hasta mi alma te pertenecen ahora más que nunca. Y no me arrepiento para nada de lo que ha ocurrido hoy. No puedo negar que sentí cierto miedo, pero me deje llevar por ti y esos maravillosos labios que siempre me enloquecen. Que me hacen volar entre nubes hermosas, tan hermosas como tú.

Es una pena que no pueda pasar esta noche contigo. Pero te prometo que la noche del sábado después de la fiesta dormiremos juntas. Y volveré a ser esclava de tu piel. Mañana, nada más abrir los ojos iré corriendo a buscarte a casa, no esperaré donde siempre. Cuando tú bajes prometo estar en la puerta de tu edificio esperándote. Y te recibiré con la mejor sonrisa que tenga al verte. Que será bonita solo por ser tú la que se refleje en mis ojos. Te besaré y te abrazaré para volver a sentir tu calor una vez más. Así que no desesperes que ahí estaré.

Te ama…

Tu admiradora secreta.

* * *

N/A: bueno, lo sé, sé que estáis pensando. Es posible que lo sea un poquito pervertida, pero realmente os diré que llevo ya varios días escribiendo este lemon, para que saliera lo más tierno y hermoso posible. Me esforcé al máximo para que saliera como quería, aún así no sé si logre escribirlo del modo que quería. Sin embargo, aquí esta. Espero que os haya gustado y que algunos de vosotros que me leéis tengáis que ir a hacer una de las maneras de consolación de Lindy-san, o sea… ducha fría. Hehehe. Nada más no hay previo para el próximo capi. Y ante todo quisiera dedicar este capítulo a la gente que está conmigo en el aula de Nanoha, en los foros Coyuhi. En concreto a todos los que hacen de personajes en el mega fic que llevamos allí 'Convivencias MSLN' pues nada. Saludos especiales a kimera, Vainilla y Kaori, que suelen estar siempre al tanto de mis capis y siempre me dan todo su apoyo. Sobre todo en este. Y sin más, saludines y hasta la próxima.


	12. IX

En realidad, no me esperaba lo de la tía Arisa. Y sí, justo acababa de llegar y había escuchado esa parte de la historia. Me acerqué corriendo casi saltando sobre Fate-mama que se quedó sorprendida al verme allí. Sinceramente al entrar parecían bastante acarameladas entre ellas, cosa que me hizo sonreír. Me incorporé en el sofá, mirando fijamente a mis madres que me contemplaban asombradas.

"Etto… es que llegué antes de lo que pensaba." mi rubia madre, cogió de nuevo el diario que había caído al suelo por mi culpa, al llegar tan inesperadamente.

"Oh… Vivio-chan ¿ya acabaste ese trabajo?" me miraba con esa cara pícara que solo Nanoha-mama podía tener.

"Sí Nanoha-mama, creo que llegue en buen momento ¿no?" miré el libro que tenía mi rubia madre entre sus manos.

"Sí, eso parece, estábamos hablando de lo que había hecho tu tía Arisa." ella volvió a mirar ese diario pasando algunas páginas y echando un vistazo mientras sonreía.

"Sí… quiero que me cuentes Nanoha-mama, ¿qué fue lo que paso?" ella miró a mi rubia madre, para luego mirarme a mí, carraspeó un poco su garganta, mientras yo me acomodaba mejor en aquel sofá, comenzando a contar de nuevo por donde se había quedado…

* * *

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**IX**_

_**Por NaYmco.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Nanoha-chan… ¿Qué es lo que Arisa-chan quiso decir?" la miré aún perpleja y paralizada. Su cara era pálida y su expresión había cambiado por completo.

"Ma… mamá… no… no es nada, son sólo cosas de Arisa-chan nyahahaha" reí nerviosamente, sin saber qué decir para que lo que parecía tan claramente, no lo fuera tanto.

"Me estas mintiendo Nanoha-chan… dime… ¿qué es lo que me estás ocultando?" noté no sólo su palidez sino sus manos temblar. Demonios ¿qué podía hacer?

"Ma… mamá yo…" bajé la cabeza totalmente avergonzada.

"Así que es cierto… es cierto Takamachi Nanoha. ¿Por ese motivo llegaste anoche a esas horas?" caminé un poco acercándome a ella.

"Ma… mamá…" totalmente aturdida, sólo pude afirmar con mi cabeza.

"Dios mío… ¿así que eso era lo que tenías con Testarossa?" ¿Testarossa? ¿Desde cuando mi madre la llamaba así?

"¿Te… Testarossa?" cada vez me sentía peor. No sabía por qué tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Sí… tu amiguita la maga rubia ¿no? Ése es su apellido que yo sepa." dijo más que molesta mientras ponía las manos en su cintura.

"Creí que siempre la habías llamado Fate-chan…" aún sin entender nada vi por primera vez a mi madre fruncir el ceño de aquel modo, sus ojos me observaban fijamente llenos de rabia.

"De ahora en adelante se llamará Testarossa. Y no sólo eso, sino que te prohíbo terminantemente que la vuelvas a ver a solas, a no ser en clases o en misiones. ¿Me estás entendiendo Nanoha?" mi cara cambio a mil colores con aquellas palabras.

"¿Qué?" finalmente la palidez hizo aparición en mis mejillas. ¿Mi madre estaba prohibiéndome verla?

"Lo que has oído. Ya sé lo que has estado haciendo estos días, sobándote con…con esa. Olvídate de estar con ella, no permitiré que una hija mía vaya por ese camino." pero… ¿se estaba volviendo loca acaso?

* * *

"Mamá… ¿a qué viene esto ahora? Jamás antes me habías dicho algo así" seguía parada como una piedra y mis ojos totalmente abiertos. La maleta del instituto se me había caído al suelo de la impresión y me estaba ahogando. Simplemente no podía respirar.

"¿He dicho que estás castigada además de todo esto? Olvídate de ir mañana a esa reunión en ese maldito planeta. Estas castigada y no vas a salir en mucho tiempo." esto no podía estar pasando. Mi madre jamás había sido de este modo. Tenía que ser una broma.

"Ma… mamá ¿estás hablando en serio?" dije totalmente incrédula a lo que ella pareció enfadarse mucho mas.

"¡Esto va totalmente en serio! ¡Y ahora vete a tu habitación no quiero verte!" me señaló las escaleras dejándome en suspense. Y mejor era dejar que se le pasara sino sería peor.

Sin más me dirigí a mi habitación. Esto no podía estar pasando, mi madre solo había dicho incoherencias. No era justo por dios, ella antes nunca me había levantado la voz y mucho menos castigado. Y ¿qué era eso de Testarossa? ¿Desde cuándo Fate-chan en mi casa se le llamaba por el apellido? No comprendía nada. Y mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, me estaba ahogando y todo mi cuerpo era un descontrol. Me senté en la cama intentando calmarme, pero hasta un ataque de ansiedad me estaba dando. ¿Tan grave era que su hija estuviera con una chica? ¿Era eso tan malo? ¿Qué se supone que pretendía ahora, prohibiéndome verla? Y Arisa me las pagará. ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir a mi casa a soltar esas cosas? ¿Cómo se le ocurre? No daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. No comprendía como mi madre no podía ser como la de Fate-chan. Pensé que, cuando llegara el momento de decírselo a mi familia lo comprenderían. Por dios. Pasé una mano por mi cara aún descolocada por todo aquello. Y sentí como mi madre hablaba en alto con alguien. Pude distinguir la voz de mi hermana y mi padre. Mi padre sí que debería comprenderlo.

Salí de la habitación y me aproximé a la escalera a escuchar. Pero por lo que hablaban, mi padre parecía estar de parte de mi madre. Mi hermana simplemente no decía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo lo que ellos me habían enseñado acerca de la amistad, la libertad y sobre hacer siempre lo que el corazón te diga ¿era todo mentira? Mi corazón me pide estar con ella y seguir siendo suya y mi familia parece que no lo entiende. Pero lo peor era que no podría ir mañana a la reunión. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Yo había hecho una promesa y desde luego la iba a cumplir. Estoy segura de que mañana mis padres lo verán todo mas en frío y se habrán dado cuenta del error que están cometiendo. Aún sentada en la cama saque mi móvil y le escribí a Fate-chan, informándole de lo que había sucedido con Arisa-chan y lo que pasaba con mis padres. Aun comentándoselo y escribiéndolo no podía creerlo. No podía imaginar nunca que el comportamiento de mis padres sería ese. Increíble, simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible algo así?

Me dejé caer en la cama aún pensando en todo esto. Mañana seria sábado y después de una semana esperando ese día para poder estar con ella, resulta de que no podré ir. Lo siento mucho pero me escaparé. Y ellos no podrán detenerme. No lograrán separarme de ella, no. Pero ahora después de hablar con Fate-chan me ha dado mucho más miedo. Pareció quedarse muy seria con lo que le dije de Arisa. Por dios espero que las cosas no vayan a más. Si a Fate-chan le salta la chispa podría ir a por ella y desde luego podría hacerle mucho daño. Estamos hablando de una de las mejores magas, que aunque no utilice su magia es muy fuerte. Arisa-chan no tendría ninguna oportunidad ante ella. Lo peor es que si se ciega como el otro día, nadie la podría parar. Lo iba a sentir mucho por mi familia, pero desde luego soportaría después cualquier tipo de bronca. Aun sabiendo esto, no podría permitir faltar a mi palabra con Fate-chan. Le había prometido dormir a su lado esa noche y así seria. Lo demás me daría igual.

Y de nuevo imágenes de ella acariciándome, amándome aparecieron en mi cabeza. Era tan hermoso sentirla así. Cómo era posible no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo maravillosa que ella era. De lo que sentí estando de ese modo a su lado. Era tan bello poder palpar su cuerpo, notar esos ojos carmesí en los míos fijamente. Me convertí en ese momento en exploradora de su cuerpo, así como ella del mío. Ella hizo conmigo lo que quiso y lo que yo estaba deseando. Sentirla dentro de mí y yo dentro de ella. Amarla, quererla, y que ella hiciera lo mismo. Fue tan intenso, tan sutil que mi piel solo tenía su nombre. Sus caricias ardían. Y hasta el sudor me provocaba saciar mis labios de ella. Solo de ella. Solo de mí querido amor. Regalando partes de mi cuerpo. Recibiendo partes de su alma. Entre ansiedad y deseo…

* * *

Si existiera un color más claro que el blanco así me habría quedado ante semejante reacción por parte de los padres de Nanoha. Sin duda, aquello había llenado mi corazón de rabia y no sabría si lograría soportarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que Arisa hiciera esas cosas? Sin duda, no tenía la intención de solucionar nada, sino todo lo contrario. Lo que ella quería era liar más aun las cosas. Y eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir, ya no sólo le había faltado al respeto a Nanoha, sino que ahora además le había dicho a su madre que ella y yo éramos pareja. Dejando así a Nanoha totalmente abatida. Eso sí que no podía dejar que pasara. Prometí una vez que la protegería y eso mismo iba a hacer. Me plantaría en la casa de Arisa y le dejaría las cosas claras. Pese a que lo único que me daban ganas era de enseñarle a golpes a no meterse así entre una pareja, debía calmar mis ansias e intentar tomar el camino más suavemente.

Al salir al salón mi madre estaba con una de sus pantallas, rellenando algún reporte y se me quedó mirando. Inmediatamente se levantó y se puso delante de mí, paso sus manos por mis hombros deteniendo mi rumbo.

"Fate-chan… ¿Qué ocurre?" me dijo totalmente seria.

"Mamá, déjame, tengo algo importante que resolver." intenté apartar sus manos, pero ella volvió a ponerlas del mismo modo.

"Así de enfadada no saldrás por esa puerta. Cálmate y dime qué ha pasado." me llevó de ese modo hasta una de las bancas para sentarme.

"Yo…" bajé mi cabeza aturdida, llena de ira y rabia. Apretando mis puños. Notando mi corazón bombear fuertemente la sangre que corría por mis venas.

"Fate, sabes que siempre te he apoyado, realmente no se qué ha pasado, pero si te noto muy molesta y de ese modo no te dejaré salir hasta que pienses las cosas objetivamente." puso su mano en mi barbilla levantando mi cara para mirarla a los ojos.

"Mamá… ¿por qué pareciera que desde que estoy con Nanoha el mundo vaya en nuestra contra?" dije totalmente afligida. Ella solo sonrió suavemente.

"Las cosas no siempre son fáciles Fate-chan, pero para eso hay que luchar, al igual que cuando lo haces en una batalla, debes resistir y seguir." Su voz me calmaba y noté como me abrazaba fuertemente.

"Mamá… esto es peor que una batalla cualquiera. No sé qué está pasando." Cerré mis ojos aún sintiendo esa rabia al recordar las palabras escritas en mi móvil.

"Vale, tranquilízate y cuéntame qué ha pasado." se fue al otro lado de la barra y se puso a preparar té.

"Pues… parece ser que Arisa fue a casa de Nanoha y le soltó a su madre que éramos pareja." noté cómo le tembló la mano sujetando una de las tazas, mientras me miraba sorprendida.

"Pero… ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?" dijo en un tono de asombro mientras encendía el fuego para calentar el agua.

"Eso es lo que yo me estoy preguntando. ¿Cuándo fue que Arisa, perdió todo atisbo de honradez?" se giró colocando las tazas en la barra sin dejar de observarme.

"Sin duda esa chica está muy celosa. ¿Cómo reaccionaron los padres de Nanoha?" bajé mi cabeza totalmente deshecha.

"Le han prohibido verme." tocó con una de las tazas sin querer, cayendo esta al suelo. Quedando totalmente estupefacta.

"Comprendo que no sea algo sencillo de entender para unos padres como los de Nanoha-chan. Pero tanto como prohibiros veros me parece un poco exagerado." ante esas palabras sólo agaché la cabeza.

"Sólo la podré ver en clases y en alguna misión, no sé si podré soportarlo, mamá… " Pasé la mano por mi frente y noté como ella se acercaba a darme la taza de té.

"Bebe un poco, cálmate. Estoy segura de que esto sólo es por la impresión. Seguro que no van en serio." miré aquel líquido y cómo desprendía su calor en forma de vapor.

"Sé que igual no soy lo que sus padres esperaban de ella. Ellos esperaban a un chico y no yo ¿verdad?" sonreí tristemente.

"Fate no te hundas ¿eh? Yo estaré apoyándote siempre y con estas cosas injustas más. Deja que ellos piensen bien lo que está haciendo su hija. Como padres no es fácil aceptar esto y menos llegando de ese modo." acarició mi espalda intentando darme ánimos.

"Todo esto es culpa de Arisa y sus tonterías." cerré de nuevo mis puños con rabia.

"Pero ir a buscarla no solucionará las cosas. Sabes que no me gusta este tipo de violencia. Debes calmarte Fate-chan." volvió a sonreírme mientras me miraba con cariño. Ojalá todo el mundo fuera como mi madre.

Aun mi madre diciéndome todas esas cosas, mi ira y rabia seguían dentro de mí, no pudiendo evitar odiar en esos momentos a Arisa de ese modo. Para mí era insoportable esa horrible sensación. Jamás antes lo había sentido así. Ni siquiera con el peor de los enemigos que he tenido. Por mucho que quería evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo eso y unas enormes ganas de ver a Nanoha lograron que saliera de mi casa y me dirigiera a la suya. Pensé que no sería buena idea ir por la puerta y que ella estaría en su habitación, así que simplemente de un pequeño salto y volando un poco subí hasta su ventana. Y allí estaba. Me hizo gracia porque estaba leyendo mi carta. Mi corazón se llenó de ternura al verla de ese modo. Para luego mirar a su ventana y verme allí. Su cara cambio a sorpresa y se acercó corriendo.

"Fate-chan está loca…" dijo mientras acercaba sus labios para besarme. Yo la correspondí poniendo mi mano en su barbilla.

"Necesitaba verte y saber que estabas bien…" susurré para que nadie más lo escuchara. Mientras ella acariciaba mi cara dulcemente.

"Fate-chan… "agachó la cabeza sonrojada. " Estoy bien…" volvió a mirarme con esa sonrisa que hacia aletear mi corazón.

"Nanoha…" musité para volver a besarla suavemente.

"¿Me llevas a algún sitio?" me sonrió de nuevo con un precioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"No había pensado en nada, pero si quieres podemos ir a donde tú quieras." Cogí una de sus manos y entrelazamos los dedos.

"Espera un segundo, que cojo algo para el frío." afirmé con mi cabeza.

Extendí mi mano para que se sujetara y sin más comencé a ascender en el aire, llevándome a Nanoha conmigo.

"Espero que mis padres no se enteren de esto Fate-chan." me decía Nanoha mirando hacia abajo viendo como nos distanciábamos del suelo.

"Si se dan cuenta, te raptaré." la acerqué a mí para quedarme flotando en el aire, mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos.

Íbamos haciendo círculos muy lentamente, mientras ella acercó sus labios a los míos. Besándonos y disfrutando de esos labios que tanto me enloquecían. Con ella así de ese modo, se me olvidaba hasta la fecha en la que nací. Se me olvidaba quién era, lo que hacía, a qué había venido a este mundo. Todo. Entre sus labios y mi corazón sentía desvanecerme con el viento. Algunas nubes nos rodeaban, tapando nuestro delito. Y así la iría a buscar cada noche. Lo tenía decidido. Las estrellas iban naciendo y el sol ya se había bebido el agua del mar, sólo pequeñas chispas rojas de luz quedaban en la base de un cielo, que comenzaba en naranja para acabar en un azul oscuro y estrellado levemente. Era tan hermoso como estar sintiendo su boca allí en medio de las nubes y el aire.

Volvía a acariciar mi nuca con sus dedos. Y lo único que me apetecía era seguir de ese modo besándola, pero en algún momento debíamos dejar de hacerlo. Y así simplemente rompimos el beso suavemente, mientras nos mirábamos con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba preciosa y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta enseñándole su pequeño lazo verde que siempre llevaba en la cola. Ese que yo le regalé hacía tiempo. Se quedó sorprendida y lo cogió.

"Mi lazo… ¿pero dónde se había metido?" lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaquetón para rodearme por el cuello de nuevo.

"Oh… parece ser que te lo dejaste ayer en mi casa." abrió los ojos totalmente.

"¿En tu casa? ¿Quieres decir que…?" afirmé con mi cabeza.

"Lo encontró mi madre" dije con una pequeña risa.

"Fate-chan… ¿Qué te dijo ella?" me puse un poco seria, acababa de recordar por qué estábamos suspendidas en el aire y no caminando o paseando tranquilamente.

"Bueno… digamos que sabe que algo pasó entre nosotras." sonreí un poco agobiada.

"Comprendo… Fate-chan, no debes sentirte mal por mi situación ¿de acuerdo? Lo solucionaré." apreté mi abrazo y ella apoyó su cara en mi pecho.

"Lo sé… pero lo de mañana… sino puedes ir yo tampoco iré." levantó un poco la cabeza para darme un beso en el cuello.

"Iré… aunque me tenga que escapar de mi casa, te aseguro que no romperé mi promesa." puse una de mis manos en su cabeza acariciándola.

"Nanoha… no debes hacer eso, las cosas podrían empeorar." sentía como quería escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

"Fate-chan… jamás he roto una promesa y no lo haré ahora. No me importa lo que pase luego. Sólo quiero estar a tu lado una noche entera." jugaba con sus dedos en mi pelo, sin darnos cuenta de que nos estábamos desplazando lentamente y podíamos tocar las nubes.

"Vendré a recogerte como hoy Nanoha… " Ella acarició mi cara con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Fate-chan… yo… te…te amo…" mi corazón palpitó al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"Nanoha… " Ella se separó para mirarme fijamente, perdiéndome en aquellos cristales azules y brillantes. " También te amo…" volviendo a besarnos suavemente, profundizando en aquellos labios. Sintiendo y reconociendo de nuevo aquella boca, muriendo en ella. Nanoha al separarnos mordió suavemente mi labio inferior.

"Fate-chan…" susurró levemente con deseo. Si no fuera por la situación la hubiera hecho mía allí mismo.

Tan sólo pude volver a abrazarla mientras íbamos descendiendo lentamente. Volvimos a su ventana y con otro beso nos despedimos. La iría a recoger la tarde del siguiente día. Haría lo que fuera para que ella pudiera disfrutar de una noche junto a mí. Aunque luego sus padres la castigarían mucho más. Y eso sí que me dolía. Después de tantos años conociéndome, me llenaba de ira aquella reacción por parte de su familia. Pero como dijo mi madre, debía darles tiempo a que se hicieran a la idea. Bajé a tierra volviendo a mi casa. Entré en ella, estaba todo a oscuras, cosa que me sorprendió, hacía nada mi madre estaba allí. Encendí las luces y de nuevo otra nota en la nevera. Volvía a tener que irse urgentemente. Ya no era como cuando era pequeña, ahora sí pasaba mucho más tiempo sola y ella apenas si venía a casa, descansaba un poco y de nuevo al trabajo. Pensé en cómo se le complicaban siempre las cosas y lo sola que a veces me sentía en aquella enorme casa. Antes era más divertido, sino estaba ella siempre estaba mi hermano con Amy y muchas veces las pasábamos jugando a algún juego de mesa. Recuerdo con melancolía esos momentos, pues también solía venir Nanoha y los cuatro pasábamos muchas noches hablando o viendo películas. Pronto aquello fue muriendo y la única que seguía visitándome era Nanoha.

Era extraño cómo de repente todo había cambiado de ese modo. Ahora incluso la habían castigado sin poder salir. Me parecía increíble. No había pasado tampoco tanto tiempo de eso, solo un par de años. Pensé que cuanto más creciera más interesante se haría mi vida. Pero la verdad es que, en lo que se había convertido era en más dolorosa. Ahora después de mañana seguramente tardaría tiempo en poder estar a solas con ella, eso era algo que no hacía sino lastimar mi cabeza de pensamientos. Me quité el chaquetón, pero antes metí las manos en los bolsillos por si me había dejado algo dentro. Y un papel me llamó la atención. Lo saqué y era un sobre. Una carta de Nanoha. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Me quedé sentada un momento en el sofá del salón pensando. Tal vez cuando la vi lo que hacía era contestar a mi carta. Y seguramente me la metería en el bolsillo sin decir nada para darme una sorpresa.

Así que la leí atentamente. Poniéndome totalmente roja. Ella había contestado a la mía anterior. Pero no esperaba que me dijera cosas tan bonitas y a la vez que me alteraran tanto sus palabras. Así que decidí contestarle. Mañana le daría yo también una sorpresa escondiéndola en algún lado, para que cuando la encontrara sonriera como ella me hizo sonreír al encontrarme con la de ella. Ya era bastante tarde y al día siguiente sería la famosa reunión que llevaba esperando desde que invité a Nanoha. Después de darme un buen baño caí en la cama totalmente agotada. Pero de nuevo aquel aroma de la piel de Nanoha impregnada en las sabanas, me hicieron pensar. Con ese perfume y la carta mi imaginación creció en un instante excitándome más de la cuenta. Y como me había acabado de duchar hacia poco, pues no quedo mas remedio, o aguantaba o…

* * *

"¿O? ¿O qué Fate-mama?" mou. Siempre con sus secretitos. ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir y calló?

"Na… nada Vivio. Sólo es un modo de terminar la frase." noté cómo me sonreía nerviosamente. Qué raro, de todas formas ya podía imaginar lo que iba después de ese 'o'

"Vivio-chan no quieras saber más… Además es evidente lo que hizo Fate-mama ¿no?" Nanoha-mama con una risita suave miró a mí otra madre que se había puesto más que roja.

"¡Na… Nanoha…!" exclamó bajando la cabeza. Cierto, no había duda de que era una obstinada.

La historia después de reír un poco la retomó Nanoha-mama, que me parecía increíble que los abuelos hubieran reaccionado así, con lo que quieren y adoran a mi rubia madre. No lo entendía, ¿qué sería lo que ocurrió al final para que ahora se lleven tan bien? Mis pensamientos fueron rotos al escuchar a mi madre de ojos azules retomando la historia, así que puse toda la atención ya que cada vez se liaban más las cosas… pero justo en ese momento en el que ella había empezado a hablar sonó nuevamente el timbre de la puerta. Imposible, no podía ser que de nuevo tuviera alguno de mis múltiples olvidos y no había hecho alguna otra tarea del instituto. Me dirigí a la puerta corriendo y a quien me encontré…

"¡TÍA HAYATE!" exclamé saltando para abrazarla. Me correspondió alegre a como ella era.

"Vivio-chan cuánta energía tienes, se nota que eres hija de quien eres…" sí, eso se podría interpretar de otro modo. Pero mejor no decía nada.

Pasamos ambas al salón y mi castaña tía saludo a mis madres cariñosamente como solía hacer siempre. Para luego sentarse al lado de Fate-mama y sujetarla del brazo apoyando la cabeza.

"Hayate parece cansada… ¿creía que habías cogido vacaciones?" ella cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente.

"Estoy agotada, no tenéis ni idea de lo duro que es, tener que trabajar en vacaciones." Nanoha-mama soltó una carcajada.

"Hayate-chan siempre igual, no pueden vivir sin ti ¿eh?" la tía Hayate levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí… pero ya no trabajaré más… me niego." juraría que esa era la cara de la tía Vita. Nyahaha… hasta eso se le había pegado de su guardiana.

"Tía Hayate, ¿has venido a contarme más cosas?" dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y ésta me rodeaba con el brazo.

"Claro… he venido porque me gusta picar a tu Fate-mama..." empezó a reír y mi rubia madre la miró con indiferencia cerrando los ojos.

"Hayate siempre me está molestando." Se quedó seria al tiempo que mi castaña tía empezaba a reír suavemente.

"Vamos. Fate-chan siempre estás igual… Vivio te contaré mi parte de la historia… " me acomodé bien a su lado mientras ella carraspeaba poniendo una mano en forma de puño delante de su boca. Vamos, haciéndose la interesante. Y cuando fue a hablar no tenía ni idea de por dónde íbamos, haciendo reír a todas efusivamente. Después de que Fate-mama la pusiera al día, comenzó a contar…

* * *

Era una tarde horrible, yo estaba en mi habitación después de haber salido del instituto y de la biblioteca. Llevaba un rato leyendo sentada en mi cama. La verdad es que después de llegar, lo único que me apetecía era desconectar de todo lo que había estado pasando en esa semana. Así que según llegue iba dejando ropa tirada por ahí, primero la chaqueta, luego el lazo, luego la falda, todo en dirección hasta mi habitación. Y como si hubiera tropezado caí en la cama totalmente agotada. Últimamente había estado más de tres noches seguidas haciendo algunas guardias junto a Signum, estaba bastante cansada y encima mañana seria la famosa reunión. Así que después de dejarme llevar en silencio por el sueño, me quedé totalmente dormida. Y cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que me apeteció hacer es leer. Y eso hice… leer, me incorporé olvidándome de que mi ropa estaba por ahí tirada y abrí un libro. Pero justo cuando iba a empezar a concentrarme mi puerta se abrió.

"Ama Hayate, cómo es posible que dejes todo tirado… eres una desordenada" miré por encima de aquel libro para observar a mi bella guardiana.

"Signum… estaba esperando a que llegaras para que la recogieras." Reí suavemente mientras ella ponía mi ropa en la silla de mi escritorio.

"¿Es que tengo cara de sirvienta?" la miré fijamente a esos preciosos ojos y volví a sonreír.

"¡Oh! Signum debería dejarme vestirla de ese modo, seguro que estaría muy mona." ella frunció el ceño mientras se sonrojaba.

"¡A…AMA!" exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

"Anda tonta ven aquí…" dije dando unas palmadas en la cama para que se sentara cerca de mí. Ella evidentemente lo hizo pero con timidez.

"…" no sabía por qué se había puesto como un verdadero tomate y ni me miraba.

"¿Ocurre algo Signum?" ella había desviado la cabeza para no mirarme y solo señalo haciéndome seguir esa dirección con mi mirada.

"E…es tu..tu ca…camisa…" miré mi escote, sí cierto. Estaba bastante desabrochada, pero no era la primera vez que me veía de ese modo. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

"Signum…" dije acercándome a su oído "¿Qué te pasa?" solté en un susurro poniéndola más roja aún. "No es la primera vez que me ves así ¿no?" mordí su oreja suavemente, mientras ella pegaba un respingo poniéndose de pie.

"A…ama… y…yo…" la miré sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? No era extraño tampoco que me acercara así a ella. Creía que teníamos algo diferente, pero últimamente se distanciaba demasiado de mí. Y eso no me gustaba. Signum siempre fue muy especial.

"Signum…" me levanté poniéndome delante de ella y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, la mire fijamente a esos preciosos ojos azul marinos. " Dime qué pasa… nunca te habías puesto así…" ella me observó seria y pasó una mano por mi mejilla enloqueciéndome para seguir esa calidez y esa caricia.

"Últimamente… estás ocupada con Arisa… y creo que al igual te gusta ella… y yo…" puse un dedo en sus labios para que no siguiera hablando. Acerqué los míos para besarla profundamente, el roce de su lengua en mi boca se sentía demasiado bien.

Y hacia meses que eso pasaba. Muchas veces me preguntaba si realmente estaba enamorada de ella, porque deseo sí que sentía. Y numerosas veces quería dormir a su lado y despertar en sus brazos. Recientemente más que nunca. Mi fuerte guerrera me levantó del suelo haciendo que la rodeara con mis piernas por su cintura sin dejar de besarme. Creando millones de mariposas en mi estomago. Cada vez me sentía mejor entre sus brazos. Ese modo de hacerme el amor que tenía me excitaba demasiado. Y ya no sólo eso, sus labios cada vez me volvían más frenética, atrapándome y no queriendo escapar. El recorrido por mi cuello, a la vez que me iba tumbando en la cama, era solo una de las millones de veces que lo había hecho ya. Otra de las millones de veces que me hacía sentir especial. La deseaba, pero realmente no sabía que era estar enamorada. Sin embargo, no quería que nadie más me tocara, solo ella. Aunque reconozco que últimamente sentía algo extraño hacia Arisa. No sabía si era pena u odio por lo que les estaba haciendo a Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan.

Mientras allí, en aquella cama, Signum me hacia suya una vez más. Estando en aquel silencio, que ahora llenaba la casa, mi corazón palpitaba a cada una de sus caricias. Me derretía, me enloquecía, me llenaba de placer. Y mis gemidos eran dueños de su boca. De su ser. Realmente yo era suya. Completamente suya. Después de aquello simplemente nos quedamos abrazadas y desnudas. Me refugie en su pecho, dotándome de su calidez. Escuchando como su corazón latía fuertemente. Me preguntaba si, latía por mí o yo solo era deseo para ella. Me hacía siempre las mismas preguntas después de ese tipo de cosas. Sonreí recordando cómo fue la primera vez. Me acuerdo que fue después de una reunión con algunos directivos de la TSAB. Debíamos pasar la noche allí porque la reunión, se extendió más de lo debido y nos dieron las llaves de una de las habitaciones. Ella como guardiana que era se quedo conmigo aquella noche. Fue increíble porque, yo por mucho que quería no podía pegar ojo. Así que, a lo tonto me dio por girarme encontrándomela sentada en una silla dando cabezadas. Me dio mucha pena y simplemente me acerqué a ella acariciando su pierna para despertarla. Pero al ver sus labios un enorme deseo me invadió y fui directa a por ellos. En mi recorrido ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con mis labios. Al separarme la vi totalmente roja y exclamando mi nombre directamente.

Aquello me volvió loca, ella jamás me había llamado sólo por mi nombre. Siempre ponía el término 'ama' delante. Pero aquella noche el susurro de mi nombre en sus labios hicieron que me provocara demasiado volviendo a besarla, al principio fue algo suave pero después comenzó a profundizarlo dejándose caer conmigo en la cama. Aquella noche hicimos el amor, y ella me tomo como quiso. Fue en ese momento cuando todo empezó. Desde entonces, lo llevábamos en secreto y a cada esquina que daba a solas con ella mil besos nos atrapaban. Incluso en casa cuando todos estaban, nuestras miradas ardían. Reconozco que al principio era solo eso, deseo, atracción. Pero ahora después de varios meses no sabría definirlo de esa manera. Realmente ya no sólo sentía atracción. Cada vez que ella se alejaba de mí por alguna misión, sentía que me preocupaba demasiado, más que por mis otros guardianes. Y ese atractivo y esa mirada simplemente me derretían. Tal vez esto sea amor y yo aún ni me haya dado cuenta. Pero lo que sí sé, es que no quiero que esto acabe. No quiero que esto muera. No quiero dejar de sentir todo esto cuando ella me hace suya. Me encanta que me toque, que me bese, que me acaricie. Me encanta mirarla durante horas mientras duerme. Me encanta simplemente pasear a su lado aunque no hablemos. Aunque ella no diga nada. Solo con eso me siento dichosa.

* * *

"¿La tía Hayate lo llevaba en secreto? ¿Por qué?" me miró risueña y acarició mi cabeza como siempre hacia.

"Así es. Primeramente no sabía si estaba enamorada. Luego me di cuenta de muchas cosas cuando pasó lo que más adelante te contaré Vivio-chan." ¿Qué me contara? ¿Qué era eso? Mou, yo quería saber, ¿por qué tanta intriga? Definitivamente deberían escribir un guión y hacerlo película. Cada vez está más interesante. Hay que ver qué vida más intensa vivieron mis madres y mis tías. La tía Hayate continuó explicando. Y yo por supuesto puse oídos a todo aquello…

* * *

Me había quedado totalmente pensativa mientras miraba el rostro de mi querida guardiana. Me hacía preguntas como '¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla?' o '¿Por qué me apetece tanto besar su piel?' preguntas que dentro de mi corazón retumbaban con su debida respuesta. Claro Hayate, tu deseas acariciarla, deseas besarla, deseas que te arrope con sus brazos como está ahora. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a besar su hombro, que cubría parte de mi cuerpo. Percibía su calor y eso me hacía sentir tremendamente bien. Cómoda, única, especial. ¿Y que era aquel hormigueo dentro de mi estomago? ¿Es posible que realmente esté enamorada de Signum? Con estas preguntas me fui quedando dormida, al día siguiente despertaría igualmente entre sus brazos y mi primera visión seria su hermoso rostro. Y eso sí que me llenaba de felicidad. Y así sin más me gire espaldas a ella y ésta paso inconscientemente su brazo por mi cintura juntándome más. Yo sujeté su mano entre las mías y la llevé a mis labios surtiéndola de pequeños y suaves besos, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Y así quedarme poco a poco dormida.

Y como otros muchos días desperté notando una suave caricia en mi espalda. Los labios de Signum estaban poseyéndola lentamente. Sonreí pues era de los más maravillosos despertares que podía tener. Simplemente me quede en esa misma posición y aun tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, su ardiente piel me quemaba. Y su mano libre apartaba el pelo de mi cuello, notando su suave boca morir ahí. Logro hacerme cosquillas y empecé a reír suavemente.

"Signum… me haces cosquillas." acaricié su cara notando su cálido aliento en mi oído.

"Hayate está muy sexy así…" me enloquecía que me llamara por mi nombre. Cuando lo hacía era totalmente suya. Y solo lo hacía cuando estábamos realmente a solas.

"¿Me vas a preparar el desayuno? ¿O tengo que compensarte antes?" no podía evitarlo mi sonrisa se volvió picara.

"Tendrás que compensarlo. Sino ¿qué gano yo entonces?" esta Signum realmente era un encanto. Giré mi cara para perderme de nuevo en sus labios. Cuando escuchamos un ruido en la casa. Haciendo dar un respingo a mi guardiana.

"¿Recuerdas si Shamal o Vita iban a venir? Creí que estaban en una misión…" la miré un momento apreciando cierta palidez.

"Creo que Zafira venia hoy… pero es demasiado temprano ¿no?" sus palabras tenían nerviosismo y tensión.

"Cálmate Signum. Me levantaré e iré a mirar y así aprovechas para irte a tu habitación ¿de acuerdo?" sí, aún aquello era secreto y ni mis otros guardianes sabían nada. Yo aún no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía, y antes de decir nada quería saber que me decía el corazón.

"De acuerdo ama Hayate." y otra vez esa maldita palabra antes de mi nombre. Lo detestaba, me hacía sentir que no era tan especial. Pero supongo que era mejor así.

Me levanté y me puse una camisa. Ante la mirada de mi guardiana. Sus ojos se llenaron de celos y al observarla desvió sus ojos. Reí suavemente para que la otra persona que estaba fuera no me escuchara. Así que me puse los pantalones que usaba normalmente para dormir y una bata para disimular. Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y salí hasta el salón. Y pude ver a alguien atracando la nevera. Me senté silenciosamente en la mesa del comedor esperando pacientemente a que esa persona terminara. Cuando cerró el frigorífico y se giró pegó un pequeño saltito al ver cómo la observaba, tenía un bote de leche en las manos y algunas cosas más para comer. Y llevaba un trozo de pan en la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinos de la visión de verme allí silenciosamente.

"Hayate…" exclamó mi pequeña guardiana.

"Vita-chan creí que estabas en una misión…" se acercó a la mesa soltando todo lo que llevaba en las manos.

"Oh… sí, pero me dieron unas horas libres, esta tarde volveré, así que mientras vine a comer algo y descansar." me dijo dirigiéndose a mí. Se inclinó un poco para observar el pasillo.

"¿Ocurre algo Vita-chan?" la miré intentando disimular, por si había visto a Signum salir de mi habitación.

"Oh… no, no, es sólo que creí ver abrirse la puerta de tu habitación." Aquello me dejó asombrada, Signum aún no había salido y Vita-chan tenía pinta de ir a mirar. Debía distraerla.

"Vita-chan, pero siéntate y come algo. Yo voy a mirar, no creo que sea nada. Me la dejé abierta y seguramente se cerró por el aire." Miré la comida sobre la mesa intentando parecer que no pasaba nada.

"Ce acuerdo…" me sonrió y se sentó frente a mí, engullendo lo que había llevado a la mesa.

"Se ve que pasabas hambre" reí cariñosamente, y esta se puso como un tomate. Me levanté a preparar algo de té. "Oh… iré a llamar a Signum para ver si quiere té." añadí, mientras me dirigía a su habitación.

Toque a la puerta y abrí despacio, ésta estaba ya vestida, haciéndome morderme el labio al verla con aquella ropa. Iba totalmente de negro, que por cierto le quedaba a la perfección. Así que miré para el salón y entré sin hacer ruido, pues ella aún no me había visto. La abracé suavemente por detrás, haciendo que se sobresaltara, me miró girando su cabeza y viéndome con la cara pegada a su espalda y los ojos levemente cerrados. Acarició mis manos y se giró en sí misma para depositar otro beso en mis labios. Correspondiéndolo cálidamente. Deseando que se parara el tiempo. Deseando tirarla sobre su cama y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Pero no podía ser, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera ese deseo tan a flor de piel? ¿Cómo era posible que sólo me pasara con ella? Nos separamos mientras ella acariciaba mi rostro y me sonreía. Sin más, me dirigí a mi habitación y ella fue a la cocina para terminar de preparar el té, en lo que yo me cambiaba de ropa. Escuchaba como charlaba con Vita amablemente, como siempre fue. La líder de mis guardianes, la fuerte e imbatible Signum, me estaba robando el aliento poco a poco. Y esa noche iría conmigo a la reunión.

Me dio por ponerme ropa negra a mi también, pero algo más ajustada. Me dirigí al salón y una vez allí, mi querida guardiana no dejaba de comerme con la mirada. Vita seguía comiendo sin parar, sin duda había pasado hambre, o eso o la comida de la TSAB ya no es lo que era. Cosa que tampoco me extraña, siempre están con el presupuesto, dándole mil vueltas y quitando cosas que sus ojos son innecesarias. No piensan que el buen alimento hace que las tropas estén siempre cargadas de energías. Estos directivos. Puse cara de molestia mientras esperaba por mi té. Ante la mirada de una Signum que me contemplaba sospechosamente. Y desde hacía unos meses, me miraba de ese modo, altivo y retador. Pero con esa pizca de deseo que solo yo podía leer en sus cristales azules. Mi guardiana me dio la taza de aquel líquido vaporoso, rozando sus dedos sin querer, la miré un momento y sonreí tontamente al verla sonrojada por sólo aquel pequeño roce. Cosa que pareció pasar inadvertida para una Vita que había acabado de comer y se dirigía a darse un baño. Al quedarnos a solas, sujetó suavemente mi mano y la besó. Y ahora era yo quien me sonrojaba. Nos mirábamos fijamente aún notando su calidez en aquella mano. Pero ese momento fue roto al sonar el timbre de la puerta.

Al abrir del otro lado se encontraba una Arisa, con una tristeza en sus ojos, que últimamente cargaba consigo. No dije nada, solo la miré fijamente, ella llevaba un chaquetón y uno de sus perros sujeto de una correa. Y comprendí perfectamente lo que ella quería. Así que cogí mi abrigo y miré a Signum, me despedí de ella sólo con una mirada. Y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Comenzamos a caminar por la calle en total silencio. Ante aquel pequeño dolor que sentía al verla de ese modo. Bajé mi cara apenada, mientras continuábamos andando despacio. Llegamos a uno de los muchos parques que había por allí cerca. Hacía bastante frío aquel día, saque mis guantes de los bolsillos que siempre tenía en aquel abrigo y me los puse. El vaho salía de mi aliento y miré el cielo gris. El aire frío nos congelaba la cara.

"Creo que ayer hice algo indebido Hayate." dijo totalmente desarmada.

"¿Qué ha pasado Arisa-chan?" ella paró frente a un pequeño lago y soltó al perro para que corriera, éste salió disparado alegremente por la hierba.

"Pues… por desgracia no me siento orgullosa y ahora me arrepiento." aún seguía cabizbaja, sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos. "Me presenté en casa de Nanoha y le dije a la madre que… ella y Fate eran pareja." mis ojos se abrieron por completo, dejándome más que sorprendida.

"Pero… ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?" la miré fijamente metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

"Me llena de celos verlas juntas. ¿Qué tiene Fate que no tenga yo? ¿Eh?" fue cuando sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los míos y esa tristeza me invadió en décimas de segundo.

"Arisa-chan… pero estas cosas te harán más daño, luego te sientes peor cuando las haces. Sé que para ti Nanoha es muy importante. Pero no se trata de que tenga algo mejor que tú. Sólo es así y ya está, no se puede mandar en el corazón." Acaricié su espalda para animarla. Por un momento nos quedamos mirando fijamente y mi caricia paró en seco al fijarme bien en ella. Esa mirada pícara y ese modo de ser ¿dónde se habían quedado?

"No lo puedo evitar. Cada vez que las veo juntas algo dentro de mí se rompe Hayate. ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo? Dime… " y lo dijo tan desesperadamente que mi corazón palpitó de un modo horrible. ¿Qué le podría decir para calmar su dolor?

"No sé qué decirte, sinceramente no es algo que con palabras se pueda curar. Lo único que lo cura por desgracia es el tiempo." dije apenada mientras bajé la mirada. Me dio por pensar en cómo me sentiría si Signum se alejara de mí. Y sentí cómo mi corazón se partía. Cerré los ojos un segundo ya que pude hasta escuchar ese ruido al romperse. No. Yo no quería que eso pasara. Y ahora estaba con Arisa-chan, debía animarla.

"Entiendo. ¿Crees que si me alejo se me pasará?" la miré sorprendida, ¿qué era lo que pretendía?

"Depende de lo que tú llames alejarte Arisa-chan." Me volvió a mirar con una sonrisa irónica.

"Tal vez podría irme a estudiar al extranjero. Eso haría que me calmara." Me quedé de piedra ante sus palabras. Volví a sentir ese dolor en mi pecho. No. Arisa-chan no, no quería que se alejara. Pero… ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Y esta atracción ahora que es?

"Ar…Arisa-chan… no digas tonterías, por favor." ella llamó a su perro que vino moviendo el rabo y lo volvió a atar a la cadena, con la que jugaba entre sus manos desde hacía rato.

"Sea lo que sea Hayate, te enteraras antes que nadie…" miré cómo se giraba para irse y puse mi mano en su hombro deteniéndola.

"¿Y Suzuka-chan? ¿Ella sabe esto?" volvió a bajar la cabeza. Mirando a su perro.

"Suzuka… ella habló conmigo el otro día… y me confesó algo que aún estoy meditando." me giré del mismo modo invitándola a seguir caminando un poco más.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" metí de nuevo mis manos en los bolsillos. Con el corazón en la boca. Me sentía muy rara y no sabía por qué.

"Ella… digamos que me confesó que estaba enamorada de mi. A mí no es que me disguste. Pero lo que siento por Nanoha es mucho más fuerte. Y también hay algo mas…" me paré en seco con aquel final de frase. Lo que no me explicaba era por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido.

"¿Al…algo más?" ella paró un poco más adelante agachando la cabeza sin mirarme.

"Hay otra persona más que también me gusta mucho… y…y yo…no sé que siente ella por mí… " en aquel momento el aire frío no me afectaba, me había quedado paralizada y no me podía mover… si era quien yo creía que era esa persona moriría allí mismo de la vergüenza. "Sí Hayate… así es…" afirmó algo que yo quería preguntar, pero mis palabras habían muerto en mi boca, en un intento desesperado de salir.

"¿Qué… qué se supone que debo hacer ahora Arisa-chan?" mis manos comenzaron a temblar y no era de frío precisamente.

"No tienes que hacer nada… ya te digo que igual lo mejor es que me aleje lo más posible… y es todo lo que tengo que decir…" y así, sin más, comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, alejándose de mí, cubriéndose a lo lejos por la niebla que comenzaba a formarse.

Como para un intento desesperado de correr tras ella mis piernas no funcionaban. Y después de permanecer allí un buen rato aún analizando sus palabras, procesando cada frase y detalle, mis pies comenzaron a reaccionar. Ya era tarde. Muy tarde para alcanzarla. Me dirigí a mi casa y a la persona con la que me topé en la puerta, era a mi guardiana que me miró de un modo diferente al de siempre. Era hasta curioso. Podía sentir sus celos desde esa distancia. Yo sólo bajé mi cabeza aun bastante seria. Y pasé por su lado sin mirarla siquiera. Mis nervios los tenía a flor de piel, en sólo unos minutos de conversación con Arisa y más diciéndome aquello, todo mi mundo cambió por completo. Todo perdió su estabilidad y su equilibrio. Me quedé en medio del salón de pie cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Pensando en aquella voz temblorosa de mi compañera de instituto, casi que declarando que sentía algo por mí. No sabía cómo comportarme ante esa situación. Y sobretodo no sabía qué era lo que mi corazón decía.

Miré a Signum que aún estaba en la puerta mirando para afuera. De nuevo la confusión llego a mi cabeza. ¿Aquella mujer alta y hermosa, estaba enamorada de mí? Ella jamás había pronunciado absolutamente nada de sus labios que llevaran tal contenido. Nunca jamás me comentó nada respecto a sus sentimientos. Pero al verla mirando para afuera, con ese silencio enloquecedor, esa mirada distante y esa calma que portaba no pude evitar sentir el impulso de abrazarla por detrás. Y así hice. La abrace. Ella ni se movió. Siguió en la misma posición, de pie apoyando un hombro contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzado y cargando su peso en la pierna derecha y con la otra levemente doblada. Y en ese momento sí que la sentí distante y fría.

"Signum…" susurré mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su espalda.

"Ama… ¿quería algo?" repentinamente dejó de tutearme. Sé que el entrar y mirarla de aquel modo le había dolido.

"Signum, necesito saber qué es lo que sientes por mí… " Apreté más mi abrazo, sintiendo como ella parecía alejarse más, aunque su cuerpo lo tuviera entre mis brazos. No sentía esa calidez. No… ya no.

"Yo le tengo mucho respeto, ya lo sabe." sí, claro que lo sé, pero eso no hacía que ella hiciera el amor conmigo desde hace meses.

"Eso ya lo sabía, pero sabes a lo que me refiero y deja de tratarme de este modo tan frío." esperando una respuesta, noté sus manos romper ese lazo que pronunciaban mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Y en total silencio se alejó de mí. Ese silencio embriagador que descolocaba cada parte de mi ser.

"Debo irme… he de comprar algunas cosas. Volveré en un rato." y otra vez, sintiendo ese dolor en mi corazón ¿Que ocurría hoy? Todo el mundo se alejaba de mí del mismo modo. Dejándome totalmente perpleja ante sus acciones. Tomé la misma posición de ésta en el mismo sitio. Pensativa, mientras de lejos veía como se alejaba. Signum… ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?

* * *

Sábado, 15 de octubre.

Querido diario,

Lo que hice ayer sé que fue una auténtica locura. Ir a buscarla de ese modo tan apresurado, me pareció realmente eso. Pero sinceramente no me arrepiento, preferí buscarla a ella antes que ir a la casa de Arisa. Aunque sé que tarde o temprano deberemos hablar y aclarar las cosas. Y no sé cómo me las arreglare para no romperle la cara por lo que le hizo a Nanoha. Por su culpa le han prohibido salir, o al menos estar conmigo a solas. Igual piensan que ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal. Que si, que lo sé, es cierto, pasó. Pero tampoco es para ponerse así. O eso creo yo. De todas formas no me importa. Yo seguiré intentando verla aunque sea a escondidas. Pero lo que si me da miedo es que su familia se de cuenta y la situación vaya a peor. Sinceramente espero que recapaciten antes de que todo esto se vuelva insoportable para mí.

Solo el saber que no la puedo ver el tiempo que realmente me gustaría y disfrutar de su compañía como siempre, me entra una rabia que no sé si me podré controlar cuando vea a Arisa. ¿Cómo es posible que haya cambiado de ese modo? ¿Qué fue lo que la cegó de esa manera para actúar así? Es lo que me gustaría saber. Sé que no es fácil amar a alguien que no te corresponde. Yo lo sé porque creí que Nanoha no lo haría. Y lo pasé francamente mal. Pese a que casi que me había enterado hacía poco de mis sentimientos por ella. Sinceramente tengo suerte de que ella me ame como yo. Y por ese mismo motivo no me rendiré y seguiré luchando hasta que su familia entienda que lo mejor para ella, es que pueda tomar sus propias decisiones. Espero que todo se solucione. Esta noche es la fiesta y ojalá que todo salga bien. Sin más que añadir me despido querido diario.

* * *

Hacía rato ya que me había levantado. Era sábado por fin y me encontraba solitariamente en el salón tomándome un té. Sentía un cúmulo de nervios en el estomago. Ya no sólo por lo que pasaría con Nanoha al intentar irse de ese modo de su casa. Sino por estar con ella. Realmente necesitaba verla. Llevaba aquel líquido a la boca, sentada en el suelo de la sala con las piernas encogidas y apoyada en la mesa de centro. Tenía la televisión puesta y había algo que ni estaba viendo. La miraba pero mi cabeza estaba en otro sitio. En otro lugar. Tal vez en el cuerpo de Nanoha, recordando cada centímetro de su piel, notando como mis mejillas cambiaban su pálido color a uno más rosado e intenso. Fuera se veía la niebla y el cielo totalmente nublado. Sin duda era otoño. No cabía duda. De nuevo otro sorbo a ese te, que calentaba mi cuerpo. Me sentía bastante sola pero sabía que esa noche vería a mi preciosa Nanoha y fuera como fuera podríamos estar juntas. Pensando en esto mi madre me hizo una llamada.

"¿Mamá?" dije después de darle a la pantalla que me había salido delante.

"Fate-chan… te llamo para saber cómo estabas hija." Ella me sonreía amablemente.

"Oh... Pues bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?" imité su sonrisa aunque más desganada.

"Ah bien… hace poco salí de una reunión horrible, los directivos y su presupuesto. Esta noche recuerda que la fiesta es a las seis. Y bueno no sé si Nanoha podrá venir, yo espero que sí" miraba unos papeles y los firmaba mientras seguía hablándome.

"Sí mamá, ella intentará ir. No debes preocuparte, además parece que tienes mucho trabajo." Miró de nuevo la pantalla.

"Sí… sólo quería saludarte, ya que ayer me tuve que volver a ir urgentemente." ahora había cambiado su cara a seria.

"Tranquila mamá, no hice ninguna locura." volví a beber un poco de té.

"¿Se notaba mucho que era eso lo que quería saber?" dijo juntando sus manos y entrelazando los dedos.

"Un poco…" reí suavemente tapándome la boca como hacía siempre.

"Bueno, te dejo que tengo que trabajar, recuerda… a las seis Fate-chan." con la misma afirmé con la cabeza y se cerró la pantalla.

Volví a quedarme en mi soledad, y así fue pasando el día. Me di un baño y me fui preparando. tal y como mi madre decía el negro sin duda es algo que me quedó siempre bien. Le envié un mensaje a Nanoha de que estuviera preparada para ir a recogerla. Mis nervios más al filo del abismo, pero necesitaba estar con ella. Y así seria. Pero justo cogiendo mi abrigo sonó el timbre, haciéndome sobresaltar. Me aproximé a la puerta y al abrirla allí estaba, dejándome con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente asombrada. ¿Cómo se suponía que había salido de su casa? Pero parece que no estaba ella sola, tiró del brazo de alguien y allí estaba 'él' y ahora me había quedado perpleja.

"¡Fate-chan!" exclamó mientras saltaba a mi cuello para abrazarme, bajo la extraña mirada de aquel chico rubio y con gafas que parecía no saber qué pasaba.

"Na…Nanoha…" la rodeé por la cintura apretándola contra mi, sin dejar de mirar a Yunno.

"Ho…hola Fate." dijo aquel chico que se colocaba bien las gafas.

"Fate-chan al final pude salir sin problemas porque llamé a Yunno-kun, para que viniera a buscarme." yo sonreí amablemente mientras ella se separaba de mí un poco y me miraba fijamente.

"Ah… ho…hola Yunno…" dije casi sin mirarle pues me había perdido en aquella mirada azul profunda.

"Etto… deberíamos irnos…" parecía bastante cortado ante aquella visión, tal vez por ese motivo no hacía sino quitarse las gafas y limpiarlas. Igual no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

"Sí… mejor vamos saliendo ya Nanoha…" le dije pero sin poder apartar la mirada, ella disimuladamente miró el sofá y sonrió pícaramente, haciéndome subir mis colores.

Sin más subimos a la azotea y creé el portal para irnos a la administración, tenía ganas de ver a mi madre. Nada más llegar Hayate y Signum ya estaban allí y detrás de mí note la caricia de alguien por mi espalda, me giré para ver a mi hermano que me sonreía, él iba de la mano de Amy que también se la veía feliz. Estos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Yo imité la sonrisa y pronto comenzó a reunirse más gente. Todos estaban allí, mientras sentía a Nanoha entrelazar sus dedos a los míos, llenando mi cuerpo de escalofríos y nervios. Lo curioso era el silencio extraño que procesaba Hayate. Aquello sí que no era normal, apenas si nos miraba y Signum tampoco decía nada. Me pregunté qué era lo que les había pasado, Hayate por último siempre estaba muy cariñosa con su guardiana y ahora parecían unas desconocidas. Sentí cómo alguien se ponía tras nosotras, giré mi cabeza para encontrarme a mi madre que apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Nanoha y mío en forma de cariño. Ella me miró y sonrió como siempre. Y me dijo al oído que se alegraba de que Nanoha estuviera allí. Yo reí suavemente ante la mirada de mi novia que no sabía qué era lo que me había dicho mi madre.

Ya en la fiesta, estábamos casi todos reunidos. Nanoha no me soltaba de la mano, esta conversaba con mi madre y mi hermano alegremente. Me dio por observar un poco el ambiente, al final era más una reunión que una fiesta en sí. Había mucha gente seria. Al fondo en la zona de los entremeses estaban Zafira y Vita que comían y hablaban animadamente. Shamal permanecía al lado de su ama, y ésta estaba demasiado seria y callada para mi gusto. Signum por otro lado hablando con algún que otro jefazo con la seriedad que a ella le caracterizaba. Y fue cuando me fijé en dos cosas que llamaron mi atención. La primera era que Yunno no le quitaba ojo a mi novia, cosa que me estaba empezando a poner irritable, ya que Nanoha iba realmente guapa ese día. Y por otro lado Hayate no dejaba de mirar a Signum, pero su cara podría decir que no era la de siempre. Parecía triste. Realmente triste y eso sí que me llamó la atención. Lo más curioso era que Signum disimuladamente también la miraba de vez en cuando. Haciendo que el brillo de los ojos de Hayate se apagara más. Estaba segura de que algo ocurría con ellas dos. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero seguro que sí sucedía algo.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que Yunno se acercó a nosotros y le dijo a Nanoha que quería hablar con ella a solas. Ella me miró casi que pidiéndome permiso y se fue alejando hasta salir de la sala. El tiempo pasaba y Nanoha no venía y empecé a preocuparme. Me fui llenando de nervios sin saber qué estaba pasando.

"Fate…" me llamó mi madre. Me quedé pálida al ver quién había llegado.

"¡ARF!" exclamé corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola.

"¡Fate, Fate, Fate…!" decía mientras la rodeé con mis brazos y le daba besos en la cabeza. Mi pequeña Arf había llegado.

"¿Cómo estás Arf?" ella cogió mi mano entre las suyas y la besaba con una sonrisa y algunas lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

"Fate te he echado tanto de menos" decía mientras la volvía a abrazar.

"Arf…" me separé de ella para mirarla, sin duda hacía algo de tiempo que no nos veíamos.

"Fate, tengo que contarte algo." afirmé con la cabeza saliendo de allí. Pude observar aquel lugar, era un espacio enorme con escaleras y un hueco en el que se podían ver las diversas plantas del edificio y al fondo el suelo de la primera planta, todo adornado de vegetación en macetas enormes. Y cerca del nacimiento de una de esas escaleras estaba Nanoha sentada hablando con Yunno, que estaba de pie. Él estaba muy sonrojado y ella desde que me vio salir con Arf no dejaba de mirarme. Arf y yo nos acercamos al borde apoyándonos en el pasamano que había allí.

"Fate, quería decirte algo sobre Yunno." ¿Algo sobre él? ¿De qué me hablaba? Puse cara de desconcierto.

"Arf ¿tú sabes que yo estoy con Nanoha?" ella me miró y sonrió con picardía.

"Yo sabía que al final acabaríais juntas. Pero esto es otra cosa diferente." apoyé mis codos en aquella barandilla, mirándola atentamente.

"Tú dirás que ocurre." Afirmó con su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme.

"Yunno lleva toda la semana pensando en declarársele a Nanoha." un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo dejándome de piedra y con los ojos abiertos.

"¿De… declarársele?" no lo esperaba, sabía que era buen amigo de ella, pero ciertamente su modo de mirarla no era de amistad.

"Sí, él sabe también que estás con Nanoha, se enteró por mamá el día que me lo dijo a mí. Él estaba cerca y lo escuchó todo." mis manos empezaron a temblar y volví a mirar donde se encontraba Nanoha. Ella aún me miraba cálidamente.

"Y… ¿te dijo algo?" volví a mirar a mi familiar de cabello anaranjado.

"Sí, me dijo que pensaba hablar con ella y que no podía ser que estuviera contigo, que ella no podía estar enamorada de ti." yo sonreí sarcásticamente. ¿De qué demonios iba ese cuatro ojos?

"Que sabrá él…" volví a mirar pero esta vez a Yunno que seguía sonrojado con la mano en la cabeza. Observé a Nanoha que se había quedado mirándolo y parecía asombrada.

"No lo sé, pero parece que tenía muy claro que quería decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y que intentaría por todos los medios, que te dejara por él." reí a carcajada llamando la atención de la pareja del fondo. Nanoha me miró desconcertada y en sus ojos se veía que quería que la salvara, que la sacara de allí. Asimismo acaricié la cara de Arf en agradecimiento mientras me alejaba bajo su mirada. Me dirigí a donde estaban ellos dos. Me aproximé a Nanoha que parecía sentir alivio al verme allí.

"Dime Yunno, ¿cuándo fue que empezaste a mandar en el corazón de Nanoha?" me senté al lado de mi novia y sujeté cariñosamente su mano. Ella entrelazo los dedos como hacía últimamente y me sonrió.

"Etto… yo…" le miré fríamente.

"¿Tú?" se había quedado pálido y su sonrojo desapareció con mis palabras.

"Yo la quiero Fate. Y lucharé por ella." fue cuando sonreí y me levanté de golpe.

"Escúchame cuatro ojos, si te acercas a ella más de diez metros no podré contenerme. Hazte a la idea de que ella está conmigo y jamás dejaré que nadie se interponga. ¿lo has entendido?" dije en un susurro muy cerca de su cara, mientras con mi índice le iba dando en el hombro, empujándolo hacia atrás. No sabía de dónde salía aquella ira dentro de mí pero ya me estaba cansando, bastante tenía ya con Arisa como para aguantar ahora esto también.

"Fate-chan… Cálmate…" noté a Nanoha que sujetaba mi brazo para que le dejara en paz. "Lo siento Yunno-kun, pero no quiero estar con nadie más que con ella. Perdóname, de veras pero, no puedo verte más que como un buen amigo." después de mencionar esas palabras tiró de mí para alejarme de él. Que parecía haberse quedado como una piedra. Pequeña y pálida.

Nanoha rodeó con sus brazos el mío y casi que me arrastraba mientras yo no podía dejar de mirar a ese chico rubio que se creía que podría separarme de ella.

* * *

"Fa… Fate-mama… ¿realmente eras así?" la miraba totalmente asombrada, ante la sonrisa cálida de esta.

"No sólo era Vivio-chan, lo sigue siendo." miré a la tía Hayate que reía tapando su boca con una mano. ¿Lo seguía siendo? Nunca pensé que mi rubia madre fuera tan celosa.

"Vivio-chan, Fate-mama estaba muy agobiada en esa época a causa de lo que ocurría con Arisa-chan. Por eso tuvo esa reacción con Yunno." comentó mi otra madre con aquella mirada azul profunda.

"Por cierto, ¿qué ha sido del tío Yunno? Hace mucho tiempo que no le veo…" murmuré mientras Nanoha-mama me sonreía y se incorporaba un poco para mirarme.

"Yunno-kun, desde hace tiempo se casó y se fue a vivir a su planeta de origen. Allí ha hecho su vida, pero de vez en cuando nos comunicamos con él." pues sí que cogió miedo de mi rubia madre. Claro que también es cierto que ella pocas veces se enfadaba realmente, pero cuando lo hacia sí que daba miedo, me da miedo a mí que es mi madre, ¿cómo debió sentirse él, que la tuvo delante de ese modo y con ese tipo de 'aviso' por no decir 'amenaza'? Y fue entonces cuando retomó la historia de nuevo Nanoha-mama, todas callamos prestando atención a lo que ella narraba…

* * *

Tiraba de su brazo, alejándola de él lo más posible. Sí, realmente se me había declarado. Pero yo no podría corresponderle. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué ahora todos salían con lo mismo? Fate se paró un momento encarándome. Yo había agachado la cabeza algo triste por todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Todo era estupendo hasta que empecé a salir con Fate-chan. Parecía que a nadie le gustaba esa idea. Incluso me fijé que Hayate había pasado parte de la noche totalmente callada. Cosa muy rara en ella. Últimamente estaba muy distante y eso hacía que mis nervios se pusieran peor. Fate-chan pasó su mano por mi barbilla suavemente para que la mirara. Y así fue. Me quedé totalmente prendada de ella y en ese momento se me olvidó hasta el día en el que había nacido. Sus ojos llenos de misterio, me enloquecían. El mundo, el tiempo, las personas a nuestro alrededor, dejaron de existir. Y fue cuando me besó. No me importó bajo qué miradas. No me importaba nada. Sus labios era lo único que deseaba en ese momento. Y otra vez mi corazón palpitando y ese hermoso hormigueo en mi estomago. Su lengua suave y húmeda buscaba la mía que se fundió con la de ella mientras la rodeaba por el cuello. La deseaba. Allí en aquel momento deseaba que me tomara. Ser suya. Olvidarlo todo a base de besos y caricias.

Nos separamos sin dejar de entregarnos nuestras miradas la una a la otra. Mi sonrojo y el de ella eran más que evidente. Acarició mi rostro suavemente. Y fue cuando nos dirigimos de nuevo a la fiesta. Fate-chan entró diciéndome que la esperara allí. Se fue a hablar con su madre un momento. No sabía qué era lo que le quería pedir. Pero ésta sacó una llave y se la dio. Ella sonrió pícaramente y Fate se puso muy roja. Volví a mirar el ambiente mientras Fate-chan hablaba un poco más con su madre. Y fue entonces cuando se acercó a mí una Hayate un poco perdida.

"Nanoha-chan…" dijo sonriendo de un modo que nunca antes había escuchado.

"Hayate-chan ¿estás bien?" ella cambió su cara nada mas hacerle la pregunta.

"Nanoha-chan… ¿podemos hablar un momento?" yo afirmé con mi cabeza. Miré a Fate que me observaba desde lejos. Era increíble, solo con mirarla ya sabia lo que yo quería. Así que salimos de nuevo de allí. Ya que había llegado mucha mas gente y ahora si parecía una verdadera fiesta. Hayate tenía un vaso en cada mano y me ofreció uno de ellos.

"¿Qué querías contarme Hayate-chan?" la miré curiosa.

"Veras… es algo importante. Siento algo extraño y lo que te quiero contar, no lo sabe nadie. Me gustaría que siguiera siendo así." bajó la cabeza entristecida. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

"De acuerdo. Sabes que te guardaré el secreto." apoyé mis codos en el pasamano y bebí un poco de aquel liquido. Era algún tipo de té helado. Estaba muy frío pero sabía bien.

"Nanoha-chan… yo tengo algunas dudas." No… no será que alguien más se me quiera declarar por dios, más no.

"¿Qué dudas?" me miró y fue cuando vi esos ojos profundos y desconcertados.

"Yo… hace unos meses he estado teniendo relaciones con Signum" al beber y ella soltar aquello me ahogué. Empecé a toser agobiadamente. No lo esperaba para nada. ¿Hayate-chan y Signum-san?

"…" simplemente callé esperando a que me siguiera contando.

"El caso es que bueno, desde hace poco que me pregunto si realmente estoy enamorada de ella. Y la verdad es que no lo sé. Pero el problema es peor aún." dijo mirando su vaso y aquel líquido que contenía.

"¿Cuál?" la miré aún más extrañada.

"Desde hace unas semanas, siento algo extraño cuando veo a Arisa-chan. Pero lo peor es que ayer vino a verme, lo que me contó no puedo decirlo. Sólo te diré que, parece ser que no le soy indiferente tampoco. Pese a lo que ella sienta por ti." y me volví a ahogar. ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Hasta Hayate-chan estaba así? Todo el mundo estaba confundido.

"¿Signum-san lo sabe?" ella se apoyó imitando mi postura y mirando al fondo de aquel lugar.

"No… creo que solo lo presupone. Pero es que ella tampoco me ha dicho que siente por mí." Miró al techo de la sala donde nos encontrábamos.

"Ella y tú… bu… bueno ya sabes… ¿habéis estado juntas hasta ese punto?" tenía que preguntarlo. Tener relaciones con alguien a veces no tendría que significar que hubieran tenido de ese tipo.

"Sí… desde hace meses. Todo empezó así. En una de las reuniones de los directivos. Simplemente pasó y desde entonces no puedo evitar caer." me miró totalmente desconcertada. Realmente me daba pena. Se la veía bastante perdida. Y yo no sabría si podría darle algún consejo.

"Hayate-chan… yo sinceramente no sé que decirte. Todo es muy complicado. Pero si te puedo decir que si ella te importa de verdad, creo que deberías hablarlo y que te diga lo que siente por ti. ¿Deseas que Arisa-chan te toque com… como hace Signum-san?" la verdad es que la pregunta me avergonzó, era bastante embarazosa.

"No… Sí… No lo sé…" suspiró cansadamente. Se notaba que era algo que había estado pensando mucho.

"De todas formas, creo que deberías aclararlo antes con tu guardiana. Ella siempre fue muy callada ya lo sabes, tú la conoces mejor que yo. Pero estoy segura de que Signum no es persona de estar con alguien porque sí y menos si se trata de su ama ¿no?" sonreí cálidamente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Tienes razón. Lo mejor es hablarlo con ella. Y de paso también quiero aclarar lo que me pasa con Arisa-chan. Es posible que ella cometa alguna locura. Como irse del país." aquello sí me dejó perpleja. ¿Irse? No podía irse. No. Yo no quería que por mi causa ella tuviera que marcharse.

"¿Irse a donde?" la miré asombrada.

"Al extranjero a estudiar. Eso fue lo que me dijo. Pero aún no había tomado ninguna decisión." bajé la cabeza procesando toda aquella información.

"Pero eso no puede ser… no puede irse así sin más…" dije tristemente. Pese a todo siempre fue mi amiga y la quería como tal. Aunque hubiera hecho esas cosas.

"Sí… yo tampoco deseo que se vaya. Pero al final la decisión será de ella. Si se va creo que no sólo yo me quedare triste. En fin, veremos lo que pasa." diciendo esto Fate-chan salía por la puerta. Nos miró un momento y se quedó parada como esperando.

"Bueno y ahora me voy y te dejo con tu amor." y entonces puso esa mirada pícara. "Por cierto Nanoha-chan… ¿qué tal es Fate en la cama?" ¿Cómo? Por dios no ha cambiado nada de nada. Me hizo reír con aquella pregunta.

"Em… Hayate-chan… ¿qué pregunta esa? ¿Eh?" además ¿cómo sabía ella que ya había pasado algo? La miré un momento y me acerqué para que nadie mas lo escuchara, mientras sonreía. "Realmente es una fiera…" las carcajadas de Hayate no tenían precio.

"Pues os dejo solas, igual la fiera quiere marcha esta noche." dijo poniéndome como un tomate, pues lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Fate-chan lo escuchara.

Mi amiga castaña se alejo de mí y pasó por el lado de mi novia, aún riendo, al acercarse a ésta le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y le soltó algo así como 'vamos, fiera toda tuya' y entró aún riendo. Se puso totalmente roja y me miró confusa. Se acercó a mí aún con ese desconcierto. Yo le acaricié el rostro y ella me sonrió. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó con ella. Comenzamos a andar por varios pasillos y subiendo en el ascensor donde empezamos a besarnos desesperadamente.

"Fate-chan… ¿qué era eso que te dio tu madre?" le decía mientras sentía como iba besando mi cuello y yo me iba dejando llevar.

"Ahora lo veras…" la rodeé por el cuello haciéndome gemir, cuando sentí sus labios en mi oído y sus palabras en un susurro arrullador.

Entre beso y beso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, saliendo bastante acaloradas de allí. Fate realmente iba muy guapa esa noche. Totalmente de negro y lo bien que le quedaba. Iba con un pantalón vaquero y un jersey de cuello alto, y una chaqueta de vestir negra. Estaba embriagadoramente atractiva y no sólo eso sino que era toda mía. Y de nadie más. Entre besos y caricias lentas me atrapó contra una de las paredes del pasillo. Se separó de mí un momento, mientras nuestro sonrojo era más que notable. Ella abrió con aquella llave una de las múltiples puertas de aquel pasillo. Me ofreció su mano y entramos dentro. Era una de las habitaciones que la TSAB solía dar. Pero ésta en concreto era de la jefa de la administración. O sea, la madre de Fate-chan. Por lo que era de las más lujosas por decirlo así. Era grande y espaciosa. Con muchas comodidades. Y una cama… enorme. Y ella mientras entraba la observé bien. Se quitó la chaqueta y tiró las llaves sobre la mesita de centro del pequeño salón que había. Dobló aquella vestimenta cuidadosamente y la colocó encima del respaldo del sofá. Y se giró a mirarme. Era preciosa. Aquel jersey me estaba enloqueciendo, y la tenue luz de algunas lámparas, más las famosas lunas que con su luz entraban por los ventanales la hacían mucho mas hermosa. Solo sonreí sonrojándome aún más. Y me aproximé a ella lentamente.

Empezamos besándonos, profundizando cada beso. Ella fue rompiendo el beso y deslizándose por mi cuello, yo con mi boca en su oído aprovechaba para saborearlo al tiempo. Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, metiéndolas bajo mi falda. Y qué bien se sentía. Esa excitación fue creciendo a la vez que nos íbamos acercando a la cama. Y poco a poco me fue tumbando en ella, primeramente se arrodilló en el suelo sentándome en el borde de ésta. Mientras yo exploraba con mis manos bajo su jersey. Aquella piel suave y ardiente quemaba la yema de mis dedos llegando así al delirio de todos mis sentidos. Ella, aflojó mi corbatín blanco, y mientras saciaba su sed en mi cuello sus dedos desabotonaban mi camisa negra. Me terminé de quitar esa prenda de mi cuello, y ella desabrochó la camisa al completo, abriéndola suavemente. Mis mejillas se iban cubriendo de un tono rojo intenso cuando me la dejó caer dulcemente descubriendo mis hombros y besándolos. Comenzando a hacerme suya de nuevo y mientras nos iba sobrando la ropa me iba llenando nuevamente de placer. Mi corazón palpitando. Esas ganas de besarla. Entre abrazos y susurros. Entre mimos apasionados. Cayendo lentamente en sus labios. Excitándome con cada una de sus caricias. Volviéndome loca. Gimiendo su nombre. Y acabando nuevamente agotadas en aquella hermosa cama, totalmente desnudas. Ahora sí estaba en sus brazos y así deseaba que terminara la noche. Así quería despertar en un nuevo día. Junto a ella. Sintiendo ese calor de su cuerpo que me abrazaba desde atrás. Percibiendo su aroma en mi piel

Me quedé dormida. Lo único que recuerdo antes de ser vencida por el sueño, fueron dos palabras de los labios de Fate-chan… ' Te amo' sonreí débilmente, totalmente agotada pero sintiéndome tan bien que no podría describirse con palabras. Para despertar en un nuevo día. La luz entraba por aquellos ventanales y aún seguía en la misma posición. Ella había pasado un brazo por debajo de mi cuello y el otro por la cintura. Sonreí mientras abría mis ojos lentamente. Percibiendo su calor. Me giré lentamente para encararla. Dormía de modo profundo. Se notaba su pecho llenarse de aire y soltarlo. Su respiración rítmica y lenta. Pero sus manos despiertas que al notar mis movimientos me aferraron contra ella. Aquella era una dulce condena. Tener su cuerpo desnudo de aquel modo me hacía sentir la mujer más afortunada del universo. Acaricié su rostro suavemente e imprimí mis labios en su cuello. Y no podía dejar de besarlo. Al separarme ella me sonreía con los ojos levemente abiertos.

"Fate-chan… te desperté perdóname." dije con una pequeña risilla.

"Buenos días Nanoha… y si siempre me despertaras tú y de este modo, no me importaría." la miré sorprendida, jamás pensé oír eso de sus labios.

"Fate-chan… eso me ha hecho pensar." apoyé mi cara en su pecho. Mientras notaba cómo acariciaba mi espalda.

"¿En qué?" dijo dándome pequeños besos en la cabeza.

"Cuando acabemos el instituto, seguramente tendríamos que venirnos a vivir aquí. Me preguntaba si… podríamos vivir juntas." dije casi en un susurro.

"Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo ni que pensarlo. Sabes mi respuesta." levanté mi cabeza mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos brillantes y hermosos me observaban y miraban mis labios.

"Te amo Fate-chan…" ella acarició mi pierna suavemente mientras me acercaba a ella para besarme, primero suavemente y luego profundizándolo más. Lento muy lento beso. Grabando en mi memoria cada detalle de su boca que me buscaba insaciablemente. Y así fue comenzando a tomar mi cuerpo nuevamente… pero alguien rompió ese momento. Dos toques secos sonaron en la puerta. Di un respingo en la cama quedándome sentada. Y ahora ¿quién podría ser?

* * *

_Mensajes a móvil:_

Nanoha.

4 de octubre. Viernes. 18:15.

Fate-chan ha pasado algo horrible, cuando he llegado a casa me he encontrado con Arisa, diciéndole a mi madre que tú y yo somos pareja. Y no sólo eso. La reacción de mi madre no ha sido muy buena. Estoy muy nerviosa.

Fate.

4 de octubre. Viernes. 18:19.

¿Cómo? Pero… ¿que demonios le pasa a Arisa? ¿Por qué actúa así? Pero ¿tu madre qué te ha dicho? Dios Arisa está loca definitivamente iré a por ella Nanoha, no puedo permitir esto.

Nanoha.

4 de octubre. Viernes. 18:21.

Fate, no sé qué le pasa, ni por qué esté haciendo estas cosas. Mi madre no sólo me ha gritado sino que además me ha castigado. Es la primera vez que lo hace, y encima me ha dicho que mañana no podré ir a la reunión.

Fate.

4 de octubre. Viernes. 18:25.

A ver. Primero cálmate. Yo hablaré con Arisa y me tendrá que decir que demonios le está pasando y por qué actúa así. Y lo de tu madre sí que no lo esperaba. Sé que es estricta, pero ¿castigarte a ti? Eso jamás lo hubiera pensado.

Nanoha.

4 de octubre. Viernes. 18:29.

Sí. Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer y lo peor es que ahora se lo ha contado a mi padre y parece estar de acuerdo con ella. Dentro de un rato tendré que bajar a cenar y no me apetece nada. Le diré que no quiero. Fate-chan quiero verte. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa de verdad.

Fate.

4 de octubre. Viernes. 18:33.

De acuerdo, cálmate. Iré a ver a Arisa a ver qué demonios está pasando. Y luego iré a verte, estate atenta iré por tu ventana ¿ok? Tranquila estaré contigo en una hora o así Nanoha. No te preocupes. Lo solucionaremos. Te quiero Nanoha.

Nanoha.

4 de octubre. Viernes. 18:38.

Te estaré esperando. Fate-chan por favor no hagas locuras con lo de Arisa. No vayáis a pegaros. Estaré atenta a cuando vengas. Yo también te quiero Fate-chan.

* * *

_Nota de Lindy-san a Fate:_

Fate-chan, hace nada que te fuiste, pero me han llamado urgentemente de la administración y he tenido que irme. La cena la dejé en la nevera, caliéntala y come bien. Espero que no hayas cometido ninguna locura como ir a casa de Arisa-chan. Mañana te llamaré por la mañana para saber cómo estás. Y por la noche recuerda que la reunión empieza a las seis. Es que sé que últimamente estás muy distraída. Ah seguramente vaya Arf. Así que nada más hija, descansa y no te metas en líos. Tu hermosa, increíble, preciosa y cariñosa madre.

Pd: Esto del final siempre lo pongo porque nadie me lo dice. Ya podrías decírmelo tú alguna vez. ¡Ah! Y no dejes las verduras, que te conozco.

* * *

_Cartas:_

Mi querido amor,

Ya leí tu nota, esa que me dejaste en la mesita de noche. Sólo espero que no te cause problemas, haberte tenido que marchar tan tarde por mi culpa. Realmente despertar sin ti ha sido raro notando tu cuerpo al dormirme. Me sentí vacía. Pero de nuevo con ganas de verte. Y esta mañana cuando viniste a mi portal no me lo creía. Estabas preciosa, y aunque llovía no me importaba. Sinceramente no hubiera ido a clases hoy, lo único que me apetecía era comerte a besos y quedarme abrazada a ti el resto del día. Hoy me he fijado que Hayate está también bastante rara. Lleva así toda la semana, no sé qué le pasará. Pero parece que últimamente nuestras amigas nos han abandonado.

Primero Arisa y Suzuka, y la única persona que creía nos apoyaba esta empezando a demostrar lo contrario. Aunque conociéndola sólo estaba animando a Suzuka que se la ve bastante resentida. Tampoco se el por qué. Bueno que sepas que anoche fue la más maravillosa de mi vida. No la cambiaría por nada y no me arrepiento de haberte tenido entre mis brazos. Sentirte de ese modo es único para mí. Amarte y hacerte mía al igual que yo ser tuya para mó es como un regalo. Sé que a veces podría parecer que sólo voy detrás de ti por esos motivos, pero realmente te deseaba demasiado. Aun así no quise agobiarte y quería esperar a que tú tomaras la decisión, pero lo que nunca esperé es que estar contigo de esa forma fuera tan maravilloso. Te amo Nanoha, es lo único que me faltó por decirte. Y por eso aprovecho y te lo escribo para que jamás se borre. Para que nunca se te olvide. Espero que te haya gustado la carta.

Con cariño y amor.

Tu obstinada. :D

* * *

Querido amor mío,

¡Sorpresa! Sé que no lo esperabas y menos encontrarla en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta o de donde quiera que la haya puesto. Pero sí tenía claro que quería darte una sorpresa. Quise escribiré contestando a tu preciosa carta. Entiendo lo que me quieres decir sobre lo de Hayate, yo también la he estado notando más distante que nunca. Pero aparte de lo de Arisa creo que hay algo más. De todas formas estoy también segura de que en algún momento nos contará lo que le pasa. Hayate siempre ha sido Hayate. Y tarde o temprano nos contara algo.

En cuando a lo de anoche, no tengo palabras para describir como me sentí. Los labios de Fate-chan son muy ardientes, y me excitaron mucho. Hicieron que me olvidara de todo. Sentirte tan cerca me lleno de ansiedad, quería meterme dentro de ti, y que tu me poseyeras como nunca. Ahora mismo tan sólo de pensarlo no hago sino desearte. Espero que el sábado pueda ir a la reunión. Necesito estar contigo y que me vuelvas a hacer tuya. Te deseo Fate-chan, te amo, te adoro. Quiero abrazarte y no soltarte nunca más. Quiero volverme loca en tus brazos. Quiero todo de ti. Y quiero que tengas todo de mí. Por eso deseo estar siempre a tu lado y esto sé que sólo es un bache en el camino. Estoy segura de que pronto mi familia entenderá que no hay nadie mejor que tú para estar conmigo. Te siento tan dentro de mí que me enloquezco. Y ahora mismo tengo que disimular que leo tu carta porque esto es una sorpresa, y tú estas en mi ventana. Eres preciosa. Que lo sepas.

Se despide con cariño y amor.

Tu querida admiradora secreta.

PD: Yo también te amo.

* * *

N/A: Emmm… bueno capítulo muy largo. No sé lo que paso, me puse a escribir y a escribir y aquí salió, casi toda la semana escribiendo. Y corrigiendo. Espero que no os haya parecido aburrido. ¿Las cosas cada vez se ponen más interesantes o me lo parece a mí? Nada, no hay previo para el próximo. Gomen. Nyahaha… pero es que pronto llegará el desenlace y no quiero estropearos la intriga. No sé cuántos capis quedan aún. Pero vamos, no muchos. Aun así os aviso que ya tengo mi siguiente idea para el siguiente fic, y os aviso desde ya, para manteneros a la espera. La idea no la he visto aun en ningún otro fic que yo conozca. Ya lo veréis. Nada más por ahora. Por cierto este capi se ha llevado exactamente las 14.000 palabras. O las 29 paginas de Word. Esto último sólo era un dato curioso que me dio por poner. Nada más hasta el próximo capi. Un saludo.

PD: este capitulo esta dedicado a Scarlet Fate, por su cumpleaños. FELICIDADES OKASAN XDDDD


	13. X

"¡Qué! ¿Quién era?" dije bastante alterada. Y a la vez, algo avergonzada. Sin duda mis madres eran auténtico fuego. Imagino que será algo lógico y normal y a estas alturas, con la edad que tengo, estas cosas no me deberían sorprender. Pero es que hasta la tía Hayate tenía sus cosas por esa época.

"¿Sabes Vivio? Creo que es buena hora de preparar las cosas e irnos a la playa. Porque sino, me da que nos pasaríamos la semana entera sin salir de aquí contándote esta historia. Así que podríamos seguir haciéndolo allí. Estando de vacaciones ¿no?" comentó mi rubia madre haciéndome sonreír. Vacaciones… ya era hora. Encima en el instituto también empezaban los días de descanso y seguramente, como casi todos los años, iríamos a la casa de la playa de la tía Arisa.

* * *

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**X**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"¿Iremos a la casa de la tía Arisa?" pregunté mirando a mi tía Hayate que se sonrojaba y no sabía por qué. Era la primera vez que la veía ponerse así. Me sonrió y me acaricio la cabeza cariñosamente como siempre.

"Claro que sí Vivio-chan." Bien. Así al igual la tía Arisa me podría contar cosas y por qué paso todo aquello.

"Pero no creas que la tía Arisa te vaya a contar nada, es bastante tsundere, ya la conoces." dijo Fate-mama casi riendo mientras se levantaba.

Todas imitaron a mi rubia madre. Yo me fui corriendo a mi habitación a preparar la maleta. Este año seguro que sería muy divertido. Estarían todas y aunque Fate-mama me diga que no, estoy segura de que mi tía me contará algo. Así que estuve un rato metiendo cosas en mi maleta, mientras escuchaba las risas de Hayate, que seguramente hablaba con alguno de sus guardianes para que le prepararan su maleta también. Este año seria genial, habíamos coincidido casi todos. Menos Shamal y Zafira, que estaban en misiones, pero que seguramente irían más adelante. O eso me dijo la tía Hayate hace ya un mes. Espero que todos finalmente puedan venir. Otros años siempre alguno tuvo que permanecer en Mid-childa por trabajo. Recuerdo que en años anteriores incluso la tía Hayate, tuvo que quedarse por problemas en la TSAB.

Sin más termine de cerrar la maleta y bajé corriendo. La destreza y la habilidad no eran el fuerte de Nanoha-mama que aún estaba con la maleta abierta en su habitación. Desde abajo se podía escuchar a mi otra madre decirle que fuera ordenada colocando las cosas, porque así no se les olvidaría nada. El año pasado fue la crema solar. Y otro año fue las gafas de sol de Fate-mama, se enfadó mucho porque a ella le molesta bastante el sol directo. Aún así esa calma que posee sigue poniendo de los nervios a mi madre de ojos azules. Pero luego en el fondo le encanta. En los peores momentos sabía que su mejor apoyo siempre sería Fate-mama, sin duda. Hasta yo, cuando me pasaba algo, con sólo hablar con ella me calmaba, hasta el punto de saber que debía hacer para resolver mis asuntos.

Al final después de un buen rato salimos todas, en dirección a la tierra como cada año. Y allí estaba mi tía Arisa. Abrió sus brazos y corrí hacia ellos. Llevaba tiempo que no la veía y me hizo muy feliz abrazarla de nuevo. Me parecía mentira que, toda aquella historia de Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama pasara con una persona tan genial como ella. Después de saludarnos todas fuimos a la casa a dejar el equipaje. Allí se encontraba también la tía Suzuka, que me saludó efusivamente. Estuvieron un buen rato saludándose y hablando. Bajé ya con mi ropa de baño puesta, sin esperar salí corriendo pues la playa estaba justo frente a la casa. También habían llegado Vita y Signum. Al final Vita era casi como yo, echó a correr conmigo para meternos en el agua. Fue pasando la tarde y decidieron hacer una fogata, juntándonos todas alrededor. Y después de un rato discutiendo cosas del trabajo y del pasado, todas quedaron en silencio mientras Nanoha-mama comenzó a contar por donde lo había dejado y ya era hora, que tenía ganas de saber quién había tocado a la puerta de la habitación. Lo único que se oía era su voz suave y el sonido del fuego que nos alumbraba. Y así ella empezó a narrar…

* * *

Y sonó de nuevo. Otros dos golpes secos. Me puse realmente nerviosa. Estábamos las dos totalmente desnudas. Pero a Fate-chan no parecía afectarle. Porque se había quedado en la misma posición, la miré algo confusa y reaccionó levantándose de ese modo. Me sonrojé al verla sin ropa caminando por el medio de aquella habitación. Se puso una bata que había allí y se dirigió a la puerta, yo salté de la cama y me metí en el baño, por miedo a que fuera algún mando o algo así. Fate-chan abrió y se puso a hablar con alguien, pero no sabía quién era ni qué decía, sólo distinguía la voz de un chico, pero no me era conocida. Poco después me llamó suavemente y yo salí despacio aún sin nada puesto encima, haciendo que se sonrojara notablemente. Me hizo gracia porque sonrió y bajo la cabeza. Yo me aproximé a ella y le robé otro beso.

"Fate-chan… ¿Quién era?" miró a un carro que al parecer aquel chico había traído.

"El desayuno Nanoha, normalmente no lo traen aquí, pero mi madre parece que quería darnos una sorpresa." me dio una nota que estaba en el carro y la leí, sonreí y luego fui destapando los platos que había en aquel carrito.

"Esto tiene una pinta increíble Fate-chan, qué hambre." miraba con los ojos llenos de asombro todo aquel alimento. Y eso que estaban acortando el presupuesto, pero vamos, era lógico que a la jefa de la administración no la contradijera nadie.

"La verdad es que sí… pe…pero Nanoha ¿po…podrías taparte?" me dijo totalmente sonrojada. Yo me reí, era cierto estaba totalmente desnuda delante de ella y al decírmelo yo también me puse muy roja. Así que cogí su jersey y me lo puse.

"¿Mejor así?" se me quedó mirando más perpleja todavía.

"Na…Nanoha s... sí me….mejor…" pero lo curioso es que cada vez estaba más ruborizada. Sin embargo, sus ojos mientras desayunábamos no los apartaba de mí. Y claro creo que con aquel jersey, podría estar algo más sexy incluso. O por lo menos es lo que parecía.

"Fate-chan… ¿Por qué me miras tanto?" la observé por el rabillo del ojo un momento. Las dos estábamos sentadas en el borde de la cama con el carrito delante comiendo. Ella bajó la cabeza al yo preguntarlo.

"Etto… Nanoha está muy sexy así…" lo sabía. Sabía que era por eso. Así que no sé por qué, me puse un poco juguetona.

"Ah… ¿sí?" me acerqué a su oído susurrándole para luego darle un suave beso en el cuello.

"Etto… s….sí…" mi mano acarició su cuello mientras ella parecía tragar saliva algo alterada.

"Y… ¿no le gusto a Fate-chan de este modo?" descubrí uno de sus hombros y pase mi lengua suavemente.

"S…sí, Nanoha…a... así está…" giré su cara y la besé, había saciado mi hambre, pero ahora tenía otro tipo de hambre. Aquello me empezaba a gustar de verdad. Ver a Fate-chan nerviosa y excitada me provocaba más de lo que creía.

Y así poco a poco la fui tumbando en la cama, de nuevo me iba dejando llevar, me subí sobre ella desatando aquel lazo que mantenía su bata cerrada. Y ella coló sus manos curiosas bajo mi jersey, a la vez que yo acariciaba su busto suavemente, agachándome para perderme en sus labios nuevamente. No sabía por qué, pero ya sí que no podría parar. Quería que volviera a poseerme como había hecho por la noche. Quería sentirla nuevamente. Ella se volvió a incorporar levantando la única prenda que yo llevaba puesta para surtir mis pechos de su lengua incansable, consiguiendo más gemidos. Sus dedos exploradores de mi cuerpo. Sus caricias suaves delicadas pero a la vez con fuerza y pasión. Me enloquecía, me hacía demente de su piel, de su cuerpo, de su mirada. Y así me volvió a tomar lentamente. Saciando y apagando todo el fuego que llevábamos dentro. Hasta llegar volando entre las nubes. Quedando totalmente tumbada sobre ella dándole pequeños besos en el torso, al tiempo que ella acariciaba mi cabeza y mi espalda suavemente.

"Fate-chan es maravillosa." sonreí mientras apoyaba mi barbilla en su pecho y ella me rodeaba con sus brazos.

"No más que Nanoha…" me miró levantando un poco la cabeza y aferrándome más a ella. Terminé apoyándome en ella y de nuevo, un placentero sueño me iba invadiendo lentamente. Miré el suelo, la ropa aún estaba por allí tirada. Pensé que aquel camarero que trajo la comida, lo habría visto todo. Me sonrojé mientras sonreía suavemente. Sintiendo que mis ojos se cerraban. Y podría volverme a dormir sintiendo ese maravilloso calor de la piel de la mujer que me había robado el corazón. Y allí apreciando su respiración me dejé acurrucar por su alma, fundiéndome con ella. Durmiendo gustosamente. Percibiendo como la felicidad me invadía.

* * *

Mou. ¿Al final sólo fue un camarero? Jo. Yo creía que era otra persona. No diré cuál. Ahora Nanoha-mama callaba, mientras casi todos se habían ido ya a la cama. Los guardianes de tía Hayate estaban cansados, contando la historia mi madre, aparecieron Zafira y Shamal. Y fueron los primeros en irse a dormir. Luego Vita y la tía Signum y finalmente las tías Suzuka y Arisa se marcharon también, quedando solo mis madres y la tía Hayate. Y esta última mientras hablaban se había quedado algo pensativa.

"Tía Hayate… ¿cuéntame que pasó aquella noche en la fiesta?" pregunté emocionada.

"La verdad Vivio-chan es que tampoco pasó nada. Pero al día siguiente sí que ocurrió algo. Te lo contaré…" dijo con una sonrisa de las de ella.

Se quedó un rato mirando el fuego, pensativa mientras mi rubia madre había llegado con algunas mantas. Pasó cariñosamente una por Nanoha-mama y por mí. Y le dio otra a la tía Hayate que se acurrucó en ella. Fate-mama se puso tras mi madre de ojos azules abrazándola por detrás y tapándola con su propia manta. Las miré un momento y sonreí para dentro pensando que eran una pareja genial. Y que aunque no fueran mis madres seguiría pensando que lo eran. Pero tenía suerte, yo, Vivio Takamachi T. Harlaown, era su hija y no me podía sentir más orgullosa de ellas. Así que me tumbé en el regazo de Nanoha-mama acurrucándome con la manta, mientras sentía una de las cálidas manos de mi otra madre acariciar mi cabeza. Y qué bien se sentía. Y así la tía Hayate, comenzó a contar su parte de la historia…

* * *

Abrí los ojos ya en mi casa. El día anterior había sido horrible, Signum apenas si me miró en toda la noche. Y después de hablar con Nanoha-chan, pensé que ella tenía razón. Lo mejor era hablar con ella cuanto antes. Sobretodo y más que nada para aclarar mis dudas de lo que mi guardiana sentía por mí. Me desperecé en la cama lentamente, sintiendo un frio y un vacio enorme. 'Ella hoy no durmió conmigo' me dije en un susurro. Realmente me sentía muy mal. Después de estar toda la noche mirándola no me pude acercar a ella como quería. Pero es que tampoco dejaba de hablar con aquellos mandos. Maldita sea Hayate. Me pregunto si ahora estará en casa, o si se habrá ido a algún lado. Me levanté perezosamente y pasé mis manos por la cara a modo de despejar mis ojos, miré el reloj y era muy temprano aún, es posible que ella no se haya ido. Iba con mi pijama puesto, pero se me ocurrió la genial idea de desabotonar un poco la parte de arriba, sin duda quería atraerla. Y la verdad es que la echaba de menos y aquel dolor dentro de mi pecho me agobiaba cada vez más. Llegué a su puerta pero me daba miedo de tocar. Me quedé pensativa unos instantes y golpeé con mis nudillos nerviosa.

Nadie respondió. Y después de tocar varias veces, seguía sin escuchar nada del otro lado. Abrí muy despacio. Ella aún estaba dormida y parecía que bastante profundamente. Estaba tapada hasta sus hombros y boca abajo, con la cara mirando para la puerta, su respiración era lenta. Y se la veía preciosa con el pelo totalmente suelto. Me quedé tan maravillada que me senté un momento en el borde de la cama para observarla. Acaricié su rostro apartando varios mechones de su cara. Simplemente hermosa. Verla de ese modo sólo me provocaba verdadera ternura. Deseaba poder acurrucarme a su lado. Pero también me daba miedo, después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, no sabía si estaría bien. Aún así, me tumbé a su lado para contemplarla un poco más. Y sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida. Y cuando abrí los ojos levemente, vi la imagen de Signum mirándome.

"Si… Signum…" me miraba sorprendida.

"A…ama… ¿qué hace aquí?" una rabia interna de nuevo apareció. Volvía a hablarme de ese modo.

"Signum por favor, no me hables así…" la miré entristecida y ella cambio su rostro frío y distante a uno más enternecedor.

"Hayate…" me sonrió y mil mariposas volaron en mi estomago. Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su cara. De nuevo la pregunta quiso abandonar mis labios, pero no quería estropear ese momento y aunque abrí la boca para hablar, fue sellada por los labios de mi guardiana. Y qué bien se sentía aquel beso. Tan calmado, tan lento y embriagador. Delicado y a la vez delicioso. Me volvía loca en sólo unos segundos consumidos en aquel beso.

"Signum…" susurré al separarnos, rodeando su cuello con uno de mis brazos, mientras ella lo hacía por mi cintura juntándome más.

Volviendo a caer en sus labios, con un beso más lento y apasionado que el anterior. Cada vez que sentía su lengua en mi boca, mis instintos me asaltaban. Y no podía evitarlo. No lo pude evitar. Volví a ser suya aquella mañana, me hizo el amor una y otra vez hasta que agotadas de nuevo nos quedamos dormidas, pero esta vez envuelta en su pecho. Sentía aquellos fuertes brazos, cálidos y protectores. Y abrí mis ojos de nuevo sintiendo sus labios en mi espalda. Parece ser que siempre abría sus ojos antes que yo. Y aprovechaba para despertarme del mejor modo que jamás nadie supo hacer. Al yo sentir sus caricias, sonreí ante aquel silencio que era roto por el sonido de sus suaves besos en mi piel. Y cómo me gustaba ese sonido. Y cómo me gustaba sentirlo. Definitivamente si no estaba enamorada, es que estaba loca.

"Hayate… creo que estaría bien que fuera a comprar algo para el desayuno. Ayer Vita acabó con todo." dijo entre beso y beso.

"No… no quiero que te vayas, me quiero quedar así un rato mas." dije acurrucando más mi espalda en ella.

"Pero yo tengo hambre y tú también debes de tener." sí, era cierto, me moría de hambre, pero por tal de no romper aquel momento era capaz, de pasar toda el hambre del mundo.

"Pero…" calló mis labios con otro sutil beso, para levantarse. Una visión espectacular. Su cuerpo era tan hermoso que nada más verlo de aquel modo me sonrojé notablemente.

Me miró y volvió a sonreír al ver mis mejillas ruborizadas. Mientras se terminaba de vestir, lo único que me apetecía era desnudarla. Caer de nuevo en sus brazos y que me volviera a hacer suya una y otra vez. Pero no pudo ser, me miró un momento y luego salió. Dejándome totalmente sola en aquella casa. Que con su marcha quedó más fría que nunca. Me volví a acurrucar en aquella cama que tenía su aroma por todos lados, cerrando los ojos suavemente, mientras sonreía por lo bien que me sentía. Una sensación placentera llenaba todo mi ser, una calma y una tranquilidad que jamás antes había sentido. Nunca podía evitar sus labios desde que todo empezó. Recuerdo que aquella mañana al despertar por primera vez entre sus brazos me sentía de un modo parecido. Y beso a beso en su cuello la desperté. Sonrojándome por ver aquellos preciosos mares profundos que me enloquecieron desde aquella misma noche. Ella había estado conmigo durante tantos años y mira que no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. De lo importante que era para mí. Y aquella noche, todos aquellos sentimientos saltaron dentro de mi corazón, indicándome que siempre estuvieron ahí, pero que yo había sido incapaz de sentirlos antes. Nuestro primer beso no sólo había sido espléndido, sino que a la vez ella me tomaba aquella noche, seguida de esa unión de nuestros labios había sido lo más hermoso que jamás había vivido. Y ahora me encontraba allí, acurrucada en su cama, como otras muchas veces. Siempre aprovechando el vacío de la casa.

Sólo su presencia y la mía en nuestras habitaciones. Recuerdo que después pasaron varias semanas en las que ella me evitaba constantemente. Pero después no pudimos controlar el impulso que nos provocaba mirar nuestras bocas. Ese sentimiento nacía dentro de mí en forma de deseo, de querer sentirla nuevamente como la primera vez. Quería perderme ya no sólo en sus brazos sino en su alma. Y si esto es amor… si lo es, quiero seguir sintiéndolo. Pensaba aún totalmente desnuda entre aquellas cálidas sabanas. Con los ojos cerrados sintiendo constantemente ese placer que me llegaba en forma de aroma de su piel. Abrí mis ojos notando el ruido de la puerta. Alguien entraba y seguramente era ella. Aún y por si acaso me levanté corriendo a mi habitación. Nunca se sabe, podría ser cualquiera de mis otros guardianes. Me tiré en la cama y me tapé, cuando Signum abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

"Hayate… nunca te había visto correr totalmente desnuda, es… llamativo." me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, y casi riendo diría yo. Yo giré mi cara para mirarla.

"Signum… eres mala, lo hice por ti." fruncí el ceño.

"¿Sabes que así estás muy sexy?" se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama, aún observándome medio envuelta entre las sabanas.

"Si…Signum, últimamente estás muy…" me incorporé a la vez que lo decía, sin dejarme terminar la frase me besó profundamente. " ¿Encantadora…?" mi sonrojo fue tan evidente como el de ella.

"Oh… creí que a Hayate le gustaba que yo fuera así." la miré seria observando esos preciosos ojos azules.

"Y me vuelve loca Signum…" acaricié su cuello sutilmente, para luego apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Hayate yo…" levanté la cabeza dejándome de piedra. ¿Sería que intentaría decirme lo que sentía?

"¿Qué?" dije algo atropelladamente.

"Nada… Oh, el desayuno ya está, vamos a comer." y diciendo esto se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Dejándome totalmente seria.

"¿Cuándo lo dirás…?" susurré sin que ella me escuchara. Me levanté y me vestí, salí al salón y mi guardiana ya estaba con su café y una pantalla abierta.

Y así fue como pasamos el domingo, lleno de cariños que nos proporcionábamos, donde yo no quería salir, no quería escapar. Aún así, me seguía preguntando qué era el amor. Y si yo lo estaba sintiendo por mi querida Signum. Si era así, ¿qué sería lo que sentía por Arisa?

* * *

"Oh tía Hayate, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo tuvieras claro aún?" pregunté mientras mis ojos bicolores la miraban atentamente.

"Vivio-chan, verás, lo que realmente me confundía era lo que sentía cuando veía a tu tía Arisa. Por eso no sabía qué me pasaba." contestó suavemente y con una de sus sonrisas. Y tenía suerte porque todas se habían ido a dormir. Solo mis mamás y ella acompañaban a una noche preciosa y cálida llena de estrellas.

"Vivio-chan, ya es hora de irnos a dormir." dijo Nanoha-mama mientras apartaba uno de los mechones de mi cara.

"Mou, Nanoha-mama… aún es pronto." mi rubia madre me miró por encima del hombro de mi otra madre, con cara de espanto. Me levanté en el acto. "Cre…creo que me iré a dormir nyahaha" dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi nuca y sonreía nerviosa. Mis madres y mi tía Hayate empezaron a reír y todas decidimos irnos ya a la cama. Mañana sería un nuevo día y después de estar en la playa, esperaba que me siguieran contando la historia. Y así cerré mis ojos en aquel cómodo futón. Esa noche sí que no escuché ningún ruidito. Claro que yo dormía en la primera planta, acompañada de Vita y mis madres dormían en la segunda. Pero seguro que con lo fogosas que eran no sería nada de extrañar lo que estarían haciendo.

Ya de día y después de la hora del desayuno, estuve un rato sola tirada en la arena leyendo una revista, como si fuera solo una humana más. Se sentía bien, la cálida de la arena, el sol brillante bañando el lugar. El calor allí era más que evidente. Mis madres y mi tía se divertían de lo lindo tirándose agua. Las miraba por encima de la revista. Parecían niñas pequeñas. En una de esas mi tía Arisa se tiro encima de Fate-mama y empezaron a pelear a ver quien hundía a quien. Y todo eso me hacía pensar, qué fue lo que ocurrió para que ellas volvieran a hablarse y a estar como se las veía. Alegres, felices y hasta geniales juntas. Tenían un feeling especial entre ellas. Eran las típicas amigas que, seguramente, irían a algún lugar a tomar algo juntas y pasarían así la tarde. Pensando en esto llego Nanoha-mama de su baño junto con la tía Suzuka. Se sentaron a mi lado.

"Vivio-chan no parece una aprendiz de maga ahora mismo." dijo mi tía Suzuka, mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

"A Vivio-chan igual le apetece que le cuente lo que pasó después de irnos de la habitación en Mid-childa, es evidente que volvimos a casa." me quedé pensando, ¿y así acabo ese domingo? Pero ella empezó nuevamente a narrar…

* * *

Con cierto temor y después de despedirme ya por la noche, de Fate-chan, llegué a la puerta de mi casa. Me daba miedo lo que mis padres pudieran decirme. Más que nada porque no les comenté que me quedaría hasta esas horas. Pero es que estar con mi novia hace que me olvide absolutamente de todo. Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y toda mi familia estaba ahí. Permanecían sentados en la mesa, al parecer ya habían cenado, todos se me quedaron mirando. Mi madre hablo diciéndoles a mis hermanos que subieran a sus habitaciones que tenían cosas que hablar conmigo. Aquello y el modo en que lo dijo me hicieron temblar. Nunca antes mi madre había utilizado ese modo de decir las cosas. Ella siempre era amable y dulce. Jamás de sus labios salían las palabras tan secamente. Yo sólo salude con un simple 'hola' y comprendí que esperaban que tomara asiendo frente a ellos. ¿Qué sería? ¿Mi segunda bronca en toda mi vida? Aun así, me arme de valor. Tenía las cosas muy claras y que ellos me obligaran a no ver a Fate-chan, no era obstáculo para que me rindiera. Firmemente me senté en la silla quedando frente a ellos. Mi padre tenía una servilleta entre sus manos y la observaba. Parecía más apenado que enfadado. Y mi madre me miraba fijamente sin perder detalle.

"¿Nanoha-chan no ha cenado?" levanté mi cabeza que había mantenido agachada todo el tiempo.

"No…" creí que me soltaría algo así como que no iba a cenar, pero para mi sorpresa ella se levantó y me puso un plato de comida delante.

"Come… mientras tenemos cosas que hablar." comentó mi madre mientras volvía a su silla, su cara había cambiado, volvía a tener esa mirada dulce y tierna de siempre.

"Ma… mamá, siento haber llegado tarde, es que…"

"No quiero oírlo, Nanoha-chan, come." me había dejado con las palabras en la boca. Quería, quise explicarle, pero ciertamente lo mejor era comer.

Y pensando que discutirían alguna cosa, sorprendida aun me puse a comer. Pero la mirada de mi padre seguía fija en aquella servilleta, y sin duda, se veía algo apenado. Y mi madre miraba para el ventanal. Ahora se había puesto a llover y las gotas chocaban contra el cristal. El ambiente pese a toda esa amabilidad inesperada era pesado y los minutos parecían que se habían parado. Sin más termine de comer y me iba a levantar para dejar el plato en la cocina. Pero mi madre me imitó antes de yo hacer nada recogiéndolo, para volver al mismo lugar a sentarse. Ahora si parecía que querían hablar.

"Ahora dime Nanoha-chan… ¿Por qué has llegado a estas horas?" se suponía que yo sabía lo que iba a preguntar y aun así me había quedado en blanco.

"Estuve en Mid-childa mamá…" bueno eso no era mentira, pero no creo que quisiera esa respuesta. Mi madre había juntado sus manos entrelazando los dedos.

"No te pregunte dónde estabas, sino por qué llegaste tan tarde." lo sabía, no iba a ser fácil decirle las cosas sin mentir.

"Bueno anoche estuve con mucha gente y como ya era tarde, decidí quedarme a dormir allí." sonreí tristemente, porque sabía lo que me iba a preguntar ahora.

"Imagino que Testarossa estaría también allí." mi padre habló y no sólo eso, sino que además también llamo a Fate-chan por su apellido.

"Etto… s…sí." contesté con cierto temor. Él habló sin mirarme, parecía que sus palabras habían escapado sin querer.

"Tu madre te dijo que no quería que la vieras, pero yo realmente estoy en desacuerdo con ella en ese tema." En… ¿desacuerdo? ¿Mi padre estaba de mi lado? O ¿de qué lado estaba?

"Así es Nanoha-chan, él no está de acuerdo en que veas o no a Testarossa. Pero no le gustan las mentiras. Ni a mí tampoco. Así que dinos que has estado haciendo hasta estas horas de la noche, sabiendo que mañana tienes instituto." desde luego no podía decirles que había estado con Fate-chan de ese modo, sino se volverían locos y me matarían. O eso creo, porque ya no sé qué pensar. Demonios.

"He estado con ella." dije totalmente orgullosa, no les explicaría que hacía pero no iba a negar que estuviera con ella.

"No preguntaré qué estabas haciendo, pero que yo recuerde dije bien claro que no te quería ver a su lado ¿no?" me miró fríamente y ahora ya volvía a ser la misma madre de estos últimos días.

"Mamá… pese a todo Fate-chan sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejar de estar con ella, lo siento." dije totalmente segura, mi padre me miró en ese momento, diría que él buscaba que yo lo dijera.

"Ahí lo tienes Momoko, Nanoha-chan no dejará de verla. En cierto modo sabes que tiene razón." me quedé con los ojos abiertos, realmente creía que ellos no estaban de acuerdo en lo de Fate-chan.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo imaginar a mi hija con alguien que no sea un chico." dijo agachando la cabeza.

"Momoko, que más da con quién este ella, si realmente se quieren es lo único que debes mirar. Y estoy totalmente seguro de que Fate-chan es la mejor persona que pueda estar a su lado. Ella siempre está protegiendo a Nanoha-chan de todo. No creo que sea malo que ella esté con alguien así."

"¿Y… Yuuno?" la miré asombrada ¿Realmente quería que yo estuviera con Yuuno?

"Mamá… Yuuno-kun es un gran amigo, pero no puedo sentir esto por él. Lo que siento por Fate-chan no es de hace dos días, es desde que la conocí. Sé que no dije nada nunca, pero me daba miedo. Y ahora enfrentaré lo que sea por estar a su lado." dije directamente, aún sabiendo que esas palabras les producirían daño.

"Bueno… nosotros te hemos enseñado esos valores. Momoko, no podemos ahora hacerle pensar que eso no está bien después de enseñarle, nosotros mismos, que ella debe guiarse por su corazón ¿no?" dijo mi padre mientras miraba a ambas.

"Sí, lo sé… sólo espero que realmente Nanoha-chan no esté equivocada con Fate-chan." dijo totalmente triste. No pude aguantarlo más y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

"Mamá… no sé cuál es tu miedo, pero te puedo asegurar que no hay persona que me quiera y me proteja más que ella." ella acarició mi espalda cariñosamente y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"De acuerdo Nanoha-chan, ahora deberías irte a dormir. Mañana seguiremos discutiendo este tema." No era… ¿increíble? Mi madre estaba comenzando a aceptar mi relación con Fate-chan.

Era maravilloso y un peso dentro de mí se esfumó poco a poco. Así que con una pequeña sonrisa y esa sensación de tranquilidad, me dirigí a mi habitación. Me dejé caer en la cama totalmente agotada. Había sido un día realmente hermoso, no sólo por hacer el amor con Fate-chan y dar un largo paseo después disfrutando del día, sino también por simplemente poder compartirlo junto a ella. Seguidamente, le envié a Fate-chan un mensaje a su móvil, comentándole lo que había ocurrido con mis padres desde que entré a mi casa. Ella pareció alegrarse. Y no sólo eso, estando acostada allí, saqué una de mis libretas y me puse a escribirle otra carta que, mientras yo sonreía, mi iba imaginando, que se la dejaría en su taquilla al día siguiente y de la cara que pondría al verla allí. Por otro lado me había olvidado por completo de mis problemas actuales con Arisa y Yuuno. Y también de lo que me había contado Hayate. No podía creerlo, Hayate y Signum, aún lo pensaba y me parecía mentira. No sólo eso sino que además parecía que llevaban tiempo juntas. Claro que lo hacían en total secreto. Pero lo que más me había dejado alucinada era que Arisa sintiera algo por ella. No me lo esperaba de ningún modo. Y así, sin más, me quedé dormida después de escribirle aquella carta a Fate-chan. Mañana sería un nuevo día. ¿Qué pasaría?

* * *

Cuando delante de mí, apareció mi Fate-mama que me miraba con una sonrisa. Se sentó a mi lado, mientras la tía Suzuka y Nanoha-mama volvían a meterse en el agua.

"Nanoha-mama, me comentó lo que ocurrió con los abuelos aquella noche." mi rubia madre, acarició mi cabeza mientras me seguía observando.

"Tal vez Vivio quiera saber que pasó al día siguiente" yo sólo afirmé con la cabeza, mientras las dos contemplábamos a las demás en el agua aún jugando como si fueran niñas pequeñas. Nos volvimos a mirar con complicidad y comenzamos a reír por lo graciosas que se veían todas allí. Fate-mama sacó el diario de uno de los bolsos de playa. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y comenzó a leer la entrada del día que tocaba...

* * *

Lunes, 7 de octubre.

Querido diario,

Ayer pese a todo lo que pasó por la noche, fue sin duda una de las noches y uno de los domingos más hermosos de toda mi vida. No sólo compartí la cama con el amor de mi vida, como nunca antes lo había hecho, sino que además, estuvimos dando un largo paseo por uno de los grandes parques de Mid-childa. La verdad es que fue maravilloso contemplar ese lugar junto con Nanoha. Estuvimos un buen rato cerca de un lago hablando. Pero en ese momento me preocupaba mucho cómo se lo tomarían sus padres, por llegar luego tan tarde a casa. Sinceramente la culpa es solo mía. Pese a que luego ella me enviará un mensaje al móvil comentándome lo que había sucedido, ya que yo le insistí por saber cómo se encontraría después. En todo caso y con la posibilidad de que sus padres le echaran una buena bronca, pensé en ir a verla, fuera la hora que fuera. Pero cuando me dijo que todo había ido bien y hasta parecía que, sus padres me empezaban a aceptar, me alegré muchísimo.

Ahora son apenas las siete de la mañana y ya no hago sino pensar en verla. Pero por otro lado creo que, los problemas con Arisa, podrían empeorar. En realidad tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Sería la primera vez que la vería después de hacer lo que hizo, diciéndole a la madre de mi novia que estábamos saliendo. No sé si podría sostener mis ganas de romperle la cara. Pero como bien me dijo mi madre, la violencia solo trae violencia y aunque yo sea una maga que lucha por la paz, siempre preferí intentar primero solucionar las cosas hablando. Aunque muchas veces tuviera que luchar para que me escucharan. Pero la verdad, con Arisa, todo era bastante diferente, ya que no sabía que reacción tendría ella al verme. Por lo tanto tampoco sé que reacción tendré yo al verla. Realmente podría pasar casi cualquier cosa. Por eso estoy algo preocupada. Pero por Nanoha soy capaz de aguantar lo que sea. Porque la quiero. Porque la amo. Por eso aguantaré. Me despido mi querido diario.

* * *

Salí de mi casa como cada día, por un lado feliz de ver a mi amor y por otro de ver a la persona que posiblemente más me odiaba en estos momentos, sólo porque yo salía con Nanoha. Mientras iba camino a aquel famoso cerezo que ahora estaba sin flores y notaba como el frío del aire iba cortando mi cara, me dio por pensar qué fue aquella conversación entre Nanoha y Hayate. Dejándome esta ultima bastante desconcertada, más que nada por su comportamiento de esos últimos días. Pero sin duda y antes de que ella hablara con Nanoha yo sabía que algo le estaba molestando. No sé que será, pero sí creo que tiene que ver con Signum, ya que se pasó casi toda la noche mirándola en total silencio. Me extrañó, no lo niego y más porque desde hacía unos meses ella se la veía muy apegada a su guardiana y no me esperé para nada aquel modo de actuar con ella el sábado por la noche. Por otro lado, parecía que se estaba despegando de Nanoha y de mí, pues ahora casi siempre se iba con Suzuka y con Arisa. Y mientras seguía pensando llegué a aquel árbol y bajo él la preciosa pelirroja dueña de mi corazón, que se giró para verme llegar con la mejor de las sonrisas que podía ofrecerle. Al aproximarme a ella acarició mi cara suavemente, notando su cálida mano en mi rostro frío por el ambiente otoñal que ya era más que evidente.

"Nanoha debería ir con más cuidado." me miró extrañada mientras me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Con cuidado?" preguntó mientras se agarraba de mi brazo para comenzar a caminar despacio.

"Sí, hace mucho frío y tú ni te has puesto una bufanda." me paré un momento retirándome aquella prenda de mi cuello y poniéndosela a ella.

"Pero si estoy bien Fate-chan, no hace falta que… ¡ATCHÚS!" la observé un momento y toqué con mi mano su frente.

"Bueno fiebre no tienes, pero parece que te puedes resfriar." me sonrió pícaramente haciendo latir fuertemente mi corazón.

"Si me resfrío, Fate-chan me cuidará." la miré imitando aquella sonrisa y acariciando su rostro.

"No tienes remedio Nanoha." volvió a aferrarse a mi brazo para continuar caminando.

Llegamos a clases, pues desde lo que ocurrió con Arisa aquella mañana, prefería no verla por si no podría aguantarme las ganas de darle un golpe. Y para mi sorpresa en mi taquilla Nanoha había acabado de dejar otra de sus cartas. La contemplé un momento a la vez que ella me miraba algo sonrojada. Yo bajé mi cabeza también ruborizada, mientras acariciaba su mano suavemente con la mía, y con la otra, recogía aquel precioso sobre, con algunos corazones dibujados en él. No podía ser de otra persona que no fuera ella. Y el día en clase fue del todo normal. A excepción de las miradas entre Hayate y Arisa. Cada vez era todo más raro. Y su comportamiento también, me extrañaba mucho porque Hayate, miraba a Arisa del mismo modo que miraba aquella noche a Signum. Y la duda empezó a hacerse mayor cuando a la hora del almuerzo se fueron las dos solas, Suzuka se había quedado sola y me acerqué a ella.

"Suzuka..." estaba sentada en su mesa con su bento delante, lo miraba fijamente, pero parecía estar en otro lado. Repetí su nombre de nuevo y parece que despertó de un estado de shock.

"Fate-chan..." me miró y me sonrió de un modo más bien triste.

"¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué Arisa no come contigo hoy?" su sonrisa cambio a seria, bajando la cabeza.

"Ella... me dijo que tenía que hablar algo importante con Hayate-chan." no parecía muy convencida de lo que había dicho y seguía pareciendo muy triste.

"Suzuka-chan... comamos las tres juntas" dijo Nanoha que se había acercado por detrás de mí y había apoyado sus manos en mis hombros cariñosamente.

"Um..." se limitó a afirmar levantándose y cogiendo su recipiente con la comida.

Nanoha y yo hicimos lo mismo y nos fuimos a uno de los jardines, nos sentamos en el césped y comenzamos a comer. El ambiente parecía triste y solitario, al menos por parte de nuestra amiga. Ella se limitaba a comer sin hablar. Normalmente no solía ser muy habladora, ya que era tan tímida como yo. Pero aquel día estaba demasiado callada. Nanoha intentaba animarla, pero realmente parecía inútil.

"Suzuka-chan se que estás acostumbrada a comer con Arisa-chan y que ahora no parece lo mismo." dijo mi novia totalmente apenada.

"Nanoha-chan... ¿cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Fate-chan?" nos dejo a las dos perplejas con la pregunta. ¿A qué venía aquello?

"Etto...pues..." me miró un momento y me sonrió, haciéndome imitar aquel acto también en mis labios. " Lo sabía, simplemente. Hay algo dentro que te lo dice." noté cómo acariciaba mi mano suavemente.

"¿Qué ocurre Suzuka?" pregunté preocupada, se la veía muy apagada y ella solía ser una persona alegre y sonriente.

"No sé si lo que siento es eso... por eso pregunto." si ella estaba enamorada me pregunto ¿de quién lo estará?

"Arisa-chan ¿verdad?" mis ojos se abrieron, ya lo sé, soy un poco densa, pero no tenía ni idea, aunque ahora que lo pensaba todo me cuadraba bastante.

"Um..." volvió a afirmar moviendo su cabeza al tiempo. Quedando con esta agachada luego.

"Yo...su... supe que estaba así por Nanoha, porque me dolía mucho el pecho y... cuando se alejó de mi creí mor...morir..." dije creyendo que sería de ayuda, pero la verdad es que me puse muy roja mientras lo decía.

"Fate-chan..." noté la voz de Nanoha, que me nombraba con cariño.

"Fate-chan... eso es lo que a mí me pasa." la miré fijamente mientras nuestra querida amiga ponía una manos a la altura de su corazón. "A veces creo que muero por dentro cuando ella no está conmigo" así que realmente es eso. Suzuka estaba enamorada de Arisa. Y ésta de Nanoha. Parecía realmente un culebrón de esos que le gusta ver a mi madre.

"Debes intentar luchar por ella Suzuka-chan..." dijo Nanoha mientras cerraba un puño en señal de ánimo.

"El problema es que ahora parece que no sólo le gustas tú Nanoha-chan... sino que según me dijo ayer también siente algo por Hayate-chan." Nanoha y yo nos quedamos blancas mirándola. ¿Arisa y Hayate? Con razón se miraban así... pero era curioso porque Hayate también miraba así a Signum. Cada vez estaba todo más liado.

"Lo de Hayate-chan lo sabía... me lo dijo la noche de la fiesta. Pero ella..." no terminó de decir, simplemente se calló. Recuerdo que Hayate habló con ella y nunca me dijo que había sido.

"¿Ella?" preguntó Suzuka un poco desesperada.

"Ella me contó algo que prometí no decir a nadie. Lo siento Suzuka-chan, pero no debes preocuparte. Conseguiré que Arisa-chan se fije en ti." Suzuka simplemente sonrió triste mientras tapaba el recipiente de su comida.

Terminamos de comer y ya después de clases vimos como Arisa y Hayate se iban de nuevo juntas. Y no me fue posible hablar con esta última en todo el día. Era muy raro porque pese al distanciamiento siempre en algún momento se acercaba a donde yo estaba y se metía conmigo. Pero aquel día había estado demasiado seria para mi gusto. Creo que realmente le preocupaba algo. Y esperaba que en algún momento me lo comentara. Al final acompañamos a Suzuka hasta el lugar donde nos despedíamos siempre. Y más adelante despedí a Nanoha. Otro maravilloso beso robado cargado de deseo por ambas partes. La echaría de menos esa tarde pero ella debía ayudar en la cafetería de sus padres. Y aunque ellos estuvieran comenzando a aceptarme no era razón para ir con ella. Recuerdo muchas tardes pasarlas allí, mientras veía a Nanoha atendiendo a los clientes. Se la veía preciosa con aquel delantal negro y su inigualable sonrisa. Llegué a casa como cada día y allí estaba mi estupenda madre con su ya lógico té.

"Fate-chan... ¿qué tal el instituto?" dijo nada más entrar por la puerta y quitarme los zapatos.

"Oh... bien, como siempre. Dentro de dos semanas tendremos exámenes." dije con cara de cansancio. Siempre se me había dado bien estudiar, pero últimamente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

"Y con Arisa-chan ¿pasó algo?" la miré mientras me acercaba a la barra y me sentaba.

"En realidad no. Pero parece ser que a Arisa también le gusta Hayate." me miró y me sonrió pasándome una taza de té.

"Lo imaginaba." mi madre finalmente en vez de una gran maga parecía una pitonisa. No había nada que no notara esta mujer.

"¿Co... cómo lo sabes?" rió suavemente, mientras llevaba aquel liquido a su boca.

"Por las miradas Fate... eres poco observadora hija. Y encima densa." fruncí el ceño mientras sujetaba mi taza.

"Ma... mamá... ¿cómo que densa?" dejó su té en la barra y me miró fijamente, como buscando algo en mis ojos.

"Oh... parece que Fate-chan ayer lo pasó realmente bien." dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Ma...mamá..." Mou no hacía sino ponerme en ridículo. Y encima me avergonzaba todo el tiempo.

"No tienes de que avergonzarte Fate-chan, era lógico que lo pasaras bien con tu querida Nanoha." ciertamente ella era la dueña de la habitación donde Nanoha y yo estuvimos.

"Por cierto mama, parece que los padres de Nanoha están recapacitando con nuestra relación." ella sonrió notablemente mientras alzaba un poco su mano en forma de puño.

"Bien... sabía que lo pensarían y que no habría mejor persona para ella que mi preciosa y encantadora hija." imité su sonrisa, pues realmente me sentía mucho mejor que días anteriores.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando. Luego me puse a estudiar, pero no dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido. ¿Cuál sería ese secreto que tenía Hayate y que le había contado a Nanoha? Sinceramente yo no solía ser cotilla, pero si me daba curiosidad. Además, si a Hayate no le gustaba Arisa, cómo es que se fue con ella. Pensando en esto me llegó un mensaje de Nanoha. Era extraño, al parecer alguien la había llamado e iba a salir con esa persona. Lo raro no era eso, sino que por mucho que insistí no me dijo de quién se trataba. Simplemente me quedé desconcertada, pero aun así no creí que fuera nada grave. Sólo esperaba que no ocurriera nada y aunque lo que más me extrañaba en todo eso era que no me invitara, aun así, me sentía tranquila. Así que simplemente pasé el resto de la tarde como siempre. Como todos los días. Algo rutinario sí, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacer nada más. Y entonces sonó la puerta… ¿Quién sería?

* * *

Fate-mama, ¿quién era esa persona con la que quedo Nanoha-mama? ¿Y quién tocó a la puerta?" pregunté bastante curiosa, ella sólo sonrió y me volvió a acariciar la cabeza.

"Lo de la puerta ya lo sabrás y lo otro… pregúntale a tu Nanoha-mama, aunque creo que lo que ocurrió ese día no te gustará, o por lo menos te sentará bastante mal Vivio." ¿Sentarme mal? ¿Qué quería decir? La curiosidad cada vez era mayor, mientras, mi otra madre venia sola, cogió una toalla y se empezó a secar, sentándose entre las piernas de mi rubia madre a la vez que me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Pues creo que ella ya sabía que era lo que debía contar.

"Vivio-chan, esto que te voy a contar, te hará sentir bastante mal. Pero no debes preocuparte. Las cosas después se solucionaron." cada vez mi curiosidad era más enorme. Parecía que tenían miedo de contarme algo que sucedió. Era bastante extraño. Pero antes de que mi madre comenzara a contar nada, llegó mi tía Hayate, diciendo que ella tenía que contar algo. Pero primero preguntó a mi rubia madre para saber por dónde iban. Y entonces le pidió permiso a mi otra madre para poder continuar ella un momento. Vaya, yo quería saber qué había sucedido con esa persona que fue a buscar a Nanoha-mama. Pero no me quedo más remedio que esperar y de todas formas, también me impacientaba por saber sobre lo de la tía. Que pronto se sentó imitando a mi madre, secándose bien con una toalla y quedando a mi lado, para empezar a narrar...

* * *

Había sido sin duda el día más extraño de todos los vividos. No sólo había ido a comer a solas con Arisa. Sino que además, unos raros nervios se apoderaron de mi estómago desde que me comentó que quería hablar conmigo. Lo extraño fue que no lo hizo, nos limitamos a comer y nada más. Mirándola bien parecía bastante tímida, no como ella solía ser, parecía que quería decirme algo que no se atrevía. El caso es que, luego me dijo de acompañarme a casa, ante los ojos de una Suzuka-chan que me miraba con rabia. Y además, me parecía lo más normal del mundo. Sabiendo lo que Suzuka-chan sentía por Arisa, era lógico que me mirara así. Yo no quería pensar que lo que estaba sintiendo estando en su compañía era que estaba enamorada. Sinceramente, cada vez estaba más confundida, pues estaba casi segura de que lo que sentía por Signum era amor. Pero todo se derrumbaba cuando veía a Arisa cerca de mí. Mientras nos encaminábamos a mi casa, ella me comentó que quería seguir hablando conmigo, ya que en el instituto no se había atrevido. Me sentía bastante avergonzada, pues sabía de lo que me quería hablar. Y de ese modo llegamos a mi casa. No había nadie en esos momentos. Signum estaría en la administración, seguramente rellenando algún informe de las noches que habíamos estado de guardia. Y los demás estaban en algunas pequeñas misiones. Shamal seguramente tendría trabajo como médico en Mid-childa y por ese motivo últimamente no solía estar mucho por aquí.

Así que entramos en mi casa, la invité a sentarse y a un té, como a mí siempre me gustaba después de clases. Aquel día ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a la biblioteca, así que después de preparar ese líquido caliente, me dirigí a la mesa del centro del salón, dejándome caer en el suelo. Arisa-chan hizo lo mismo. Ella se sentó frente a mí y puso sus manos sobre la mesa. La miré un momento a esos preciosos ojos y se la notaba realmente nerviosa. Frotaba sus manos suavemente una contra la otra y miraba un punto fijo en la mesa. Yo me mantenía callada esperando a lo que ella tuviera que decirme. Aunque si soy sincera, el simple hecho de estar de ese modo con ella, me hacía sentir especial. Por ese motivo tenía muchas dudas. Ya que me sentía del mismo modo estando con Signum. Mis dudas crecían cada vez que la miraba, a veces incluso deseaba saltar sobre ella y morir en sus labios. Aquellas mariposas en mi estómago de nuevo eran liberadas y esta vez era otra persona la que abría esa jaula.

"Hayate... siento haberte confesado el otro día lo que sentía por ti de ese modo, tan frio y distante." por fin hablaba y aunque seguía nerviosa y yo cada vez la deseaba mas, me miró a los ojos fijamente para decirme aquellas palabras.

"Arisa-chan, no te preocupes por eso." le comenté con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tú... no sé qué es lo que piensas de mí y de todo esto." bajó la cabeza totalmente apenada.

"Arisa-chan... yo... si te soy sincera me siento algo confundida." yo bebí de mi té para ver si lograba relajarme.

"¿Confundida?" preguntó, con bastantes dudas en la mirada.

"Sí... hay... hay otra persona que no sé que siento por ella." volvió a mirar un punto fijo, pero esta vez de su taza de té.

"Comprendo... yo... ¿no te gusto? ¿Es eso?" su pregunta me dejó perpleja. Realmente ella no sabía lo que yo sentía. Era totalmente razonable ya que yo aún no le había comentado nada.

"No es eso... Arisa-chan me gustas muchísimo... pero no sé qué es lo que me pasa con esa otra persona, al igual que contigo. Me gustáis las dos pero no sabría por quien decidirme. Sin embargo..." me miró bastante seria y hasta diría que me provocaba con su mirada, mientras llevaba aquel líquido a su boca para beber.

"¿Sin embargo?" comentó dejando nuevamente aquel recipiente sobre la mesa. No pude aguantar más y pasé una de mis manos por una de las suyas.

"Sin embargo no puedo evitar... desear besarte ahora mismo..." me puse totalmente roja y agaché mi cabeza. Parecía que estaba jugando con las dos, pero realmente esas dudas estaban causando un gran descontrol en mí.

Ella había abierto los ojos por completo, aquellas esmeraldas inquietas me observaban de un modo diferente a cuando llegamos a mi casa. Nerviosamente se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, como planteándose algo. Yo me levanté también contemplando y sonriendo al verla así. Se veía adorable. Ella paró en medio de la sala dándome la espalda que yo acaricié suavemente con la palma de mis manos al aproximarme a ella. Giró un poco la cara, mirándome por encima de su hombro, sintiendo mi rostro que fue apoyando, cerré los ojos y su aroma, su calor, llenaban mi cuerpo de sensaciones que, aunque las había sentido con Signum, con ella eran diferentes, y de ahí.... de ahí mis dudas. De ahí venia el no saber por qué la deseaba. Me sentía perdida en un maldito laberinto. Uno sin salida. Que cada vez se iba cerrando sin conocer nada más allá. El dolor y la tristeza que sentía me agobiaban. No me dejaban ver como mi corazón gritaba. Sólo sé que gritaba un sólo nombre pero mi alma, no lograba escucharlo. Así que simplemente me dejé llevar, cuando ella se dio la vuelta, haciéndome separar un poco.

Pasó cálidamente sus manos por mi cara, acariciando suavemente mi rostro. Y luego... luego me besó en los labios. No era una sensación nueva, pero sí inconmensurable. Sí distinta. Esas mariposas enjauladas, aprendieron a volar también sintiendo sus labios en los míos. Esa ansiedad crecía en mí por segundos. Necesitando más el sabor de su boca. Percibiendo sus dedos desabotonar mi camisa lentamente. Obviamente yo deseaba que lo hiciera. En esos momentos me había cegado por completo y sólo quería que ella me hiciera suya. Entre beso y beso mi camisa cayó al suelo. Yo desabroché la suya sintiendo como exploraba mi cuello. Haciéndome gemir en su oído, llevándome a otro lugar. A otro sitio. No más hermoso, ni menos bonito. Simplemente era un lugar incomparable. Simplemente era ella. Poco a poco, sus labios se fueron enfureciendo lentamente mientras tomaba mis manos para llevarme al sofá. Sentándome sobre ella para seguir rebuscando en mi piel, el deseo que colmaba su ansiedad. Su necesidad de tenerme. Acariciaba su cabeza cuando llego a mis pechos. Retirando esa prenda íntima muy despacio, mientras comenzó a saborearlos. Mis dedos jugaban con su pelo. Me dejaba llevar mientras agaché mi cabeza para tomar su oído entre mis labios.

Sentía su lengua poseyéndome y sus manos colarse bajo mi falda. Aquella ardiente y fogosa Arisa, era realmente maravillosa. Me iba llevando con ella lentamente, deseándola cada vez más. Volando entre nubes de algodón. Notando cada caricia, cada beso, cada uno de sus dedos y sus labios en mi piel. Pero ¿cómo es posible no haber aprendido ya con la de años y de cosas malas que he tenido que vivir? No aprendo... no. Y justo en ese momento miré la puerta de la entrada. Y la figura de alguien permanecía en ella. Miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Y algo que llevaba en las manos cayó al suelo sobresaltándome. Encogiendo mi cuerpo. Haciéndome diminuta. Perdiendo todo atisbo de la realidad. Creyendo que aquello sólo era un mal sueño. Uno de esos mal contados. Pero no. No era así. Signum miraba desde la puerta toda la escena. Me quedé de pie en un solo instante. Poniéndome de espalda totalmente avergonzada. Arisa miró por encima del sofá aún sentada. Quedándose de piedra. No podía ser. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Y en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se partía como un cristal sometido a mucha presión. Estallando en mil pedazos. Dejando caer lagrimas amargas por mis mejillas. Mientras continuaba dando la espalda a aquellas dos personas. Y sabiendo en ese momento que... la amaba, sí, amaba a Signum por encima de todo. Como pude la volví a mirar por si sólo había sido mi imaginación. Pero lo que vi aún me rompió más. Me destrozó más. Ella había agachado la cabeza, como procesando todo lo que había visto. Cerró la puerta lentamente. Mientras Arisa terminaba de abrochar su camisa. Y se despedía casi que corriendo dejándonos allí solas. Ante aquella frialdad... ante aquella mirada distante, acusadora. Desgastada y cansada. Y sin mirarme se agachó a recoger lo que se le había caído y así... así mismo me sentí caer por un precipicio sin fin... la esperanza se había esfumado en sus ojos que habían perdido su brillo. Y sólo la ira y la rabia se adueñaban de ellos. Sólo ella... sólo yo... en aquella habitación...

* * *

"Tía Hayate, pero sigue contando…" ella me miró sonriente, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo con mi cabeza. Sin más miró a Nanoha-mama que también me regaló una de sus sonrisas.

"Vivio-chan ya es hora de que Nanoha-mama cuente su parte ¿no crees?" no podía ser, ¿Por qué me dejaban siempre con las ganas? No era justo.

"Vivio-chan ¿no quiere que le cuente?" pero la verdad, me habían dejado antes con las ganas de saber quién era esa persona con la que mi madre de ojos azules, había quedado. Así que puse atención y ella iba a empezar a contarme. Pero entonces Fate-mama la volvió a interrumpir. Mou ¿qué pasaba?

"Etto… lo siento chicas pero ya es hora de entrar, está empezando a hacer frio y la tarde está húmeda. Igual podría hasta llover." dijo mi rubia madre mirando al cielo, algo que yo imité, sí, reconozco que se había nublado y que de todas las que estábamos fuera, sólo quedábamos unas pocas. Y de la casa llegaba el olor estupendo de la comida de la tía Suzuka.

"Sí… será mejor dejarlo para mañana Vivio-chan." dijo mi otra madre. No me podían dejar más intrigada la verdad. Pero yo ya tenía hambre y casi no habíamos comido en todo el día. Horas y horas escuchando esta historia daba hambre. Así que más horas pasaron mientras todas cenábamos y todas contaban alguna de sus batallitas. Claro que las batallas más divertidas eran las de Vita-chan y Hayate. Esta tía y su picardía no la abandonaban. Después de la cena me acerqué a la puerta que daba al porche, desde donde se veía la playa, me senté en el borde a mirar un poco el agua del mar que apenas se movía y algunas estrellas. Al final no llovió y se había casi que despejado. Criándome en un lugar como Mid-childa me llamaba la atención que solo hubiera una luna. Pero era curioso porque realmente era bonita. Sonreí pensando que en este mismo planeta habían vivido mis madres. Y pensando noté la presencia de alguien despertándome de ellos y haciéndome mirar. La tía Arisa se había sentado a mi lado y me miraba curiosa.

"Tía Arisa… no te esperaba." la miré con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

"Te preguntarás, por qué actué de ese modo con tus mamás y con las otras." la contemplé un momento, atenta a lo que me decía. Y sin yo preguntar, ni insistir, ni nada que se le pareciera, empezó a contarme todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza desde que se enteró de lo de mis madres…

* * *

Pues si digo la verdad, desde el mismo momento que me enteré de lo que pasaba entre Fate y Nanoha, una ira nació dentro de mí. Yo llevaba años enamorada de Nanoha y jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza comentarle nada. La veía siempre desde la distancia y con sólo poder contemplarla me hacia feliz. Siempre disimulando que no ocurría nada, con esa vena cotilla, que además me había pegado la señorita Hayate, pero lo peor fue cuando Nanoha aquel día soltó aquellas palabras que hicieron trizas mi corazón, más de lo que ya estaba porque ciertamente me lo estaba imaginando desde hacía ya un tiempo. Siempre estuve celosa de esa rubia de ojos carmesí que entró en su vida de la nada y se llevó todo con lo que yo siempre soñé. Me molestaba mucho verlas juntas y según ellas iban de mejores amigas. Pero yo nada más verlas sabía que algo mas ocurría entre ellas. A pesar de que jamás se lo habían dicho se notaba totalmente en el ambiente. Incluso hablando muchas veces con Suzuka, ésta me lo solía decir 'creo que entre ellas hay algo muy especial' me decía. Cada vez que oía esas malditas palabras la rabia se apoderaba de mí. Muchas veces incluso deseé no ir al instituto por tal de no verlo, ya que cada día que pasaba era un verdadero martirio. Pero últimamente y desde que comenzó este año de clases, se las notaba muy distintas. Realmente a Fate se la veía triste al igual que a Nanoha, aún así yo era egoísta y quise pensar que se habían peleado y ya no estarían del mismo modo que siempre. Pero ese fue mi gran error, creer que eso podría pasar era solo mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada.

Cuando de repente un día aparecieron de la mano, y desde luego no se cogían como siempre, se sujetaban de un modo especial, y eso fue lo que hizo que mi corazón, mi estómago y hasta mi alma diera un vuelco. Reconozco que aunque estaba totalmente cegada por la mirada de Nanoha, había otras personas que me gustaban mucho y empecé a pensar que mi amor no era real. Que solo era un espejismo. Primero porque me parecía absurdo enamorarme de chicas y no de chicos como se suponía que debía ser. Como siempre esperó mi familia. Así que me empeñé en no mirar a ninguna, a centrarme en los estudios pero era insoportable. Nanoha siempre estaba ahí, aparcada en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Y por otro lado la sonrisa de Hayate me estaba volviendo loca. Suzuka con esa manera de ser, de acariciarme me ponía los pelos de punta y con todo esto me dije a mi misma 'Basta ya' quiero que me odien, quiero que me dejen tranquila. Quiero no estar ahí y que me olviden. No quiero pasarlo mal nunca más. No quiero sufrir, ya está bien. Así que yo misma planeé algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría el resto de mis días. Primero provocar a Fate de ese modo, logrando que nos peleáramos de esa manera tan violenta. Creo que en aquel momento toda herida física era estúpida comparada con las heridas que crecían en mi corazón a cada golpe que le daba. Como podía odiar a alguien que siempre había estado ayudando a Nanoha, ya no sólo eso, sino a todas nosotras, de algún modo Fate era una persona muy protectora. Recuerdo hace un par de años, un grupo de chicos del colegio acorralo a Suzuka y a mí, intentando algo más que hablar. En ese justo momento vi a Fate llegar junto con Nanoha, le dejó su cartera ante los ojos de una Nanoha que no creía lo que estaba viendo y se interpuso entre los chicos y nosotras. Sólo con hacer eso y mirarles los chicos decidieron irse y dejarnos en paz. Realmente me hubiera gustado haberles pegado un par de puñetazos, pero ella llegó y los chicos cambiaron su cara. Aún ni se el por qué de aquello. Luego Nanoha nos comentó que esos mismos chicos hacía unos días se habían estado metiendo con una anciana y Fate les metió un buen susto. Imagino que por ese motivo ni se lo pensaron. La persona protectora, ¿cómo podría odiar a alguien así? Con ese modo tan increíble de ser. Que haber sufrido y pasado tanto desde niña. Era imposible odiarla y por ese mismo motivo me dolió pelearme con ella. Pero como ya dije todo era porque quería que todas se alejaran de mí. E intentando tal hazaña, me di cuenta de que era imposible. Puede que Nanoha y Fate se alejaran más por prudencia que por otra cosa pero sé que me seguían viendo como su amiga de siempre. Suzuka me sorprendió porque ella sí que en ningún momento se separo de mí.

Luego fue cuando vino lo de hablar con la madre de Nanoha y soltar aquello, que en ese momento me dolió tanto hacerlo… pero quería que no contaran conmigo. Primero robarle el beso a Nanoha y luego contarle a su madre que ella y Fate eran pareja. No me extrañaba nada que Fate fuera a por mí, pero eso mismo me sorprendió. No vino pese a que la estuve esperando. Quería que me diera una paliza, quería hundirme del todo en la misma miseria. Pero aquello que sentía dentro no podía contenerlo por más tiempo y fue cuando fui a visitar a Hayate. Y en aquel momento y de manera fría le confesé que ni Suzuka ni ella me eran indiferentes. Yo, dentro de todo el dolor que sentía, estaba envuelta en un mar de confusiones que había creado yo misma. Era doloroso despertar, hablar, sentir y hasta respirar. Y después fue cuando vino otro de mis grandes errores. Creer que Hayate estaría por mí. Aquel día que comencé a hacerla mía me había olvidado de todo completamente. Y mientras la besaba lo único que venía a mi cabeza eran las malditas palabras de Suzuka 'Yo… Arisa-chan… yo te amo…' Y cerraba los ojos y me di cuenta de que a quien le estaba haciendo el amor no era a Hayate sino a Suzuka. Me di cuenta cuando fuimos descubiertas de ese modo tan vergonzoso por Signum.

Fue hasta curioso cómo Hayate reaccionó. Sólo era una de sus guardianas pero sus lágrimas me sorprendieron. Sentí algo extraño en el ambiente en ese momento, que fue lo que hizo que me fuera de allí corriendo. Recuerdo correr y correr sin parar. Y cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a las rejas de entrada de la casa de Suzuka. Cómo podía ser… yo había llegado allí sola, sin pensar, sin buscarlo. Seguí caminando pues debía poner en orden mis pensamientos. Tenía que saber qué era lo que me estaba pasando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Ni siquiera estando en brazos de otra persona sus ojos me abandonaban. Suzuka… eso era lo único que estaba en mi cabeza. Y mi corazón… mi pobre corazón lleno de confusión y dudas, sólo tenía claro que ella siempre había estado ahí, para lo bueno y lo malo. Siempre estuvo a mi lado. Incluso estando yo en cama y con fiebre ella vino a visitarme siempre. Me cuidó y no se separó de mí nunca. Si la llamaba fuera a la hora que fuera siempre estaba ahí. ¿Y qué era esa sensación tan extraña que sentía ahora? Era algo así como ¿felicidad? La angustia y el dolor parecía que se habían apaciguado. Parecía que en mi pecho jamás hubieran estado. Y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Aquella tarde, necesitaba decirle todo esto a alguien. Pero era evidente de que yo misma me había buscado el estado de soledad en el que me encontraba. Pero a lo mejor… igual ella… sin pensarlo llegue a su puerta. Toqué y su sorpresa al abrir era evidente.

Fate iba con un vaquero y una camiseta negra. Me hizo gracia porque el día que compró esos vaqueros estaba yo con ella. Siempre estábamos apostando y compitiendo quién era mejor corriendo y nadando o cosas así. Y ella siempre me escuchó lo que yo tenía que decir. ¿Podría considerarla casi mi mejor amiga? Más que Hayate, o que Suzuka porque a esta última la empezaba a ver de otro modo. Con ese porte elegante que ella suele tener, y sin decir nada, con un gesto me invitó a pasar a su casa. Yo sólo agaché la cabeza. Jamás pensé que la puerta de su casa estaría abierta después de todo lo que le hice, pero nuevamente me equivoqué con ella. Me sentí fatal por todo lo que había logrado hacer. Todo el daño que le habré producido y ella sin embargo me dejaba entrar a su casa. Me invitó a sentarme en el salón. Observé cómo iba a la cocina y preparaba té. Creo que era una manía que le había pegado su madre. Aún ni habíamos dicho una sola palabra, pero de veras que un té me haría bien. Esa calma y esa tranquilidad que ella siempre generaba, siempre de ese modo tan pausado de ser, podría así dominar hasta al mismísimo diablo enfadado. Y yo… yo me sentía la peor persona del mundo llegando a su casa y quedándome allí bajo su sosegada mirada, que se acercaba con una bandeja y se sentaba frente a mí.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí Arisa?" fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo, me miraba seria pero no molesta.

"Fate, yo… no sé por qué he venido, no quería molestarte." me fijé que parecía algo nerviosa, pero no sabía el motivo. Sin darme cuenta eso me empezó a preocupar.

"No molestas, es sólo que no lo esperaba. Yo quería realmente hablar contigo." Sí, yo no sabía por qué también necesitaba hablar con ella. Y no sólo fui porque no me quedara de otra. Fui porque sabía que ella siempre fue importante para mí.

"Yo siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado." dije mientras agaché mi cabeza entristecida.

"No te disculpes, sólo dime ¿por qué lo hiciste?" levanté mi mirada para contemplar cómo se llevaba su taza de té a la boca.

"Sabes, estoy hecha un lío. No sé qué es lo que me está pasando." acercó la otra taza con aquel líquido que yo observé fijamente.

"Tú no eres así Arisa, sé que algo grave ocurre dentro de ti. Por eso no puedo molestarme contigo. Cuando las personas hacen algo como tú, siempre es por algún motivo. Una buena persona no puede pasar a ser mala de un día para el otro." abrí mis ojos con aquellas palabras. Sin duda su madre la había enseñado bien a ser sabia. Esa Lindy-san era la mejor persona que ella pudo tener de madre.

"Me odio a mí misma, por todo lo que ha pasado, por mis reacciones, por mi confusión. Perdona por faltarte al respeto besando a Nanoha y luego utilizando eso para pelearme contigo. Yo… no me siento orgullosa de lo que hice." notaba como el vapor del té salía lentamente mientras me lo llevé a los labios para beber un poco.

"No tienes que disculparte, pero dime… ¿qué te trajo por aquí?" me miró cálidamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Me daba confianza siempre que me miraba de ese modo.

"Yo… creo que he cometido un gran error." sus ojos se tornaron confundidos.

"¿Un gran error? ¿Qué quieres decir?" bebí nuevamente de mi taza para pasar ese maldito nudo en mi garganta.

"Verás, he confundido mis sentimientos y creo que es algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir." ella simplemente calló un momento y juntó sus manos a la altura de su boca mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

"Jamás te arrepientas de lo que hagas. Arrepiéntete de lo que no hagas Arisa." y qué verdad, cómo podía ser de ese modo. Me había dejado totalmente perpleja.

"Fate… yo… hoy estuve con Hayate…" cerré mis ojos intentando olvidar en lo que pensaba mientras acariciaba aquella taza con mis dedos.

"Con… ¿con Hayate?" preguntó algo dudosa.

"Sí… no sé si me entiendes, pero bueno, nos estábamos besando y eso y en ese momento entró Signum… y me di cuenta de muchas cosas." me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendida.

"¿Y... y que pasó?" me contemplaba sin perder detalle, pensando que así adivinaría algo.

"Pues que me fui corriendo y dándome cuenta de que lo que sentía no era por Hayate, mis dudas se han ido despejando a cada paso que me alejaba de su casa." volví a beber de mi taza algo nerviosa.

"¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?" ahora era ella la que le daba otro sorbo más a su te.

"Que… he estado confundiendo muchas cosas y que con quien quiero estar es sin duda…Suzuka." me sonrió enormemente dejándome atónita.

"Felicidades Arisa. Porque ella también está loca por ti." me quedé asombrada. ¿Cómo lo sabía? "Ella hoy estuvo con Nanoha y conmigo y nos lo dijo. Nos dijo que te amaba." sonreí tontamente. Pero ¿qué pasaría con Hayate? Su mirada ante lo de Signum había cambiado y creo que había algo más.

"Pero no se qué ocurrirá con Hayate." me miró borrando su sonrisa.

"Hayate me tiene muy preocupada, ella habló con Nanoha la noche de la fiesta. Pero le pidió que le guardara el secreto. Así que yo tampoco sé mucho." y así de ese modo terminamos el té.

La persona que menos esperaba, me trató del mejor modo. De una manera que yo no merecía y sin embargo hablar con ella esa tarde, me hizo ver las cosas mucho más claras. Ahora ya sabía de quién estaba enamorada, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer para solucionar todo el daño que hice? En todo caso haré lo que sea para que Suzuka me perdone. Y lo más importante, debo ser sincera con ella. Debo contarle lo que pasó con Hayate. Es lo mejor, pese a que le haga daño la verdad siempre es la mejor solución.

* * *

Lo que la tía Arisa me había contado me había dejado totalmente alucinada. Así que por eso era que se puso en contra de todas. No quería estar con nadie y se odiaba a sí misma. Realmente era bastante comprensible, aunque yo no sepa lo que es amar así, si sé cuando deseas que todos se alejen de ti porque lo único que haces es daño. Y ella precisamente hacía daño para que se alejaran de ella. Pero lo más sorprendente es que pese a lo que hizo no lo logró, sino todo lo contrario. Y aunque estuviera así de dudosa con sus sentimientos me alegro de que al final se aclarara. Me preguntaba qué pasaría después entre ella y la tía Suzuka. Y pensando en esto me fui a la cama ya que era bastante tarde. El día siguiente esperaba que Nanoha-mama me terminara de contar eso que a lo mejor a mí me iba a molestar mucho. Me daba un poco de miedo, pero aún así mi curiosidad era mayor. Y pensando en esto me acabé quedando dormida. Mañana otro día más junto a mi familia…

Mi madre de ojos azules fue lo primero que vi, cuando noté el calor de mi otra madre revolcándose conmigo en el futón.

"Fate-mama ¿Qué haces? Déjame dormir…" la miré mientras ella me empezaba a hacer cosquillas, bajo la mirada azul de mi otra madre, que estaba sentada a mi lado y me sonreía.

"Fate-chan deja a la niña, que siempre estás igual." mou, qué hacían tan temprano allí, fastidiándome encima. Miré al otro futón y allí Vita dormía con su famoso conejo. Y fue cuando recibí un almohadazo de mi rubia madre.

"¡Fate-mama parece una niña!" exclamé mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Anda levanta dormilona, que quiero que veas como amanece aquí." me dijo sonriente, como si no hubiera visto amanecer nunca.

"Vamos Vivio-chan, que nunca has visto amanecer tan bonito como aquí." me puse a gruñir tontamente pues siempre mi rubia madre se salía con la suya. ¿Cómo se podría evitar esa sonrisa y esa mirada? Y de nuevo esas ganas de colgarme de su cuello. Y así hice. Y ella lo siguiente que hizo fue cogerme en brazos y levantarme así mismo para llevarme fuera.

No había nadie, el mar estaba en calma total, tal y como estaba aquella misma noche. El cielo estaba empezando a cambiar a miles de colores, rojos naranjas, y un azul intenso más arriba. Me solté de los brazos de mi madre y me senté en el borde de la entrada del porche. Y mis madres se sentaron una a cada lado. Nanoha-mama me paso una taza de té caliente y mi otra madre nos abrigó con una manta. Y allí las tres viendo aquel maravilloso amanecer, mientras Fate-mama hablaba suavemente describiendo cada cosa que venía. Mientras un precioso sol naranja vivo nacía del mar. Solo estar allí de ese modo con mis madres era algo que nunca cambiaría por nada. Y aunque yo no naciera como los demás niños, no me arrepentía para nada de que todo pasara como pasó. Como las palabras de Fate-mama a mi tía Arisa, 'no te arrepientas nunca de lo que hagas, arrepiéntete de lo que no hiciste.' sonreí mientras miré a Nanoha-mama que me devolvía aquella preciosa mirada. ¿Se puede ser más feliz? No… no lo creo… y así… sin más mi pelirroja madre empezó a contarme lo que había sucedido aquella tarde.

* * *

Y aquella tarde nada más llegar a mi casa y saludar a mi madre, pensaba en ir a ayudar a la cafetería. Pero cuando llegué a mi habitación, nada más soltar la cartera del instituto, me entró una llamada. Y era nada más y nada menos que Yuuno-kun, que al parecer quería verme en ese mismo momento. Yo no sabía que decirle, creí que todo lo habíamos hablado, pero al igual estar con él un rato no vendría mal. Así que simplemente acepté y le envié un mensaje al móvil de mi novia, que aunque insistió en saber quién era, pensé que mejor y de momento no le diría. Quería que se ahorrara sus celos, que sé que por causa de Yuuno sentía. Y con toda la razón del mundo. Recuerdo que me comentó lo que le dijo Arf sobre lo que él pensaba sobre Fate-chan. Cosa que me pareció bastante desagradable. ¿Acaso él tenia derecho a mandar sobre mi corazón? Pero aún así, él seguía siendo mi amigo. Por eso supongo que acepté. Así sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa le comenté a mi madre que saldría y diciendo esto, él tocó a la puerta de mí casa. Mi madre parecía ilusionada, igual se pensaba que a mí él me gustaba como algo más que un amigo. No quise pensar mucho en eso ya que mi corazón solo tenía un nombre. Y era esa persona que tanto había pasado a mi lado. Y era ella. Así de simple era y así de simple lo veía yo. No soy persona de enamorarme cada día de alguien diferente. Sobretodo porque desde que conocí a Fate-chan había sentido algo muy fuerte hacia ella. Mi amistad acabó convirtiéndose en algo que no me dejaba respirar y pronto supe que era amor. Y que ya estaría perdida por ella el resto de mi vida.

Después de que Yuuno-kun saludara a mi madre, nos fuimos caminando. Y en principio íbamos en silencio. En realidad no sé que era de lo que me quería hablar, pero esperaba que pronto me lo dijera, no es que tuviera prisa ni nada. Pero en ese momento estar con él me empezó a hacer sentir incómoda. Y esa incomodidad empezó a crecer cuando llegamos a un parque cercano. Curiosamente y con el frío que hacía no había nadie. Estaba bastante solitario. Y aquello empezó a darme miedo. No sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento. En todo caso no entendía el por qué, estaba hablando de Yuuno-kun, la persona más fiel y amistosa que había conocido, además de comprensible, por eso me llamó la atención que dijera que yo no podía estar con Fate-chan.

"Nanoha… ¿has pensado lo que te dije el sábado por la noche?" lo miré mientras nos acercábamos a un árbol y me apoyaba en él, teniéndole a él de frente.

"No hay nada que pensar Yuuno-kun, creía que estaba todo hablado." me miró y desvió la mirada. Sus ojos parecían llenos de rabia.

"Nanoha… pero…pero yo te amo ¿entiendes?" él volvía a insistir poniéndome más nerviosa, al tiempo que notaba como se acercaba más a mi acorralándome contra aquel árbol.

"Yuuno-kun, pero ya te dije que no puedo sentir lo mismo por ti…" él puso una mano apoyada en aquel lugar a un lado de mi cabeza mientras me miraba fijamente.

"Lo sentirás, sólo tienes que… darte tiempo estoy se..." desvié mi cara y él no terminó la frase.

"Yuuno-kun, no puedo mandar en mi corazón yo amo a Fate-chan…" dije triste y sin mirarle. Pero me sorprendió el puñetazo que le dio al árbol.

"Tú serás mía ¿me has oído?" exclamó dejándome perpleja.

"Yu… ¿Yuuno-kun?"

Sentí sus labios en los míos, abriendo mis ojos.

"Serás mía…"

No… no podía estar pasando.

"No… para..."

Forcejeaba pero él me había sujetado de los brazos.

"Serás mía aquí y ahora."

Por dios… que alguien le pare.

"Me estás haciendo daño Yuuno-kun…"

Comenzó a besar mi cuello salvajemente.

Intentaba quitármelo de encima sin saber cómo, me había dejado tan bloqueada su manera de actuar y además, me había sujetado las manos a la espalda. Intentaba soltarme pero no me dejaba. ¿Qué demonios…?

"Eres mía Nanoha…"

"¡BASTA!"

Y entonces fue cuando me pegó una bofetada.

Demasiado fuerte.

Demasiado doloroso.

No por el golpe sino por lo que intentaba hacer.

"¡QUIETA!"

Gritó dejándome paralizada, cuando noté cómo rompía mi camisa.

"¡NO!"

Chillé fuertemente, por dios, que alguien me ayude… '¡FATE-CHAN!' grité mentalmente. Pero ella no contestó.

Le pude empujar.

Le tiré al suelo.

Corrí…

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

Mis lágrimas bajaban desesperadas y notaba cómo me perseguía.

Me estaba siguiendo y yo sólo llamaba por Fate-chan mentalmente.

Cuando escuché en mi cabeza la voz de la persona que necesitaba oír…

'Nanoha… ¿Qué pasa?'

'Fate-chan… ayúdame…' dije mientras seguía corriendo en dirección a su casa.

No, no podía estar pasando todo eso, mi camisa rota y mi mejilla hinchada del golpe que me había dado.

No podía estar pasando esto…

Me había alcanzado…

Me volvió a sujetar y me tiró al suelo.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Estaba loco…

"¡NO…!"

Exclamé desesperada…

"¡YUUNO-KUN!"

_**Continuará…**_

_

* * *

  
_

_Nota de Lindy-san para Fate y Nanoha._

Bueno, siento la interrupción, pero la verdad es que siempre supe que esas cosas en las noches dan hambre así que mandé a pediros algo para comer, porque conociendo a Fate-chan seguramente te llevaría a desayunar a cualquier lado Nanoha-chan, y eso no puede ser, hay que alimentarse bien y llenarse bien de energía aunque… bueno diría que a mi hija no le hace… ¿falta? Bueno espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien, ya que estáis en la habitación de la jefa de la administración. La genial y maravillosa Lindy, y nada más, me despido no sin antes decirle a mí querida hija:

Cómete las verduras que las pedí por ti, un desayuno completo es necesario.

Y sin más, vuestra maravillosa y genial jefa de la administración espacio-tiempo.

* * *

_Carta de Nanoha para Fate. _

Querido amor mío,

El día que me has dado hoy, ha sido uno de los más maravillosos de toda mi vida. Creía que no podría ser mejor que nuestra primera vez. Pero la verdad es que el simple hecho de estar a tu lado, fuera lo que fuera que hiciéramos, ya sólo eso me hace totalmente feliz. Fate-chan, por ti sería capaz hasta de cambiar el ritmo del mundo. Ir hasta lo más infinito, viajar hasta el último planeta inexplorado, haría cualquier cosa por estar contigo. Pero lo mejor es que no tengo que hacer casi nada para sentir tu presencia, pues aunque ahora mismo no esté en este momento contigo y esté en mi habitación, te siento dentro de mí como si estuviéramos juntas. A veces sonrío mirando la ventana de mi habitación, pensando en lo maravilloso que fue aquel día que viniste. Que romántica eres Fate-chan, en serio que siempre pensé que esas cosas a ti no te gustaban. Mas después de ver qué tipo de películas sueles ver… : )

Lo mejor de todo es cuando llegué a mi casa, y pensando en una bronca de mis padres, me dieron a entender que estaban aceptando nuestra relación. Eso mi madre, mi padre creo que a él no le sorprendió que estuviéramos juntas. Por algún motivo sabia que el siempre estuvo encantado contigo. Y que siempre fue mi gran apoyo. Pese al tiempo que pase sola de pequeña ya que él estaba ingresado a causa de aquel accidente. Creo que ese tipo de cosas hacen que las personas vean mas allá de lo que normalmente ven. Y creo que él ve verdadero amor entre nosotras. Y si no lo ve, se lo haré ver, y no sólo a él, sino a toda mi familia y todo el que nos conozca. Contigo a mi lado puedo luchar sin parar y aunque caiga sé que me ayudarás a levantarme. Porque eres mi amor, eres mi vida. Fate-chan es mi todo. Mi obstinada. Mi amada. Y la única que consigue que mi cuerpo tiemble con sólo una mirada. Y así me iré a dormir esta noche, pensando en ti. Y en lo hermoso que es sentir esto por alguien como tú. Por eso amor mío… por eso yo te amo… y sorpresa otra carta inesperada a ver qué me contestas.

Se despide con cariño y amor.

Tu querida admiradora.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, primero siento mucho el retraso de este capítulo, pero la verdad estamos en navidad, es lógico que me vaya de fiesta y no tenga ganas de escribir. Aun así me alegro de poder terminarlo antes de cambiar de año. Nunca lo digo pero esta vez, estoy atenta a vuestros comentarios. También comentaros que por medio de la Radio Amatista en los foros Coyuhi, estoy narrando con mi propia voz algunos fics, anoche pasaron el primer capítulo de 'que será de ti, que será de mi' y ciertamente parece que gustó, aunque el fic lo hayáis leído, os digo que no es lo mismo y por otro lado cambiaré algunas cosas del final, o eso tengo pensado. Así que novedad, será algo así como las antiguas radio novelas. La idea la verdad me vino ya hacia unas semanas, pero no había tenido tiempo de grabar, así que al final casi que no pude avisar a mucha gente que pudiera escuchar. En todo caso si os pasáis por ese foro iré avisando en el aula de Nanoha cuando será el siguiente pase. Y en cuanto al fic. Pues nada, ahí lo tenéis aviso cada vez queda menos. Y ya estoy empezando a calentarme la cabeza con el siguiente. Emm no pongo previo, ya que veo que quedó bastante alterado. Por otro lado sí, odiad bastante al ferret, esta vez se pasó. Y nada más que decir. Ya sabéis dónde encontrarme. Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

PD: Últimamente me da por dedicar capítulos. Este va especialmente dirigido a Tamayo T. Inverse. Tamayo espero que vuelvas pronto, ya sabes que eres la mejor Hayate. ^^


	14. XI

"¡QUÉ!" ¿El tío Yuuno? ¿Intentó forzar a mi Nanoha-mama? No puede ser, ahora comprendo por qué después de eso él jamás miraba a Fate-mama a los ojos. Siempre me pregunté que pudo haber ocurrido en el pasado para que mi rubia madre jamás se llevara con él, pero ahora lo comprendo.

Es lógico que él no fuera capaz de mirar el rostro de mi madre. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre fue muy callado cuando mis madres aparecían. Recuerdo que Nanoha-mama me comentó que siempre pasaban mucho tiempo sin verse, pero yo creía que era por cuestiones de trabajo y de que no podían coincidir.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no tenía nada que ver. Ahora comprendo que él no hiciera amistad con mi madre. Se supone que antes eran amigos. Y creo que hasta es normal que luego hubiese diferencias entre ellos

"Vivio-chan, pese a lo que hizo ese día, yo le perdoné, pero Fate-chan…" desvió la mirada con ojos tristes, mientras mi otra madre se levantó muy seria y comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla de la playa. Mi madre me contempló con esos ojos azules un momento.

"Ve y habla con Fate-mama, Vivio, ella te contará lo que ocurrió luego. Yo iré a preparar algo para desayunar, con un té sólo no nos podemos quedar." dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía dentro de la casa. Yo observé un momento a mi rubia madre que se había parado frente al agua de la playa contemplando la arena. Me aproximé a ella y me puse a su altura.

"Vivio… ese día lo pasé bastante mal, y aunque él mereciera lo que le hice, me sentí muy culpable después. Y evidentemente no volvió a acercarse como antes a Nanoha…" decía mientras seguía mirando el horizonte. Luego comenzó a narrarme desde que recibió la primera llamada aún en su casa junto a la tía Arisa…

* * *

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**XI**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Pasaban poco más de las seis de la tarde cuando un aviso, o más bien, una voz ahogada me sacó de mi conversación con Arisa. Al instante mi cara cambió de color, me quedé pálida al sentir la desesperación de esa persona que me hablaba casi en un susurro amargo. Me asusté al darme cuenta de que era Nanoha pidiéndome ayuda llena de nerviosismo

Yo que permanecía sentada en el suelo con la taza de té en mis manos, di un sobresalto y quedé de pie en milésimas de segundo.

El recipiente que sostenía entre mis dedos se precipitó al suelo.

Se rompió en mil pedazos.

La cerámica blanca yacía cerca de mis pies.

La oscuridad se apodero de mi rostro.

Y un mal presentimiento recorrió en forma de escalofrío mi espalda.

Arisa quedó con cara extrañada al ver mi reacción y luego insistió en que le contara que pasaba, pero sinceramente mi primera reacción fue correr a la puerta sin soltar una sola palabra, ponerme los zapatos y empezar a correr en busca de mi novia. Por suerte llevaba a Bardiche conmigo y Nanoha llevaba a Raising Heart, que me indicaba su posición.

No sé como llegué.

No recuerdo haber llegado aquí.

Mi dispositivo me dio las coordenadas y en un instante llegué allí.

Me quedé perpleja por lo que mis ojos se empeñaban en hacerme ver.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y una furia inundo todo mi ser.

La escena contemplada ahora por mis más que abiertos ojos era escalofriante.

Nanoha tirada en medio del césped.

Tirada. Desamparada.

Su camisa rota.

Su cara hinchada.

Mis ojos más abiertos.

Mi sangre bombeada a mil por hora.

Y esa ira dentro de mí.

No me dejaba respirar.

No podía, mis pulmones estaban colapsados.

Mis manos temblorosas del temor de verla así.

Pero el ser, por llamarle de algún modo, que la acompañaba, no estaba precisamente contándole un chiste. Mi capacidad de reacción fue tal, que cuando me di cuenta me encontraba sujetando del cuello de la camisa a esa persona obligándola a levantarse.

Mi cuerpo estalló en cólera cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

Lo empujé contra un árbol que había tras él.

Quedó con cara de asombro al verme allí.

Y justo cuando iba a empezar a hablarme, no me contuve.

Automáticamente cerré uno de mis puños, que fue a impactar en su mandíbula.

El giró la cara al colisionar mis nudillos en su rostro.

Le dejé atontado.

Su sangre suplicante, saliendo del labio.

Y sin esperar absolutamente nada más, le golpeé del mismo modo con mi otro puño ya preparado.

Este con más fuerza que el anterior.

Yuuno cayó al suelo.

No pudiendo contener esa rabia dentro de mí, empecé a asentarle una patada tras otra.

Y otra…

Y otra…

Y otra…

Hasta que alguien me abrazó por detrás intentando pararme.

Sus gafas habían caído cerca de él.

Y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Su nariz sangraba en gran cantidad.

Los brazos de Nanoha acompañados de gritos me hicieron detenerme.

Me paralicé.

Pero mis ojos lo miraban fijamente, y lágrimas se amontonaban en ellos.

En momentos como estos no podía reaccionar. Normalmente yo no me comportaba así. Pero cuando se trataba de Nanoha, no podía reflexionar. Mi propio cuerpo tomaba el mando y no podía frenarlo. Quedé con un pitido en mis oídos. Y eso no me dejaba escuchar lo que había mi alrededor.

Lo curioso fue que la voz de Nanoha, aunque me costó captarla, la encontré entre ese pitido y el sonido seco de mis patadas propinadas a esa persona.

Esa persona.

Esa persona que decía ser amigo de Nanoha desde que la conoció.

Esa persona que también había sido mi amigo.

Esa persona que había luchado a nuestro lado muchas veces.

Y era buena persona.

Antes de todo esto, meditaba con madurez todos sus actos. O eso era lo que me había demostrado hasta ese día. Pero desde luego caer tan bajo no era algo que yo me pudiera imaginar de alguien como Yuuno.

En un instante me giré para ver a Nanoha.

La abracé.

No podía parar de preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Ella, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, me miraba aun temblorosa por lo acababa de suceder.

Acaricié su rostro para calmarla.

Aquel muchacho golpeado se levantó muy despacio cogiendo las gafas y colocándoselas lo mejor posible para mirarnos. Se llevó horrorizado el intenso color que mis ojos emitían en esos momentos.

Como pudo, comenzó a caminar de espaldas sin apartar la vista de nosotras. No creyéndose lo que él mismo acababa de hacer.

Cuanto más se alejaba, mas crecía mi odio.

Quería ir a por él.

Tenía ganas de romperle los dientes lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero el abrazo de Nanoha pedía de mi ayuda. Era mejor, al fin y al cabo, dejarle ir. Aparté un poco a mi novia para ver qué era lo que le había hecho.

Aquello era terrible.

Le había pegado en la mejilla y llevaba la camisa rota.

Mi quité el jersey que yo llevaba y me quedé con una camiseta de manga corta, pero no me importaba en ese momento el frío que hubiera. Pocos metros más allá, divisé la figura de una Arisa tan impactada como yo por la escena acaecida. Esta se aproximó y nos brindó su apoyo. Así llegamos a mi casa. Después de estar en compañía de nuestra amiga, le dije que mejor nos dejara solas y que la tendría informada en todo momento.

Después de algún que otro gruñido por su parte, comprendió que mejor era irse. Caminé lentamente hasta Nanoha. Permanecía sentada en el sofá mirando al suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Nanoha… creo que debería llamar a tu padre o tu madre…" me senté a su lado y ella automáticamente se volvió a abrazarme.

"No te alejes de mi ahora… te… te necesito Fate-chan…" la rodeé con mis brazos apretándola contra mí y sintiendo aún su cuerpo temeroso.

"Tranquila… estoy aquí, no me alejaré, pero dime ¿qué quieres que haga?" levantó la cabeza mirándome con los ojos sin brillo.

"Llama a mis padres y diles que pasaré aquí la noche, no quiero que me vean así Fate-chan… " No sabía qué contestarle. No podía llamarles y decirles eso sabiendo lo que me consideraban, aunque me estuvieran aceptando.

Así que se me ocurrió mejor llamar a Hayate y decirle que llamara a los padres de Nanoha, diciéndoles que se quedaría en su casa. Ella se encargó después de comentarle lo ocurrido. Les avisó para que no se preocuparan por esa noche. Aunque al día siguiente hubiera instituto no dejaría que fuera y me quedaría con mi novia. Luego llamé a mi madre que se quedó alucinando por lo ocurrido diciéndome que no me separara de Nanoha ni un segundo. Ella vendría por la mañana. Yo sinceramente se lo agradecí porque tampoco me sentía bien después de aquello. Había ocurrido todo muy rápido. Mi cerebro no procesaba bien aquella visión de Nanoha gritando mientras él la forzaba de aquella manera.

Me parecía repugnante.

Absurdo.

Inútil.

Esa rabia aun vivía dentro de mí, y mis puños apretados delataban mi estado. Yo me encontraba de pie cerca del sofá donde Nanoha aún se hallaba. Yo tenía la mirada perdida en el ventanal. Hacía sólo diez minutos había comenzado a llover. Mi novia acarició mis manos sacándome de mis perdidos pensamientos de odio y desolación. La miré fijamente. Mi cara aún debía tener aquella expresión de rabia. Pero sus ojos pedían con anhelo que no me apartara de su lado.

"Nanoha... deberías darte un baño caliente, eso te calmará. Yo prepararé algo para cenar mientras tanto." intenté poner la mejor de mis sonrisas. Aunque era inútil.

"Fate-chan, no tienes que preocuparte, realmente no llegó a hacerme nada." me miró con aquellos dulces ojos, creadores de todo el amor que sentía hacia ella.

"Nanoha, ¿cómo… cómo puedes decir eso? Aunque no hiciera nada, la intención estuvo ahí y si yo… si yo no hubiera llegado ¿qué habría pasado? ¿Eh?" tiró de mi mano para que me agachara. Me puse a su altura sin perder el contacto visual.

"Fate-chan, yo misma hubiera podido quitármelo de encima, pero me asusté porque lo menos que espere de él, era… algo así" terminó diciendo rompiendo esa conexión entre nuestros ojos. Agachó la mirada observando nuestras manos fundidas y entrelazadas.

"En todo caso, más le vale que la próxima vez que le tenga que ver se disculpe ante ti." ella medio sonrió con dolor. Y dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Estoy segura de que así será Fate-chan." noté su respiración en mi cuello. Parecía que se había calmado. Ya no temblaba. Y su calor se vinculaba con el mío.

Acaricié su rostro con suavidad.

Ella levantó la mirada con pesadez.

Sonreí lo mas cálidamente que pude.

Me devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acerco a mis labios.

Me beso.

Acaricié sus labios con los míos.

Me llené de ella.

Se lleno de mí.

Y no sólo eso, sus labios ardían temblorosamente.

Colmando todo mí ser de ese agradable sabor.

Sabor a Nanoha.

Mis brazos por si solos la acurrucaron.

Mis piernas se desvanecieron en el suelo dejándome llevar.

Su beso

El amor que me producían sus labios.

Ella, sólo ella era capaz de calmar cualquiera de mis ansias. Cualquier cosa que me pasaba era sofocada poderosamente mientras me atrapaba en su boca. Persiguiendo la inevitable humildad de mí ser, sin darme cuenta, mi corazón gritaba su nombre.

Nanoha.

Te amo Nanoha.

Su boca.

Su néctar.

Sentir su lengua moldearse con la mía.

Y al separar aquella unión tan poderosa, mis nervios y mi descontrol.

Mi ira.

Mi rabia.

Y mi desolación.

Desaparecieron.

Y ahora si podía sonreír tal y como siempre lo hacía. Ella imitó en sus labios esa preciosa sonrisa. Creí morir en ella. Acarició mi cara y se levantó. Fue al baño a darse esa ducha caliente que, seguramente, le vendría bien. Y yo, sin más, me puse a preparar algo para que cenara. Aquel lunes horrible pasaría por fin. Después de cenar lo mejor era dormir. Así que la acompañé a la cama dándole uno de mis pijamas en el que, aunque le quedara un poco grande, se la veía realmente bonita. Ella intentaba volver a sonreír pero la mejilla hinchada no la dejaba. Aunque el hielo que le había puesto desde que llegamos le había ido bien. Pero seguía teniendo una buena inflamación.

"Fate-chan, ven a dormir conmigo…" suplicó ya metida entre las mantas.

"Claro…" me tumbé a su lado, rodeándola con mis brazos. Intentando olvidar lo pasado. Ahora solo tendríamos que esperar a un nuevo día.

* * *

"Fate-mama, supongo que jamás le perdonaste ¿no?" la miré un momento para luego volver a mirar el inmenso mar que se postraba a nuestros pies.

"Nanoha-mama, tiene un gran corazón y por ello le perdonó. Pero conmigo no lo tuvo tan fácil. Además de que actualmente casi no tenemos contacto. Después de años trabajando en la biblioteca infinita, acabó casándose y viviendo en su planeta de origen. Así que ahora mismo, desde hace ya siete años, apenas si cruzamos alguna que otra palabra. Aunque con tu madre sigue teniendo más contacto." dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero yo sé que Fate-mama aún le duele lo que ocurrió. Ya no por lo que paso en sí, sino por la reacción que tuvo ante él. Si mi madre de mirada azul tiene un gran corazón, sé que Fate-mama no se queda atrás. Estoy segura de que ella ya le perdonó. Pero lo que no se perdona es haberle tratado con tanta violencia.

Y pensando esto nos volvimos a dirigir dentro de la casa. Debíamos desayunar y ya casi todos estaban levantados. Todos menos la tía Vita, así que me fui corriendo al salón y salté sobre ella. Ésta me envió a freír espárragos entre gruñidos y mi tía Hayate apareció por allí riendo pícaramente, como siempre. Me la quedé mirando ya que me interesaba mucho saber qué había pasado entre ella y su gran guardiana, Signum.

"Tía Hayate ¿cuándo me vas a contar…?" no me dejó terminar. Sólo puso un dedo en sus labios para hacerme callar. Luego me sonrió.

"¿Vivio-chan quiere saber qué paso?" asentí con la cabeza imitando aquella sonrisa. Levantó su mano invitándome a sujetarla para que la acompañara. Y subimos a la habitación donde ella dormía.

Nos sentamos en la cama… bueno, yo directamente me tiré en ella y mi castaña tía empezó a narrar después de aquella llamada de mi madre. Contando lo que pasó aquella noche…

* * *

Aún allí, paralizada por tener a Signum delante de mí.

Nerviosa terminé de abrochar mi camisa. Arisa-chan se había ido totalmente cortada y además era bastante normal. La culpable de toda aquella situación sin duda, era yo. Me había condenado a mí misma en aquellos momentos. Signum se había metido en la cocina y estaba espaldas a mí. No se movía. Posiblemente aquella rabia e ira en sus ojos aún estaban allí. Me acerqué aún avergonzada y la miré. Ella no hacía nada. Simplemente se había quedado perpleja mirando la encimera de la cocina. Tenía los puños apretados y su respiración era exaltada.

"Si… Signum." musité mirándola angustiada. Pero no recibía respuesta.

"…" me miró y fue cuando aquel brillo en sus ojos desapareció.

"Signum yo…" intentaba… ¿qué intentabas Hayate? Estaba muy claro lo que vio. Realmente claro. Ahora no podía decir aquellas famosas palabras que todos decían ante esa situación. 'No es lo que parecía' estaba claro que sí lo era. Por desgracia había deseado a alguien que no era ella y ahora que lo pensaba, aun nerviosa, ni sabía por qué. Fue entonces cuando se giró y empujándome salió de allí directa a la puerta de la calle. Cerré mis ojos por el tremendo error que había cometido.

En sólo segundos había perdido lo que tenía con mi guardiana.

Y un enorme frío se apoderó de mí.

Mis manos temblaban cuando oí el sonido seco de aquella puerta al cerrarse. Me abracé a mí misma y un pinchazo en mi pecho me dejó marcada en ese momento.

La furia dentro de mí.

El odio a mí misma.

No aprendo. Jamás aprenderé.

Me lo repetía una y otra vez. Sería capaz de golpearme a mí misma. Pero era inútil, me sentiría peor después. Repentinamente la puerta volvió a abrirse. Me giré con la esperanza de que ella al menos quisiera gritarme. Cualquier cosa era mejor que su silencio desgarrador. Pero bajé mi cabeza nuevamente al ver entrar al resto de mis guardianes que posiblemente se habían encontrado en la administración y decidieron venir todos juntos. Saludaron todos felizmente. Yo sonreí del mejor modo que pude.

"Hayate, ¿qué hace tu lazo aquí en el suelo?" me preguntó Vita-chan que se iba a sentar en el salón.

"Oh… se me debió caer antes al levantarme." lo sostuve entre mis dedos mirándolo fijamente. Mi error. Aquel lazo significaba mi error. Y de ahora en adelante lo recordaría cada vez que me lo pusiera.

Y así pasó el resto de la tarde. Mis guardianes insistían en que algo me ocurría. Yo sonreía levemente diciendo que no era nada. Shamal me preguntó por Signum y una enorme pena y tristeza tuve que contener para no gritar allí mismo. Las horas pasaban y ella no volvía. Y por cada segundo que marcaba el reloj mi corazón se rompía.

Sentada en el sofá, leía uno de mis libros para distraerme. Aunque era imposible, la imagen de sus ojos la llevaba clavada en mi mente. La sensación que me produjo el saber que la había perdido era tal que muchas veces deseaba llorar allí mismo.

Debía calmarme.

No quería preocupar a nadie.

Y fue entonces cuando ella apareció.

La puerta se abrió. Y todos miramos inconscientemente.

Ella entró y de manera indiferente saludó. Y hasta celos sentí del modo en que le sonrió a Shamal.

Ni siquiera me miró.

No dijo nada.

No habló.

Solo se sentó a la mesa y cenó como cada noche. Mientras mi alma moría cruelmente ante su frialdad. Y después no quise ver más. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a mi habitación. Los demás ya se habían acostado y solo quedábamos ella y yo. A veces incluso sentía su mirada en mi nuca.

No.

Me equivoqué de nuevo, ella no me miró en ningún momento.

Mi cuerpo me traicionaba.

Quería ir a sus brazos y besarla como muchas veces hacíamos en secreto por las noches. Siempre esperábamos a que todos fueran a dormir. Y luego me sentaba en sus piernas y la besaba apasionadamente.

Ella me correspondía de ese modo que me enloquecía.

Me envolvía en sus brazos.

Incluso algunas veces, sin poder evitarlo, me hacia suya allí mismo. Pero esa noche ya no era igual. Finalmente me rendí. Y antes de llegar a mi habitación la miré unos segundos. Y para saber cuándo se iba a acostar, dejé la luz del pasillo encendida.

Me tumbé en la cama.

Repasé todo lo de aquel día.

Aquella misma noche habían pasado muchas cosas. Sin duda lo peor fue lo que Fate-chan me había contado. Lo que sucedió con Yuuno me tomó por sorpresa hasta a mí. Esperaba que Nanoha-chan estuviera bien, aunque claro, estaría con Fate-chan, así que imaginaba que se encontraría bien. Sin embargo a esa rubia se la veía muy nerviosa. Según me contó no pudo evitar darle una paliza a Yuuno. También me comentó que Nanoha la tuvo que parar. Sabía que Fate-chan era fuerte, pero no tanto. Sinceramente me daba alegría tener una amiga que protegía a su novia de ese modo. Se lo mereciera Yuuno o no, es bueno saber que con ella no se puede jugar así.

Pensaba todo esto en mi cama recostada.

La luz del pasillo aún estaba encendida. 'Signum…' susurré.

Desde lo que había pasado esa tarde, no había tenido valor para mirarla a la cara.

Recuerdo que después de aquello mi guardiana no me dirigió más la palabra.

No la culpo.

Hasta yo me sentí horrible, con aquel modo tan desagradable de comportarme. Verme a mí misma haciendo algo así… Jamás me lo perdonaré. Y desde luego ella tampoco me lo perdonará. Está claro que no me hablará en un buen tiempo. Y de nuevo más pensamientos. Y aquella que luz no se apagaba. Ella estaría aún en el comedor tomando su té. La recordaba a la perfección. Esa hermosa mirada, ahora mismo apagada a causa de mi gran error. Ese líquido humeante en su taza, que está entre sus manos.

Últimamente iba demasiado guapa.

Últimamente siempre iba de negro.

Y qué bien le quedaba. ¿Cómo no me fijé en todo esto antes? ¿Cómo es posible que yo, Yagami Hayate, no me fijara en la preciosa persona que es? Así era. Aún podía sentir el perfume de su piel en mis sábanas, de tantas y tantas noches que pasamos abrazadas. Hasta mi cama la extrañaba. Hasta mi cuerpo y mi alma la echaban de menos. Mi corazón se había partido en millares de pedazos. Y el reflejo de éste era tan sólo de pequeños trozos de él, envueltos en un terrible sentimiento. Había sido como un terremoto dentro de mi alma. Según pasaban los minutos, los segundos, mi interior se iba desplomando más y más, estampándose con el suelo.

Con el fatal suelo de mis pecados.

Y ahí, en lo más profundo de éste, habitaba algo que todo el mundo denominaba esperanza.

Sí. Esperanza.

Ésa que era siempre lo último que se perdía. Pero entre lágrimas se iba desvaneciendo. La palabra. Su significado. Y sólo llegaba un sentimiento de soledad.

Soledad.

Ésa que siempre se queda cuando no hay nadie más. Ésa que está acechando cada momento de tu vida. Alterándola. Jugando con ella. Atrapándome y llegando a envolverme finalmente

Soledad.

Una simple caricia que jamás se deja de sentir. Aquello a lo que tanto temía de pequeña, había vuelto.

Pero ahora, era de un modo diferente.

Distinto.

Porque pese a que estuviera rodeada de gente ese sentimiento jamás me dejaba.

Y allí, entre aquellas sábanas. Y allí, en aquella cama. Lloraba.

Sí. Yo, Yagami Hayate, la pícara. La impasible e invencible Hayate.

Lloraba desconsolada.

Lloraba desolada.

Lloraba.

¿Cuánto dolor podría soportar ahora mi pecho? ¿Cuánto dolor había soportado ya, desde el momento que nuestros ojos se cruzaron es misma tarde?

Dolor.

Era lo único que sentía. Y cómo lastimaba.

Por fin la luz del pasillo se apagó. Y al notar mi puerta abrirse, sorprendiéndome, cerré los ojos para hacer creer que dormía.

Alguien había entrado.

Silenciosos eran sus pasos.

Sentí cómo se sentaba al borde de mi cama.

Percibía cómo me observaba.

Y el calor de una mano, acarició mi mejilla.

Sin poder evitarlo me dejé llevar por esa maravillosa caricia.

Sujeté su mano entre las mías y me acurruqué en ese pequeña pero, a la vez, enorme calidez. Mi corazón por dentro lloraba sólo con imaginar que, a lo mejor, nunca más podría sentir aquella suave mano en mi mejilla de ese modo. Y fue cuando entreabrí mis ojos.

Y allí estaba ella.

Tan hermosa.

La oscuridad de la noche y la pequeña luz de la luna hacían nuevamente brillar sus ojos. Me observaban con tristeza. Y esa oscuridad condenó mis penas. Ella no podía ver mis ojos abiertos porque yo me encontraba de lado, de espaldas a la poca luz de mi ventana. Pero sí podía ver los suyos. Eran cristalinos. Su pelo totalmente suelto recaía por sus hombros. Aquel jersey negro le quedaba demasiado bien. Pero no era deseo lo que yo sentía.

Quería abrazarla.

Quería sentirla.

Quería amarla.

Quería que ella me perdonara.

Con solo una palabra suya, yo podría ser la persona más feliz del universo. Y mira que no darme cuenta de eso. Mira que no pensarlo cómo realmente era.

Sí.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Sí.

Yo, Yagami Hayate, estaba locamente enamorada de mi guardiana.

Signum.

Te amo.

La amo.

Y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que realmente debía hacer. Debía conseguir que ella me perdonara. Fuera como fuera, debía lograrlo. Ella había robado al tiempo unos minutos para estar en ese momento conmigo y no me había dado cuenta de que esa acción era porque sentía lo mismo que yo. No tendría sentido llegar a mi habitación y acariciar mi cara. Sólo había una respuesta a todas las preguntas que siempre me hice sobre ella. Allí, en ese momento, lo supe. Sabía que ella sentía amor. Verdadero amor por mí. Y yo lo había tirado todo por tierra. Qué estúpida eres, Hayate. Qué estúpida fuiste.

Y qué simple.

Yo era de ella.

Y ella era mía.

Y ahora no era así. Lo había estropeado todo. Todo se había roto. Se había perdido por mi culpa, por creer que lo que sentía era sólo un juego. Me arrepentiré eternamente por lo que hice. Desear a otra persona y no sólo eso, sino que además me vio envuelta en ese deseo por otra que no era ella. ¿Cómo pude hacer algo así?

Jamás.

Nunca me lo perdonaré.

Nunca.

Y mis lágrimas de nuevo recorrían mis mejillas.

Comencé a verla borrosa, cuando ella se levantaba y se iba de mi habitación

Un grito ahogado.

Desesperada quise decirle que se parara.

Quise avisarla de que yo estaba allí.

Que no se fuera.

Pero aunque abrí mi boca, mi mudo pensamiento me traicionó.

Y otra vez ese vació, esa maldita soledad.

Me perseguía.

Me lastimaba.

Me levantaba a su antojo.

Mil lágrimas más pasaron por mi cara aquella noche. Y finalmente, con todo aquello en mi pecho, me quedé dormida. Desperté del mismo modo. ¿Por qué? ¿Me estaba volviendo loca acaso?

Tan fácil de sentir.

Tan horrible de olvidar.

Y de ese modo me levanté esa mañana. Con cara de pocos amigos y ganas de matar a alguien. Todo por cómo me sentía. Como imaginé, además, ni Nanoha-chan ni Fate-chan habían ido a clases. Suzuka-chan no me hablaba y no sabía si Arisa le habría comentado algo. Yo estaba totalmente desganada y ni escuchaba lo que el profesor decía. Sólo tenía pensamientos para una persona en esos momentos. Pero, la verdad, también me preocupaban mis dos mejores amigas. Después de clases pasaría a verlas, a ver qué tal estaba Nanoha-chan.

Y así pasó mi terrible y amargo día. Lleno de pensamientos inútiles, que no sabía cómo solucionar, ya que todos los caminos que tomara llevaban al mismo sitio. Salí por la puerta del instituto y una Arisa-chan con cara triste me miraba. Yo sonreí como pude, aunque, sinceramente, no sabía que podría decirle después de lo ocurrido. Ella parecía que quería contarme algo. Así que sólo me acerque a ella y sin querer noté la mirada de alguien a mis espaldas. Me giré para observar unos ojos llenos de rencor y bajé la cabeza.

Arisa-chan me sujetó de la chaqueta tirando de mí para comenzar a caminar. Sin duda era urgente lo que quería comentarme. Y de camino a mi casa nos desviamos nuevamente al parque donde aquella mañana antes de la fiesta me confesó sus sentimientos. Por algún extraño motivo la veía mucho más nerviosa de lo normal. Así que no esperé más en preguntar.

"Arisa-chan, ¿qué te ocurre?" la miré a aquellos preciosos ojos verdes.

"Hayate, debemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer." parecía que estaba temblando. Y a pesar de que hacía frío, yo diría que no era ése el motivo.

"T…tú dirás…" mencioné con cierto miedo.

"Me arrepiento. Bueno, no es que me arrepienta. Sólo es que… creo que no debió pasar." abrí mis ojos totalmente con aquellas palabras. Ella miraba el suelo. Se acercó a un árbol y se apoyó en él, para no levantar el rostro.

"Comprendo…" dije después de analizar lo que dijo. Levantó la cabeza con sorpresa. Creo que no esperaba que yo contestara así.

"Yo… por lo de ayer me di cuenta de algo importante." sus ojos se tornaron tristes y a la vez distantes.

"Sí… yo también me di cuenta de algo." me miró haciendo que yo desviara la mirada.

"Hayate, ¿pasa algo?" comentó preocupada. Mientras, yo seguía mirando el enorme lago que tenía frente a mí.

"Bueno, no pasó nada que no supiera. Simplemente no me había dado cuenta." Ella puso sus manos a la espalda para nuevamente apoyarse en el árbol. Éste se encontraba deshojado e inerte. Comenzó a levantarse el viento. Golpeaba violentamente mientras yo sostenía mi pelo para seguir mirando a aquella persona, dueña de mi error, que me observaba seria.

"Yo… creía que te podría hacer daño lo que tenía que contarte, Hayate." bajé la cabeza y cerré mis ojos tristemente.

"No. Jamás podrías dañarme Arisa-chan. Yo… te quiero mucho, hasta el punto de confundir mis sentimientos por ti." levanté mi cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, dando algunos pasos hacia ella. Me aproximé.

"¿Confundir?" miró el lago y ahora era ella quien lo observaba triste. Pero con esa pregunta en el aire a la espera de una respuesta.

"Sí. Confundida. Arisa-chan, yo amo a otra persona a la que dañé mucho. Pero ahora ya da lo mismo porque… metí la pata y ya no hay solución." sonreí apenada dirigiendo mi vista al horizonte. El sol cubría el cielo de rojos y naranjas hermosos.

"Siempre hay solución para esas cosas. Estoy segura de que tu persona amada volverá contigo." y al contemplarla me sonrió cálidamente, llenando mi pecho de esperanza.

"No lo creo, pero realmente estoy acostumbrada. Siempre he amado en silencio a personas que jamás he podido tener." Asombrada, me miraba esperando a que continuara, pero no lo hice.

"Yo… creo que me pasa algo parecido. Sólo que yo sé lo que esa persona siente y aún así no soy capaz de hablarle." Me acerqué a ella y sujeté su mano. La tarde se había tornado demasiado fría y lo mejor sería ir a mi casa.

"Suzuka-chan… " No pregunté, sólo lo afirmé. Y así, con cara de sorpresa, comenzamos a caminar para llegar a nuestro destino.

Pero al entrar por la puerta fue cuando me di cuenta de que no lo había meditado demasiado bien. Ya que a la primera persona que me encontré de frente era ella.

Signum.

Estaba allí y me miró.

Pero luego desvió sus ojos hacia Arisa-chan.

Bajó su cabeza y volvió a meterla en aquel libro que leía. La casa esta vez parecía realmente llena. A Shamal le habían dado algunos días libres. Vita y Zafira habían terminado sus misiones y ahora también les tocaba descanso. Y Signum… ella no lo sabía, ya que desde el día anterior no me hablaba. Y posiblemente con mi siguiente metedura de pata, me seguiría sin hablar por largo tiempo. Pero su presencia me enloquecía y aunque quisiera concentrarme en alguna conversación con Arisa, me era imposible.

No podía. No sabía cómo, ni por qué, sentía su miraba fija en mí. Pero ni disimuladamente me podía encontrar con sus ojos. Arisa-chan me comentó su situación con Suzuka-chan, e intentaba saber qué podría hacer. Pero me era inútil darle algún consejo y, por otro lado, sentía los nervios dentro de mí. Hayate, ¿cómo se te ocurre traerla a casa, justo al día siguiente, sin siquiera hablado con tu guardiana?

Hubo un momento en el que la miré. Y ella pasaba las páginas de aquella revista con rabia. Diría que no estaba demasiado contenta. Sin pensarlo sonreí para mis adentros. Signum estaba celosa. No me miraba, pero se le notaba en la cara. Esa preciosa cara. Con el ceño fruncido y esa seriedad en sus ojos, totalmente divina. Sólo con simples actos como esos me conquistaba. Y en ese justo momento que yo la miraba fijamente, ni me di cuenta de que Arisa-chan se había percatado de todo. Cuando volví mis ojos a mi amiga, ésta me sonrió de un modo pícaro. Y con los ojos me indicó que si era esa persona especial para mí. Yo sólo bajé la cabeza sonrojada. Arisa-chan soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo que luego al volver a contemplar a Signum quedó totalmente seria.

Me extrañó.

Se puso muy triste en ese momento.

Y comprendí el por qué.

Era simple. Arisa-chan se había dado cuenta de que fue Signum quién nos encontró el día anterior dando rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. Y cerré mis ojos para volver a mi doliente realidad. Sonreí de modo triste desviando mis ojos a mis manos. Y Arisa, al notar esa pena, acarició mi brazo intentando animarme. Aún lo pensaba y me parecía una locura. Pero mis reflexiones fueron rotas por la ahora dueña de mi alma.

"Ama Hayate, debo irme a una misión. Estaré fuera unos días. Coménteselo a los demás." me dejó como una piedra.

Inerte.

Pesada.

Fría.

Solitaria.

Pero sobre todo, vacía.

Del mismo modo que se acercó a decirme aquellas palabras se alejo de mí, cogió sus llaves, la chaqueta y salió sin mirar atrás. Por las ventanas del salón, la vi alejarse lentamente. Y mientras más lejos se iba, mi alma más sola se sentía. Y no pude contenerlo. De veras que no.

Algo cálido por mis mejillas.

Mi triste cara marcada por el dolor.

Arisa-chan mirándome.

Yo mirando la silla que aún llevaba grabada esa calidez.

Sequé mis lágrimas.

Me levanté.

Me senté al lado del lugar, culpable de aquel calor de mi querida guardiana. Lo acaricié.

Y lloré.

Lloré como una niña. Y mi amiga, al no saber qué hacer, sólo me abrazó. Y yo escondí amargamente mi cara en su hombro.

Quería olvidar.

No quería pensar en todo eso.

Quería morir en ese momento.

Desaparecer.

No quería existir. No, ya no más.

Sentía como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Como los restos de un edificio.

Ese escombro de mi vida.

Ese dolor palpitando y extendiéndose en forma de sangre por todo mi cuerpo.

Ese dolor que deseaba vaciar como un veneno.

Veneno con un nombre propio.

Signum.

* * *

"Eh… ¿no pensáis bajar a desayunar?" fuimos descubiertas por Nanoha-mama, que, al parecer, nos llevaba buscando un buen rato. Sonreímos con complicidad. Y decidimos bajar a comer. Ya me seguiría contando mi tía Hayate todo aquello.

Después del desayuno, el calor comenzó a hacerse presente de nuevo, obligándonos a tirarnos en aquella preciosa arena cálida y suave. Esta vez era yo la envuelta en mis pensamientos. ¿Aquello era realmente amor? No sólo el que sentían mis madres, sino también el que sentía la tía Hayate. Alguien que siempre mostraba su cara dulce y alegre. Y siempre con esa picardía característica de su persona... Jamás imaginé que ella sintiera algo tan grande.

"Vivio-chan está muy pensativa" dijo mi querida madre de mirada azul, que se sentaba a mi lado. Observábamos a mi tía Arisa y Fate-mama riendo, a la vez que estaban tumbadas en la arena donde el agua de la playa moría, bañando parte de sus cuerpos. Parecían animadas conversando. Y de vez en cuando mi tía le tiraba a mi madre algo de arena mojada en la espalda y ésta contestaba del mismo modo.

No cabía duda de que se lo estaban pasando bien.

"Um… pensaba en todo eso del amor. Nanoha-mama, ¿qué paso luego?" la miré mientras ésta contemplaba a mi rubia madre, que peleaba en una guerra de arena mojada contra mi tía.

Mi madre rió por lo bajo cuando mi rubia madre se tiró sobre mi tía llenándola de más arena y ésta chillaba que parara. Finalmente Fate-mama cogió a Arisa en brazos, cosa que nos sorprendió a mi otra madre y a mí, y la lanzó directamente dentro del agua. Pero luego ésta salió corriendo cogiéndola de la cintura y se la llevó con ella.

Fate-mama: 1

Tía Arisa: 1

Jamás creí que todos aquellos problemas acabaran entre ellas dos de ese modo. Y ahora hasta me sorprendía verlas jugando y reírse a carcajadas con una tontería como tirarse arena. Mi madre de ojos azules reía suavemente ante toda la escena. Y luego me miró y me empezó a contar cómo se sentía después de todo lo que sucedió con Yuuno. Lo siento, pero no puedo ya llamarle tío. Me sentía como Fate-mama por todo aquello que pasó. Y yo tampoco, después de enterarme, podría perdonarlo. Ella siguió desde el punto donde Fate-mama lo había dejado. "Y al día siguiente…"

* * *

Desperté aún envuelta entre las sabanas y Fate-chan. La miré un momento mientras dormía. Su respiración lenta y rítmica llamó mi atención. 'Simplemente preciosa', susurré suavemente. Acaricié su rostro y ella se movió despacio. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba. Esa cálida sonrisa que me podía transportar a otro mundo. Me incorporé levemente de lado y apoyé mi codo. Mi mano sostenía mi cara. Mis ojos la observaban. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y estaba realmente sexy. Pero su mirada estaba fijada en un punto en concreto al tiempo que se sonrojaba y abría los ojos por completo. Me miré un momento y tenía varios botones de aquella camisa de pijama desabotonados, enseñando parte de mis pechos. No pude evitarlo, mi primera reacción fue taparme mientras me ruborizaba. Luego sonreí de un modo que yo diría hasta pícaro.

Fate-chan acarició mi mano, que tapaba aquella zona, retirándola para poder volver a observar aquel escote. Me sorprendió su modo de mirar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Su mano juguetona en mis pechos.

Miré sus labios deseando perderme en ellos.

La besé.

Me correspondió suavemente.

Sus caricias comenzaron a excitarme.

Mis manos antes calladas ahora hablaban en su piel.

Describían cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y sin esperarlo la pasión enredó nuestros cuerpos.

Deseo. Ese que sentía solo con tocarme.

Hicimos el amor.

Me hizo suya.

La hice mía.

Y llegamos al cielo aquella mañana en su casa.

A solas.

Sintiendo sus besos.

Sus caricias.

Percibiendo el aroma de su piel suspendido en el aire que yo respiraba.

Cálido.

Fue realmente cálido.

Nuestra pasión fue totalmente colmada aquella mañana.

Caricias de fuego.

Ardían en nuestra piel.

Quemaban nuestros corazones.

Palpitaba nuestra sangre.

Confundíamos nuestros labios.

Y me perdí en sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Sublime.

Único.

Y me quedaría corta para expresar todo lo que Fate-chan me hacía sentir cada vez que me tocaba. Esa calma que me transportaba desde el mismísimo infierno a las nubes. Cegada por su brillo. Morí entre sus brazos aquella noche y nací junto a ella ese día.

Especial.

Desbordante.

Y así después de varias horas de amor, de intimidad con ella, decidí que lo mejor era irme a mi casa después del almuerzo. Me miré en el espejo, y observé que mi mejilla ya estaba perfectamente.

Lo peor era la camisa rota, ¿cómo iba a ir a mi casa con aquella ropa rota? Se pensarían cosas extrañas, así que Fate-chan me dejó una de sus camisas. Ya me inventaría alguna excusa al llegar. Y después de varios besos secretos cerca de la puerta de entrada, me despedí. Esos mares rojos llenos de tristeza lastimaron mi alma, llenándola de inquietud. Sólo esperaba que ella no hiciera alguna locura. Y mientras pensé en esto, llegué a mi casa. Mi madre curiosamente me saludó sonriente, y, la verdad, si os soy sincera, me extrañó bastante. Creía que estaría enfadada, pero era evidente que ella no se había enterado de nada. Suponía que Hayate-chan le habría contado cualquier otra cosa, menos la que realmente había pasado.

Llegué a mi habitación.

Y aunque ya estaba en calma, recordaba aquel horrible sentimiento dentro de mí. No quería pensar en ello. No quería. Y de mis pensamientos me sacaron dos toques a mi puerta. Yo sentada en mi cama ya cambiada de ropa, saludé con una sonrisa de las mías. Una falsa, ya que no sentía tal alegría. Últimamente notaba que mentía demasiado. O tal vez, más que mentir simplemente callaba las cosas que me ocurrían.

"Nanoha-chan ¿qué tal con tu amigo Yuuno?" la miré extrañada, pero reaccioné rápidamente.

"Oh… bien mama, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" me sonrió sentándose a mi lado.

"Bueno, había pensado que a lo mejor a él le apetecería venir el domingo a comer a casa." no por dios, no le quería ver ni en pintura. Y menos quedarme a solas con él de nuevo. ¿Por qué mi madre me miraba así?

"¿A qué se debe eso, mama?" me acarició la mano y continuó hablando.

"Bueno, creo que hacéis una bonita pareja." aquello que me estaba diciendo tenía que ser una broma ¿no?

"¿Bonita pareja?" parpadeé varias veces sin comprender por donde iban los tiros.

"Es que pensé que, bueno, estoy segura de que tú le gustas a él, y creo que te vendría bien estar con un chico." me levanté de un respingo de la cama, totalmente horrorizada.

"Mamá, ¿qué demonios estás hablando?" dije desconcertada e intranquila.

"¿No es buena idea Nanoha-chan?" pero ¿qué le pasaba a mi madre? ¿Estaba loca? Aunque ella no supiera lo que había pasado, no entendía por qué demonios ahora quería emparejarme con él si yo sólo podía amar a Fate-chan. Creía que todo había cambiado por su parte.

"No. Eso es lo que tú quieres que pase, mamá. Pero lo siento, yo sólo quiero estar con una persona." no comprendía todo aquello ¿qué le había contado Hayate-chan?

"Bueno, es que por la hora que has llegado, y quedándote en casa de Hayate-chan, creí que habíais pasado la noche juntos." mis ojos abiertos por completo, evidentemente no le podía decir la verdad. Más que nada porque no quería preocuparla con semejante locura.

"Mamá, él… yo… " Y me bloqueé. Allí de pie mirando a mi madre con cara de confusión.

"No te preocupes Nanoha-chan, ya le llamé hace 5 minutos y aceptó venir el domingo." mi madre definitivamente estaba loca. Pero más loco estaba él, ¿qué pretendía ahora aceptando la invitación de mi madre?

"…" y así me quedé. Sin palabras. Temblando mientras veía que ella abandonaba mi habitación, dejándome peor que una lata vacía tirada en la calle.

Creo que cuando le cuente esto a mi novia no le gustará nada. Es más, aún ni sabía si estaría bien comentárselo. Me iba a volver loca. Mi madre creía que no sólo que yo estaba con Yuuno sino que, además, había pasado la noche con él. Pero como le iba a decir que él… él me había hecho todo aquello. No sólo el lunes había sido un día horrible, también el martes parecía de los días que jamás olvidaré el resto de mi vida. Y mi madre, cómo le voy a hacer entender que yo amo a Fate locamente si ella, después de pensar que me apoyaba, me dice estas cosas. No puedo creerlo, es como una pesadilla.

Miedo.

Desconcierto.

Aún me temblaba el cuerpo por todo aquello.

Era horrible.

Y en la hora de la cena mi madre aún seguía con el mismo ritmo. Yo miraba a mi padre y él, al devolverme la mirada, parecía que me decía con los ojos algo así como que no me preocupara. Yo jamás había visto así a mi madre. Comprendo que para ella aceptar una cosa así era complicado. Las familias japonesas sueñan con que sus hijas se enamoren de un buen chico y se casen, tengan hijos y demás. Pero mi madre no entendía que yo no era una persona normal, estábamos hablando de mí, una maga de la TSAB, y eso no lo había en muchas familias.

Olvidar, eso era lo único que quería.

Me acosté casi sin ganas de seguir mi día. Quería dormir y pensar que todo aquello era sólo un mal sueño. Y así llegó el cansancio y el sueño del día.

Cerré mis ojos.

Y sentí por un segundo el aroma de la piel de Fate-chan.

Sonreí y así me quedé.

* * *

"Eh, ¿no pensáis meteros en el agua hoy?" mi rubia madre no me dio opción de poder contestar, ya me estaba cogiendo en brazos y me estaba lanzando al agua como si fuera un saco. Podía escuchar las risas de ambas madres. Cuando rompí la superficie para respirar, le estaba haciendo lo mismo a mi madre de ojos azules. A la vez que la llevaba en brazos corriendo, pataleaba y chillaba, y fue curioso porque al lanzarla perdió el equilibrio y acabaron las dos dentro.

Riendo las dos al tiempo que se miraban se dieron un beso. Me pareció realmente precioso, haciendo que hasta yo me sonrojara. Y luego Nanoha-mama le susurró algo al oído a mi otra madre, que no sé qué fue porque no se pudo escuchar, pero la reacción de mi rubia madre fue la de ruborizarse muchísimo. Era muy lindo verlas así a las dos.

Después de salir de aquella playa y secarnos, me dejé caer en la preciosa arena y me dio por mirar el porche de la casa de la tía Arisa. Podía ver claramente a mis tías, Hayate y Signum hablar. Esta última parecía bastante sonrojada. Sonreí, porque finalmente todo cambia.

"Preciosa pareja ¿verdad?" miré hacia atrás y vi a mi altiva madre de ojos carmesí mirándolas a la vez que sonreía.

"Um…" afirmé con mi cabeza mientras ella se tumbaba a mi lado. Me preguntó por dónde se había quedado mi otra madre y le comenté un poco por lo alto. Ella metió su mano en una de las bolsas y sacó aquel diario que creí que ya había olvidado.

Lo abrió.

Y empezó a leer la entrada del día que tocaba…

* * *

Miércoles, 9 de octubre.

Mi querido diario,

Siento llevar dos días sin escribir. Pero han pasado muchas cosas, algunas me gustaría ni tener que recordarlas. Después del instituto, una Arisa, tocó a mi puerta. Todo iba genial, habíamos estado hablando muchísimo de todo lo sucedido. Me pidió disculpas por lo que pasó entre nosotras. Pero luego fue cuando vino la llamada desesperada de Nanoha, me hizo correr hasta donde estaba y de veras que, aunque intento olvidarlo, no puedo. Verla a ella en esa situación hizo que mi corazón se encogiera de la rabia.

No me arrepiento de haberle dado su merecido a ese chico, creo que no puedo llamarle por su nombre. Me parece ahora mismo alguien muy repugnante, y si tuviera que volverle a ver no podría evitar, romperle la cara nuevamente. Siento ser tan violenta, pero que toque así a mi novia le va a costar muchas disculpas para que yo le perdone. Simplemente se lo buscó. Y aunque nadie lo sabe, solo Hayate y nosotras, creo que todos deberían saber qué clase de persona es él realmente. Jamás creo que se lo pueda perdonar. Aunque seguro Nanoha si lo hará. Ella tiene un gran corazón.

Es una lástima que yo no pueda ser como ella. Mirarle y verle me hará recordar todo lo que intentaba hacerle a mi novia ese día. No voy a pensar más en ello, así que aquí me despido querido diario.

* * *

Palabras amargas escribí ese día en aquel librillo que me dejaba soltarle todas mis penas y alegrías. Aunque reconozco que un despertar como el del día anterior era algo demasiado hermoso como para que yo, una simple maga, lo pudiera expresar con palabras. Mejor terminaba de vestirme o se me haría tarde. Y al salir de mi habitación, allí se encontraba mi madre con cara de cansancio y su ya típico té.

"Fate-chan, perdóname. Ayer no pude venir, como quería. Hubo varias emergencias y me fue imposible" dijo mientras se acercaba a mí poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

"No pasa nada mamá, todo fue bien…" bajé la cabeza un poco sonrojada.

"Oh… eso. Está claro que no paráis ¿eh?" esta mujer me leía como un maldito libro abierto.

"Ma… mamá, es que…yo…" me dejó cortada, ya que ella cogía al aire todas mis expresiones.

"No te preocupes, seguro que ella ahora se siente mejor. Pero lo que pasó con él sí que me dejó asombrada. Quién lo iba a decir, Yuuno, con lo buena persona que parecía ser." puso mi desayuno en la mesa y lo miré con cara de pocas ganas.

"Um… " Afirmé con pesadez, al tiempo que sostenía los palillos entre mis dedos.

"Y nada de mirar así la comida señorita, te debes alimentar bien." la miré un momento. Me regalaba una de sus animadas sonrisas.

"Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que todo esto me ha cogido de sorpresa." comencé a mover la comida de un lado a otro.

"A todas. No lo esperaba. Y deja de jugar con la comida y come, Testarossa." que manía de llamarme por ese apellido tenía cuando se ponía seria.

Después de 'jugar' un poco más con la comida, según mi madre, me dirigí al lugar de siempre para ver a Nanoha y acompañarla a clase.

Allí estaba.

Preciosa como siempre.

Sus manos sosteniendo la cartera.

Su mirada fija en mí.

Sus ojos brillantes.

Radiante.

Nadie diría que fue víctima de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Y de nuevo con el frío que hacía, Nanoha no llevaba ni una maldita bufanda. No aprende, hasta que no pille un resfriado no me hará caso. Pero era extraño, cuanto más me acercaba, en sus ojos podía ver algo que no había visto jamás. No sabría definir el qué. Sólo sé que ese azul brillante y resplandeciente no era el mismo. Su intensidad no era igual a la del día anterior. ¿Habría pasado algo?

"Nanoha, buenos días." sonreí esperando el mismo efecto en ella. Pero a decir verdad, apenas enarcó la boca.

"Buenos días, Fate-chan." me quité nuevamente la bufanda y se la puse alrededor de su cuello.

"Un día acabarás con un resfriado, Nanoha" me miraba con esos ojos brillantes pero a la vez tristes.

"Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, Fate-chan." sonreí esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero no fue así, solo agachó su cabeza.

"Nanoha, ¿estás bien?" pregunté confundida.

"Umm, la bufanda huele a Fate-chan…" levantó su cabeza sonriéndome, para llenar de alegría mi corazón.

El día fue bastante normal. Aunque hubo algunas cosas extrañas. Yo la noche anterior le escribí una carta a Nanoha, pero sinceramente no sé qué paso que ella no la recogió de su taquilla al llegar. Luego cuando salimos la guardó. Realmente no era tampoco del todo raro, pero no parecía muy ilusionada con ello. A la hora del almuerzo, Suzuka estuvo bastante deprimida porque de nuevo Hayate y Arisa se fueron a comer solas. Comenzamos a pensar que igual estaban saliendo. Pero realmente yo no lo creía, ya que Arisa había ido a verme y no parecía que quisiera estar con la pícara Hayate. Pero lo más raro en todo esto fue que Nanoha al salir me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo.

Y allí estábamos.

Bajo aquel árbol sin hojas donde normalmente nos veíamos cada mañana.

Allí comenzó a pronunciar palabras que me empezaron a perturbar emocionalmente.

"Fate-chan, mi madre invitó a Yuuno-kun el domingo a comer a mi casa." mis ojos se abrieron por completo.

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamé poniéndome blanca como un folio.

"Lo siento Fate-chan, mi madre cree que yo… la otra noche estuve con Yuuno-kun." si me hubieran pinchado en aquel momento no hubiera soltado ni gota de sangre. Pese a que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho.

"No les contaste nada…" mi perplejidad era tal, que no podía entrarme en la cabeza. Mi cerebro no procesaba aquella información simplemente.

"Fate-chan, cálmate por favor." fue a acariciar mi cara y yo aparté su mano bruscamente.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Nanoha?" ante aquel gesto y tales palabras ella se había quedado muda y con la cabeza agachada.

"Lo siento Fate-chan, no tengo valor para enfrentar esto." me separé un poco de ella mientras una brisa fría comenzó a soplar.

"¿Que no tienes valor? O sea, que prefieres que tu madre piense no sólo que estas con él, sino que además yo no soy nada en tu vida, ¿es eso lo que intentas decirme?" totalmente desesperada y echa un manojo de nervios solté la cartera en el suelo con rabia.

"Fate-chan, no es eso… yo…" no la dejé terminar.

"Sí, ya veo, para ti es mejor negar algo tan claro, Nanoha." dije atropelladamente.

"Fate-chan…" de nuevo la dejé con la palabra en la boca.

"No, no quiero saberlo. No quiero imaginar qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de tu madre." cerré mis ojos con rabia.

"Yo no…" cuanto más me replicaba peor me ponía.

"Si realmente me amas tanto como dices, ¿por qué demonios se lo permites, eh?" no comprendía por qué Nanoha, siendo como era, dejaba que su madre creyera algo que no era así.

"Fate-chan ca… cálmate, por favor." me estaba poniendo realmente celosa… demonios.

"No me da la maldita gana de calmarme Nanoha. Estoy cansada de estar siempre igual." ¿Por qué debía yo de pasar por todo esto ahora, no tenía ya suficiente?

"Eso sabes que no es así… yo… " Ella intentó acercarse de nuevo a mí pero yo me alejé automáticamente.

"¿Tú qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora…? ¿Irte con ese animal?" porque para mí una persona que hace algo así no tiene otro término.

"Rayos Fate-chan, así no se puede hablar contigo." maldita sea Nanoha, ¿por qué no quieres entenderme?

"¿Pues sabes qué? Dale el gusto a tu madre. Cuando él intente de nuevo tocarte sólo tienes que dejarte ¿no? Vete a revolcarte con él, eso es lo que quieres ¿no?"

Sentí una bofetada.

Había girado mi cara y mis ojos permanecían inmutables.

Los cerré fuertemente no creyendo aquello.

Me había pasado. Me había pasado realmente.

Me había pegado aquel golpe, haciéndome hervir aún más la sangre dentro de mí.

"Fa…Fate-chan…"

Puse una mano delante de ella.

La hice callar. La otra mano la pasé por mi mejilla sin creer lo que había pasado.

"Nanoha… de acuerdo..."

Me agaché y cogí la cartera.

Comencé a caminar alejándome de ella.

Sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía y quebraba a cada paso de daba.

Ni mire atrás.

Caminé y caminé.

Sin destino.

Con el frío de la tarde.

No podía pensar.

No lo podía creer.

Para ella era preferible aquello a decirles lo que Yuuno había hecho.

La culpa era de ese ser. Había venido a destrozar a lo que más quiero, pero no se saldrá con la suya. No permitiré que se le vuelva a acercar nunca más.

¡Nunca!

* * *

"¿Enfadada?" pregunté curiosa a Fate-mama, que me miraba con una de sus sonrisas.

"Así es, Vivio. Aquello no me sentó nada bien." terminó comentando al tiempo que observaba a mi otra madre llegar y sentarse entre sus piernas.

Dio un pequeño grito porque Nanoha-mama estaba mojada y fría, o eso es lo que ella dijo. Yo empecé a reír a carcajadas acompañando así a mi madre de ojos azules. Luego me ruboricé al ver cómo le daba un beso en el cuello a mi rubia madre. Y sí, ya sé que era algo normal entre ellas. Pero últimamente estaban mucho más cariñosas entre ellas. Más de lo normal, pero no me disgustaba en absoluto. Era la muestra en vida de que el amor es algo que no muere, cuando se ama de verdad está ahí. Se puede ver. Se ve entre ellas claramente.

Nanoha-mama me miró un momento, y después de que Fate-mama le contara dónde se había quedado, quiso seguir ella con su impresión del tema. Y así empezó a narrar, mientras yo me ponía cómoda sobre aquella cálida arena…

* * *

Se marchó

Se fue sin dejar explicarme.

Jamás había visto a Fate-chan así.

Yo tampoco me pude mover, me había quedado paralizada por sus acciones. No podía creerlo. No supe reaccionar. Sólo esperaba que todo aquello que me dijo, y más, su reacción, cambiara. Esperaba que mañana estuviera más calmada. Pero yo seguía allí sin moverme. No sabía si ella tenía realmente la razón, si tenía derecho a comportarse así.

No, no la tiene.

Seguía allí parada.

Parecía que seguía analizando lo ocurrido.

Pasó una hora entera y yo allí, bajo aquel árbol.

El frío de la tarde aún era más intenso. El aire ya no era brisa, sino viento Mi pelo se moldeaba con los resoplidos de éste. Frío como se había quedado mi pecho al escuchar de mi novia aquellas palabras. Bajé mi cabeza.

No tenía que hablarme así. No era justo.

No hacía sino repetírmelo una y otra vez. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a mi madre lo que pasó? Yo no quería preocuparla, por eso no le dije nada. Pero lo que no quiero es perder a Fate.

Eso jamás.

Y así por fin parecía que mi cuerpo reaccionaba.

Comencé a caminar.

Y fue entonces cuando recordé la carta que ella me había escrito y que, sinceramente, no había tomado en cuenta. Es posible que a ella ese acto le doliera. Nanoha, eres tonta. Y cuando atravesé un parque para llegar antes a mi casa, me fijé en alguien que estaba sentada en un banco. Aquella era Arisa-chan. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella también estuvo ese día allí. Vio todo lo que pasó y se enteró de todo. Ella me vio allí parada mirándola. Y se acerco a mí.

"Nanoha, ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo con una correa en la mano. Y al fondo se veía a uno de sus perros correteando.

"Arisa-chan…" respondí tristemente.

"Hace horas que el instituto acabó, ¿cómo es que aun llevas el uniforme?" la miré y era cierto. Ella ya no lo llevaba.

"Oh… es que aún no he llegado a mi casa." su perro se aproximó un momento y lo acaricié mientras él movía el rabo.

"Comprendo… Nanoha yo… quisiera disculparme contigo por lo que hice. Me arrepiento." me miró con esos preciosos ojos verdes, los cuales ahora se veían distantes.

"Arisa-chan, yo también siento lo que pasó. Sólo espero que lo ocurrido entre tú y Fate-chan se haya solucionado." sonreí con pesadez, mientras ella me miraba confundida.

"¿No recuerdas que el otro día estuve aquí cuando pasó a… aquello?" desvió la mirada. A ella también parece que le dolió ver lo que hizo Yuuno-kun.

"Sí, lo recuerdo." bajé la cabeza. Vaya, al final descubrí que lo que me hizo aún me dolía. Había estado preocupada por mi madre. No me había dado cuenta de todo el daño que me hizo.

"No sé cómo Fate-chan no lo mató. Sinceramente yo… hubiera reaccionado igual." la contemplé dolida. Sus puños cerrados denotaban rabia.

"Yo… estas cosas pasan Arisa-chan." aquellos verdes lagos me observaban con ira dentro.

"El que te intente hacer eso tu mejor amigo, no creo que sea algo que suela pasar." respondió molesta.

"Lo sé. Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa." y diciendo esto me giré en dirección a mi destino.

"Nanoha, quiero que sepas que os apoyo a las dos. Y que para lo que necesites ahí estoy." la miré sacando una verdadera sonrisa. Aquella amiga mía, pese a lo que hizo, era buena persona. Estoy segura de que lo había estado pasando realmente mal.

"Espero que tú y Hayate-chan seáis muy felices." me miró sorprendida, frenando mi marcha con su mano.

"¿Hayate y yo?" me volví a encararla.

"Sí, creí que estabais saliendo, como siempre estáis juntas últimamente." sonrió mientras agachaba la cabeza para mirar a su perro que había vuelto.

"No… yo estoy enamorada de otra persona, y no es Hayate, y tampoco eres tú." aquello me alegró más de lo que pensé.

"Y qué estás esperando… no la vayas a perder por un malentendido. Al igual que yo, ella lo piensa también." me observó asombrada.

"¿Sa… sabes… de quién se trata?" puse mi mano sobre la suya.

"Claro, y ella piensa que estás con Hayate-chan. Lo está pasando muy mal. Deberías hablar con ella." Arisa le colocó la correa a su perro y luego me miró un momento.

"Aún debo encontrar el valor para hacerlo. Pero lo haré pronto." dijo algo sonrojada, cosa que me pareció adorable en ella. Jamás había visto a Arisa-chan sonrojarse.

"Estoy segura de que ella lo está esperando." Y así. De ese modo. Me despedí llevando a mis espaldas mi propio dolor y mis problemas.

Y después de llegar a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue leer aquella carta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cómo era posible que Fate-chan sintiera todo aquello. Y yo la había dejado sola.

La había dejado en soledad sintiendo todo aquello.

Rabia.

Ira.

Dolor.

Impotencia.

No había sino pensado en mí. Pero luego llego el recuerdo de sus palabras. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que yo me iría con él? No tiene sentido Fate-chan. No entiendo cómo pudiste reaccionar de ese modo. No comprendo por qué me dijo aquello. Sé que ella lo estaba pasando mal. Pero no era fácil para mí. Yo había sufrido un acoso y no me sentía capaz de afrontarlo sola. Su apoyo era necesario para mí. Y ahora resulta que me da la espalda. Todo porque le dije que el vendría el domingo a casa. No podía estar pasando todo esto. No podía ser.

De ese modo saqué una de mis preciosas hojas y me puse a escribir todo lo que sentía yo. Le dije lo mucho que la amaba. Y que jamás, pasara lo que pasara me podrían separar de ella. No.

No dejaría que nadie nos alejara.

Nunca.

Y tampoco iba a permitir que mi madre se saliera con la suya. No. Pero justo cuando iba a mitad de mi carta mi madre tocó a la puerta. Diciéndome que abajo había alguien que me estaba esperando.

Mi alegría por todas las decisiones que había tomado mientras redactaba aquel papel se vinieron abajo cuando vi la persona que había venido a mi casa. No podía ser. ¿Aquello era una pesadilla? ¿Por qué?

Mis ojos abiertos.

Mi cuerpo temblaba.

Cerré mis puños con rabia.

Y ahí estaba…

* * *

_Carta de Fate a Nanoha:_

Mi querida orgullosa,

No quiero que sientas miedo por lo ocurrido. Yo, si te soy sincera, estoy muy preocupada. No puedo dejar de pensar en esa imagen. Verte tirada de ese modo en el suelo. Él encima de ti, sujetándote de esa manera. Me pareció la imagen más horrible y repugnante que jamás había visto. Mi reacción sé que fue demasiada. Pero no puedo soportarlo, no. Por ese mismo motivo me disculpo contigo. No con él, creo que se lo merecía. Cuando empecé a golpearle no podía parar. El odio me cegó y me llenó el cuerpo de dolor. ¿Cómo era posible que te hiciera algo así?

Aún me duele pensarlo. El daño que te haya podido causar lo pagará con lágrimas de sangre, Nanoha. No permitiré que jamás se vuelva a acercar a ti. No podría permitírselo. Del único modo seria disculpándose por su comportamiento. Creo que te lo debe, al menos. Si tú le perdonas o no, ya es otra cosa, pero yo tengo claro de que jamás podré perdonárselo. Nunca. Lo siento mucho si esto puede sonar duro, pero es la pura verdad.

No puedo perdonar a un ser que ha intentado dañar lo que más quiero. Lo que más amo. Y esa eres tú, Nanoha. Jamás permitiría que volviera a pasar algo tan terrible. Créeme, a partir de ahora estaré mucho más atenta a lo que pase a tu alrededor. Y si tú quieres, si tú lo deseas, yo te protegeré el resto de tu vida. Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por siempre y siempre.

No recordaba que dentro de poco será el viaje de instituto a Italia. Jamás he ido a ese sitio. Es curioso como he ido a muchos planetas, y, sin embargo, no he viajado en el mismo planeta en el que estoy. Todo será totalmente nuevo para mí. Así que espero estar contigo y poder compartir habitación. Vaya, toda una semana durmiendo juntas. Te aseguro que haré el amor contigo cada noche, pues te deseo tanto que hasta la más pequeña fibra de mi ser te llama a cada segundo.

Espero que todo se haya calmado para entonces y que ese domingo por la tarde comiencen nuestras vacaciones de instituto. Aunque luego tengamos que hacer mil redacciones sobre lo que vimos. Me da lo mismo si puedo pasar ese tiempo contigo. Así que me despido, espero que me contestes. Yo… te amo Nanoha.

Con cariño y amor,

Tu querida obstinada.

* * *

N/A: Bueno pues aquí tenéis por fin el tan aclamado capitulo 14, sinceramente, no es que no tuviera ideas para redactarlo. Simplemente quería variar o cambiar algunas cosas, ya que creo que mi redacción aun se puede mejorar. Intento con todas mis fuerzas mejorar cada día, para llenaros de sueños al leer. Sinceramente espero haberlo conseguido. Este capítulo no ha pasado de las 12000 palabras, pero no importa ¿no? Creo que quedó bastante interesante. O eso espero, creo que la pareja principal me estaba empezando a fallar, y muchos me preguntaban por el que pasará con Hayate, pero no el que pasará con Nanoha. Parece que estaba claro lo que iba a suceder, sin embargo, decidí darle un cambio y quedo así. Espero realmente que os haya gustado. Cualquier duda, critica etc., etc., será bienvenida. Ya que lo que busco es mejorar.

Y simplemente un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	15. XII

Después de estar durante horas en la playa, viendo a mis madres peleándose en el agua, me quedé dormida.

Parece que fue un largo rato, porque cuando desperté me encontraba en el salón de la casa. Abrí lentamente los ojos para enfocar poco a poco a mi rubia madre, que estaba sentada frente a mí. Leía alguno de sus libros favoritos, y había un hermoso silencio.

Digo hermoso porque, sólo se escuchaban las olas que chocaban levemente con la arena. Permanecí así un momento observando todo en esa misma posición. Estaba tapada con una pequeña manta que sin duda, era de mi madre.

Ese olor a ternura que despedía, era reconocido por mi olfato.

Observé frente a mí, en la mesita que tenía cerca, el famoso diario de mi madre de ojos borgoña. Y automáticamente lo sostuve entre mis manos.

Sentí la mirada de aquella única persona que estaba allí, contemplando mi acción.

Sonreí, pues me hacía gracia lo que había escrito en la tapa de aquel librillo, que tantos secretos guardaban.

Aún me acuerdo de cuando limpiaba la buhardilla y me encontraba con ese cuaderno.

Me alegré de que, aunque perdiera la apuesta, mi madre decidiera leérmelo.

La observé un momento y me regalo una de sus cariñosas miradas, al tiempo que yo abría el diario.

Comencé a pasar páginas lentamente.

La letra de mi madre siempre fue hermosa, pero jamás pensé que desde la adolescencia fuera tan ordenara. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Pero para mi sorpresa, al pasar una de aquellas hojas, me encontré con éstas en blanco.

¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Dónde estaba todo lo demás que debía escribir? No comprendo.

Mi madre al ver mi rostro confundido habló.

"Vivio… tiene una buena explicación. De todas formas, pensaba en contarte todo hasta el final. Ni siquiera Nanoha-mama sabe de esto." Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió, para que dejaras de escribir en él?" pregunté aún desconcertada.

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento, como si hubiera recordado algo doloroso y a la vez feliz.

"Te contaré lo que ocurrió."

Se quitó las gafas y dejo lo que estaba leyendo. Se levantó y se sentó a mi lado. Pasó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me apretó contra ella. Depositó un bonito beso en mi cabeza y deje caer mi cara en su pecho, cerrando levemente los ojos. Era hermoso sentir su dulce voz desde ese lugar. Me relajaba, pero quería escuchar lo que me iba a relatar.

Y de ese modo, mi madre de ojos carmesí comenzó a narrar…

* * *

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**XII**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Maldición…" grité.

Había llegado furiosa a mi casa. Golpeé la pared de mi habitación varias veces, por el tremendo enfado que tenía.

¿Cómo podía ser? A Nanoha realmente le daba igual, que su madre pensara que Yuuno era su novio o no… parece que yo no le importo. Es que le da igual.

Si no fuera así, ella… ella no dejaría que su madre pensara eso. Estoy segura de que no. Demonios, ¿por qué siempre tiene que callar lo obvio? No lo entiendo.

Y otro golpe más.

Aquello no me bastó y comencé a descargar mi furia contra mis cosas.

La silla…

La mesa…

Los libros que estaban sobre ella…

Los lápices… las fotografías de Nanoha y mías que tenía en el corcho de mi cuarto. Todo moría finalmente en el suelo.

Y el diario…

Ese maldito diario que me condenaba a escribir. En el que cada día contaba mis anhelos, mis tristezas y alegrías.

No volveré a escribir más en él. No descifraré más mi vida. No dejaré que sea tan simple enseñar mis sentimientos a los demás.

Cualquiera, podría venir ahora y leerlo. Y si fuera así, sabrían cada uno de mis pensamientos. Esos que guardo en total secreto. No…

No escribiré más en él. No… no lo haré.

Y después de que mi furia y mi enfado se calmaran, tomé la decisión en frío.

No escribiré más en él. Me repetí hasta que aparecieron las estrellas y la luna me contemplaba.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora con Nanoha? ¿Cómo haré para arreglar esto?

Pero ella también es culpable. Tenía que haberle dicho a su madre… que esa sucia persona le hizo daño a su hija.

Lo más increíble es que no fue capaz de decirle.

Sé que no es fácil contar algo así. Sin embargo, callar no es la mejor solución.

Finalmente, me apoyé en la pared y dejé caer mi cuerpo hasta el suelo. Rodeé con los brazos mis piernas y escondí mi cara en ellas.

Y las lágrimas de rabia salían de mis ojos. Se inundaron en dolor. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué pasara mañana?

Recuerdo que pasaron muchas horas y al alba, desperté con el cuerpo frío. Temblorosa me metí en la cama.

Y el sufrimiento de mi pecho volvía. Ese que se fue cuando Nanoha me dijo que me amaba.

Qué difícil es construir algo y que fácil destruirlo.

-- --

Los días siguientes fueron lo peor que había vivido. Comencé a alejarme de todas, ya no sólo de Nanoha, ahora también de las demás amigas.

Como una rutina llegaba a mi taquilla y me cambiaba los zapatos.

Procuraba llegar siempre un poco antes, para no toparme con nadie.

Subía a mi clase y me sentaba. Me ponía a leer ese libro que una vez me dejó Hayate. Ese que tenía una dedicatoria, y que debí haber leído hace mucho.

Luego, veía como ellas llegaban. Nanoha tenía mala cara. Aún después de todo, seguía preguntándome cómo se encontraría.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué habría pasado?

La cara de las demás chicas, tampoco parecía de felicidad precisamente.

Aunque sólo tengo que mirarme a mí misma. Yo tampoco sonreía la verdad.

El domingo no pude más, necesitaba verla. Hablar con ella. Ya me daba igual lo que había sucedido.

Quería que habláramos y solucionáramos lo ocurrido.

Aquella misma mañana había llegado de dar un paseo y me encontré a mi madre.

"Fate-chan, ¿ocurre algo?" Preguntó tras la barra de la cocina.

Como siempre haciendo su té. Y sus verdes ojos esperando respuesta me atraparon. Finalmente, decidí contarle lo sucedido.

"Mamá… yo…" las palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta.

"Fate-chan, estoy segura de que algo pasó con Nanoha-chan. Tú hacía tiempo que no tenías esa cara."

Me senté frente a ella y puso sus manos suavemente sobre las mías. Yo aún mantenía mi cabeza agachada.

"Nanoha y yo… nos hemos peleado."

Para mi sorpresa al encararla, ella dibujaba en su cara una sonrisa.

"¿Por… por qué sonríes?" Inquirí algo alarmada. No comprendía a qué venía aquel gesto por su parte.

"Fate-chan, eso es algo muy normal. Cuando una pareja se pelea, hay que mirar los pros y contras de las indiferencias que hayáis tenido."

Soltó una pequeña risa, confundiéndome más.

"No… no comprendo. Tú sabes lo que sucedió con Yuuno, y ella… ella…" Apreté mis puños. No era capaz de decir lo que había sucedido.

"Fate-chan, a lo mejor deberías ponerte en su pellejo, para saber por qué actuó así, ¿no crees?"

Sentí como apretaba un poco mis manos en señal de ánimo.

"Pero… él le hizo todo eso y deja que su madre piense que están juntos. Entonces yo no significo nada para ella." Mencioné con enfado.

"Fate-chan, ¿no has pensado, qué a lo mejor a ella le cuesta hacer algo así? Piensa que no es fácil aceptar que tu mejor amigo ha intentado forzarte."

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Enfocaba a aquella mujer, dulce y tierna, pero también sensata. Ella me había enseñado muchas cosas de la vida desde que me adoptó. Sus palabras siempre me hicieron entrar en razón y esta vez también lo lograba.

"Mamá… entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?" Pregunté apenada.

"Debes ir a verla. Debéis hablar. Solucionar vuestras diferencias. Al fin y al cabo, de eso trata tener o ser pareja."

Su sonrisa volvió a nacer, contagiando mis labios. Correspondí tal acto enarcando los míos. Meditando sus palabras, tomaría una decisión. Iría a ver a Nanoha y hablaría con ella.

-- --

Contenta, me encaminé a la casa de mi novia. Había tomado la mejor decisión. Y además, la estaba echando demasiado de menos.

Necesitaba abrazarla, y decirle lo mucho que la seguía amando.

Besarla, y sentirla mía como fue siempre.

Sabía que todo llegaría a solucionarse. Y por fin delante de la entrada de su casa, tomé aire.

Llené mis pulmones de aquella brisa otoñal, pero cuando iba a tocar, escuché las voces de alguien que se aproximaba del otro lado.

Su voz me llenó de escalofríos. Era él. Yuuno estaba allí, y ella con él. Podía escuchar sus risas.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se reía así? Le hizo mucho daño y ahora, ¿actuaba como si nada?

Me esfumé de la entrada. Me escondí tras un muro cercano para que no me vieran.

Se despedían amablemente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada.

Fue muy mala idea de ir a verla.

Soy una idiota.

Eres una idiota, Fate.

Lo eres.

No debiste venir aquí.

Se están riendo de ti.

* * *

"Fate-mama…" Dije sorprendida. Me incorporé un momento para observar sus ojos.

Por aquello que me había contado su mirada parecía haber entristecido. Y no pude soportarlo. Tuve que abrazarla.

Ella me envolvió con sus brazos. Su perfume llenó todos mis sentidos. Aquel aroma a Fate-mama tan característico.

Tan particular.

Tan único.

Repentinamente, sentí el peso de alguien más a nuestro lado. Levanté la cabeza, pues la había escondido en el cuello de mi madre de ojos carmesí.

"Nanoha-mama…" susurré.

"Vivio, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué os pasa a las dos?" Preguntó con su ya típica sonrisa.

Acarició mi cabeza y luego dejó caer su cara sobre el hombro de mi otra madre. Ésta como un acto de reflejo la rodeó con su brazo. Luego aparté la cara porque empezaron a besarse. Y como siempre digo, no es que me moleste, pero creo que es algo muy personal.

Sinceramente, me encanta que se quieran tanto. Y que después de pasar por muchas cosas, lograran seguir juntas. Pues su amor, iba por encima de todo.

Me pregunto, si yo algún día me enamoraré así.

Nanoha-mama, miró el diario y se quedó tan blanca como éste.

"Fate-chan… pero, ¿aquí no escribiste nada más?" Preguntó tan confundida como yo al principio.

"Nanoha, te lo contaré en otro momento. Ahora la única que lo sabe es Vivio." Sonrió al ver la cara infantil que había puesto mi madre de pelo cobrizo.

Ciertamente, no se podía negar que yo era su hija. Aunque no de sangre, si que tenía todos los gestos de mi madre de mirada azul.

"Como siempre digo, cuando miro a Vivio es como tener a otra Nanoha." Terminó diciendo y riendo a la vez.

"¡Fate-chan!" Exclamó mi otra madre, golpeando su brazo en señal de enfado. Aunque todas sabemos, que no era un enfado normal.

Eran de esos falsos, que luego era acompañado por una risotada de ambas.

Fate-mama, le comentó a mi otra madre lo que me había contado. Y ella comenzó a explicar, aún algo sorprendida, lo que ocurrió aquel domingo con el tío Yuuno…

* * *

Cuando bajé hasta la sala de mi casa, vi aquellos ojos verdes tras las gafas. Nervioso, me saludó y yo simplemente ignoré tal acto.

Mi madre se fue, dejándonos a solas. Yo sólo le dije que se fuera. No quería verle.

Él sólo me pidió permiso para poder venir el domingo, como le había comentado mi madre.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Afirmé, seguido de un 'no pensarás que te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste, Yuuno.'

Él agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Y después, se fue.

Suspiré profundamente. Pensé en Fate-chan, y todo lo que había pasado. Me sentí fatal.

Me arrepiento de haberle dado aquella bofetada. Estoy segura de que podría solucionarlo.

Pero los días siguientes apenas si nos veíamos. Cuando intentaba acercarme ella se alejaba. Dejándome más de una vez con las palabras en la boca.

Fate-chan, te amo. Por favor necesito que me escuches.

Pero jamás pudieron salir tales vocablos de mis labios.

Ella en esos momentos, sólo evadía mi mirada. Y luego… se iba.

Y mi corazón se volvió a enfriar. Mis manos de nuevo vacías necesitaban de su calor.

Fate-chan… entre susurros en la noche me dormía. Y ese dolor en el pecho. De nuevo ahí.

Apretaba demasiado, y no me dejaba respirar. Me mataba cada día verla y que me evitara tan cruelmente. Al fin y al cabo, Fate también estaba dolida. La conozco bien.

Sé que para ella, no es fácil algo así.

Deberías comprenderme más, Fate-chan. No lo hice con mala intención.

Quería decírselo a mi madre pero… yo… después de lo ocurrido yo…

Nanoha, al final resultó que después de tantas misiones, eres una cobarde con los sentimientos.

No eres capaz de decirle a tu madre que, Yuuno intentó hacerte daño. Y que si no llega a ser por Fate-chan, no sabría qué hubiera pasado.

Y su silencio…

El silencio de Fate-chan, era el más amargo que jamás había sentido.

No fue justo.

No lo fue, Fate-chan…

-- --

Y llegó aquel domingo.

Veía a aquel chico rubio de ojos verdes.

Me miraba triste.

Y después de la comida, él se armó de valor. Al final, se puede decir que tiene más que yo.

Contó a toda mi familia lo sucedido. Palabra por palabra mi familia iba cambiando su cara. Cada vez a más enfado.

Él, aún sabiendo que sucedería todo aquello, seguía contando hasta que nombro a Fate-chan.

De cómo ella lo enfrentó. Como le pegó y como finalmente él salía corriendo.

¿Quién era aquí el cobarde?

¿Él por huir?

¿Fate-chan, por su silencio? Tan frío como el hielo. Y tan distante como si viviera en otro mundo.

O yo… qué no había sido capaz de contarle todo esto a mi madre.

Volví a suspirar tristemente.

¿Cómo la echaba de menos? Necesitaba tanto su apoyo en estos momentos, que mis lágrimas querían salir.

No podía permitirlo.

Y después de que Yuuno terminara su narrativa de lo ocurrido, mi madre quiso echarle de casa.

Pero sus ojos quebrados en dolor, me observaban. Sabía que ya me había perdido desde que me conoció, y yo vi por primera vez a Fate-chan. Él lo sabía y aún así allí estaba.

Contando todo lo que me había hecho. Imagino, que jamás se lo perdonaría.

"Espera, mamá." Pronuncié por primera vez desde que aquel chico había llegado.

"¿Nanoha-chan…?" Preguntó mi madre asombrada.

"Quiero hablar con él."

Los ojos de mi madre se notaban confusos.

"No te preocupes. No pasará nada, mamá." Advertí con seguridad.

Finalmente, nos quedamos a solas.

Él me contó lo arrepentido que estaba y yo le ataqué con frases firmes y convincentes.

Como cuchillos, sentía que iba clavando cada palabra en su corazón.

Y después de varias horas hablando, me dijo que si había algo que él pudiera hacer para solucionar esto, lo haría sin pensar.

No decidí perdonarle, o al menos no de momento. Aunque si había sido valiente en sus actos, de llegar allí y contarlo todo.

Y cuando se fue, sentí que había perdido a mi mejor amigo.

"Nanoha… sólo espero que Fate, te vuelva a hablar." Me dijo con una media sonrisa.

Fue sincero. Y por ese motivo también sonreí.

Luego me comentó algo que yo había olvidado. Me recordó una vez que Fate-chan, vino a verme a escondidas por la noche.

Se subió al árbol que hay cerca de mi ventana y empezó a saltar como una loca para llamar mi atención.

Fue tonta, porque dejo a Bardiche con Yuuno en lo que subía. Sin recordar que aunque fuera una maga, también era humana y sin su dispositivo sus reacciones no eran las mismas.

Terminamos riendo porque Fate-chan acabó cayendo del árbol aquel día. Y aunque no se hizo nada, la situación fue bastante cómica.

Por último, me volvió a mirar y me sonrió con la esperanza de que todo acabara solucionándose.

Y así… sin más se fue.

Y de nuevo mis manos vacías y mi corazón frío.

Fate-chan, ojalá vinieras…

* * *

Después de todo, ella casi que le perdonó. Pero nunca supo que Fate-mama estuvo ese mismo día ahí. Todo un malentendido.

Aquello tenía pinta de que no se iba a arreglar tan fácilmente. Y más tarde me apeteció dar un pequeño paseo por la playa yo sola.

Al atardecer, casi ni se veía el sol. Sin embargo, el cielo era hermoso. Esos rojos y naranjas, daban paso a una noche más en aquellas vacaciones cargadas de emociones e historias.

Y en las que me dio por pensar en alguien a quien, sin darme cuenta, empecé a extrañar.

Así que cuando regresé a casa, lo primero que hice fue llamar.

"Vi… Vivio…" Sonreí por aquel rubor en sus mejillas, al verme en la pantalla.

"Hola… sé que llevábamos unos días sin hablar, lo siento." Sus ojos se endulzaron y sonrió.

"No pasa nada, comprendo que estés con tu familia de vacaciones. Sabíamos que todos los años son así."

"Lo sé… yo… te he echado de me…menos…" Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

"Vivio…" susurró mi nombre, ante mi gesto vergonzoso.

Estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

"Etto… yo…" giré mi cara con un tremendo calor en mis mejillas.

"Lo sé, Vivio… no te preocupes." Su voz tan cálida como siempre.

"Me gustaría que vinieras… yo… qui…quiero que vengas. Hablaré con mis madres." Dije decidida.

"¿Estás segura? No quiero causar molestias. Sobre todo a Fate-san." Musitó su nombre por lo bajo.

"No debes tenerle miedo. Ella es una madre estupenda. Estoy segura que lo comprenderá." Sonreí finalmente y después de un rato, me despedí de ella.

"Ella, ¿eh?" La voz de mi tía Hayate, me sorprendió.

"Tía Hayate… ya sabes que no puedo evitarlo."

Me sonrió de manera cómplice.

"Vivio-chan, las relaciones en secreto no son buenas." Rió suavemente, mientras tapaba su boca con la mano.

"Lo sé… pero, ¿cómo le digo esto a Fate-mama?"

"Nanoha-chan lo entendió. Aunque el carácter de Fate-chan es más… ¿cómo lo diría?"

"¿Impulsivo?" Afirmé al tiempo, con pesadez.

"Sí, eso mismo. Sabes que para Fate-chan estas cosas no son fáciles. Debes entenderlo. Te quiere demasiado, y no le será sencillo hacerse a la idea, de que su preciosa hija este enamorada de alguien."

Agité mis manos nerviosa, porque bajara el tono de voz.

"Tía Hayate… no…no estoy enamorada… yo… yo…"

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

"¿Ah no?" Dijo con otra de sus sonrisas pícaras.

"Yo… bu…bueno ella... yo…" Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas. No sabía dónde le veía la gracia.

"Es curioso que, hayas sacado justo esa misma timidez. Igual a la de tu madre. No puedo creerlo, tu reacción es igual a la de ella." Terminó comentando con gesto de burla.

Creo que ahora comprendía a Fate-mama, cuando la tía Hayate siempre la sacaba de sus casillas.

Suspiré profundamente.

"Vivio-chan, ¿quieres que se lo diga yo a Fate-chan? Lo de que ella va a venir. Le diré que es una amiga tuya. Aunque ya la conoce." Acarició mi cabeza para animarme.

Afirmé, agradeciendo que lo hiciera por mí.

"Bueno te contaré lo que sucedió con Signum en esos días."

Sonreí y me senté en la cama.

Ambas nos tumbamos y la tía Hayate, comenzó a contar…

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Signum se había marchado a aquella misión.

No sabía por qué motivo me sentía tan intranquila.

Temía que algo iba a pasar. Y no precisamente bueno.

Digamos que, era algo así como un presentimiento.

Mi corazón, se encogía cada vez que tenía esa sensación. Era inevitable que no me afectara.

Habían pasado muchas cosas últimamente.

Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan, parecían molestas y apenas si se miraban. Arisa-chan por su lado, no era capaz de decirle a Suzuka-chan lo que sentía, por miedo a lo que le dijera. Esta última no sé cómo, se enteró de lo que había ocurrido entre aquella rubia de ojos verdes y yo.

Era evidente que me mirara de ese modo frío. Suzuka-chan, siempre fue una de mis mejores amigas y me sentía bastante rara, de no compartir una simple comida a su lado.

Todo parecía estar demasiado revuelto. Yo en mi soledad, apenas hablaba con nadie. Mis guardianes estaban preguntando siempre, pero yo los evadía con una sonrisa, aunque falsa, lo suficientemente creíble para ellos.

Lo necesario para que no preguntaran más del asunto.

La casa, pese a estar con gente, se sentía vacía sin su presencia en ella.

La extrañaba demasiado. Tanto, que más de una noche me escabullía a su habitación. Simplemente con poder oler el perfume de su piel de entre las sábanas, me hacía feliz.

Signum, sé que algo está pasando. Pero soy una cobarde y apenas me atrevo a preguntar, por miedo a que mis presentimientos y sensaciones sean reales.

Lo siento tanto… tanto…

Y así entre lágrimas silenciosas, muchas veces quedaba dormida en su cama.

El ambiente general de las chicas, cada vez iba a peor. Cada vez se las notaba más distantes unas de otras. Fate-chan, últimamente iba mucho con Arisa-chan. Al menos parece que sus diferencias se habían solucionado. Yo también me quedaba muchas veces con ellas dos, para comer o para estudiar.

Siempre que le preguntaba a esa rubia de ojos carmesí, me evitaba la mirada. Sólo con pronunciar el nombre de Nanoha-chan, era suficiente para tenerla indiferente el resto del día.

Por otro lado, Nanoha-chan siempre iba con Suzuka-chan. Yo por desgracia no podía acercarme a ellas, por las múltiples diferencias entre nosotras. Pensé que lo mejor sería hablar con ella, una vez que Arisa-chan lo hiciera antes. Pero ésta no se decidía, y acababa siempre con cara triste jugando con el almuerzo que apenas si probaba.

Se notaba demasiado.

Ese dolor en el aire. Por parte de todas.

Parecía algo increíble, que estuviéramos en situaciones parecidas. Y además, casi al mismo tiempo.

Cada día que pasaba, mi pecho sufría más y más.

Y el día del viaje a Italia llegaba.

Sabía que pasaría una semana lejos de mis guardianes. Y aunque Signum estuviera lejos, al irme, sentía que me alejaría mucho más todavía.

-- --

Y llegó la noche antes del viaje.

A primera hora deberíamos estar en clases, para ir al aeropuerto en el bus que el instituto había contratado.

Mi mente, mi alma y mi cuerpo estaban acordes. Todos mis sentidos deseaban ir a otro lugar.

Creí que antes de irme, ella llegaría. Por desgracia, y aunque la esperé toda la noche, no fue así.

Al abrir mis ojos, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en un severo y rotundo 'no'.

No quería ir.

Lo que deseaba, era ir en busca de mi guardiana. Esa persona perfecta, que mataba cada uno de mis sentidos con sólo su mirada. Esa guerrera, que ha dado su vida más de una vez por mí.

Necesitaba verla.

Quería verla.

Deseaba verla.

Y hoy Yagami Hayate, irá a buscarla así tenga que mover cielo y tierra.

Lo haré.

-- --

Con Schwertkreuz entre las manos, abrí la puerta de mi casa. Y después de crear un portal, aparecí en la agencia de Administración Espacio-Tiempo.

Contacté con la madre de Fate-chan, Lindy-san.

Ella al principio, no me quería decir el paradero de mi guardiana. Y después de insistirle, casi rogando, me advirtió que estaba en una misión secreta. Finalmente, conseguí que me dijera donde se encontraba. Y sin perder más tiempo, me dirigí hacia allí.

Pero…

Justo cuando llegué.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

Signum, estaba herida y aún así seguía luchando.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Le estaban haciendo daño. Y eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

Puede que ahora sea sólo una adolescente, pero nadie jamás dudo de mi poder.

"¡SIG…!" No pude pronunciar más palabras.

En aquel planeta inhóspito, mi guardiana, dueña de mi propio corazón, caía al suelo.

Atravesada por la espada de un mago enemigo.

Me observó desde lejos, sonrió un momento y susurró algo que no pude escuchar.

Luego, se desmayó.

La sangre, brotaba en gran cantidad de la herida.

Mis ojos temblorosos se llenaron de rabia.

Cerré los puños con fuerza.

Al mismo tiempo mi traje de batalla iba cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Y en un susurro, y con aquel libro abierto, de mis labios salió sólo una pequeña orden.

Contenía tal poder… que ni siquiera sabría si lo podría controlar al sentirme tan dolida.

Aquello salió sin pensar…

Salió sin más…

"Diabolic Emission…" musité.

Tan bajo lo dije, que los magos enemigos que allí se encontraban, ni lo escucharon.

Una enorme bola negra de energía, comenzó a nacer en el aire.

Y sólo la imagen de Signum en el suelo inconsciente y bañada en sangre, derretían mis ojos en lo más doloroso que jamás había sentido.

Llorando lancé aquel ataque.

La luz cegó el lugar.

Tan brillante y poderosa, que sentía mis fuerzas desvanecer.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

Y aquel néctar de mi mirada corrió por mis mejillas. Amargaban mis labios.

Y grité como nunca.

Después… vino la nada.

Aquel brillo, fue lo último que recuerdo.

Después la nada…

Ese vacío inexplicable.

Apareció…

Llevándome con él...

* * *

Mis ojos abiertos de par en par, miraban a mi tía Hayate, que me la devolvía con una sonrisa.

"Pero… "

Fue lo único que pude decir. Me había quedado de piedra. Signum estaba herida y parecía que de gravedad. Pero eso era algo, que a mí jamás me contaron.

"Luego continuo contándote, Vivio-chan."

Acarició de nuevo mi cabeza y nos fuimos a cenar.

Después de aquello me había quedado realmente impactada. Y pase aquella comida observando a las tías Signum y Hayate. Aún tenían esas miradas cómplices. Era incluso posible, que no mucha gente supiera de su relación.

Y por lo que veía a la tía Hayate, le encantaba poner roja a su guardiana. No paraba de decirle cosas con esa sonrisa pícara.

Sonreí mirando luego a las demás.

Vita atiborrándose junto con Zafira. Shamal parecía bastante distraída con una revista.

Las tías Arisa y Suzuka, hablaban todo el tiempo de las cosas que habían estado haciendo. Y también de algunos viajes.

Y por último, a mis madres. Nanoha-mama, estaba riendo junto a las dos últimas nombradas. Y Fate-mama, comía con esa pasibilidad tan característica de ella. Ese silencio que curiosamente, jamás era incomodo. Para nadie, además.

Era realmente adorable observar como ordenaba la comida. Y como educadamente cogía un poco de todo en cada bocado.

Nunca me había parado a observarla.

Y ahora recuerdo algo que dijo Nanoha-mama, cuando me contaban la historia. El modo en el que mi rubia madre comía era simplemente único.

Hasta en esos momentos, te contagiaba su calma.

"Vivio… ¿ocurre algo?" Me preguntó mi madre de ojos carmesí.

"N... no… nyahaha" Reí para no parecer rara.

Me sentí pillada y miré a mi tía Hayate. Ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

Quería que esa persona viniera. Y pasara también tiempo conmigo.

Y en cuanto a lo de estar enamorada… yo no sabía lo que era eso realmente.

Sólo deseaba estar con esa persona. Desde que la vi, por primera vez, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Pero no me era incomodo. Al contrario, me parecía agradable.

Recuerdo que después, iba a casa muy a menudo.

Y un día Nanoha-mama me preguntó, el porqué de ese brillo en mis ojos cuando la veía.

No pude contestar, y ella acabó soltando una pequeña risa.

Fate-mama imagino que pensará que sólo es una amiga. Aunque, es raro que yo invite a alguien que no sea de la familia. Imagino que se extrañará. Espero que la tía Hayate, sepa lo que hace. Al fin y al cabo, es su mejor amiga. Sabrá como decirle estas cosas.

Terminó la cena, y Nanoha-mama me dijo de ir a caminar un rato. Antes de salir, giré de nuevo a la mesa del comedor. Pude ver a mi madre de ojos carmesí, conversando alegremente con mi tía.

Espero que no diga nada malo.

"Vivio, ¿te pasa algo?" Inquirió mi madre al salir de la casa.

La miré con pesadez y algo apenada.

"Bueno… Nanoha-mama, es que he invitado a venir a alguien… y…" dije intranquila.

"Y no sabes cómo se lo tomará Fate-chan, ¿verdad? Esa persona es…" sonrió mi madre al notar como mis mejillas se encendían.

"Na…Nanoha-mama, no sonrías así. Te pareces la tía Hayate, mou." Me crucé de brazos.

"Vivio, Fate-chan no es un ogro. Y además, ella no sabe nada aún." Pasó su mano cariñosamente por mi hombro.

"Lo sé… pero quería que supiera de una vez lo que pasa."

"Así que a Vivio, le han robado el corazón." Terminó de decir riendo.

"No…no te rías, mou." Dije incluso más nerviosa.

"Vaya… Vivio sacó la timidez de Fate-chan. Sois adorables." Me abrazó para seguir caminando.

"Nanoha-mama, ¿me seguirás contando qué pasó después de lo de Yuuno?"

Me miró aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

Afirmó con la cabeza y comenzó a narrar.

Será un paseo interesante, pensé…

* * *

Cada día que pasaba era peor. Fate-chan, estaba cada vez más distante.

Comencé a pensar que ocurría algo más, de lo que no estaba enterada.

Su comportamiento era mucho más frío de lo acostumbrado. Y permanecía siempre muy seria.

El dolor en mi pecho era como pinchazos a cada una de sus miradas.

No comprendía que estaba ocurriendo. Pero lo peor fue lo que pasó unas semanas después.

La mañana del viaje a Italia.

En una situación normal, ella y yo iríamos juntas en los mismos asientos. Pero fue curioso que en el bus del instituto, me evitara.

Finalmente, me senté con Suzuka-chan. Ella tampoco quería saber nada de Arisa-chan. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nuestra amistad, esa que siempre habíamos mantenido pese a todo, se estaba derrumbando. Ya no sólo la relación entre Fate-chan y yo. También en general.

Hayate-chan, ni siquiera se presentó. Estaba un poco preocupada. Tal vez sucedió algo. Aunque me extrañaba, bien fuera por problemas en la tierra o de algún tipo de misión a última hora, nos solíamos enterar.

Por otro lado éramos cuatro, y ninguna se llevaba con la persona con la que normalmente solía salir.

Era sin duda, bastante raro.

En el avión, fue aún peor. Al pasar por el pasillo, miré que Fate-chan no quitaba la mirada de la ventanilla. Parecía tan triste y solitaria, como la primera vez que la vi. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar aquellos ojos.

Eran los mismos.

Y cuando nuestras pupilas se encontraron fue aún peor.

No sólo había tristeza, también frialdad y enfado. Tuve que apartar la mirada. Y sabía que era inútil, no me sentaría con ella.

Así que me volví a sentar con Suzuka-chan.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿podrías quedarte en la habitación del hotel, conmigo?" Me dijo mi amiga en un susurro.

La tímida Suzuka-chan, tenía la voz más quebrada que nunca.

"Te tocaba con Arisa-chan, ¿verdad?" Pronuncié, inconscientemente.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, ya que parece que Fate-chan no me quiere ver ni en pintura."

Sonreí triste, para observar a la nombrada que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

Mi acompañante, acarició mi mano intentando animarme.

Y después de varias horas de vuelo, llegamos a nuestro destino.

Ver a Fate-chan alejarse con aquella maleta, me estaba partiendo el corazón. Ella entró en su habitación y yo fui con Suzuka-chan.

Era una sensación horrible. Más cuando sabía, que hablando con ella podría solucionarlo todo.

Cada vez que lo intentaba, conseguía un 'estoy ocupada' como respuesta.

Así que el resto de la tarde, me la pasé mirando por la terraza. Aunque no estaba mirando nada en concreto. Sólo recordaba.

El día en el que le dije que la amaba. Y aquel beso que me dio en el templo.

Sin darme cuenta, sentí algo cálido bajar por mis mejillas. Mi cuerpo, expresaba como se sentía mi alma.

Tristeza.

Soledad.

Angustia.

Y todo por no ser capaz, de decirle a mi madre lo que había ocurrido con Yuuno-kun. Para mi sorpresa, él era más valiente que yo. Incluso sabiendo la reacción de mi familia, lo contó todo.

Algo que yo no fui capaz de hacer.

La discusión con Fate-chan, fue lo más horrible que he vivido nunca. Aquella bofetada que le di… como me arrepiento.

Qué tonta soy.

Ojalá, en aquel momento, hubiera podido encontrar el modo de arreglarlo. Todo para no llegar a esta situación.

Todo para poder volver a ver esos ojos carmesí, brillando por mí.

Fate-chan… ¿qué puedo hacer?

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Bueno, pues he podido cumplir. El capítulo no acabó siendo muy largo. En principio había pensado en redactarlo más, pero luego releyendo me di cuenta de que así quedaría mucho más interesante. Al final, ¿qué será lo que le ha pasado a Signum? Aunque esté viva, no sabéis que le pudo ocurrir en esa misión. ¿Y cómo se acabará solucionando todo, para acabar siendo diez años después, lo que se ve? Y una cosa que seguro os ha dejado de piedra. ¿Quién será esa persona, que hace latir así el corazón de nuestra preciosa Vivio? Xddddddddd wiiiiii cuántas preguntas ¿eh?

Pues nada, ahí os lo dejo. Como siempre digo, comentar es gratis y ayuda al escritor. Así que, después de ver a tanta gente tras este fic, espero que los comentarios sean cuantiosos. Xddddd

Saludos~~


	16. XIII

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" preguntó la que ahora sería mi compañera de habitación en aquel viaje.

"¿Debo hacer algo en particular?" contesté fríamente.

"No contestes con una pregunta, Fate" dijo la que había sido siempre mi amiga y luego mi rival y ahora… ya no sé que es, yo sigo considerándola mi mejor amiga.

"No tengo ganas de hablar, Arisa." Le devolví la mirada triste. Ella sólo se dirigió a su maleta y comenzó a sacar cosas.

Habíamos llegado a mediodía a Italia, sin embargo, no me apeteció salir en toda la tarde. Como es costumbre en mí, intenté enfocar todo lo que llevaba dentro en algo más productivo.

Colocar mi ropa en el armario.

"No sé para que lo haces, sólo vamos a estar aquí una semana. Tú y tu dichoso orden, Fate."

Sonreí mientras colocaba cuidadosamente cada prenda en los cajones.

"Qué sólo estemos una semana no es motivo para dejarlo todo tirado."

Suspiró fuertemente.

"Mañana toca visita al museo, ojalá que hables con Nanoha. No soporto verla así. Encima tampoco me cuentas que fue lo qué sucedió con vosotras dos."

Pensé en contárselo, pero no sé por qué callé.

"Supongo que tendrá que ver con lo sucedido con Yuuno."

La miré y el sólo hecho de que pronunciara su nombre me ponía la carne de gallina.

La observé seria y ella sólo giró la cabeza, aceptando que había dado en el clavo.

Me pregunto, qué estará haciendo ahora ella.

* * *

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**XIII**_

_**Por NaYmco.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Fate-mama, debo hablar de algo importante contigo." Susurré frente al espejo.

Alguien me dijo una vez… no recuerdo quién, que decir las cosas en alto frente a un espejo te da valor.

Pero mi intención fue mermada, al escuchar la risilla de mi tía Hayate que se encontraba en la puerta del dormitorio.

Claro que yo misma, me lo había buscado. No sé por qué motivo fui a parar al dormitorio de la persona que ahora reía.

"¿Vivio-chan se prepara para decirle a su madre, lo enamorada que está?"

No sólo negué con la cabeza, también con las manos.

"Eso lo sacaste de Nanoha-chan, no hay duda de que eres su hija."

"Mou, tía Hayate, no sé cómo decírselo." Bufé apenada.

"Fate-chan, no es un ogro. Te sorprendería saber lo comprensiva que puede ser a veces. Claro que cuando se trata de su hi…."

"¡No digas nada más!" chillé desesperada.

"Está bien… no lo diré."

"Tía Hayate dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con la tía Signum?"

La miré mientras me sentaba en la cama. Ella imitó mi acción y luego acarició mi cabeza como hacía desde que yo era pequeña.

Pues verás, las cosas no salieron como creí.

La miré fijamente esperando su parte de la historia.

* * *

Ver sus azules ojos fijos mirándome desde aquella camilla era totalmente desesperante.

Habíamos llegado con el equipo de salvamento a la central en Mid-Childa.

Shamal fue la primera en acudir. Sostuve su mano mientras corríamos por aquellos pasillos rodeada de médicos, tomando todo tipo de datos sobre su estado.

Y su mirada.

Penetrante.

Como si quisiera decir algo y sin embargo, nada salía de sus labios.

Entramos finalmente en una habitación llena de máquinas. Era un lugar demasiado frío.

Por desgracia, no me dejaron permanecer allí dada a su gravedad.

Shamal me cogió de la mano haciendo que soltara la de ella. Y con ese gesto es como si fuera a perderla por siempre.

Si le ocurriera algo no sé qué sería de mí.

Si le pasara algo a Signum y no pudiera decirle cuanto la amo yo…

Bajé la cabeza y sentí los brazos de mi guardiana rodearme.

"Signum es fuerte, se pondrá bien." Dijo Shamal en un intento de animarme.

"Por favor Shamal, no te separes de ella, y mantenme informada, te lo ruego."

Afirmó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a aquella fría sala.

Las puertas se abrieron y aunque intenté observar desde fuera, no conseguí ver nada.

De nuevo se cerrarían y permanecerían así durante mucho tiempo.

Tiempo que pasé en total soledad.

No sabía qué hacer ni a quién llamar.

Suponía que Zafira y Vita, ya estarían enterados de la situación. No tardarían en llegar y atropellarme a preguntas que ni yo podría responder.

Necesitaba aire y allí me estaba ahogando.

Salí un momento fuera del edificio.

Recuerdo que llovía a cantaros y me deje mojar por las gotas de agua que comenzaban a acumularse resbalando por mi rostro que mantenía levantando intentando alcanzar así la mayor cantidad posible.

No sabía ni lo que hacía, sólo quería intentar borrar todo el dolor con aquella lluvia.

Y fue cuando exploté en llanto. Comencé a recordar el día que la vi por primera vez.

Lo sonrojada que se ponía muchas veces, por las cosas que le decía.

Nuestro primer beso.

Aquel día que me dejo una rosa en la almohada.

Cuando dejó de llamarme ama, para hacerlo por mi nombre.

La amaba tanto que no me importaba morir si eso hiciera que se curara.

Tanto que, si me hubiera dado tiempo, me habría interpuesto para recibir yo aquella puñalada.

Pasé mis manos para retirar los excesos de la lluvia. De camino retirar mis propias lágrimas.

Era curioso, cuando Vita me vino a avisar, no notó nada extraño. Sólo mi obvia cara de preocupación.

Gracias lluvia, me has ahorrado muchas preguntas.

Al llegar a las puertas de la sala, Shamal y varios médicos se encontraban allí.

Un escalofrío comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Todos estaban callados y demasiado serios.

Un pinchazo en el estómago no me dejaba reaccionar y me costaba enormemente respirar.

"Parece que hemos podido sacarla del estado grave en el que ha llegado…"

Esa es de las frases que no terminan ahí. Miré a aquel médico, expectante.

"Me temo que aún así, la Teniente Signum ha entrado en un estado de coma. No sabemos si podría ser irreversible."

Mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear y mi cuerpo a temblar. Intentaba decir algo pero por mucho que quería me fue imposible.

Me había quedado totalmente paralizada y no sólo eso, el cúmulo de lágrimas en mis ojos, esta vez, no serían disimuladas por la lluvia.

Al cerrarlos finalmente ese néctar recorrió mi rostro muriendo en mis labios.

"¿Me… me está diciendo que es posible que nunca más despierte?" Pregunté aún incrédula.

"No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero debería estar preparada para esta situación."

"Shamal…" la miré con los ojos perdidos.

"Hayate-chan… por favor, hay que tener esperanza, ella es muy fuerte."

"¡Deja de mentirme…!" chillé "¿Qué probabilidades tiene de que no vuelva a…?"

Un sinnúmero de imágenes llegó a mi cabeza.

¿Y si jamás volviera a despertar? Nunca sabría lo que yo la amaba porque pensaba que sólo jugué con ella.

No podía ser.

Puse las palmas de las manos en mi cara. Si aquello era una pesadilla sólo quería despertar. Por favor, que alguien me despierte.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

"Las probabilidades exactas no las sabemos, según su estado serían de un cincuenta por ciento. Aunque no es nada seguro." Dijo aquel hombre que decía llamarse médico.

Mi cara pasó de horror a espanto.

Finalmente, sentí que la cabeza se me iba y luego… no recuerdo nada más.

-- --

"_Hayate… yo…"_

"_Signum, debes creerme, te amo sólo a ti. Te amo con toda mi alma."_

"_Adiós, Hayate."_

"_No te vayas, no me dejes, no… Signum… ¡NO!"_

-- --

Desperté de un sobresalto. Lo primero que vi fue una habitación blanca.

"Hayate-chan por fin despiertas, ¿cómo te encuentras?"

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?" miré una vez más aquel lugar.

"Estas en la enfermería, nos has dado un buen susto. Te desmayaste."

Me levanté casi de un salto de la cama.

"Signum…" susurré.

"Hayate-chan, no debes levantarte aún, debes descansar un poco más."

Miré a Shamal, su cara estaba llena de preocupación.

Se me había olvidado que mis guardianes también estaban sufriendo por lo ocurrido.

Cuánto egoísmo por mi parte. Ni tan siquiera me había percatado de ello.

"Estoy bien Shamal, no debes preocuparte." Le dije intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

"No puedes evitar que no me preocupe ni yo, ni los demás."

"Estaré bien."

"A mí no me vas a engañar Hayate-chan, sé que pasó algo entre vosotras dos. No sé el qué, pero si sé que últimamente ni os mirabais, y eso no es normal."

Apreté los puños inconscientemente. Sabía que no era de lógica que no nos habláramos, pues siempre era ella la persona con la que más quería estar. Desde que la conocí. Desde que me prometió que me protegería ante todo.

Y ahora, ella se encuentra en un estado en el que no se sabe nada.

Bajé la cabeza más triste aún.

"Estoy segura de que Signum despertará. No desesperes Hayate-chan."

Le sonreí lo mejor que supe. Ella sólo intentaba animarme. Y yo no podía permitir que se preocuparan más por mí.

"Me quedaré a su lado el tiempo que haga falta. No me moveré de aquí." Dije con decisión.

"Pero Hayate-chan…"

Alcé una mano, y ella calló. Sabía que era una persona obstinada, y no cedería ante nada.

"De acuerdo, pero debes cuidarte." Mencionó preocupada.

Afirmé con la cabeza.

Salí de la enfermería y me dirigí a su habitación.

Nadie conseguiría separarme de ella.

Y al abrir la puerta allí estaba. Rodeada de máquinas y tubos.

La sensación era horrible. Verla en esa circunstancia. Nunca antes había estado así.

Me acerqué a su oído y comencé a hablarle, aunque aún no sé por qué.

Dicen que la gente en ese estado puede escuchar. A lo mejor… ¿quién sabe?

"Signum, no permitiré que te vayas. No dejaré que quedes así por siempre. No es justo. Se supone que debías defenderme por el resto de tu vida. "Yo…" acaricié su rostro. A pesar de lo sucedido, se la veía tan hermosa como siempre. Su pelo estaba suelto y su expresión era calmada. Parecía que dormía. "Signum, te diré todos los días que te amo hasta que despiertes." Musité con la voz entrecortada. "Te amo, ¿entiendes? No puedes quedarte así… no puedes."

Me dejé caer en su pecho. Sentía los latidos de su corazón. Eran pausados y rítmicos. Notaba sus pulmones llenarse de aire lentamente.

Ojalá despiertes pronto.

"Prométeme que no me abandonaras… por favor…"

Y ya no pude hablar más, la garganta se cerró. Comencé a llorar sin parar…

* * *

"Vaya…" miré a mi tía que por primera vez vi sus ojos entristecerse.

Luego sonrió, pero yo sé que aquel momento jamás lo ha podido olvidar.

"Ah… estabais aquí." Dijo la suave voz de Fate-mama.

"¡Fate-mama…!" dije sobresaltada.

"¿Ocurre algo, Vivio?"

Se acercó y se sentó a nuestro lado. Mi tía Hayate dio un respingo y se puso en pie.

"Creo que Vivio-chan tiene algo que contarte." Soltó finalmente mientras desaparecía por la puerta y yo quería matarla.

"¿De qué se trata, princesa?" preguntó mi madre con una de sus sonrisas.

Me puse totalmente roja y se me secó la garganta.

"U… una a….amiga v….vendrá…" musité.

Me acarició la cabeza tiernamente.

"Así que Vivio tendrá visita."

Me rodeó por los hombros y me apretó contra ella.

"Es… Fa… Fate-mama… e… ella es… al… alguien e… especial." Susurré con miedo.

"¿Especial?" preguntó curiosa.

"Yo… bu… bueno, ella… yo…"

Y me quedé pálida. Yo, Vivio Takamachi T. Harlaown, estaba en blanco.

"Vivio… ¿qué está pasando? Me da la sensación de que me ocultáis algo."

La miré un momento.

"Fate-mama… la persona que vendrá es…" Tragué saliva. Qué sea lo que dios quiera. "Es mi pareja…" Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando la mayor bronca del mundo.

Un extraño silencio se formó en la habitación. Seguía sintiendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

"Lutecia es buena chica, pero espero que no le haga daño a mi niña, sino se las verá conmigo."

La miré interrogante. ¿Ella ya lo sabía?

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" pregunté inquieta. Nanoha-mama es una cotilla, seguro que se lo contó.

"No soy tonta Vivio, ni nací ayer…" comenzó a reír suavemente. "tarde o temprano esto llegaría. Si es chica o chico, me es indiferente, lo que me importa es que seas feliz. Si ella consigue eso yo también lo seré." Sonrió y puso un dedo en mi nariz.

"Fate-mama…" mencioné asombrada.

"Veras Vivio, cuando pasó todo lo de Nanoha y yo, aprendí que el amor es así, no sabes cuando llega ni lo que durará, pero lo importante es que lo disfrutes mientras dure. ¿No crees, princesa?"

Afirmé efusivamente.

"Eres igual a tu madre. Y ahora toca…" se separó de mí y puso cara de asesina. "¡GUERRA DE COSQUILLAS!"

Comencé a gritar mientras sentía que no podría dejar de reír. Fue cuando apareció mi otra madre.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, hacen una fiesta y no me invitan?" Dijo para luego tirarse encima.

Es maravilloso tener una familia así. Jamás la cambiaría por nadie ni por nada. Te quiero Fate-mama, Te quiero Nanoha-mama… sois lo mejor que me ha pasado.

* * *

"No os amontonéis, la visita al museo será en cinco minutos, elijan una pareja para ir en el autobús."

Eso fue lo que dijo nuestro tutor. Miré de lejos a Fate-chan, que permanecía en otro mundo.

A veces por mucho que corriera jamás la alcanzaría. A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, sigue siendo muchas veces un misterio para mí.

Me pregunto, en qué estará pensando ahora. Mi corazón se rompe con cada una de sus frías miradas.

"Nanoha-chan, debemos subir." Dijo Suzuka-chan tirando de mi brazo para que reaccionara.

Es gracioso, a veces hasta a mí se me olvida que yo también vivo en otro mundo. Vivía en uno en el que sólo estaba con ella, y ahora… ojala me hablara.

Háblame Fate-chan, estoy aquí.

Ella pasaba justo en ese momento por mi lado. Todo fue en vano, esta vez giró la cabeza.

¿Qué habré hecho para que esté así? Sabía que estaba enfadada, pero no pensé que tanto.

Sé que aquella bofetada estuvo de más… tal vez me pasé.

El vehículo por fin partía. Todos los alumnos hablaban alegremente. Menos nosotras. Suzuka-chan llevaba toda la mañana callada. Apenas hablaba, aunque por su timidez no suele hacerlo mucho, pero normalmente siempre dice algo. Ahora que lo pienso ella también está mal por lo de Arisa.

¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación? No lo entiendo. Hace unos meses estaríamos todas juntas y contentas. Ahora no es así. Empezando por Fate-chan y por mí.

Hayate-chan tampoco vino, ni siquiera sabemos que le pasó. La he intentado localizar pero su móvil está apagado.

Fue bastante extraño, con lo alegre que ella siempre es y últimamente siempre estaba seria y hasta triste.

Esta situación es horrible.

Finalmente, llegamos al museo y nos pasamos más de una hora escuchando las explicaciones del profesor.

Jamás había visto tantas obras en un mismo sitio, pero aquel museo parecía un laberinto. Nuestro tutor nos aconsejó que no nos separáramos, pero no pude hacer caso al ver como Fate-chan cogía por otro pasillo.

Intentando seguirla el tutor me llamó la atención, así que pasados unos minutos, cuando lo vi distraído, escapé.

Me percaté de que ni Suzuka ni Arisa-chan, estaban.

Era muy raro. No son de las que se suelen saltar las reglas. Al menos no Suzuka. Y Fate-chan parecía ir sola, así que Arisa-chan no iba con ella.

Demonios era cierto, aquello tenía muchos pasillos y al final me perdí.

Sentí hablar a alguien tras una puerta y fui a mirar.

La conversación que escuché me sacó de dudas.

Arisa-chan hablaba con Suzuka-chan, y parecían enfadadas, pero al menos estaban hablando.

Yo… también deseaba encontrarme con ella y aunque sólo fuera discutir, daría lo que fuera por escuchar su voz.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo, pues ni sabía dónde me encontraba.

Entré a una habitación enorme y me quedé ensimismada observando una gran escultura.

"Nanoha…" su voz a mi espalda.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y pensé que mi corazón se saldría del pecho.

"Fa…te-chan…" susurré con miedo.

Me giré lentamente y ahí estaba.

Otra vez esa mirada distante.

Fría.

Igual al día en que la conocí.

"Mi madre me llamó para decirme, que a Signum le ha ocurrido algo."

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Qué?" pronuncié incrédula.

"Parece ser que estaba en una misión. Y en un momento de distracción la hirieron, según me dijo parece grave."

"Pero… Hayate-chan…"

"Está allí, por eso no vino. Si no fuera por ella Signum ahora estaría muerta. Al parecer ayer por la mañana en vez de venir al instituto como debía, tomó la decisión de ir a buscarla." Tomó aire y siguió contándome. "Aún no sé por qué, pero se presentó en la Administración y convenció a mi madre para que le dijera dónde se encontraba." Terminó diciendo.

"Pero…" dije totalmente estática. "Deberíamos ir, seguro que nos necesitará allí." Comenté intentando ser objetiva pero, tenerla de ese modo frente a mí y después de lo que me contó, sentí que me estremecía.

"Mi madre me dijo que de momento no hacía falta." Bajó la cabeza de un modo triste.

"Fate-chan…" Susurré.

Quería decirle tantas cosas ahora que me había hablado, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

"Quiero hablar contigo." Mencioné.

"Tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar."

"Sí que tenemos." Me acerqué para tomar su mano.

Ella la soltó bruscamente.

"¡He dicho que no!"

"Fate-chan por favor, escúchame."

"Lárgate con tu querido cuatro ojos. Él seguro que te da todo lo que yo no puedo." De nuevo volvió a contestarme de esa manera. "Si quieres darme otra bofetada no me opondré a ello. Estoy harta de que juegues conmigo."

"Pero… ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?"

No sabía lo que estaba pasando ni el porqué de su reacción. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo que yo no sabía?

"Tú sabrás lo que hiciste, Nanoha."

Sentí como de nuevo mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

¿Cuántas veces se puede romper? ¿Cuántas veces más aguantará?

Finalmente y sin dejarme modo alguno de darle una explicación a algo que ni yo sabía, desapareció.

Aquel horrible día terminó.

Sentada en la cama de la habitación pensaba, ¿qué era lo que pudo molestar así a Fate-chan?

"Nanoha-chan…" la voz de Suzuka me sacó de nuevo de mi mundo.

Ese que se estaba derrumbando poco a poco. Y yo…me iba hundiendo con él.

"Suzuka-chan, ¿qué ocurre?" pregunté nerviosa.

"He estado discutiendo con Arisa-chan… yo no sé qué hacer. Ella me dice que me ama pero yo…"

"Tú también a ella." Dije poniéndome de pie y encarándola.

"No sé qué creer. Ella estuvo con Hayate."

Abrí los ojos todo lo que me dieron.

"¿Cómo?"

Eso no podía ser, ella me comentó que estaba loca por Signum… ahora que lo pienso, estará destrozada.

"Sí, me contó que una tarde se besaron y que llegó Signum y por ese motivo pararon."

Por dios… ahora lo entiendo todo.

"Suzuka-chan, te puedo asegurar que Arisa-chan te dice la verdad. Ella te ama. Deberías hablar con ella. De todos modos no teníais nada. Era libre de hacerlo."

"Sí, lo era pero, no sé si creerla. ¿Cómo sabes que dice la verdad?" preguntó temblorosa.

"¿Por qué tendría que mentir?"

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas parpadearon varias veces, intentando procesar la información que le había llegado.

"Ve a buscarla, estoy segura de que lo solucionareis." Terminé diciendo con una sonrisa.

Recuerdo que después de eso no supe más de ella hasta el día siguiente.

Y esa noche, llena de soledad no me dejaba dormir.

Repentinamente el móvil me avisó de un nuevo mensaje.

Creí que podría ser de Vita o Shamal, o la misma Hayate avisándome de alguna novedad con Signum.

Para mi sorpresa no fue así.

* * *

"Fate-mama deja de ponerme más nerviosa."

"Vivio, esa ropa te está bien, no le des más vueltas. Tampoco es la reina de Japón o algo así."

"Fate-chan, deja de molestar a Vivio. ¿No la ves que está muy nerviosa? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo nerviosa que estabas el día en el que nos casamos?"

"Na…Nanoha pe… pero ella no se va a casar, no… no digas esas cosas…"

Nanoha-mama empezó a reír y al girarme mi rubia madre estaba más roja que la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Molesta, tomé de nuevo la famosa pose de vita.

Brazos cruzados.

Cara de medio lado.

Mirada indignada.

"Vivio-chan pasa demasiado tiempo con Vita."

La que faltaba, esto parecía una fiesta. La tía Hayate se sumó a la crítica de mi ropa.

Por dios me temblaban las piernas y mis mejillas ardían.

"Sí…" dijo la mejor amiga de mis madres, que se había acercado a mí, demasiado diría yo. " Sin duda eres hija de Fate-chan." Terminó riendo a carcajada acompañada, claro está, de Nanoha-mama que no había parado de reír.

Una almohada voló por los aires y acabó estampándose en la cara de la tía Hayate. La reacción de ésta fue tirarse encima de mi rubia madre soltando no sé cuantas palabras que no diré… y algo así como 'me vengaré rubia maligna.'

Pero está claro que no la conocen bien porque se zafó de ella en menos que canta un gallo y al final acabaron revolcándose por la cama ella y la almohada.

Fate-mama se sumó de espectadora, viendo como la tía Hayate seguía pelando a saber con quién mientras rodaba por la cama.

Nanoha-mama seguía sentada en una esquina de la cama suspirando fuertemente.

"Menos mal que soy yo la densa." Dijo Fate-mama sonriendo.

La tía Hayate se dio cuenta al final y se quedó tumbada en la cama riendo como loca ella sola.

"Es genial, ¿verdad?" dijo ésta con voz victoriosa.

"¿El qué?" preguntaron al unísono mis dos madres.

"Estar aquí todas juntas."

El brillo en los ojos de mis dos madres y de mi tía era sin duda la complicidad que había entre ellas. Después de todo, eran las mejores amigas.

Sonreí como una tonta. Aunque aquella sensación se borró en segundos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Me quedé paralizada y la voz de Vita resonó por toda la casa. Creo que dijo algo así como 'Visita para la pequeñaja'

Era horrible. Me llené de nervios en décimas de segundo.

Me puse a temblar como gelatina.

Y no sé en qué momento baje las escaleras pero la tenía frente a mí y notaba mis mejillas quemarme.

Estaba preciosa… sus ojos borgoña me observaban fijamente. Y sentí como acariciaba mi mano con disimulo.

Mi corazón se iba a salir.

Y me quedé muda.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿fue esto lo que sintió Fate-mama el día que se declaró a mi otra madre?

Si es así, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

* * *

Si hubiera querido yo… si pudiera…

Si este maldito dolor en mi pecho no me apretara tanto.

Si no los hubiera visto.

Si no fuera lo que vi.

Si no fuera lo que sentí.

Yo… yo ahora no estaría aquí.

Flotando en medio de la nada.

Sintiendo el frío en mi cuerpo porque no estoy a su lado.

Y ahora, ¿cómo voy a protegerte? ¿Cómo haré si no puedo ni mirarte?

Desde aquí arriba la ciudad de Italia se ve hermosa. Si no fuera así, si no te hubieras reído con él, yo no pensaría nada malo y estarías aquí conmigo.

No pasaría frío, pues tu alma siempre estuvo enlazada a la mía.

Y duele tanto no tenerte.

Tanto…

Duele más tenerte y alejarme de ti.

Me arrancaría el alma, los ojos… los oídos.

Todo por tal de no recordar ese día.

Aún después de tantos días me sigo haciendo la misma pregunta.

¿Cómo es posible que después de lo que te hizo, le sigas hablando?

Encima en tu casa.

Estaba en tu casa, Nanoha.

Y luego haces como si no pasara nada.

No pensabas contármelo ¿verdad?

No pensabas hacerlo.

¿Por qué siempre me ocultas las cosas?

No lo soporto.

Es peor que antes de salir contigo.

Este peso cada día me supera más y más y me estoy volviendo loca.

Allí... suspendida en el aire intentaba calmar mis emociones.

Allí, tomé una decisión.

Desaparecer tal vez sería una muy buena.

Soy tonta, no puedo hacer eso.

Ya no soy una niña.

Me estoy convirtiendo en una persona adulta y debo ser responsable, no puedo tirar la toalla así.

Eso no es propio de mí.

Mas toda esta presión dentro me está destrozando.

No puedo respirar y menos vivir si estas cerca.

Cada vez que te veo, recuerdo la misma maldita imagen.

Tu sonriendo con la persona que te había causado daño.

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

Le doy mil vueltas y siempre llego al mismo punto.

No lo comprendo.

Comencé a desplazarme por el cielo a gran velocidad. Bardiche estaba junto a mí. Al menos eso me quedaba.

La libertad de poder volar, era tal vez, el modo de dejarlo todo atrás.

Cada vez más y más rápido.

Cada vez más.

Y desde lejos divisé una tormenta.

Y volé hasta allí.

Sin causa aparente, me encontraba dentro.

La lluvia era fuerte y caía sin compasión.

Pero a mí me hacía sentir bien.

Esa fría lluvia, empapaba mi traje de combate.

La capa blanca…

Bardiche en mano.

Quería volar hasta desaparecer…

Quería… yo…

"¡Fate-chan!"

* * *

_Mensaje de móvil para Nanoha:_

Nanoha, olvídame. No puedo seguir así. Lo siento, no podré volver a estar contigo nunca más. Me he dado cuenta de que no te amo. Adiós.

Fate.

* * *

**N/A:** No me digan que Fate no se las trae… emm bueno pues aquí por fin terminé este capítulo, al que titularé 'el capítulo persecutor', no ha habido una sola persona que no preguntara por él. Y hasta por las noches tenía pesadillas. Me perseguía una hoja de Word gritándome ¡7 DIAS! Escríbeme… o algo así.

Em bueno sí a lo que voy, espero que les haya gustado y ya que me dieron tanta guerra… más les vale que dejen comentario sino me enfadaré y no publicaré más… es broma… ¿o no? Pero piensen que por algún motivo me gané el título de Diablo xddddd no diré más.

Saludos y hasta el próximo capi, que por cierto, huele a final.

Pobre Signum Q_Q


	17. XIV

Y siguiendo aquella estela entre nubes.

Cada vez más rápido iba surcando los cielos.

Cada vez más lejos de mí.

No es posible que no me ames, después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

No es posible que no sientas ya nada por mí, no lo es.

No te puedo creer.

No puede ser…

Y entonces, ¿qué fue de tú amor? ¿Y de tu promesa?

Las promesas no se rompen…

Las tuyas no.

¿Qué es el amor sin ti?

¿Qué será de mí? Fate-chan, no te creo.

No.

No puedo creerlo.

Y allí, bajo una tormenta te vi detenerte.

Te vi llorar suspendida en el aire.

Si no me amas, ¿por qué lloras?

"¡Fate-chan!" grité para alcanzarla.

Y al mirarme me di cuenta.

"Fate-chan… no es cierto. No puedo creerte. Hazlo ahora, dímelo a la cara. Dime que no me amas mientras miras mis ojos y te dejaré tranquila."

Me observó un momento.

"Hazlo, ¿qué esperas?" Susurré desesperada.

Sus ojos perdidos entre lluvia y truenos, entre dolor y rabia me contemplaban callados. Y ese misterio de nuevo en ellos, estaba vaciando mi corazón de sentidos.

Puse una mano en mi pecho con esperanzas.

"Nanoha…" musitó. "No te amo." Terminó diciendo fríamente.

Me quedé paralizada mientras ella se iba. Lo había dicho y lo dijo mirando mis ojos.

Lo dijo y yo…

Me quiero dejar caer, desde esta altura, hasta estrellarme contra el suelo.

Tanto es lo que me duele, que me he quedado sin fuerzas. Tanto que…

* * *

_**7 días de la semana.**_

_**XIV**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

* * *

Creo que ya ha pasado una semana desde que caíste en coma. Vengo cada día pues no puedo faltar al instituto, aunque ya queda poco para que comience la época navideña.

Me he quedado dormida en este sofá incomodo, que tantas noches me ha visto llegar entre lágrimas.

Tantas veces me ha visto nombrarte…

Tu nombre en susurros, mientras tomo tu mano con esperanzas de que vuelvas.

Signum, dime que volverás. No puedes quedarte así, ¿cierto?

Debo estar loca, cada día que vengo todo sigue igual.

Tú, tumbada con elcabello esparcido por la almohada. Eres como un ángel.

Siempre pienso en lo hermosa que te ves así. Es como si durmieras y me diera miedo de despertarte. Y de ese modo me intento conformar, de que no quedarás en este estado por siempre.

Signum por favor, dame una señal, dime que esa máquina cambiará su pitido.

Muchas veces me pregunto si estarás soñando algo, ¿qué será eso que sueñas que no quieres despertar?

Ojalá todo esto cure tus heridas, no sólo las externas sino las más importantes. Las heridas de tu corazón.

Aún me queda la esperanza de escucharte decir esas dos palabras en tus labios.

Esos que beso en secreto cada noche al irme. Los beso suavemente y me siento culpable por hacerlo.

No lo puedo evitar, supongo que me acostumbré a ti. Y ahora me es imposible irme sin hacerlo.

Tendrás que perdonarme por ello.

Como muchas otras veces, sostuve tu mano y te observaba.

El pitido de la máquina no cambiaba ni un ápice.

"Es inútil." Susurré.

"De acuerdo, entonces te contaré lo que ha pasado estos días. Las chicas por fin llegaron ayer de su viaje. Parece que Suzuka y Arisa-chan se están llevando mejor. Van a comer a solas y hablan mucho. En cuanto a Fate-chan, pasa por aquí cada día a verte. Esa chica te adora aunque no lo aparente. Siempre fuiste su rival sí, pero ella te ve como algo más, te ve como su mentora. No me extraña, yo también te veo así, mi amor." Apreté su mano con fuerza. "Nanoha-chan también viene, aunque menos. Últimamente está muy extraña. Apenas habla en clase y nunca tiene tiempo para nada. Me enteré que está aceptando cualquier misión que le den. Es como si no quisiera permanecer aquí." Agaché la cabeza. "Parece que ellas dos siguen mal, no sé mucho sobre ello, pues Fate-chan nunca me cuenta nada. También ha cambiado, ya no es como antes. Sus ojos ahora vuelven a ser como hace muchos años cuando la conocí. Tiene ese dolor clavado en ellos…"

Acaricié su mano mientras seguí hablándole sobre todo lo que había pasado en esos días.

Me da igual que me llamen loca, estoy segura de que ella me escucha. Si es así sólo esperaré hasta que decida volver.

Sus heridas parecen curarse bastante bien. Shamal está siempre cuidando de ella.

"Hola Hayate…" Dijo una suave voz en la puerta.

"Fate-chan… hola" Sonreí lo mejor que pude.

"¿Qué tal está hoy? ¿Sigue igual?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba para verla.

"Sí… todo igual…" dije tristemente.

"Hayate, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Musitó mientras me miraba fijamente.

"Claro…" afirmé curiosa.

"Tú… y ella… ¿tenían algo?" Inquirió sin yo esperarlo.

Bajé la cabeza pensando bien mis palabras.

"Sí… no te lo voy a negar." Contesté firmemente.

"Comprendo…"

"¿No vas a decirme nada más?" Pregunté.

"No… sólo comprendo un poco como te sientes." Sonrió sin ganas.

"Lo dices cuando pasó aquello con Nanoha, ¿verdad?"

Afirmó con la cabeza.

"¿No vais a arreglarlo?"

Se me quedó mirando un momento, pensando en lo que diría.

"No… esto ya no tiene solución."

"pero… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? Estabais muy bien juntas y derrepen…"

"No quiero hablar de ello." Dijo sin dejarme terminar.

"De acuerdo… lo siento no quería molestarte."

"No me molesta, sólo que no puedo hablar de ella."

"Sea lo que sea, tengo la esperanza de que se arregle y que os podáis perdonar, si es el caso."

Intentaba animarla después de todo. Ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga. Más incluso que Nanoha. No sé por qué, con Fate-chan siempre tenía más cosas en común, a pesar de lo mucho que siempre me metía con ella.

Aunque hace tiempo que no lo haga, igualmente no estoy de humor para eso. No ahora al menos. No con Signum así.

Y así, sin más se despidió de mí.

Y se fue.

Otro día más sin escuchar tu voz. Esto acabará matándome.

Acabaré deshidratada de tantas noches llorándote. No es justo.

No lo es.

Era yo la que tendría que estar aquí. No tú. No tú…

* * *

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo había una niña de ojos bicolor, que por cosas del destino, conoció a una chica de pelo cobrizo y hermoso corazón.

Nada más verse, surgió un amor imparable, capaz de atravesar cualquier muro, cualquier montaña.

Y así fue. La mujer de pelo cobrizo, insistió casi dando su vida por ella, y al final lo logró.

La niña, fue adoptada finalmente. Aunque no estaban solas, ambas tenían a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y elegante modo de ser.

Las tres se apoyaron siempre, siendo la mujer rubia la protectora, cuidando de ellas sin dejar que nadie ni nada les pasase.

Así fueron construyendo lo que hoy en día es conocido como familia. Esa que siempre estará ahí, para lo bueno, para lo malo…

Y llegó un día importante para ellas, las dos mujeres se prometieron amor eterno ante un altar. Un día sin duda especial, lleno de invitados y felicidad.

Flores, tarta, y la promesa de nunca jamás te dejaré porque lo que siento por ti, es más fuerte que cualquier barrera que pueda existir.

Finalmente, pasaron los años y la niña dejó de serlo. Casi era una mujer. El amor en su corazón nunca había cambiado, al contrario. Siempre estuvo y estará ligado a las dos mujeres que desde hacía tiempo, comenzó a llamar mamas.

Vivio, era una niña adorable, alegre como su madre Nanoha, y de fuerte carácter como su Fate-mama. Sin embargo, no sólo ellas eran su familia, también tenían las amistades de éstas, con las que se crió desde pequeña.

Aprendió a no sólo sufrir, también a amar y a sentir. Y de ese modo hemos llegado a un punto sin retorno, en el que nuestra preciosa niña de ojos bicolor, se ha enamorado…

"Hayate, ¿podrías dejar de contar esa historia y dejar a mi hija hablar con su amiga?"

"Oye, pero era una bonita historia, Fate-chan, no sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto."

"Me molestas tú. Deja de cotillear a mi hija, no permitiré que hagas lo mismo que con Nanoha y conmigo."

"No sé de qué me hablas…"

"Sabes bien de qué hablo…"

"Encima que digo que eres elegante te molestas…"

"A todo esto, ¿Nanoha podrías dejar de reírte de mí? Gracias."

"Lo siento, Fate-chan, es que cuando Hayate-chan estaba contando eso, pusiste una cara muy graciosa."

"¿Qué cara? No puse ninguna cara, no sé de que hablas."

"Mou, no seas tonta, anda ven…"

"Bueno, parece que la parejita necesita intimidad. Me iré a ver cómo está Vivio."

"¡De intimidad nada! Deja a mi hija en paz…"

"Vamos, Fate-chan, sólo me presentaré como Dios manda. No te molestes mujer."

* * *

"Vivio…" me hizo sonrojar sólo con pronunciar mi nombre.

Esa voz suave y dulce que me conquistó desde hacía años, atravesó mi corazón sin compasión.

Lutecia, por ti siento algo más que un simple te quiero. Por ti… siento mucho más.

Creo que finalmente, soy como mi Fate-mama, demasiado tímida para decirlo en voz alta.

Sin embargo, creo que si no lo digo explotaré.

"Vivio, ¿estás bien? ¿ocurre algo?" preguntó nerviosa.

"Es… estoy bien… sólo que yo…"

Habíamos dejado la casa, después de saludarnos y que todas se presentaran, aunque ya la conocían, supongo que después de decirle a Fate-mama, la verían de otro modo.

Mi rubia madre, fue adorable cuando la vio. Le dijo que era bienvenida a su casa siempre que quisiera. Es la mejor madre que pueda tener. Nanoha-mama ya la conocía de hablar con ella más a menudo. Así que sólo la saludó como otras tantas veces.

Paseábamos por la playa, y yo creía que me iba a morir.

"Vivio, yo no sólo he venido hoy por verte. Vine porque deseo decirte algo que, llevo tiempo queriendo hacer."

Mi pecho se apretó fuertemente, y en ese momento, deseaba que la arena que se encontraba bajo mis pies, me tragara.

Me tomó por los hombros logrando que la encarara. Y puso una mano en mi barbilla para que la mirara.

"Vivio, yo… bueno hay algo que llevo escondiendo desde hace años y ya no puedo contenerlo más."

Sus ojos brillaban y todas las estrellas del cielo en aquella noche, se reflejaban en ellos.

Mi cuerpo temblaba al sentir como se acercaba lentamente, y no pude evitar mirar sus preciosos labios.

"Lute…cia…"Susurré, antes de que sintiera aquella caricia, suave y pausada.

Permitiéndome captar cada parte de su néctar impregnando mi boca.

Me dejé llevar, cerrando los ojos.

Y fue entonces como si volara. Como si no existiera nada más.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí el amor que mis madres se tenían.

Fue cuando me di cuenta, de todo lo que pasaron hasta llegar aquí.

Y que todo ese recorrido, yo también lo quiero vivir, no importa las veces que me caiga, sé que ella me ayudará a levantarme.

Porque es mi amor… el amor de mi vida…

Porque la amo…

"Lutecia… te amo…"

Y sus brazos me recogieron cálidamente.

"Y yo a ti, Vivio. Es lo que te quería decir."

Nos mantuvimos así un largo rato.

Mi primer beso fue en la tierra, en una playa, y con un universo de techo.

* * *

"Nanoha, no pareces muy concentrada hoy. Debes de tener cuidado, no quiero recogerte en pedacitos de nuevo." Decía Vita mientras volábamos después de una ardua misión.

"No te preocupes, Vita. Sé lo que hago."

"No lo sé, últimamente aceptas cualquier cosa, por peligrosa que ésta sea. Un día no te podré seguir si sigues así."

Ya en el suelo le dije que me quedaría un rato más allí.

Y es que no quería volver.

Volver a la tierra era, recordar cosas que mi corazón ahora no podría soportar.

Sólo han pasado tres días desde que volvimos de Italia y creo que me estoy volviendo loca porque… a veces en las noches, escucho su voz llamándome.

La misma voz en susurros cuando hacíamos el amor. Esa voz que me perturbaba… que me llenaba de pasión sólo al recordarla.

Y dolía tanto… duele tanto Fate-chan…

Cierro los ojos y las lágrimas caen solas. Sin pensar, estoy llorando y sólo tu nombre, sólo pronunciarlo ya es suficiente para ello.

Te necesito y aún me cuesta creer las palabras de aquel día.

No puede ser que no me ames, es imposible.

No puede ser…

Aquí ahora en soledad, no tengo que disimular mi dolor, ¿verdad? Podría llorar hasta que amaneciera, pero eso no haría que volvieras.

Aún me pregunto qué fue lo que hice mal.

¿En qué momento me olvidaste? No sé si lo sabré algún día.

No sé si me volverás a hablar alguna vez.

Nada más pensarlo mi piel se eriza.

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso. En el templo, ese cerca del lugar donde ya no voy a entrenar.

Pasar por allí sólo me lleva al pasado y es curioso, sin darme cuenta lo estoy pensando ahora.

Qué idiota soy.

¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar estas cosas ahora?

Si ya no puedo vivir.

Y cada vez me cuesta más disimular delante de la gente… delante de mi familia y de ti.

Cada día pienso que no sé para que me levanto, si total, es mejor estar tumbada. No deseo vivir y parece que estoy buscando la muerte.

Hasta Vita se ha dado cuenta. Últimamente hago más misiones de las recomendadas. Hago tantas que casi no piso el suelo.

Esta noche me quedaré aquí hasta que el sol aparezca de nuevo. Así tendré excusa para no ir a clase.

No verte.

No quiero verte.

No puedo verte.

Ojalá pudiera, al menos, parar de llorar. Sé que me estoy perdiendo un hermoso cielo. Ese que antes contemplaba siempre junto a ti.

"Nanoha…" una voz masculina me hizo dar un sobresalto.

Me giré para ver a quién menos esperaba por allí. Sequé mis lágrimas rápidamente.

"Yuuno-kun…" Me sonrió.

"¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?" Preguntó indeciso.

Afirmé simplemente. No sabía si quería tener compañía, pero aunque pasara todo lo que pasó, al final siempre fue mi mejor amigo.

"Me he enterado de que no paras. No haces sino aceptar misiones y apenas si se sabe de ti. Me tenias algo preocupado." Colocó sus gafas y encogió sus piernas.

"Lo sé…" contesté tristemente.

"Sé que todo esto es mi culpa. Tal vez yo debiera hablar con Fate."

"No… no por favor, eso creo que sería peor."

Él bajó la cabeza.

"Aquel día, me volví loco. Y ella me miró de un modo que jamás había visto. Fate cuando se enfada realmente da miedo." Sonrió.

Le imité pues era cierto. Cuando Fate-chan se enfadaba solía dar miedo.

"Recuerdo aquella vez que se le metió en la cabeza que debía ir delante de ti siempre. Así si disparaba algún enemigo ella podría protegerte."

El añorado pasado volvió.

"Sí, eso fue después de mi accidente. No quería que me pasara nada. No se fiaba de nada."

"Y una de las veces que fue a verte por tu ventana, y al intentar bajar se resbaló. Se pego un buen tortazo." Comenzó a reír.

"Sí, paso dos días aguantando la bronca de Lindy-san. Creo que si se acordara ahora aún le dolería. Pero no entiendo cómo fue tan boba de no sostenerse en el aire. Siempre fue buena de reflejos."

"Yo lo sé. Estaba muy distraída o más bien… tú la distraías." Volvió a reír. "es una maravillosa persona, no sé como fui capaz de hacer todo esto. Todavía no puedo dormir de lo culpable que me siento. Sé que ella jamás me perdonará."

"No digas eso, Yuuno-kun. Estoy segura de que Fate-chan, algún día lo hará. Como bien has dicho, ella… es maravillosa al fin y al cabo." Susurré tristemente.

"Nanoha, debe escucharte. No sé qué pasó para que estéis así, pero creo que debéis hablar."

"Es… inútil, Yuuno-kun. Ella no me volverá ni tan siquiera a mirar." De nuevo mi garganta se cerraba. "Lo peor, es que ni sé que hice mal."

"Nanoha, siempre callas las cosas. Tal vez sea eso. Tal vez pasó algo que no le dijiste. Debes pensarlo. ¿Qué ha pasado que no le dijeras?"

"Es que no lo sé… de veras, yo sólo no le dije a mi madre lo que había pasado contigo y ella se enfadó, es todo lo que recuerdo. Luego tú te enfrentaste solo a todo eso y yo…" Callé un momento recordando.

"¿Tú?" Preguntó inquieto.

"Yo no le dije que había hablado contigo… pero estábamos mal. Quise decirle pero ya no me ha querido volver a escuchar. Tan sólo aquel día hablamos y… ocurrió aquello."

"¿El qué?" inquirió.

"Me dijo que no me amaba. Me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, Yuuno-kun. Y yo…" Yo no pude más y rompí a llorar.

Yuuno-kun me abrazó fuertemente.

Y creo que al final, me quedé dormida…

* * *

"Se ven bonitas…" Dijo mi madre a mi espalda.

"Mamá, ¿cuándo llegaste?" Me giré para encararla.

"Hace cinco minutos." Sonrío como sólo ella sabe.

"Um…" Volví a apoyar los brazos en el muro de la azotea. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" Pregunté sin mirar.

"Conozco a mi hija. Y últimamente la noto distante. Apenas habla y está triste. ¿Qué te pasa, Fate-chan?" Puso sus manos en mis hombros aún de espalda a mí.

Agaché la cabeza, pues el solo hecho de recordarlo me producía dolor.

"Fate-chan, sino me lo quieres contar, lo comprendo. No siempre debes contármelo todo. Pero entiende que estoy preocupada. ¿Qué os está pasando? Nanoha no para de trabajar y tú mira cómo estás."

Sonreí.

"¿Cómo estoy?" dije irónicamente.

"Triste."

"Se me pasará, mamá." Me rodeó con sus brazos y su calidez me invadió.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos. Quería llorar, quería decirle lo que me ocurría pero… por mucho que lo gritara, no dejaría de doler.

Ella creo que notó lo que pasaba y me aferró más.

"Si no me lo cuentas, no te podré ayudar." Su voz ahora era apenada.

Estaba logrando entristecer a todo el mundo.

Aquella tarde, Hayate también parecía quedar así cuando me fui.

"Mamá… ¿por qué no me lo contó? ¿Por qué todo lo que pasó no se lo contó a su madre?" Y el brillo de las lágrimas, bajaron por mis mejillas. "No puedo más…"

Finalmente, escondí la cabeza en su pecho. El llanto se derramó en mí como se derrama un vaso de agua al volcar.

"Fate-chan… tal vez tenía miedo. Nanoha es humana al fin y al cabo, y a veces a mucho valor que se tenga, también se puede ser cobarde. Puede que necesitara tiempo."

Me estremecí, quise decirle más pero… no pude. El nudo de mi pecho explotó.

Lloré… como nunca antes había llorado.

Ni siquiera por mi madre. Ni por ella había llorado tanto.

"Mira las estrellas Fate-chan, brillan cada noche para alimentar nuestros ojos de belleza. Tú eres como una estrella para mí. No puedo verte así, debes reponerte, debes hablar con ella. Ambas estáis igual."

Observé el cielo infinito. Mi madre tenía razón. Debería hablar con ella. Debería…

* * *

"¡Así que Vivio-chan ha experimentado su primer beso!" exclamó mi tía Hayate con la típica sonrisa pícara.

No sé por qué se lo conté justo a ella. Después se pasará el resto de las vacaciones, metiéndose con mi madre. Pobre, pero realmente me hace gracia cuando Fate-mama es anulada por mi tía. Creo que es la única que lo logra.

Además aún nadie más lo sabía, estábamos en la habitación de mi tía. Y mis madres seguían en el salón hablando con mi… bueno ahora es mi novia… pues eso… que por cierto, no me daba miedo porque Fate-mama es mucho más agradable con ella de lo que pensé.

Aunque decirle lo del beso… no sé cómo se lo tomará.

Y bueno se lo dije a mi tía, para que ahora me pueda seguir contando lo que pasó con la tía Signum.

"Tía Hayate, deja ya de reírte. Sígueme contando." Inquirí.

"Oh… pues la verdad, pasó bastante tiempo…" Bajó otra vez la cabeza entristecida.

"¿Cuánto?" Pregunté sorprendida.

"Pasaron muchas cosas. Tus madres pasaron varios meses sin hablarse. Y yo pasaba poco tiempo con ellas por estar con Signum. Supongo que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde."

"Pero… ¿de cuánto tiempo me estás hablando?"

"Alrededor de tres meses." Musitó.

Me quedé de piedra. Creía que Fate-mama, lo querría arreglar con mi otra madre. Pero parece que no era así. Y dejó pasar todo ese tiempo. Me pregunto por qué lo haría si realmente estaba loca por Nanoha-mama.

"Creo que deberías dejar que tus mamas te cuenten antes que yo… aunque lo mío no tiene que ver con ellas, ya te digo que pasé esa época dentro del hospital."

Finalmente comenzó a contarme.

* * *

Tres meses llevas así.

Qué ironía, ¿verdad?

Pensé que volverías y ya creo que mis esperanzas han muerto. Ya no sé qué es lo que siento ni por qué sigo viniendo.

Parece que no despertarás jamás.

Decirte que te amo cada día, tampoco ha servido para que abrieras esos preciosos ojos.

Ya te han retirado todas las máquinas y sólo queda la del pitido, que a veces me enloquece.

Te he contado absolutamente todos mis sentimientos, una y otra vez desde que quedaste así. Creo que no me quedan palabras ni más nada que decir, y tal vez por eso, últimamente vengo y no hablo.

Sigo sosteniendo tu mano porque dentro de mí sigue estando tu presencia.

Sigues aquí y yo jamás podré dejar de amarte.

Todos me preguntaban al principio, del porqué ya no bromeaba como antes.

Y es que ya nunca sonrío. Ni gasto bromas.

Por otro lado, ¿a quién…?

Arisa y Suzuka-chan, finalmente están juntas. Nanoha y Fate-chan, siguen sin hablarse después de tanto tiempo.

Me enteré que Fate le dijo a Nanoha que no la amaba.

Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?

Cada vez que Nanoha-chan aparece en clases, a Fate-chan se le ilumina la mirada y eso… no lo puede evitar.

Así que no sé qué ocurrió para que le dijera eso. Nanoha al principio tampoco se lo creía.

Aunque ahora mismo, creo que le está pasando parecido a mí.

Ambas llevamos meses esperando algo, que posiblemente, no llegará a pasar.

Y Nanoha-chan, creo que está muy cansada. No para de trabajar y sigue sobre esforzándose.

Vita me lo contó, está bastante preocupada.

Llegará a un punto en el que Nanoha-chan no aguantará más y no sólo vendremos aquí a verte a ti.

Ojala que eso no pase.

Llevaba ya varias horas allí. No había hecho las tareas de clase y después de las navidades habían sido muchas las que nos habían estado poniendo.

La navidad pasó ni sé cómo. Adoro cuando nieva pero… sin ti no es igual.

Recuerdo el año pasado, que nos fuimos a patinar. Era gracioso ver a la gran y valiente Signum, cayendo al suelo porque no aguantaba el equilibrio.

Sonreí al recordarlo, mientras abría los libros.

Desde hacía tres meses hacía mis tareas allí. Incluso con aquel maldito pitido. A pesar de él, encontraba mucha paz. Y me concentraba como nunca.

Sacando incluso mejores notas que Fate-chan.

Ese día rutinario… hasta cierto punto, dejó de serlo.

Mi lapicero cayó al suelo cuando mi nombre sonó en tus labios.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre rápidamente.

Levanté la cabeza de la libreta de apuntes, lentamente.

Y te miré…

Estabas sentada en la cama…

Me observabas como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Como si todos esos meses quedaran en horas.

Como si el mundo se hubiera parado.

Y el pitido de la máquina resonó, como llevaba esperando desde hacía muchos meses.

No sonreíste. No dijiste nada más.

Me quedé totalmente de piedra.

Y la lluvia golpeaba la ventana de tu habitación.

Mirabas a tu alrededor desconcertada.

Y el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar.

Mis ojos abiertos de par en par te contemplaban.

Siempre me pregunté qué pasaría el día que despertaras.

Nunca obtuve una respuesta clara. Creí que iría corriendo a abrazarte.

Eso creía.

No fue así.

Luego llegó Shamal, y más médicos. Ella te abrazó como supuestamente yo deseaba hacer.

Pero mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente, no tenían conexión.

No podía reaccionar.

Simplemente me convertí en una espectadora de lo sucedido.

Sólo eso…

Me di cuenta de que para ti, realmente es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, y hasta te sorprendiste de lo que llevabas en coma.

Por fin pude levantarme y aunque regué el suelo con los libros, no pude más que decir sino un simple 'hola'.

Me odiaré siempre por no dejar a mi cuerpo hacer más.

Cuando lo que deseaba era ir y besarte.

Abrazarte y sentir tu piel de nuevo.

No pude…

A diferencia de todo eso, sólo saludé como si no pasara nada.

Y aunque sorprendí a todo el mundo, pues nadie lo esperó, un sólo hola fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Lo único que salió.

Después de eso, llegaron todos a darte la bienvenida.

Hasta Fate-chan cambió su tristeza. La vi sonreír, después de tantos meses.

Y mientras medio mundo era feliz de nuevo con tu regreso yo, me mantuve en un rincón viéndolo todo desde lejos.

Luego volviste a casa. Y así sin más… acabaron los días en el hospital.

--

Los días volvieron a pasar. Mi rutina volvió a cambiar.

Comenzaste de nuevo con el trabajo. Aunque esta vez ibas con mucho más cuidado.

Lo sé porque Shamal siempre estaba insistiendo, en que le dijeras cada una de las misiones que hacías.

Fate-chan no te dejaba tampoco sola. Sin quererlo cuidaba de ti.

Eso se lo agradeceré siempre, porque yo a pesar de todo, seguía sin poder reaccionar.

Poco a poco hablábamos lo básico.

Mas, no pasábamos nunca de ahí.

Una noche después de una de mis misiones llegué a casa. Después de un relajante baño fui al salón.

Allí estaban todos mis guardianes.

Miraban la televisión alegremente. Estaban todos... todos menos tú.

Ella tal vez te encontrabas en tu habitación o al igual, habías salido a dar un paseo como últimamente hacias.

Caminé hasta aquel lugar.

Vita estaba sentada al lado de Shamal en el sofá mas grande, y Zafira estaba en su forma de lobo echado en el suelo, posiblemente durmiendo.

Ellas dos, que veían aquella caja tonta como la solían llamar, gritaban animadamente viendo un programa de preguntas y respuestas.

Yo sólo me aproximé por detrás.

Permanecí de pie mirando sin mirar.

Envuelta en mis pensamientos, sentí la puerta de la calle cerrarse.

Observé como mi amada guardiana llegaba agitando su chaquetón, para quitar los restos de lluvia que ahora llenaban las calles de aquella ciudad.

Retiró su abrigo y lo colgó cuidadosamente en la entrada.

Lentamente se quitó sus zapados.

Parecía cansada y por qué no, diría que hasta triste.

Su mirada era apagada y sin esperanza.

Saludó a todos pesadamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Yo no podía perder detalle de todo lo que iba haciendo.

Me gustaba mirarla. Simplemente me quedé observándola. Apoyada en el respaldar de aquel sofá, mi mirada estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Aquello era como una enorme condena que quemaba mi corazón y lo hacía estallar en culpabilidad.

No sé cómo fue que… mis pies comenzaron a caminar en su dirección.

Me acerqué por su espalda.

Ella se giró y me miró.

El pitido de la tetera, llenó de ese sonido característico la casa.

Aunque nosotras parecíamos en otro mundo. Me vi reflejada en ese líquido de mi corazón, y ese reflejo era la cara de Signum. La amaba. Ahora más que nunca.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que ocurrir estas cosas para que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos? Todo lo que pasó y luego el accidente, ¿no era bastante ya? No Hayate, en realidad estas empezando a vivir ahora. Mas pasaré el resto de mi vida sintiendo esto por ella. Porque si Signum no me perdona, jamás estaré con nadie.

Mi alma, mi corazón, mi ser y mi cuerpo no me permitirán que entrara ya nadie más que no fuera ella. Al fin y al cabo, para mi guardiana no había pasado tiempo y es como si hubiera sido al día siguiente.

Y así… de ese modo nuestras miradas se rompieron. Vita había chillado despertándonos de nuestro sueño. O al menos del mío, en el que yo besaba aquellos labios que tanto me embriagaban y enloquecían.

Pero no. No era cierto.

Solo era un sueño, Hayate.

Solo uno más de tantos que has tenido. Los mismos que tenías cada noche esperando a que despertara. Los mismos que tuviste hace unas horas cuando te dabas tu baño. Los mismos ahora cada noche al acostarte.

Creo que nunca perdí la esperanza y después de que volviera a casa, la estuve esperando cada noche a que viniera a mi habitación.

Era tanto lo que sentía hacia ella, que esas esperanzas que creí perdidas volvieron a renacer de sus cenizas. Los pocos pedazos que me quedaban en el corazón se habían roto al comprender que ella no estará nunca más conmigo.

Y aunque soy feliz porque despertara, yo… sentía mi alma hecha pedazos.

Rota.

Destruida.

Como cristales.

Todos caían a mí alrededor. Se esparcían por todos lados.

Me sentía derrumbada, cual edificio destruido por una bomba.

Pero si de algo me podía sentir orgullosa era de mi perseverancia. Sabía que con un solo gesto suyo, todo aquel desastre dentro de mí acabaría. Con sólo una palabra suya, todo, absolutamente todo volvería a formarse como piezas de un puzle.

Un puzle.

Mal montado desde un principio. Con piezas mal cortadas. Construido no sé ni cómo, ni por qué.

Todo empezó aquel día y desde ese momento sabía, que esto llegaría de la misma forma en que comenzó.

Los raíles del tren de mi corazón tenían un fin. La vía se cortaba y por ahí caería sin pérdida alguna. Construía un sueño para creer que no me saldría jamás.

Intentaba imaginar que aquel camino continuaba.

Tonta de mí.

Tonta. Una y mil veces.

Al final, lo que mi corazón anhelaba era sólo… sólo una sonrisa suya.

Una caricia.

Un beso robado a primera hora de la mañana.

Descuidar mi cuerpo en sus manos. Sus brazos. Su todo.

Y allí frente a ella tomé la más delicada decisión.

Necesitaba saber que si aún había algo que rescatar entre nosotras. Si era así, quería saber por qué jamás me dijo nada.

Si era así, quería entender lo que su alma llevaba por dentro. Mi guardiana volvió a darme la espalda, pero yo no pensaba en moverme. No lo tenía pensado.

No me moví.

No.

Justo cuando intentó salir por la puerta de la cocina, yo me interpuse.

Me quedé observando. Esperaba algo.

Una mirada, una sonrisa.

Aunque fuera un grito desde su alma desesperada.

Algo que me indicara lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

Algo que me dijera, qué era lo que allí moraba.

Y así. De ese mismo modo, puse mi mano en su corazón. Acerque mis dedos a su pecho.

Ella, creyendo que era un modo de detenerla, la apartó bruscamente.

Y fue entonces cuando comprobé lo que Signum, sentía.

Rabia. Dolor. Ausencia. Todo un cúmulo de sentimientos alborotados que se asomaban por las ventanas de su alma.

Sus ojos.

Esos que tanto hacia que me perdiera.

Quería vivir en ellos.

Quería sentir lo que era estar en su interior.

Y verme a mí misma desde dentro.

Esos azules profundos que marcaban y detectaban cada parte de mi desnuda piel cuando me hacia suya.

Esos que me vieron por primera vez sonreír ante ella.

Esos que me hicieron temblar una vez por las sensaciones nuevas que me proporcionaba.

Fueron los primeros en ver mi desnudez.

Los primeros en perderse con los míos.

Los primeros en acariciar con su mirada mi rostro.

Y yo, que tanto creía saber de ella me iba fundiendo en ellos, y a pesar de eso, no podía adivinar cuánto era el grado de sufrimiento de su alma.

No podía apartarme. No. No quería porque lo único que yo quería era que soltara esa maldita taza de té. Y me abrazara.

Quería sentir su abrazo. Sí.

Quería sentirla hasta fundirme con ella.

Era tal el dolor, que las lágrimas sin más comenzaron a bajar.

Ella, extrañada se sobresaltó.

"Ama… ¿le hice daño?" Pronunció tomando suavemente mi mano.

"No… no lloro por eso." murmuré.

"Ama…" De nuevo mi cuerpo, partió en dos al escuchar aquella maldita palabra.

Me condenaba respondiéndome así y ella lo sabía. Bajé la cabeza. Sin esperanza. ¿La había perdido?

"Signum…" Otra vez mi voz ahogaba las palabras. Tantas noches pronunciándolas, y al final, cuando la tenía delante no podía soltarlas.

Las mataba dolorosamente en mi pecho.

"Hayate…" Y ahí… en ese justo momento mis ojos la observaron detenidamente.

Su brillo al mirarme cambió. Sus ojos temblaban. Ya nada más importaba.

"Signum… te amo…" Por fin, aquellas palabras dejaron mis labios.

Ella me contempló seriamente. Y hasta pude notar que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Y sus manos que aún sujetaban la mía, comenzaron a estremecerse.

"No era eso lo que vi aquella tarde." Sabía y tenía todo el derecho del mundo de pedirme explicaciones. Lo murmuró demasiado bajo, nadie más lo escuchó.

"Aún así, aun viendo lo que viste. Es lo que siento Signum." Ella frunció el ceño con dolor. De nuevo sus ojos llenos de rabia y celos.

"¿Cómo crees que puedo creerte, Hayate? Entré en casa y te encontré en sus brazos. ¿Cómo voy a creerte?" Tenía toda la razón. De sentirse de ese modo. Sí. No cabía duda.

"Sé lo que viste. Se lo que ocurrió. Jamás en la vida podré perdonármelo. Y si yo no puedo hacerlo, no pretendo que tú lo hagas." Me miró desconcertada. "Sólo quería que supieras que, nunca podré amar a nadie como a ti." Y diciendo esto, agaché mi cabeza. Solté sus manos, y me giré para salir de allí.

Lo que pasó luego… me sorprendió más que a nadie.

Me encaminaba llegando casi al pasillo. La voz de mi guardiana, hablando alto y claro me detuvo.

"¡Hayate!" exclamó desesperada. Me hizo girar sorprendida. Y no sólo a mí, también a los demás que miraban la televisión. "¡Te amo!" Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Parpadeando rápidamente y no creyendo que aquello estuviera pasando.

"Si….Signum…" Fue lo único que pude decir. Me había quedado tan paralizada que creí necesitar de nuevo una silla de ruedas.

Ella no dijo tampoco nada más.

Empezó a andar hasta su habitación, bajo la mirada extrañada de mis otros guardianes. La felicidad se apoderó de mí. Y todo aquello que se estaba despedazando por dentro, sin más… desapareció.

Felicidad.

Esa preciosa palabra que podía sentir cualquier ser humano. Sin embargo, era tan difícil de encontrar, tan difícil de sentir, que muchas personas pasaban el resto de su vida buscándola sin suerte. Miré de nuevo a mis guardianes sonriendo. Sin pensarlo más fui corriendo tras ella.

Salte a su espalda.

La sorprendí.

Inconscientemente ella me sujeto de las piernas. Y me llevó así, hasta su habitación.

Allí me dejó sentada en la cama arrodillándose delicadamente. Siempre fue así. Su delicadeza y dulzura conmigo eran únicas.

"Signum… ¿por qué hemos tenido que pasar todo eso?" Dije acariciando su rostro.

"Me enfadé mucho contigo, me hiciste daño."

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" Pregunté. Sabía que lo que me había dicho hace un momento lo había estado pensado desde que despertó.

"Shamal… ella me contó que no te separaste de mí, un solo momento." Contestó suavemente.

"Signum… no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, si yo no hubiera ido, tal vez…" me hizo callar poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

"Antes de tu llegar, me tenían acorralada. Me contaron que fue gracias a ti, que ahora estoy viva." Acaricié su mano.

Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Recordé todo lo que sentí al verla en el suelo aquel día.

"En realidad, ese día ya te había perdonado. Quise decírtelo pero… tal y como estaba no pude hablar."

"Abrázame…" dije instintivamente.

Me rodeó y escondí la cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía tan bien volver a notar su aroma.

La calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Su cara apoyada en mí. Me sentía protegida y al a vez protectora.

Y al separarme sus labios me volvieron a llamar.

Y fue entonces cuando… me besó.

Me besó y sentí que podría lograr cualquier cosa, mientras estuviera con ella.

No sabía que era el amor, hasta el día de hoy… no lo sabía.

Mientras estuve con ella no sabía qué era lo que sentía. Después al perderla, fue una condena que me arroyó como rio desbocado.

Y el dolor de mi pecho lo apretaba con tanta fuerza, que apenas podía respirar.

Sin embargo, de todas las cosas que había vivido a su lado, ese beso fue el más hermoso que jamás había sentido.

Tan dulce.

Tan sincero.

Tan único.

Tan suyo…

* * *

**_N/A:_** Bueno, aquí estaba el secreto de 7 días, y era contar la parte de Hayate, que me ha costado lo mío para poder armarla. Primero porque no me coincidían algunas cosas y después por no saber bien como describirlo. En fin sé que escribí más de ellas dos, pero creo que después de lo que pasaron, lo merecían.

Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué hará Fate? xddd

Espero que les haya gustado y que estén más contestos por ver una actualización más rápida que la anterior.

PD: Este capítulo está dedicado a varias personas.

La primera a mi querida Rein, que aunque no sea su verdadero Nick, para mí sigue siendo la pequeña Rein de Convi. Feliz cumpleaños, espero estar en los siguientes si me lo permites.

La siguiente persona es Whitewarrior, esa condenada… qué bien me caes, a ti agradecerte el hacerme entrar en camino anoche. Después de pasar varias horas hablando contigo comprendí que no se puede olvidar lo que más se quiere, pero se puede vivir con ello. Por eso muchas gracias, me devolviste las ganas de escribir que me faltaban. Espero que te gustara el capi.

Y la siguiente persona, no la nombraré, pues creo que ella sabe quién es, a ti te diré que has cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida, me has devuelto algo que creí perdido, y después de tantas vueltas que hemos dado no me queda más que decirte lo mucho que te quiero. Maldita telefónica, ya podría darse más prisa xdddd

Para todos los demás un saludo y espero pasar por aquí dentro de poco. Hasta el próximo capi~


	18. XV

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**XV**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Si tuviera que describirme, lo haría sin duda como alguien especial. Nací de un clon… mi propia hermana, y viví de un modo diferente a los demás niños.

Encerrada dentro de mí misma, sólo veía por lo que mi madre biológica me decía.

Aunque sus palizas cada día cubrían de sangre mi cuerpo, yo la seguía queriendo. El daño físico no era tanto como el interno.

Sólo eres un clon de mi verdadera hija, eso me decía.

Mis ojos, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón se partían ante aquellas palabras.

Mas hubo una persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Desde de que la conocí mi vida cambió.

La vida parecía siempre más sencilla estando junto a ella.

Y así de ese modo, Nanoha y yo nos hicimos finalmente amigas.

Los años pasaban y yo crecía a su lado.

Otra mujer que no era mi madre me adoptó, y resultó ser la persona más tierna y cariñosa que nunca había conocido.

Por esa época comencé a vivir en la tierra, adaptándome a sus costumbres.

Japón era un país bastante interesante, pero lo más interesante era lo que habitaba en él.

Con la llegada del colegio conocí a las amigas de Nanoha. Ellas abrieron los brazos y me enseñaron el valor de la amistad.

Luego llego Hayate y así se completó el círculo, de las tres Ases.

Las magas más poderosas. Las más aclamadas.

Nuestras vidas siempre entrelazadas por motivos, ya fueran profesionales o de amistad, nos hacía pasar cada vez más tiempo juntas.

Crecer era el mayor de los retos. Ya no sólo como maga sino como persona.

Mas de ese modo, también crecían mis sentimientos.

Unos sentimientos que al principio no comprendía. Lograban que quisiera pasar más tiempo a su lado. Más que con las demás.

Me preocupaba excesivamente cuando salía a alguna misión.

Mis manos temblaban cuando su mirada se fijaba en mí.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, cuando de sus labios nacían palabras hermosas. Y en todas ellas, se incluía mi nombre.

Nanoha comenzó a ser, algo más que una amiga.

Y poco a poco me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella, no era el amor de la amistad, sino otro mucho más grande.

Ilimitado.

Así era, pues con él dentro de mí, podría vencer cualquier barrera. Volar más alto o incluso batirme con cualquier enemigo, con más fuerza.

La pasión se iba desbordando en el ser, que una vez había sido un clon.

Yo…

Con el paso del tiempo, no pude aguantar más aquello que llevaba dentro.

Nanoha finalmente, me confesó sus sentimientos. Definitivamente…

Ella y yo… nos hicimos una.

A partir de ahí comenzaron más y más problemas.

Hasta que he llegado aquí.

Un punto sin salida y sin retorno.

Han pasado varios meses desde que nos dejamos de hablar, y cada vez lo veo más absurdo.

Muchas veces me sorprendo a mí misma, recordando sus labios en los míos.

No puedo evitar que las lágrimas bajen impacientes, por mis mejillas.

Ella y yo ya no estamos juntas, y me siento perdida en un universo profundo y oscuro.

Es posible que yo misma lo buscara.

No ha habido día en el que ella no intentara hablarme, mas mi respuesta siempre era la misma.

'No tengo tiempo'… o 'no puedo hablar ahora.'

No es justo para ella. Tampoco para mí.

¿En qué momento me volví así?

Tan déspota y prepotente, incapaz de ver más allá de mis propias narices.

Y sólo cuando estoy en mi casa, pienso en todo esto y creo que… es una locura.

La amo… y al amarla lo demás debería darme igual.

Mas no es así.

No me da lo mismo cuando pienso en que a ella le importa tanto la amistad de una persona, que quiso hacerle daño.

Ese daño que yo considero imperdonable.

Ese daño que no sólo se lo hizo a ella, sino a mí también.

Mas sé que soy una egoísta y Nanoha al fin y al cabo, tiene todo el derecho elegir el hablarle o no.

Hace unos días me enteré por Vita, que se ven más a menudo de lo que yo pensaba.

Encima Nanoha, no para de hacer todo tipo de misiones y eso me está llenando de miedos incontrolables.

Cada vez que recuerdo su accidente del pasado, me hace pensar que podría volver a ocurrir.

Lo más seguro es que esta vez, toda la culpa sea mía.

Aún recuerdo que en Italia, en medio de una tormenta, le dije que no la amaba.

Y mi alma se estaba haciendo pedazos, al ver la decepción en sus ojos.

Mas no pude reaccionar, y tuve la genial idea de marcharme.

Mis orbes comenzaron a llenarse de más y más lágrimas. Simplemente no podía permitir que me viera así.

Pensé que sería buena idea… pero… aunque una vez me dijeron que no me arrepintiera de las cosas que se hacen, yo hoy lo hago, me arrepiento.

Sí, así es.

Ella se quedó allí en aquel momento, y yo… ni miré atrás.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo a Japón, las cosas habían cambiado.

Hayate pasaba el día metida en el hospital, visitando a Signum.

Yo también iba a verla.

Su mejoría era nula.

Sin embargo, una de aquellas tardes la guardiana más querida de Hayate, despertó.

Todos de algún modo, éramos felices por la noticia.

Hasta hicieron una pequeña reunión en su casa, unos días más tarde.

Nanoha, no fue.

Y le pregunté a Vita, pues ella casi siempre hacía misiones en conjunto.

La pequeña guardiana agachó la cabeza, negando que fuera a venir.

Suspiré tristemente, y cerré los puños con fuerza.

Me lo merecía, claro que sí. Todo eso estaba pasando por mi culpa.

Lo peor era, su comportamiento en el instituto. Si al principio ella me buscaba para hablar, ahora ya no lo hacía.

Sus ojos, parecían apagados y sin vida.

¿Quién lo diría? Nanoha sin esa chispa en la mirada… era verdaderamente desconcertante.

Detestable por mi parte verla así.

Callada, distante y hasta en otro mundo.

Hasta Hayate me miraba, me preguntaba qué ocurría.

Mas yo simplemente callaba, o le decía que no quería hablar del tema.

Sin darme cuenta, Nanoha dejó de ser Nanoha. Se convirtió en simplemente un ser que llegaba a clases por la mañana, y se iba al termino de éstas.

Luego, ya no sabía nada más de ella.

Incluso, más de una vez faltaba a clases. Hayate se enteraba de que ella había estado en misiones todo el día, y no se encontraba en la tierra.

Vita también me lo decía.

Comencé a coger miedo cuando me comentó, que pronto no podría seguir su ritmo.

La propia Vita, que era la persona con más energía que conocía, me decía aquello y me llenaba de terror.

Pensaba en Nanoha, y rezaba para que no le ocurriera nada. Sin embargo, jamás exterioricé nada de aquello.

Tal vez por esa manía mía de callar todo.

Por ese motivo, ocurrían todas aquellas cosas.

Mi culpa. No podía dejar de sentirme así.

Y llegó lo que menos quería que llegara.

--

Una de tantas tardes en la TSAB, revisando documentos con Signum, apareció quién menos esperaba.

La guardiana de Hayate incluso se puso en alerta, pues ella estaba al tanto de lo sucedido.

"Fate, tengo que hablar algo importante contigo. Por favor, sólo escúchame. Es de suma importancia que lo hagas." Comentó aquella persona que cubría sus ojos tras unas gafas transparentes.

Las colocaba nervioso y alterado.

¿Qué estaría ocurriendo?

Por su modo de actuar acepté, aunque las ganas de verle sinceramente eran pocas.

Me llevó hasta uno de los pasillos, que se encontraban fuera de las oficinas. Allí su preocupación fue más evidente.

"Sé que con quien menos deseas hablar es conmigo, sin embargo, algo está pasando y debo comentarte lo sucedido."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté inquieta.

"Se trata de Nanoha… ella…" bajó la cabeza apenado.

"¿Qué le pasa a Nanoha?" Inquirí más que alterada.

Después de unos segundos mirando fijamente a aquel chico de pelo rubio, él levantó la mirada. Sus ojos eran serios y de una tristeza profunda.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y me respondió.

"Ella… se ha ido a una misión totalmente sola. Me da mucho miedo porque cuando se despidió… ella" Suspiró nuevamente. "Fate, me da la sensación de que Nanoha no quiere volver."

¿Sabéis esa sensación de cuando el mundo entero pareciera pararse, y hasta tu corazón lo imita?

Se escuchan los latidos fuertemente en tus oídos, y todo tu cuerpo tiembla.

Tu visión se emborrona, y te sientes igual que cuando te dan un golpe en la cabeza.

Notas el peso de tus ojos, y por un momento deseas que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Hasta intentas convencerte de que lo es, y te gritas a ti mismo… 'despierta… abre los ojos'

Te repites constantemente, que eso no puede estar pasando, que es sólo tu imaginación o una broma pesada.

Pero… mirar a Yuuno que te contempla inquieto mientras frota sus manos por el nerviosismo. Verle y ver al tiempo, el reflejo de la amargura y la angustia en sus ojos.

Agachar la cabeza, y darte cuenta de que todo lo que te estás hablando por dentro… es falso.

Y de que realmente Nanoha está haciendo lo que hace, por tu causa.

Cerré los puños fuertemente, y hasta una sonrisa irónica llenó mis labios.

Él me seguía observando. Mas yo, no podía reaccionar.

Me estaba diciendo que la persona más positiva y animada que jamás conocí, estaba buscando la muerte y todo era por mi culpa.

Ese sentimiento me condenaría de por vida.

Ese sentimiento me estaba destrozando por dentro, y no sólo eso, los cimientos de nuestra relación, terminaron por ceder.

El enorme edificio de amor y ternura que construimos una vez, acabó finalmente por derrumbarse.

Y con él… todas las esperanzas que habíamos puesto.

Todo lo que habíamos vivido quedó en sólo una frase.

Nanoha quiere morir.

Nanoha…

En un intento de moverme, me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo no respondía.

Sentí que se me iba la cabeza, y todo comenzó a darme vueltas.

Creí que acabaría en el suelo, pero no podría dejar que mi debilidad se hiciera notar.

Me recargué en la pared que había tras de mí, y comencé a golpearla con los puños.

Finalmente la encaré y le di un buen puñetazo.

Todo lo que sentía por dentro, lo dejé marcado en aquella superficie.

El dolor, la rabia, la impotencia de estar allí y no poder apenas reaccionar.

El daño que me produjo aquel golpe, me devolvía por fin a la realidad y sin pensarlo más, comencé a correr sin rumbo.

No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, y le pregunté a Yuuno mientras me alejaba.

Él me contestó que le preguntara a Hayate, que de seguro ella sabría.

Así de ese modo, me aparecí en su despacho más que agitada.

Mi respiración era acelerada y la mano con la que golpee la pared, no paraba de sangrar.

Poco me importó aquello.

Abrí la puerta de golpe asustando a mi amiga castaña, que levantó la mirada aturdida.

"Fate-chan…" Susurró. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

Todas aquellas preguntas, me eran imposible contestar. Los efectos de la conversación con Yuuno, hacían mella en mí.

No sabría describir, que fue lo que se me pasó por la cabeza. Sólo recuerdo el día que Nanoha cayó en batalla, y llegó gravemente herida.

Aquella imagen de verla bañada en sangre e inconsciente, jamás se me borraría de mis recuerdos.

Nunca.

"¡Hayate, dime dónde está Nanoha!" Exclamé.

Ella asustada se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a mí.

"Ella está en una misión a las afueras de la ciudad. Creo que Vita fue con ella." Contestó suavemente.

Tomé de nuevo más aire. Me estaba ahogando y sentía que el pecho me apretaba.

"¿Estás segura de que Vita fue con ella?" Inquirí.

Sólo afirmó con la cabeza. Acarició mi espalda en un intento de que me calmara, pero sabía que aquello era imposible.

Nanoha seguramente estaba sola, lo sabía. Presentía que algo iba a pasar.

Más después de que Yuuno, me dijera todo aquello.

Si realmente Vita la acompañaba, él no estaría tan preocupado.

Mi exasperación llegó a su límite, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró la pequeña guardiana de Hayate.

Ésta no tenía buena cara, y tanto Hayate como yo quedamos asombradas.

"Vita-chan… tú… ¿Tú no estabas con Nanoha-chan?" Preguntó su ama.

Apenas si se le podía ver la mirada.

Ella negó con la cabeza, totalmente abatida.

Y mi corazón parecía que se saldría del pecho.

"Vita… respóndeme, te lo ruego, ¿dónde está ella?" Pregunté aún intentando guardar la compostura.

Hayate se acercó a ella, y se puso a su altura. Vita levantó la mirada y sus ojos lo dijeron todo.

"¡Fate-chan, ve a buscarla, corre! Te envío las coordenadas a Bardiche." Dijo Hayate sin siquiera mirarme, aún impactada por la mirada de su guardiana.

Me apresuré, hasta llegar al ascensor.

Éste se encontraba ocupado.

No podía ser. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Pulsé mil veces el botón para que subiera, sin embargo, éste bajaba.

Estando en un veinteavo piso no lo pensé más.

La azotea era más accesible.

Avisé mentalmente a Hayate de que partiría desde ahí, y ella me dio el permiso.

No sé en qué momento llegué arriba, pues subí los diez pisos restantes casi volando.

Aire.

Respiré profundamente.

El traje de batalla apareció en mi cuerpo y comencé a volar a toda prisa.

Jamás en la vida, había llegado a esa velocidad.

Apenas podía tomar aire y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a arder.

El contacto de éste con el viento quemaba.

Me daba igual. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible.

Tenía que dame prisa.

No la perdería, esta vez no.

--

Las coordenadas eran correctas, y ni aún así ella estaba allí.

Suspendida en el aire intentaba localizarla.

Repentinamente sentí que algo me iba a atacar, y tuve que protegerme.

Una bola de algún enemigo había llegado hasta aquí.

Observé bien y fue cuando la vi.

Ella no parecía haberme visto.

Estaba en el suelo de pie.

Despegó de éste, y se puso a la altura de la máquina que nos atacaba a ambas.

Lo curioso era que Nanoha, no se estaba defendiendo y tampoco atacaba.

Nuestro enemigo le estaba golpeando. Y ella simplemente se dejaba.

Aquella máquina finalmente se fue. Y apareció uno de los magos enemigos que comenzó a formar una gran bola eléctrica.

Demasiado grande.

Si aquel mago la lanzaba y Nanoha no se defendía, podría morir.

Cerré los ojos, pues lo que estaba viendo parecía una película.

Otra sonrisa más, sin creer lo que veía.

La bola fue lanzada y Nanoha no se movía.

No hacía nada.

Realmente estaba deseando la muerte, y aquello no lo permitiría.

Volé… volé lo más rápido que pude.

Lo más que mi magia me permitía.

Por un momento creí, que llegaría tarde.

Bardiche activo el Sonic Move, y en décimas de segundo me encontré delante de ella.

Nanoha había cerrado los ojos, a la espera de aquel golpe.

Ése que jamás llegó, ya que me interpuse como pude.

Mas mi suerte fue peor, pues me dio totalmente de lleno.

Nuevamente sonreí mientras caía rápidamente al suelo.

Definitivamente, si le hubiera dado a ella, la habría matado… y yo… yo ahora estoy cayendo irremediablemente.

El golpe contra la superficie, seguramente acabará matándome.

Así que no me queda más que decir que…

"Nanoha… te amo…" Susurré levemente.

Después… no hubo nada más.

Oscuridad… tal vez. Sólo eso.

Te pude proteger pero… ahora no podré seguir. No podré…

Lo siento Nanoha…

--

¿Una suave voz me habla?

Sí, juraría que escucho algo.

No estoy muerta entonces.

No lo estoy.

Aunque no puedo mover mi cuerpo. No sé qué pasa, no puedo reaccionar.

Lentamente, abrí los ojos.

Y un ángel me hablaba.

Noté que había mucho ruido, pero un ángel me hablaba.

Sentí el calor de ese ser acurrucándome en su regazo.

Y el viento agitaba sus cabellos.

Sus ojos azules me contemplaban aliviados.

"Na… noha…" pronuncié débilmente.

"Fate-chan… no me vuelvas a hacer esto."

Era un reproche, lo sé. Mas se la veía más hermosa que nunca.

"Aguanta por favor."

¿Aguantar?

Fue cuando miré a mí alrededor. Estaba en uno de los helicópteros de la TSAB. De ahí venía ese sonido tan fuerte.

Intenté incorporarme, pero no pude.

Ella me aferraba fuertemente y yo, levanté mi mano y acaricié su rostro. Sin querer lo manché de sangre que al parecer, tenía en ella.

Me observé un instante, para darme cuenta de que no sólo tenía ese líquido rojo ahí, sino también en mi cuerpo.

"Nano…ha…" hablé asustada.

"Fate-chan… no hables por favor."

Nerviosa le habló al piloto pidiéndole que se diera prisa.

Cuando aterrizamos, me rodearon muchos médicos, Shamal entre ellos.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando. No tenía ni idea, pero Nanoha no se separaba de mí.

Entrelazó los dedos fuertemente con los míos.

Y aquella camilla donde me encontraba, corría a mucha velocidad.

Yo no sentía nada, pero parecía que llevaban mucha prisa.

Repentinamente los ojos comenzaban a pesarme, y el sueño me empezó a invadir.

Mas no deseaba apartar mi mirada de la de Nanoha.

Finalmente, aquel cansancio pudo conmigo y de nuevo… más oscuridad.

Si ahora me voy, lo haré sin haberle dicho lo que siento realmente.

Me iré sin que ella sepa que no era cierto lo que le dije.

Si me voy me iré, pero necesito más tiempo.

Quiero aún decirte muchas cosas, no puedo morir aquí. No ahora. No… Nanoha…

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Y hasta aquí, este capítulo que… emm bueno pensé que era el último y sin embargo, se me alargó más de lo que pensé. Finalmente he tomado la decisión de acabarlo en el siguiente o en el otro. Aún no lo sé. Lo siento, este fic está siendo más largo de lo que creí.

Mas no es sencillo armar una trama como esta. Si en el anterior capítulo fue casi todo Hayate/Signum, ahora les tocaba a nuestras chicas.

Bueno espero que les gustara y siento haberles dejado en esta situación O_O xdddd

Ya me conoces. Saludos y hasta el próximo capi~~


	19. El fin

_**7 Días de la semana.**_

_**El final.**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Aún lo recuerdo…

Sí, como si hubiera pasado ayer. Se me eriza la piel sólo de pensarlo.

No fue fácil todo lo que pasé, pero finalmente creo que valió la pena.

No por lo que ocurrió, sino el fin de los hechos que marcó mis pupilas por siempre.

Ella entre mis brazos bañada en sangre, me sonreía, me miraba… su mano…

Alzó su mano para acariciar mi rostro.

El líquido borgoña la manchó… y aún así ésta era cálida y dulce. La acercó a mis labios. Ese sabor salado mientras la sostuve entre las mías.

Fate… no me dejes te lo ruego… no lo hagas, me volvería loca y ahora he comprendido muchas cosas a las que me cerré.

No importa si no estás conmigo… no importa porque aunque tú no me ames y yo a ti sí, con sólo verte puedo ser feliz.

Me he dado cuenta que perderte de esta manera es mucho peor… no me dejes te lo imploro.

Sus ojos parecieron entender mis suplicas en silencio.

Luego los cerró y su mano débilmente cayó.

Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Ahora te miro y lo recuerdo de tal manera que mis ojos tiemblan. Y las lágrimas desean de nuevo salir.

El sonido del aleteo de las aspas de aquel helicóptero.

El traqueteo de éste.

Mis gritos desesperados.

El piloto nervioso, intentado llegar lo antes posible.

La llamada de Shamal-san, comunicando que todo estaba preparado para cuando llegáramos.

Mis dedos soltando los tuyos mientras te alejabas en camilla a toda prisa.

Pasó todo muy rápido… muy deprisa y aún así…

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… tanto que mi cuerpo se estremece.

Pareciera que volviera a vivirlo.

Parece que eso jamás quedará en el olvido.

--

Horas… pasaban lentamente. La luz roja de tu quirófano aún seguía encendida.

Frotaba mis manos, nerviosa, a la espera de alguna noticia.

"Nanoha-chan…" una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Hayate-chan." Ésta venía con clara preocupación.

Se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

Me dijo que Shamal-san la había llamado. Se presentó lo antes que pudo.

Signum-san también llegó casi al tiempo.

Minutos más tarde llego Yuuno-kun.

"Nanoha… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se pondrá bien?" Preguntó éste, colocando bien sus gafas con inquietud.

"No lo sé aún… no me han dicho nada."

Ahora recuerdo como llegué a todo esto.

Lo sé porque fue mi culpa y eso es algo que nunca podré olvidar. Después de tantos años lo sigo viviendo continuamente.

La miro y a veces pienso que hubiera sido de mí sin ella.

La angustia de no saber, las noches eternas deseando desaparecer… ahora lo sé.

Fue por mi causa.

Todo pasó desde que Fate me miró a los ojos y me dijo que no me amaba.

Luego, yo cambié. Realmente deseé morir.

Me iba a misiones sin pensar. Sin siquiera estudiar la situación.

Vita me lo dijo muchas veces.

"Nanoha un día no podré seguirte si sigues así."

Esas palabras marcarían el resto de esos meses. Dejando trabajo a medias sólo por intentar cuidarme.

Mi deseo de dejar este mundo fue algo que jamás y nunca había sentido.

Siempre pensé que habría soluciones a todo. Mas todo esto fue algo que me cogió de improviso.

No lo esperada y tener esos pensamientos no eran lógicos en mí.

Repentinamente me volví una persona seria y descuidada. No valoraba el camino a seguir, simplemente iba por él.

Morir…

Eso era lo único que buscaba. Y después de casi lograrlo ella…

Ella casi ha dado su vida por mí.

No me importa ya si me ama o no. Ya es lo mismo, sólo quiero que viva. Si por mi causa ella se fuera… no me lo podría perdonar jamás.

Dentro de la desesperación mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y ese néctar que últimamente aparecía en ellos a menudo, resbaló por mis mejillas.

Fate, por qué fuiste. No tenías que ir. La que debería de estar ahí dentro tendría que ser yo y no tú.

Los puños…

Los cerraba con rabia y desespero.

Angustia.

Eso es lo que recibí por mi pedido a desaparecer.

Me lo merezco. No se debe desear algo así.

No debí jugar a este juego.

Siempre pierde la persona que más se ama.

Siempre se acaba perdiendo algo por el camino.

Ahora lo sé.

Pero… lo que me costó comprenderlo no vale una vida.

Y las horas seguían pasando. Y la luz roja no se apagaba.

¿Por qué no se apaga esa maldita luz? ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar esta agonía?

No lo soporto… no puedo más…

"Nanoha… sería mejor que fueras a tomar un poco de aire. No es bueno que te quedes aquí todo el tiempo…" mencionó Yuuno-kun.

Hayate-chan se puso de pie y me tomó del brazo.

Las excusas no valieron, Hayate-chan tiró de mí y me sacó a rastras.

Me llevó fuera del edificio a un pequeño parque frente a éste.

Me senté en un banco aún creyendo estar en un mal sueño.

Ella llegó con un refresco y me lo dio.

"Toma… bebe, te vendrá bien."

Su sonrisa calmó un poco mis ansias por salir corriendo y pegarme a aquella puerta de nuevo.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" pregunté sin más.

Ella me miró extrañada sin entender bien.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Afirmé con la cabeza y de nuevo apreté los puños.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste para no volverte loca, cuando Signum-san…?"

No pude terminar la pregunta. Ella me miró de un modo que nunca había visto.

Le hice recordar algo que, creo, intentaba olvidar.

"No lo sé…" se sentó a mi lado y observó la abertura de la lata de refresco. "Sólo sé que no me pudieron sacar de allí…" sonrió de modo triste. "Me volví loca y tal vez por eso yo comprenda como te sientes ahora Nanoha-chan." Terminó mirándome.

Me quedé mirando la nada y totalmente en blanco.

"Fate-chan es fuerte… estoy segura que saldrá de esta." Sonrió intentando animarme.

Sí… siempre fue más fuerte que yo. Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado animándome para seguir a su manera. Ha sido siempre la persona más importante para mí.

Nunca dejaré de amarte y si tengo que vivir sin ti por el resto de mis días no me importa…

Prefiero vivirlos mirándote de vez en cuando que no volver a verte jamás.

Daría todo lo que tengo por estar yo en tu lugar Fate-chan.

Todo para que no sufras más.

--

Volvimos de nuevo al pasillo y aún estaba la luz encendida.

El olor a hospital nunca me gustó. Me recuerda a una mala época.

A una época muy difícil para mí. Y si lo pienso bien me doy cuenta de que ni en esa situación dejé de tener esperanza en seguir adelante.

Que diferente es ahora todo. Pensar que he estado deseando morir todo este tiempo…

-- --

Lo recuerdo.

Pensaba que cosas así no me podrían pasar a mí.

De pequeña aguanté tanto dolor físico y mental que pensé que nada más me haría daño.

Mi cuerpo podría siempre aguantar todo tipo de batalla sin salir dañada de ellas.

Sin embargo, de nuevo me equivoqué.

Y aunque yo sólo sea un clon, también soy persona.

Tengo piel, huesos y carne.

Siento dolor, siento mi corazón desbocado y el tacto de la brisa primaveral.

Soy tan humana como los demás y por ende, también puedo morir.

Se me olvido que yo no era inmortal.

Mas no me arrepiento.

Si era por ella, no me arrepiento de ponerme delante para que no le hicieran daño.

Preferiría morir una y mil veces por tal de no verla dañada de nuevo.

Me dije una vez que no lo permitiría más.

Pues no podría soportar volver a verla empotrada en una cama, viendo como las hojas de cerezo caen desde la ventana del hospital.

Lo prometí.

Era una promesa y por fin he podido cumplirla.

Te he salvado y ahora no necesito seguir viviendo.

Si este era mi destino me alegra haberlo vivido.

Me llena de júbilo haber podido compartir tantas cosas contigo.

Tantos besos a escondidas y caricias en la madrugada.

Ya no pasa nada si muero hoy aquí en esta cama.

No pasa nada porque la vida que me brindaste una vez la he vivido como me enseñaste.

Te agradeceré siempre haber podido estar aquí para mirar tu sonrisa.

Para compartirlo todo a tu lado.

Nanoha… me alegro de haber estado aquí.

La decisión que tomé un día, valió la pena.

No me arrepiento, no puedo hacerlo.

Junto a ti, conocí eso que todos llaman felicidad.

Y así, de esa manera pude vivir.

Siempre te amaré y aunque yo ahora tome otro camino, y deba partir, mi corazón te pertenecerá por siempre.

No quisiera irme, no sin antes volver a escuchar tu voz susurrante en mi oído. O tus cálidas manos en mis mejillas.

Debo intentar despertar para verte una vez más.

Sólo una, debo luchar por eso.

No quiero que nuestro último encuentro sea ese helicóptero.

Yo bañada en sangre…

Tú con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nanoha, lucharé. Lograré volver a verte aunque sólo sean cinco minutos más.

Sólo por eso vale la pena.

Por tu sonrisa.

Por tus azules mares que tanto amor conmueven en mi alma.

Lucharé… de nuevo lo haré.

* * *

Finalmente aquella luz roja se apagó.

Me levanté cuanto vi salir a Shamal-san.

Venía con la cara muy seria.

Lindy-san, que había llegado unos minutos antes, fue la primera en aproximarse a ella.

Yo de pie me quedé paralizada.

Tal vez por miedo a escuchar algo que no quería.

Yuuno-kun puso su mano en mi hombro. Sabía que me quería dar apoyo.

Y las palabras de Shamal-san, resonaron en aquel pasillo.

"Está fuera de peligro. En unas horas despertará." Sonrió aliviando los corazones de los que estábamos allí.

Suspiré profundamente.

"¿Se pondrá bien?" preguntó Lindy-san aún con dudas.

"Sí, Fate-chan es una chica muy fuerte. Se repondrá poco a poco." Contestó la guardiana de Hayate.

Por fin, todo lo malo pasó…

Algo o alguien, escuchó mis plegarias.

Nunca más me separaré de ti.

Nunca Fate-chan…

--

"Fate-chan…"

Con miedo, entré en su habitación. Shamal-san me había dicho que hacía un rato se había despertado.

Ella me miró aún somnolienta y dolorida.

Tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo.

Una pequeña sonrisa… y todo bastó.

Levantó su mano para que me acercara.

La tomé entre las mías.

"Nanoha…" susurró.

Mi corazón volvió a palpitar al escuchar en su voz mi nombre.

No pude evitar sonreír.

"Fate-chan… perdóname…" dije afligida.

Su tacto cálido se apretó en mis dedos.

"No me vuelvas a dar un susto como este Nanoha…"

La miré triste y me volví a encontrar con su sonrisa.

Era limpia y hermosa.

Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír.

Me contagió ese acto y las palabras sobraban.

Sé que se pondrá bien… lo sé porque Fate-chan siempre ha sido muy fuerte.

Y así, con nuestras manos unidas permanecimos toda la tarde.

Hablamos de muchas cosas pero nunca mencioné de nuevo mis sentimientos.

Ella tampoco lo hizo.

Me conformé con estar a su lado y volver a reflejarme en sus ojos.

Después de tantas cosas al final podría seguir a su lado.

Y con eso me era suficiente.

Con eso… bastaba.

* * *

Después de varias semanas por fin salgo de este hospital.

Ahora ya estoy totalmente recuperada pero hay algo que no he podido mencionar desde el accidente.

Algo que debería haberlo hablado antes con ella.

Pero no he podido porque… no creí que fuera el momento.

Yo, quisiera decirle que mentí.

No es cierto que no la ame… la amo más que nunca y hoy será el día en el que se lo diga.

La buscaré por todos lados hasta dar con ella.

Sé que no ha podido venir hoy, tenía una misión que no pudo evitar.

"Fate-chan…" dijo Hayate de la mano de Signum.

Así que Hayate y Signum… cuántas cosas me he perdido.

"Hayate… ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Nanoha?" pregunté impaciente.

Ella seguro debía saber.

"La verdad no lo sé."

La miré un momento, no podía creer que ella no lo supiera.

"Testarossa, te queremos llevar a un sitio."

Signum que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo me invitó a seguirla.

Estábamos en las puertas del hospital y no quería perder el tiempo, pero comenzaron a insistirme.

Finalmente accedí a acompañarlas, aunque no tenía pensado estar mucho tiempo.

Comenzamos a caminar.

No parecía haber ningún rumbo pero después de un rato, me di cuenta de que estábamos cerca de donde Nanoha y yo nos declaramos la primera vez.

Repentinamente y absorta en mis pensamientos, me vi subiendo las escaleras.

No sólo eso, sino que Hayate y Signum, no aparecían por ningún lado.

Miré en todos los lugares y no estaban.

¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?

Ya daba igual, ya en el templo no pude dejar de recordar mi primer beso con Nanoha.

Mi sonrojo hizo aparición, pues lo recordaba con tanto detalle que hasta podía sentir el aroma de Nanoha.

"Fate-chan…" habló una voz tras de mí.

Me giré y no podía creerlo.

"Na… Nanoha… pero tú… ¿qué haces aquí? Tú estabas trabajando, ¿no?"

Me había quedado paralizada.

Ella tomó mi mano y me llevó bajo uno de los cerezos del lugar.

"Fate-chan, da igual todo, no preguntes… sólo vine porque… yo…" suspiró. "Yo… quería decirte que aunque tú no me ames yo… yo… siempre lo haré… siempre te querré Fate-chan y sé que no hemos habla…"

No pude resistirme.

No lo pude evitar…

No quise que siguiera hablando…

Y el único modo de callarla era de esa forma.

La besé…

* * *

Me beso…

Fate-chan me estaba besando… sentía su boca junto a la mía…

Su suave tacto y ese hormigueo en mi estómago.

De nuevo parecía que volaba… estaba volando entre sus brazos.

Me había sujetado de las mejillas ahora sonrojadas.

Y yo acariciaba sus manos.

Que cálido… pensé.

Después de tanto tiempo… tantos malentendidos… al final…

Al final volvemos a estar juntas y eso sólo significa que ella y yo… aún pasando por todo esto… después de todo, nuestro amor sigue aquí…

Nos seguimos amando después de todo.

* * *

Después de todo la amo… y ella a mí…

Al final no hemos podido evitar amarnos y morir la una por la otra.

"Te amo Nanoha…" dije al romper el beso.

Sentí su abrazo… sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y yo la acurruqué fuertemente.

"Te amo Fate-chan…"

Gracias…

Gracias por seguir aquí.

* * *

"Gracias Nanoha…" la miré un momento.

Ella tumbada en la arena de la playa me miró por encima de la revista que leía.

Sonrió… de nuevo y una vez más después de tantos años, esa sonrisa siempre estará para mí.

Y ahora sólo queda, seguir disfrutando a tu lado y al lado de Vivio… al lado de nuestros amigos… al lado de la vida que vivimos.

Al lado de este mundo que fuimos creando desde que nos conocimos.

Y así, sin más nuestro amor perdurara por muchos más años.

Diez años llevamos juntas y sin embargo, parece que fue ayer cuando te besé en aquel templo.

Por ello… Gracias.

* * *

_**N/A**_: No… no está corregido. No lo hice porque la esencia de este capítulo está ahí… aún con faltas o palabras mal escritas… sigue siendo 7 días y con esto diré:

Corto sí… lo siento el final era así y así acaba 7 días después de tanto tiempo. Le cogí bastante cariño a esta historia y es una de las que más me ha costado escribir. Ha sido un largo viaje con muchas cosas.

Cosas buenas y otras no tan buenas. En el tiempo que llevo escribiendo esta historia he conocido a muchas personas, unas más que otras.

Así que ahora sería un buen momento de comenzar a agradecer a la gente que me ha seguido… la gente que ya no está conmigo y la gente que sigue aquí.

Primero a las personas que tanto le ha gustado esta historia, con sus errores y sus cosas bonitas, a ellos les doy las gracias, pues sin su apoyo yo no habría podido seguir escribiéndola.

A la gente que se ha ido, esas personas saben quiénes son, no hace falta que las nombre. Gracias por ayudarme, porque aunque ahora no estén aquí, yo siempre las recordaré el resto de los días que me queden, os aseguro que no caerán en el olvido.

Sé que soy una persona algo egoísta y distante y otras podría ser la más borde, sin embargo también tengo corazón y siento dolor… a veces más del que tendría que ser.

Aún así me alegra de haber conocido a estas personas y de que me animaran cada día pues soy algo negativa y sigo creyendo que no merezco tanto halago… pienso que no soy tan buena escritora, sólo intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. A veces no sale bien y otras sale mejor.

A la gente que actualmente está a mi lado también le doy las gracias… por aguantarme, por soportarme y a veces incluso por seguir ahí aunque yo sea algo indiferente. Lo sé últimamente no aparezco mucho por aquí. Y os diré que sigo sin la musa… este capítulo lo demuestra.

Pero ya era hora de que le pusiera fin y era este. No tenía más.

Aquella época de capítulos largos y horas y horas escribiendo… terminó…

Vivir y aprender van de la mano pero a veces en ese aprendizaje también se pierden cosas. Yo perdí algo escribiendo que por mucho que busque sé que ya no lograré encontrar.

Aún no lo tengo decidido pero posiblemente sólo termine los fics que tengo y deje de escribir. Pero como he dicho, aún no he tomado esa decisión. Sólo lo menciono para no coger a nadie por sorpresa. Últimamente no me encuentro a mi misma a la hora de escribir, por ello ya no sólo doy las gracias sino que también pido mil perdones.

Perdón por no ser lo que esperaban de mí. Lo hice lo que mejor que supe e intenté crear un final bonito y feliz.

Tal y como empezó esta historia, terminó… y mientras la escribía, otros fics llegaron a mi cabeza. Fue maravilloso sentir lo que sentí mientras las escribía.

Por eso creo que ya no podré volver a sentirlo y sería esa la causa por la que deje de hacerlo.

Finalmente quiero dedicar este final a una persona que por motivos personales se ha tenido que alejar, yo la conozco como Shamal, pues en Convi ella hace de ese personaje, pero creo que es más conocida como Xeonice. Sólo te diré que gracias, a ti especialmente por no mandarme a la porra cuando dije que lo hicieras. Tú ya sabes. Por seguir ahí aunque ahora no estés, gracias y sí, te quiero mucho así que más te vale que vuelvas pronto con esa locura que tienes.

Y bueno, en general espero que les haya gustado este fic, y que hayan podido soñar un poco con él. Si es así, me harán feliz pues es lo único que busqué desde el principio.

Intentaré seguir pero… no aseguro aún nada.

Y como en todo fic… aquí acaba 7 días de la semana, que nunca creo que dijera de qué vino el título, si me permiten me alargaré un poco para explicarlo.

Este fic nació de una idea, la principal idea era de un diario. Tenía que ver con otro fic que escribí hace tiempo y que llevaba ese título.

Ese fic fue algo corto y pensé que no había podido explotar al máximo todo lo que quería así que, deseaba crear algo que tuviera como protagonista principal este tipo de libro.

Esa idea la tuve en la cabeza durante semanas y un día, en una llamada de skype, alguien me dijo

"Nay, regálame ese libro que tienes de ideas para los siete días de la semana."

Y ahí me abordó lo que yo llamo 'chispa' y de ahí nació el título de esta historia.

Aquí acaba 7 días de la semana.

Gracias por seguirme y gracias por seguirlo.

Y como todo fic… aquí llega…

El fin.


End file.
